You, Me and Charlotte Too
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Chris and Melanie are planning their wedding... and the arrival of their first child. Sequel to Reservation For You, Me and Everyone Else. AU storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I've been fiddling around with potential storylines and what not; for Star Trek and other fandoms. But I've come to LOVE the storyline between Pike and Mel from **_**Reservations for You, Me and Everyone Else; **_**especially with how I ended the story. Coming back for a sequel, I had so many ideas running through my head that I didn't know where to start. But I figured, why not start with their life in NYC before their wedding and the birth of their first child? Hopefully this story will be a big hit like the first! Enjoy! **

"Christopher! Could you come in here please?"

Chris set the book down on the couch and sighed, hauling himself up from his relaxed pose. Slowly, he dragged himself down the hall and into the joint office he and Melanie shared.

"Yes?" he huffed, as Melanie sat at her desk. "I was in the middle of a really good scene."

Melanie looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Excuse me!" she mocked. "I just figured that _maybe _you could give me your opinion about these two colors before I send this email out to Nyota, Gaila and my brother."

Chris snickered, "Len's wearing a dress?" he asked. "I figured that Jim would be the one to wear the dress?"

She glared at him, "Okay, okay," he held up his hands, moving into the room. "I'll look at them."

Leaning over the chair, Chris squinted at the two options on the screen before him. "Hmmm," he pondered, his eyes moving from the silky purple gown and the hunter green chiffon number. "Green."

Melanie sighed, "Are you sure?" she asked, looking between the two dresses. "You don't think the purple would look nice on them?"

Chris placed his hands on her shoulders, "Honey, the green one is lovely," he said, giving them a squeeze. "Besides, that purple looks like something out of a dance club. Our wedding is not going to be at a dance club if I can recall."

"Okay, green it is," she copied the link, pasting it into the email. "That should do it!" she said, clicking the send button.

"Bridesmaids dresses are done, catering is done," he said, as she shut the laptop down. "How about we take a break and relax? You've been working non-stop on this, since the crack of dawn and it's your day off."

Melanie sat back in her chair, "I know," she sighed. "But November will be here before you know it and I just want to make sure everything will be perfect before that."

Chris smiled, "Hon, everything will be fine," he promised. "Now come on. Up out of the chair and lets go lay down for a while."

"You mean, "lets got have sex before I need to work" relax," she corrected him, as Chris pulled her up from the chair. "I know you need to be at work before three."

He shrugged, "It's never stopped us before," he said, as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "We both know that by the time I get home later, you'll be face down in a book or snoring away into your pillow."

Melanie gasped, "I don't snore!" she exclaimed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "That's you!"

"I wont deny it," he shrugged. "We have at least four hours and I want to lay down before I'm slaving away in a hot kitchen for eight hours."

"Fineeeee," she exaggerated. "I'll let you have your way with me. But you better bring home those rosemary and sea salt breadsticks."

Chris lifted her up and carried her out of the office, "I'll try my best," he promised, as he stepped into the bedroom. "Now, shall we?"

….

Shortly after Christopher left for work, Melanie took a short walk down to the park. It was late January and the bitter cold was unbearable. Almost a year after moving to Manhattan, Melanie could tell the difference between kind of winters the North East experience; the temperature alone had dropped a few degrees below zero since New Years.

"Ugh, it's so fucking col here," Melanie whined, as she moved into a shop. "I don't know how people deal with this all winter long."

Leonard chuckled, "You've lived in Seattle," he said. "Suck it up, Mel. It ain't that bad."

Melanie shifted the cellphone from one ear to the other, "Pipe down or I'll smack the shit out of you when you guys come out to visit."

"If it's so damn cold outside, why did you leave the apartment?" he asked. "The smart thing to do would be to stay inside."

"Because we need cat food and I'm in desperate need for chocolate," she said, grabbing a basket from the rack. "Chris forgot both necessities yesterday, therefore I have to go out into the bitter cold to get them."

"Daddddyyy! Jim wants to know where the frying pan is!" Joanna shouted.

Leonard cursed to himself, "Tell him it's in the cabinet next to the sink," he yelled out, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Sorry. Jim's is making lunch for Jo and I've been kicked out of the kitchen for the time being."

Melanie snorted, "Ain't that a shame?" she sighed. "Did you get my email? With the dress?"

"I did," he confirmed. "Don't you think a strapless dress is a little too… old for Jo? She's only seven."

"Oh my god, Len," she groaned. "Did you really think I was going to put my niece in a strapless gown?"

Leonard huffed, "Well, I don't know!" he snapped. "You've changed your mind about the damn thing for the last three months!"

"That's not the dress that Joanna will wear," Melanie said, putting a few cans of cat food into the basket. "That's the color I picked out- well, Chris actually picked it out," she corrected herself. "But I figured you'd find something that's more suitable for a seven year old, since everything I picked out isn't good enough."

Leonard grumbled, "I'll look at a few later tonight," he promised. "I'll even have Jim look with me, since I have no taste in fashion or what _my _daughter should be wearing."

Melanie giggled, "I heard about your shopping trip," she said. "Joanna said that Jim practically re-did your entire wardrobe."

"Little fucker is going to get his ass kicked," he swore. "Tried to make me by a pair of goddamn leather pants! _Leather!" _

"Very sexy!" she giggled, as he cursed. "Oh stop! Jim was only trying to help! Cut him some slack, brother dearest! He's trying to adjust to being your boyfriend and making sure this relationship lasts for more than four months."

"BONESSS! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO EAT?" Jim yelled. "DECIDE NOW BEFORE I TURN THE STOVE OFF!"

Melanie snorted, "I'll let you go," she said, grabbing a bag of treats for good measure. "I'm gonna finish up here and burry myself in bed, until my lovely fiancé brings his ass home to cuddle."

Leonard sighed, "I'll let you know about the dress," he said, as Jim shouted again. "DAMMIT JIM! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

"God, the love you two have will rival Romeo and Juliet's," she sighed, dramatically. "Love you, darlingggg."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Love you, too."

…

Chris unlocked the front door to the apartment and eased his way inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Setting the keys down on the hall table, he removed his coat and winter garb; hanging everything in the closet, before locking the front door. Toeing off his shoes, Chris made his way through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Mel?" he whispered, pushing the door open. He found her sitting up in bed with a cup of tea in one hand and her IPad on her lap. "You're still awake?"

Melanie looked up at him, "Too cold to sleep," she pouted, before taking a sip from her mug. "Do you want me to make you some tea? Or something to eat?" she asked.

Chris grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser, along with a shirt and nodded. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," he said, moving into their bathroom.

Ten minutes and a hot shower later, Chris was sitting next to her in bed, drinking a hot cup of tea and sharing a plate of cookies. "What are you doing?" he asked, as she fiddled with the tablet.

"Len sent a few dresses that he likes for Jo," she muttered, looking at the options her brother had emailed hours previously. "I can totally tell which ones were picked by him and which were picked by Jim."

Chris snorted, "Do you like any of them?" he asked, taking a cookie off the plate.

"I like this one," she said, holding up the tablet for him to see. "Not too crazy about the giant bow."

"That one's cute," he shrugged. "I'm sure you'll both come to an agreement on a dress that Joanna will like."

Melanie set the tablet down, "I know," she sighed. "I just wish it was easier and that my brother wasn't so damn picky! Last time I checked, I was the bride!"

Chris snorted, "If he and Jim stay together, Len might be a bride one day too," he joked, making her giggle. "How about we put that away and go to sleep? It's been a long day and I for one, could use a cuddle."

Nodding, they both got ready for bed, setting their cups and the plate onto the nightstand, along with the tablet going into the drawer. Callie and Claude curled up at the edge of the bed; their bodies nestled together as their human companions shifted closer to one another.

"Do you need to set the alarm for tomorrow?" Chris asked, as Melanie pulled the blankets up.

She shook her head, "Nope," she yawned. "Working from home tomorrow."

Chris kissed her forehead, "Good," he said, shifting on his side. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she mumbled, curling up tightly against his side.


	2. Chapter 2

By Mid-March, Melanie was still searching for a wedding dress. During the spring break recess, Leonard, Jim and Joanna flew out to New York for the week; both men had promised to lend a helping hand to the wedding preparations, especially when Chris had to be at work every afternoon.

"I don't know why I have to be the one to sit and watch you try on a billion gowns," Jim whined, as he and Melanie strolled down the sidewalk. "It's just too much.._white."_

Melanie snorted, "Because Len would snatch the ugliest gown off the rack and force me to buy it," she said, as they waited at the corner. "Len has zero patience when it comes to clothes shopping, Jim. You know this."

Jim nodded, "I do," he huffed, taking her hand. "But I don't know why you waited til now to get a dress! Are you sure it's going to be ready before November second?"

They quickly crossed the street and dashed into the bridal boutique that Nyota researched from her new apartment in Montreal, promising that they had the best reviews.

"I hope so," Melanie sighed, removing her scarf. "Ohhh, my goodness! Look at all these gowns!"

Ten minutes later, Melanie had met with a consultant and they were looking at gowns. "I don't want anything poofy," she said, as the woman pulled a gown off the rack. "It's a very simple wedding and I want a simple gown."

When the woman excused herself to look in the stock room, Jim turned and made a face. "Is she deaf or what?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "What part of "I don't want to look like a human cotton ball!" did she not get?"

Melanie smacked his arm, "Be quiet!" she whispered. "See, this is pretty!"

Pulling the gown off the rack, Melanie held it up against her and smiled, "I like this one."

The one shoulder lace dress had a slightly full-shirred skirt, flowers covering the lace on the bodice and skirt. Jim made a face and shook his head.

"What are you? Fifty?" he asked, eyeing the dress in disgust. "That is so ugly! You can't marry Chris in that thing!"

He then turned to the rack and started looking through the gowns, muttering as he went. Melanie held the dress in her hand and watched as Jim observed every gown on the rack, stating what was wrong with each one.

"Too skimpy! What is with all the damn silk? Ugly! Ugly!," he shook his head in frustration. "Nyota said this place was good!"

Melanie set the dress back onto the rack, "Jim, you are not helping me here!" she hissed. "Just.. chill the fuck out!"

She then moved to the rack on the opposite side of the store and started rifling through the gowns. After a few minutes, she finally reached the end of the selection and fell upon another lace gown. She gasped and pulled the gown off the rack, holding it up as she turned to look at Jim.

"I think this is.." she said softly, eyeing the gown.

Full-length, the gown was entirely made of lace from the bodice to the very bottom. The bodice was an asymmetrical design, the skirt flaring out slightly above the knees. It was perfect. Simple and perfect.

"You need to try that one on," Jim said, nodding. "I think that's the one."

…..

Meanwhile, Leonard, Chris and Joanna were hanging out in the kitchen at the apartment.

"Now you put the batter into the pan," Chris said, as Joanna picked up the mixing bowl with the cake batter. "Make sure you pour an even amount out for each pan."

Joanna nodded and carefully divided the chocolate batter into the three pans; all the while, her father and uncle watched her carefully.

"You think three cakes is enough?" Leonard asked, as Joanna set the bowl down. "You know my sister and Jim will eat at least two of those."

"Daddy! Don't call Aunt Mellie fat!" Joanna gasped.

Chris snickered, "Yeah! Don't call Mellie fat!" he shook his head. "Okay Jo, lets put these in the oven."

With her help, Chris managed to arrange the three pans in the small oven, before leading her to the sink to wash up.

"Can I go watch tv now?" she asked, once her hands were cleaned and dried. "Phineas and Ferb is coming on!"

They both nodded, "Go on," Leonard chuckled. "Just keep it down in there, kiddo. Your Aunt and Uncle can't be gettin' noise complaints in this city."

Joanna raced off into the living room, leaving the mess she created behind. As the cakes baked in the oven, Len and Chris started cleaning up the kitchen.

"So, why did my sister wait until now to get a dress?" Leonard asked, as he put the eggs back into the fridge. "Doesn't she realize that it might take longer to get the dress in?"

Chris shrugged, "Mel's been scattered all over with the planning," he sighed, turning the faucet on. "Did she tell you how she cried when Nyota and Gaila emailed her to let her know that their gowns would be in by the end of the month?" he asked.

Leonard shook his head, "No," he said, moving back to the counter. "I didn't even tell her that Jo's is being shipped here as we speak."

"Oh god," Chris shook his head. "She's so convinced that nothing will be ready by the time November comes. I told her that if she wanted to wait til next year, that I would be fine with it. I don't want to see her stressing out over this and making herself sick."

"You know she's not going to change the date," Leonard shook his head. "She's already waited a year, being engaged and what not. Now she wants to make it official because she's turning thirty in the summer and that alone is making her crazy."

Chris shook his head, "I wish I was turning thirty," he sighed. "She thinks thirty is bad? Wait until she's forty-nine! Fifty doesn't look so appealing to me right now."

Leonard laughed, "I forgot about that…" he shook his head. "Next month's the big one, huh?"

He glared at the younger man, "I wouldn't laugh, Len," he waved a soap covered spatula. "Let's see if you'll be laughing when your time comes."

"At least you don't look a day over forty!" Leonard shot back. "I've been with Jim for almost six months and I already look older than thirty-eight! Damn infant has aged me!"

….

"You're in luck!" the sales woman said, looking down at the order schedule from her tablet. "I just submitted your order and they already have a dress in your size ready!"

Melanie gasped, "Really?" she asked. "When can you get it in?"

The woman tapped a few things and smiled, "How's next Thursday?" she asked.

Jim and Melanie exchanged looks, "I could kiss you right now," Melanie said, smiling at the woman. "Next Thursday is fine!"

After a few more details, Melanie paid for the dress and walked out of the store holding onto Jim's arm. "I cannot believe my fucking luck!" she said, giddy. "My dream dress is going to be here NEXT week! The girls are getting their gowns at the end of the month! I feel like everything is falling into place!"

Jim snickered, "All we need to do is get flowers, our suits and what else?" he asked, as they crossed the street. "Your Pop is still coming right?"

Melanie nodded, "He's coming! Had to tell Mama that he was going to a antique car show on Long Island."

"Lying just to see his daughter get married," he shook his head. "I don't blame him though. You're Mom is a total bitch."

"Which is why she's not invited, "Melanie nodded. "Let's eat here! I'm starving!"

Heading into the diner, Melanie and Jim grabbed a booth near the back and chucked their coats into the corner.

"You know," Jim said, as he scanned the menu. "You're boobs looked a bit.. bigger. I don't know if it was the dress or the bra you had on."

Melanie shrugged, "It's probably because my period is due sometime this week," she sighed. "I should probably start tracking it that way I can prepare myself for the big day."

A waitress came by a few seconds later and took their orders, before taking their menus.

"Since when did you eat Jalapenos?" Jim asked with a frown.

"Since… forever?" Melanie shrugged, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Jim shook his head, "Um, if I remember correctly, you nearly took my eye out with a fork when I put them in the salsa for the super bowl last year."

Melanie shrugged, "Whatever," she scoffed. "I want them so I'm going to eat them."

"Ohhkayyy," Jim sighed. "God, for a second I thought you were having a weird craving there. Like a pregnant woman."

He looked up when Melanie didn't speak, "What?" he asked.

"Oh my god.." she covered her mouth. "What's today's date?" she asked.

Jim frowned and counted in his head, "March… twenty-first?" he counted again, before nodding. "Yeah, the twenty-first."

Grabbing her bag, Melanie quickly dug through the mess and pulled out her phone, opening up her calendar. "Okay, the last time I documented my period was in October," she said, skimming through the last five months. "Oh god.. I don't remember having my period the last three months."

"What!" coughed, setting his glass down. "Aren't you on the pill?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, but I stopped taking it December because it was making me sick," she cursed. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick."

Jim shook his head, "No you're not," he said, quickly looking for the waitress. "Lets get our food to go and we'll get a test at the drug store by your apartment."

She nodded, "Mel, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked. "If you're pregnant it'll be fine! You and Chris want kids and so what if it's a bit early for all that?"

"Oh my god," she cried, covering her face with her hands. "I knew this was too good to be true!"

Jim sighed, "Jesus Christ," he muttered, climbing out of the booth. "Just, calm down and try to remember the last time you opened a box of tampons! It wouldn't surprise me if it was the stress that's keeping you from bleeding out."

Melanie nodded, "Okay," she whispered, resting her head in her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god," she chanted, as Jim moved to find their waitress.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jim and Melanie returned to the apartment, four pregnancy tests were in her bag and her nerves were shot.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked, kissing her as she stepped into the kitchen. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Melanie managed a weak smile, "Just tired," she mumbled, as Jim set the bag of food down on the counter. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

Chris nodded and watched as she made her way through the living room, mumbling a quick hello to Joanna, before disappearing down the hallway. Once the bedroom door clicked shut, Chris quickly turned and looked at Jim.

"What happened?"

Leonard held up his hand, "Relax, old man," he said. "Did something happen with the dress shopping?" he asked, looking at Jim.

"No," the blonde shook his head. "She's just really tired. You know how it is, trying on fifty-million dresses."

"No Jim," Chris said, shaking his head. "I don't know what it's like."

He then pushed away from the counter and made his way towards the bedroom, leaving Jim and Leonard in the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on, Jim?" Leonard asked, as Chris disappeared into the master bedroom. "Why does my sister look like she got the shock of a lifetime?"

Jim sighed, "I can't tell you," he said, pulling the take-out box from the bag. "You'll have to wait."

Leonard sputtered, "What?!" he snapped. "What happened, Jim!"

Ignoring him, Jim grabbed a fork out of the drawer and made his way into the living room. "What are we watching?" he asked, as Joanna greeted him. "Phineas and Ferb! All right, I love these guys!"

…

Melanie was changing out of her clothes when Chris stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She looked up from her spot near the bed, holding the shirt in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, making his way towards her. "Did something happen while you were dress shopping?"

She pulled the shirt over her head, "No," she said, sitting down on the bed. "Everything went fine."

Chris sat down across from her, "Then why do you look so… spooked?" he asked, as she fiddled with her ring. "Did Jim make a comment that wasn't funny?"

"Grab my bag?" she nodded to her purse on the floor.

He frowned at her before setting up, grabbing the bag by the strap, before moving back over to the bed. "Open it."

Chris pulled the bag open and chuckled at the mess, "How can you find anything in here?" he asked, pulling out a piece of paper. "You have stuff in here from last year," he said, holding up a grocery receipt from last summer.

"There's a box in there," she said, her eyes on the bag. "I think you should look at it."

"Mel," he sighed. "What's this all about?"

"Just look at the box," she begged, nodding her head quickly.

Digging through the mess, Chris felt around for a box. "You need to clean this thing out," he said, as he felt the cardboard. "Here we g-"

He paused when the words _First Response Pregnancy _and a bright shade of pink, came into view. The top had been ripped off and he could hear something rattling inside.

"What?" he asked, staring at the box in his hand.

"I took four," Melanie said, as he tilted the box up. "Cost a fortune to pee on four sticks."

Carefully, Chris dumped the contents out of the box between them, and slowly turned the first stick over. Then the next one, and the one after that. When all four tests were staring up at him, he set the box down on top of her bag.

"These are all positive," he stated, his eyes jumping from one plastic stick to the next.

Melanie nodded, "They are."

He looked up at her, "Holy shit."

"Holy shit, indeed," she nodded. "Chris, I just bought a wedding dress today."

Chris blinked, "We're having a baby," he said quietly. "Oh my god, you bought a dress? "

For the first time in two hours, Melanie laughed and nodded. "Yeah!" she said. "And there's no way I can wear it now if I'm pregnant!"

He shook his head, "Are you upset?" he asked, a flash of worry apparent in his eyes.

She shook her head, "No," she gasped. "Just very shocked and very nervous."

Moving the test strips to the side, Chris took her hand into his and pulled her close to him. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," she confirmed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I still have to see a doctor to make sure it's not a false positive, but I have most of the symptoms."

He kissed her forehead, "I guess we're gonna have to post-pone the wedding, huh?" he sighed.

Melanie shook her head, "We can still get married," she said. "Who knows how far along I actually am, if I'm even pregnant."

"Call the doctor tomorrow and we'll go for another test," he shrugged. "Though, you're breasts do look a bit bigger."

She snorted as he buried his face into her neck, "I can't believe this! First my dress is scheduled to come in next week and now I have four pregnancy tests telling me that I'm possibly impregnated."

Settling her down on the bed, Chris shoved the box and tests into her bag and dropped it on the floor. "I guess we're getting early birthday presents this year," he said, as he laid out next to her.

…

The next morning, Chris woke up to violent shaking and cold air.

"Wut?" he grunted, lifting his head off the pillow. "Mel?"

She stood above him, dressed for the day and smiling. "Get up," she poked him. "We have a doctor's appointment at eleven-thirty and we need to leave in ten minutes."

Chris squinted at the clock and cursed, "Are you serious?" he asked, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"Serious as a heart-attack," she cheered. "Now get your butt out of bed and get in the shower! Time to find out if you really left something in my uterus."

Chris grumbled his way through a hot shower and getting dressed, grunting at Jim and Leonard when they greeted him. Joanna giggled as she ate her cereal, as Melanie rolled her eyes and handed him a cup of coffee.

"We'll be back soon," she promised, as she took Chris by the hand. "Be good and don't break anything!"

They took the subway uptown, walking two blocks before approaching the doctor's office.

"How'd you get an appointment this quick?" he asked, as they made their way into the waiting room. "I figured you'd get something in a week or two."

Melanie quickly signed in at the window and pulled him towards the chairs, "I told them it was an emergency," she shrugged.

"Emergency? Mel, they would've sent you to the emergency room!" he whispered back. "What the hell did you tell them?"

Before she could open her mouth, she was being called into the exam room. "Oh look at that!" she said, standing up. "Time to go!"

Once they were in the room, Melanie hopped up onto the exam table, as the nurse read her chart.

"What brings you in?" the nurse asked, skimming the report. "Says here you felt something kicking in your uterus."

Chris coughed and glared at his fiancée, who managed a small smile. "Um, I think I'm pregnant! So yes, I did feel _something _kicking in my uterus."

"Jesus Christ.." Chris shook his head, while the nurse looked at her. "I apologize. She's not right in the head."

The nurse sighed and grabbed a paper gown, "Take everything off from the waist down," she said, handing the gown over. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Once the nurse left the room, Chris shook his head. "You felt a kick in your uterus?" he asked, as she undressed. "Mel, they're going to think you're crazy and send you to a mental hospital!"

Unfolding the sheet, Melanie sat back down on the table and covered her legs. "Would you relax?" she asked, laying back. "The receptionist was stupid enough to believe me when I called her!"

Chris groaned, leaning against the side of the exam table, "I can only imagine what you're going to be like in six months," he shook his head.

"Too late to bolt now," she shook her head. "Len would kill you."

"God help me," he sighed, as she took his hand into hers.

….

A half an hour later, Chris and Melanie were walking back to the subway station. In her hand, Melanie looked down at the photographs and smiled.

"Our baby," she shook her head. "I can't believe it."

After quick sonogram, the doctor confirmed that Melanie was indeed pregnant; just shy of eight weeks. Afterwards, they sat in the office and went over what to expect and the new regiment that Melanie would have to be on; vitamins and a whole new diet.

"_Based on what I've seen," _the doctor said, tapping at the keyboard. "_You should be due around mid-October. If your baby ends up being a stubborn one, you might have a November baby."_

"You know what this means, right?" Melanie asked, looping her arm through his. "We're gonna have to move the wedding up."

Chris shrugged, "Or we can wait," he said. "Don't give me that look, Mel. The doctor wants you to relax and lower your stress levels. She almost dropped to the floor when she saw your blood pressure reading."

Melanie groaned, "But Chris!" she whined. "If we don't get married between now and next month, I will never be able to fit into that dress!"

They made their way down the subway steps and into the station, "You'll lose weight!" he said, as they swiped their cards. "Women do this everyday, honey. They have babies and lose the weight."

She glared, "Yes, but they never get their body before the baby back! That dress was expensive and I will be so mad if I don't get to wear it!"

"You're acting like a five year old," he said, as they waited at the platform. "You're acting worse than Joanna right now."

Melanie pouted, "Don't be mean," she said. "I'm the mother of your child!"

Chris shook his head, "Mel, think about the others," he said, as a train pulled in. "We can't just up and change the date! They have work and Nyota is trying to open her bakery before the summer starts."

"So let's elope!" she shrugged. "Then after the baby comes, we can have a ceremony with everyone here."

Their train pulled in a few minutes later, and they climbed aboard. Chris led her to an empty seat and she sat down. "Hell, I'd be fine with getting married at town hall. Why are we even getting married in a church? We don't even go to church to begin with!"

Chris stood before her, "How about we wait a few days and see what comes up?" he suggested. "You really should listen to the doctor when she tells you to keep your stress levels down."

"Chris.."

"And you're going to listen to me, too," he said, before she could speak. "I mean it, Mel. You've stressed yourself out too much since we got here, with work and getting everything ready. When you get home, you're going right into bed and you're going to relax."

She huffed, "Fine," she sat back in her seat. "Unbelievable!"

…

"So are you gonna tell me why my sister is going to the doctor?" Leonard asked, setting his cup of coffee down on the table. "She never goes to the doctor unless she's practically dying."

Jim shrugged, "I have no idea, Bones," he said, taking a small sip from his own cup. "Your sister doesn't tell me everything. I'm not her keeper."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You two gossip like two old biddies," he shook his head. "And how come you get to know what's wrong with her? I'm her brother!"

"Oh my god," Jim groaned. "Would you just be quiet? I don't know what your sister is up to, but if you can be patient, I'm sure you'll find out soon!"

"I could always look through her stuff," Leonard shrugged. "Mel sucks at hiding things."

Jim glared at him, "IF you do that, I will kick your ass," he said, pointing a fork at him. "That is so fucking disrespectful! Leave your sister alone and be patient!"

Leonard gaped at him, "You should talk! You're always snooping around people's shit!"

"Well I'm a guest here," Jim shrugged, standing up. "I quiet frankly, I don't want Chris cutting me open with a butcher knife."


	4. Chapter 4

"And then we saw the dinosaur bones and Jim kept on saying that Daddy was related to them!" Joanna squealed, as Jim dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, before moving to the counter. "Aunt Mellie you missed it!"

Melanie smiled from her spot at the table, "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said, as Joanna sighed. "I didn't want to ruin your day out with me being sick."

Early that morning, as Joanna woke everyone up for her trip to the Museum of Natural History, Melanie spent the hour over the toilet throwing up. Chris offered to stay home and take care of her, when she insisted on him going.

"I'll be fine," she promised, as he tucked her into bed. "I rather stay home and throw up in my bathroom and not in a public place."

Since it was Friday, and Chris didn't have to work, they spent a good chunk of the day exploring various exhibits much to Joanna's excitement. When they came home, a little after four-thirty, she came flying into the bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. Luckily for both her and Melanie, her morning sickness had stopped for the time being.

"I'm sure Aunt Mel will love to go with you the next time you're here," Chris said, as he placed a glass of water in front of her. "Tell her what else you saw, Jo."

As Joanna went on about the things she saw and learned, Chris and the boys went about cooking dinner.

"Can I work in a museum when I'm older?" Joanna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course you can, Jo," Melanie nodded, smiling. "You have to go to school first, but you can work in a museum when you're older."

"I thought you wanted to be a painter?" Jim asked, as he sliced carrots at the counter.

"You told me you wanted to be a veterinarian!" Chris exclaimed.

"Last week you were all about going to the moon and looking for transformers!" Leonard shook his head.

Joanna giggled; "I want to do all of those!" she nodded. "Scotty says I can be all of those things!"

Jim snorted, "Scotty just wants you to be all those things, because Gaila wont let him," he said.

"Hey! Don't talk about Gaila like that!" Melanie scolded, as Callie jumped onto her lap.

"You should've seen Gaila's face when Scotty told her that he was thinking about going back and finishing his degree," Jim snorted, as Leonard rolled his eyes. "She thought he already had one!"

Leonard moved to the fridge, "I think it's great that Scotty's thinkin' about going back," he said. "I wish _some _people would take that chance."

Chris and Melanie glanced at one another, as Jim set the knife on the counter. "What are you trying to say, Bones?" he asked.

Leonard turned around and looked at him, "Nothing," he shook his head, trying to look innocent.

"Uh oh," Joanna whispered, covering her eyes with her hands. "Daddy's gonna yell!"

Melanie quickly stood up and moved to stand between the two; even though the refrigerator and counter were on opposite sides of the room. "Enough," she said, holding her hands up. "Not in front of Jo and especially not in the kitchen!"

Jim rolled his eyes, muttering as he went back to his work. Leonard did the same, while Melanie let out a tired sigh. "Jesus.." she shook her head, moving to stand next to Chris.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Tried," she mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder. "This smells good."

Chris stirred the mixture of diced tomatoes and basil leaves in the frying pan with one hand, while the other settled on her hip. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit, while we cook? I'll make sure Jo leaves you alone so you can rest."

Melanie nodded, "Okay," she said, as he kissed her forehead. "Don't put too much salt on that."

He chuckled, "I wont," he promised, as she started out of the kitchen.

"You're going to bed already?" Jim asked, as she started towards the hall. "It's only seven-thirty!"

Melanie waved at him, "I'm taking a cat nap," she shouted over her shoulder. "Don't worry, James. I'll grace you with my presence shortly."

Jim pouted, "You better!" he turned back to the cutting board. "At least one McCoy likes me."

…..

"You've been acting strange," Richard said the next afternoon, sitting down across from Chris. "Mel giving you a hard time about wedding plans?" he asked.

Chris shook his head, "Everything's fine, Rich," he shrugged. "Just tired is all."

Richard gave him a look and Chris sighed, "Mel's pregnant."

"Get out of here!" Richard exclaimed, as Chris nodded. "Congratulations Chris!"

Chris smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, why do you look like someone ran over your dog?" he asked, with a frown. "You and Mel were always talking about having kids!"

"We do want them," Chris nodded. "It's just.. it's put our wedding plans into limbo now."

Richard sat back in the chair, "When is she due?" he asked.

"Middle of October to early November," he said, as Richard winced. "Our baby is determined to keep our wedding from happening."

"You could always get married now," Richard shrugged. "I know you guys had a ceremony planned at a church, which I don't understand because you don't even go to church."

Chris groaned, "How can we push the wedding up, when our friends are flying in from all over?" he asked. "Nyota's got her bakery thing up in Canada and Joanna has school."

Richard rolled his eyes, "You two can easily get married at Town Hall," he said. "And we can close the restaurant down for the day and have dinner here."

"You would close the restaurant down for a day?" Chris asked, skeptical of the entire idea.

"Why not?" Richard shrugged. "You're one of my closet friends and both Alice and McKayla adore Melanie! They'd kill me if I didn't offer to do something for you both."

Chris chuckled, "Look, I get it's last minute and unexpected. But do you really want to wait another year?" Richard asked.

"No," Chris shook his head. "Jesus, her brother is going to kill me."

Richard chuckled, "More like her father is going to kill you," he shook his head. "Knocking up his daughter before a white wedding!"

…..

When Chris returned home after a long night at work, all he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. Instead, he walked into the apartment and heard shouting and Melanie begging for someone to "Shut up already!"

Moving through the apartment, Chris found where the source of drama was coming from; the master bathroom. Melanie was leaning against the sink looking completely exhausted, while Leonard and Jim bickered near the shower.

"You know what's going on!" Leonard shouted at Jim. "I thought we weren't going to lie anymore, Mel!"

Joanna was sitting on the bed with the cats, watching the scene unfold before her.

"What happened, Jo?" Chris asked.

"Aunt Mellie was helping me pack and then she got really sick," she whispered. "She threw up in the garbage pail and Daddy got really scared and started yelling."

"Len, would you SHUT your mouth?" Melanie yelled. "You're going to wake the neighbors and I really don't want them calling the cops!"

Both annoyed and exhausted, Chris finally stepped into the bathroom to end the fighting. "Enough!" he yelled.

Three heads turned to look at him, "Enough with the shouting!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Leonard snapped. "This one is throwing up all over the goddamn place and he knows why!"

Jim stayed silent, much to everyone's shock, and avoided eye contact with Leonard. Melanie inched away from the sink and moved to stand next to Chris, who took her hand into his.

"So screaming at everyone is your way of trying to find out what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Look what happened the last time ya'll kept secrets!" Leonard yelled. "Do you really want to go back to that again?"

Melanie and Chris glanced at each other, "Len.." she started, before he cut her off.

"Are you sick?" he asked, growing serious. "Is that why you went to the doctor the other day? Did something happen while you and Jim went dress shoppin' that made you go?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sick, Len," she said, softly. "I'm pregnant."

The silence that came after the revelation was awkward and the couple braced themselves for another one of Leonard's rants.

"Y-you're pregnant?" he finally asked.

She nodded and he let out a relieved laughed, "Oh Jesus," he moved across the room, pulling her into a hug. "I thought you were dying!"

Melanie frowned, "Um.. thanks I guess?" she looked at Chris. "The only reason why Jim knows is because other than Chris, he's the only one you can have the period talk with and not have him go running in the other direction."

Leonard pulled back, "Wait. If you're pregnant.. what about the wedding?" he asked.

"We'll most likely post-pone it til next year," she sighed, trying to cover up how upset the idea made her. "Look, how about we talk about all of this tomorrow morning?"

Jim finally took this moment to speak up, "Come on," he said, patting Leonard on the back. "It's way past Jo-Jo's bedtime and Chris looks like he's ready to drop."

The mutterings of "good night" and "sweet dreams" went quickly, as Jim carried Joanna out of the bedroom, Leonard following close behind. Chris and Melanie went through their nightly rituals of getting ready for bed; brushing their teeth side by side at the sink.

"Hey, hey," Chris said, putting his hand on Melanie's arm. "Don't brush so hard! You're teeth will end up in the sink."

Melanie slowed down and finished brushing, rinsing her mouth out and setting the toothbrush into the holder. A few minutes later, they were both under the blankets and snuggled together.

"I didn't mean for them to find out," she said, shifting her head on the pillow. "I wanted to tell them over breakfast and I certainly didn't want to tell them while looking like a mess."

Chris rubbed her back, "It's okay," he said, as she groaned. "You can't control your body when it wants to bring up food."

She made a face, "Oh god.. don't talk about it," she begged. "Please."

"I wont," he promised. "We're gonna have to tell everyone now. My parents and your Dad."

"He's not going to be mad, if that's what you're worried about," she yawned. "He likes you."

Chris pulled the blanket up higher, "It wasn't your Dad I was worried about," he said, as she pushed her foot between his ankles. "I was more worried about Len."

She hummed, "By tomorrow morning, he'll be weeping about having a niece or nephew. That way Joanna has someone to play."

"But she has Jim," he yawned, making her snort. "And Pavel."

"Don't make fun," she said, opening her eyes. "And don't worry about telling the others, Chris. It'll be exciting."

Chris pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her brow, "I know," he said, smiling against her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone sat around the kitchen table with their breakfast and coffee; milk for Joanna and tea for Melanie, and discussed what would happen with the wedding and about the baby.

"I'll just tell Nyota and Gaila to keep their gowns and we'll pick another date," Melanie shrugged, stirring her tea. "It'll be fine."

Jim glanced at Chris, "But what about your dress?" he asked. "Aren't you worried that you'll have to get another one?"

Melanie sat back in her chair, "I'll invest in some spanx or something."

"Why do you have to get another dress?" Joanna asked with a frown. "Jim showed me the picture of you and it's pretty!"

"Thank you, Jo," Melanie smiled. "But I'm going to look different after I have the baby. That dress might not fit right after it comes."

Chris set his cup of coffee down; "Actually," he started. "We could get married next month."

Everyone turned to look at him, "Yeah," he nodded. "Richard suggested town hall and closing the restaurant down for the day so we could have a party there."

Melanie frowned, "You told me that we should wait," she said. "Because it would be a pain to get everyone out here on such short notice."

"And you said we should get married now and have something later on," he pointed out. "Besides, town hall seems a lot better than getting married in a facility that we hardly go to."

Leonard nodded, "I got married in a church and look how that ended," he chuckled, before his eyes went wide. "Not to say that you're marriage wouldn't be on a countdown to destruction if you got married there."

Melanie sighed, "Well, who would be able to come to Manhattan next month?" she asked. "Gaila and Scotty would definitely be here, since Gaila will use anything to get out of work."

"We would be here," Jim shrugged. "You can't get married and not have the three of us there."

"Mary, Jake and Tommy would come out," Chris said. "My parents and your Dad."

Joanna nodded, "Nyota and Mister Spock!" she clapped her hands. "What about Pavel and Hikaru?"

Leonard shrugged, "We'd have to call them, but I don't think they'd miss the wedding."

"So? What do you think, Mel?" Chris asked, holding his hand out against the tabletop. "Wanna get married next month?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes," she whispered. "I really want to get married next month."

He smiled and pushed his chair back, as Melanie got up from her own chair and sat down on his lap. Joanna giggled as they kissed, while Leonard rolled his eyes.

"This is so disgustingly sweet," Jim said, wiping away a fake tear. "Oh god, Bones! We should get married too!"

"JIM!"

"Yes! Daddy you and Jim should get married!" Joanna squealed, as Jim leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Melanie laughed, resting her head against Chris' shoulder. "We need to get to work if we plan on getting married next month," she said. "We haven't even filed for a marriage license."

Chris nodded, "We'll start today," he said, kissing her forehead. "But first we need to call everyone and tell them the change of plans."

…..

Two days and many phone calls later, Melanie and Chris filed for a marriage license and set the date for their wedding. April nineteenth in the Office of the City Clerk, Melanie Rose McCoy would finally- and legally- become Melanie Rose Pike. With the paperwork in hand, Melanie spent the entire subway ride back to their apartment with a smile on her face.

"So you'll fly back on the fifteenth?" Melanie asked, as they huddled a few feet away from the airport security, early Tuesday morning.

Leonard nodded, "The three of us will be back here on the fifteenth," he promised. "I think Dad's flying in the same day and I'm pretty sure Gaila and Scotty are on the same flight with us."

"Okay," Melanie nodded. "Jesus, it's going to be here before you know it," she laughed.

"Don't stress out," he warned, fixing her scarf. "I need you in tip-top shape and fully relaxed."

She nodded, "I will be," she promised, before hugging him. "I'll call you everyday up until then."

He snorted, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, squeezing her lightly. "You better keep me updated about the baby, too."

After Chris asked for her hand in marriage, again, Melanie took the sonogram photos out of the bedroom and passed them around to her brother and niece. It took the black and white photograph of his sister's uterus; the tiny blob of growing cells within it, for him to realize that she was in fact pregnant. True to Melanie's words the night beforehand, Leonard did weep a bit, hugging her tightly.

Nyota and Gaila screamed in her ear the next night, after calling them both us with the news. All Melanie could make out between the screaming were promises of shopping and redecorating for the nursery. Both women promised to be out several days before the wedding, not caring if they had upcoming projects for work.

"Bones! Flight is boarding!" Jim said, as he helped Joanna with her backpack.

"I guess you better get going," Melanie sighed.

Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'll be back before you know it," he said.

Heading over towards their respected partners, Melanie grabbed Jim and hugged him tightly. "You better call me when you get that dress in," Jim warned, kissing the top of her head. "I want pictures of everything! Including the shoes."

She giggled, "Okay," she nodded. "You better make sure my brother packs a nice suit, she warned.

Jim looked scandalized at the thought of Leonard wearing a bad suit, "Sweetheart, I would never let your brother wear some.. monstrosity to you wedding!"

"You should make Aunt Mellie a cake!" Joanna said, as Chris hugged her. "Put a baby on it!"

He chuckled, "I'll see what I can do, Jo," he kissed her cheek. "Nyota is good at making cakes."

The little girl shrugged, "But your Aunt Mellie's boyyyyfriend!" she giggled.

Melanie snorted, "Don't worry, Jo," she shook her head. "Uncle Chris is going to treat me to a nice piece of chocolate cake this afternoon."

"Oh really?" he asked, smirking at her. "I thought you had to watch your figure for this dress you bought?"

Melanie shrugged, "I deserve a piece of cake," she said, coolly. "The baby says it's okay."

Leonard chuckled as she patted her still flat belly, "Let's get going before these two argue about sugar intakes and whatnot," he sighed. "I'm glad you can't get pregnant," he said, looking at Jim.

"Who said I couldn't?" Jim asked, making Joanna squeak. "I haven't told you all of my secrets."

"JIM!" Leonard shook his head. "Great! Now I'm gonna have to explain all of this to Jo on the plane!"

Chris and Melanie laughed, while the couple bickered. "You better knock it off before security denies you the right to fly," Chris warned. "You'll be stuck with us and you wont like it."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Hell no!" he shook his head. "I can only imagine what your you know what life will be like now that she's pregnant. I don't need to hear my sister having intimate relations."

After a round of hugs and kisses, Leonard, Jim and Joanna made their way though security. Once they retrieved their belongings, they waved goodbye before disappearing into the terminal.

Melanie sighed sadly, wrapping her arm around Chris. "I miss them already," she pouted, as he hugged her to his side.

"Me too," he nodded. "Come on," he patted her hip. "I believe I owe you a piece of chocolate cake."

She giggled, "You sure do," she said, as they started towards the exit. "It'll be nice not having to be quiet during sex now."

Chris laughed, "Oh Jesus," he shook his head. "Our neighbors must _really _love us now, after the week we just had."

"They're gonna love us even more once we have this baby," she nodded. "They'll be complaining left and right the day we bring this kid home."


	6. Chapter 6

Despite having an empty apartment, free from guests, the couple's once active sex-life took a massive detour. Plagued by all day morning sickness and exhaustion, Melanie spent her days hovering over a toilet bowl or out cold in bed. How she managed to make it to her dress fitting a few days after her brother and Jim left was beyond reasonable thinking. Luckily Richard's wife and daughter, Alice and McKayla, were there to help out. The dress needed a few minor alterations, since Melanie dropped three pounds since putting the order in. Once the dress would be ready, it would stay in the Barnett's apartment and away from Chris's prying eyes. With a week until the wedding, the last minute preparations and details were stressing her out and the morning sickness wasn't helping matters.

"Mel? Are you awake?" Chris asked, early Friday morning. "I made breakfast."

In return, he was greeted with the sounds of retching and groaning, followed by a muttered "fuck me!". Pushing the bathroom door open, Chris found her leaning over the sink and rinsing her mouth out.

"I guess that's a no, huh?" he asked, as she turned the faucet off. "Honey, if you can't keep food down, maybe you should go to the doctor."

Melanie wiped her mouth with a towel, "It's fine," she said, setting the towel down. "It's all part of being pregnant."

Chris shook his head, "Not being able to keep down food, to keep you healthy and the baby healthy, is NOT normal."

"It'll ease up in a month or so," Melanie sighed, moving past him. "I googled it."

Climbing back into bed, Melanie rested her hands on her belly and closed her eyes. Watching her with careful eyes, Chris moved to sit on his side of the bed and watched her.

"How about you try to eat a little bit of food?" he asked. "I can put a can of soup in the microwave and make you tea."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she protested. "Really, I'm tired more than anything."

Chris shook his head, "If you don't eat, then I'm taking you to the doctor," he threatened. "I'm serious, Mel. You've been sick all day long for the last six days! Everyone's worried about you! Alice and McKayla are concerned, considering how you threw up twice during your fitting. I'm very, very concerned because this cannot be good for you and the baby."

"Make the soup then," she scowled. "If it'll get you to leave me in peace for a few hours, I fucking eat the fucking soup."

Shaking his head, Chris got up and made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of soup down from the cabinet, he quickly dumped the contents out into a bowl and placed it into the microwave. Then, he grabbed a cup out of the dish rack and moved to the Keurig. By the time both the soup and tea were done and brought into the bedroom, Melanie was half-asleep.

"Here," he set the items down on the night stand. "Come on, sit up."

She groaned as Chris carefully pulled her up, moving the pillows so that she could sit back against them. Grabbing the bowl and spoon, Chris sat down next to her and wondered if she could even feed herself.

"Can you hold it or do you want me to spoon-feed it to you?" he asked, as she rested her head against the headboard.

"Please?" she whispered, looking at him through bleary eyes.

Chris nodded and moved closer, bringing the bowl and spoon closer to her mouth. Melanie could only manage six spoonful's of chicken-flavored broth, before lightly pushing the bowl away.

"No more," she shook her head. "Too hot."

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, setting the bowl down on the table. "It's peppermint."

Melanie scowled, "I don't like peppermint tea," she whined. "There's a box of chamomile in the cabinet."

Chris shook his head, "I can't give you chamomile, Mel. It can cause uterine contractions and that would be bad."

"How do you know that?" she frowned.

"I googled," he shrugged, making her snort. "Seriously, I'm not giving you something that can cause a miscarriage. Now, drink the damn tea."

Taking two small sips, Melanie turned her head away and yawned. "Can I go to sleep now?' she asked, as he set the mug on the table next to the soup.

Getting up, Chris helped her under the blankets and tucked her in. He then sat back down next to her and rubbed her back slowly, watching as she laid still under the heap of blankets.

"I really don't want to leave you alone tonight," he said.

"Go to work," she mumbled. "I love you, but hovering isn't going to stop my morning sickness."

Chris sighed, "Can you please let me worry about you?" he asked. "I'm the one that got you pregnant, therefore it's my responsibility and right to hover and take care of you."

Melanie crack one eye open, "Can you have the baby then?" she asked.

He snorted, "If I could, I would," he sighed. "Do you want me to call Alice or McKayla? I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming over to keep you company. McKayla expressed great interest in doing decorations for the party at the restaurant."

"I'll be fine," she yawned again. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay," he sighed. "But I'm still going to call you every chance I get, just to make sure you're all right."

Melanie nodded slowly, "I know," she mumbled, pressing her face deeper into the pillow.

…

The next night, after a long and stressful evening at the restaurant, Chris returned home in hopes to fall face first into bed. The television was on in the living room, a re-run of Doctor Who playing.

"Mel?"

Shutting the door, Chris made his away across the apartment and stood behind the sofa. Melanie was half-awake, shivering as she stared at the television. Startled by her appearance, Chris quickly moved around the sofa and knelt down in front of her.

"Mel, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead. "Jesus, you're ice cold!"

"Hmmmm?" she turned her head away. "What time is it?"

He cursed, "That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital," he said, getting up quickly. "This has gone on for too long!"

Retrieving her shoes from the bedroom, Chris made his way back into the living room and carefully placed them on her feet.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled, gripping the couch cushion tightly, her knuckles turning white.

Chris pulled her up slowly into a sitting position, "I know, sweetheart," he said, shifting her around on the couch. "We're going to get you checked out."

Grabbing her coat and bag, Chris quickly finished getting her ready and carefully moved her out the front door and down the three flights of stairs. Once they were outside, Chris quickly hailed a taxi, relieved when one stopped right away and helped her inside.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked, looking up at him through the rear-view window.

"New York Presbyterian, please," he said, as Melanie groaned against his shoulder. "Hurry!"

…..

Six hours and many phone calls later, Melanie was admitted after an hour in the ER. By then, it was nearing five in the morning, and Chris was exhausted and ready to collapse into a chair and sleep for a full day. They had been lucky, as their OB/GYN was on call that night and already at the hospital, making it easier for his sanity.

"Chris?"

He looked up from his phone, in the middle of sending a text to Leonard, when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" he asked, standing up.

Doctor Kaui smiled, "She's fine," she nodded. "I gave her an IV with nutrients, which will help replace what she's lost."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is perfect," she nodded. "Growing right on target and quickly earning it's title as a troublemaker."

Chris chuckled, "Tell me about it," he sighed. "Can I see her?"

Doctor Kaui nodded and opened the door, "She's been asking for you," she nodded, as he stepped into the room.

Melanie opened her eyes and managed a small smile, holding out her hand. Chris quickly went to her side and took it, holding it tightly.

"Hey," he smiled, as she looked up at him. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm hungry," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Can I have a burger?"

Chris and Doctor Kaui laughed, "I wouldn't over do it just yet, Mel," she said. "You need to start off slowly, before eating something like that."

Melanie scowled, "Pizza?"

"No pizza," she shook her head, before opening her file. "I'm going to prescribe you an antiemetic, called Bendectin, to help with the management of your nausea and vomiting."

"Is that safe?" Chris asked, frowning.

Doctor Kaui nodded, "But like all medication there are side effects," she said. "You might experience headaches, irritability, diarrhea or insomnia. Or you'll just have the normal hormonal rollercoaster ride that comes with being pregnant and feel a hell of a lot better in a few months than you do right now."

Melanie nodded, "Will I still be able to get married in next week?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Doctor Kaui shrugged. "I want you to take it easy though! Get the full eight hours of sleep, eat as much as you can and try to keep your blood pressure down."

They both nodded and Doctor Kaui smiled, "I'm going to write out that prescription and see about getting you discharged within an hour or two," she said. "I do want to see you sometime next week before the wedding, just to get another scan and to see how you're feeling."

"Okay," Melanie yawned. "Can I have a burger later?"

Chris chuckled, "Soup," Doctor Kaui said, laughing as Melanie scowled. "I would also recommend consuming ginger as an alternative. A little bit of tea or ginger ale when you feel nauseous, but not too much."

Melanie pouted, "In a few weeks you'll be able to have a burger," the doctor promised. "Until then, you need to eat light food. You're fiancé is a chef and there is no doubt in my mind that the food wouldn't be good. You're a lucky woman, Mel. He's a great catch!"

"Thank you," Chris beamed, looking pleased.

If it were possible, Melanie's scowl deepened. "I'll be back in a little bit!" Doctor Kaui said, opening the door.

Once she was gone, Chris moved the chair closer to the bed and sighed. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Sleepy," she shifted on the thin mattress. "Sleepy and hungry."

Chris nodded, reaching out to brush her hair back. "I was really scared," he admitted. "I've never seen you so sick before like that."

Melanie opened her eyes and looked at him, "I was scared too," she nodded. "I felt like my heart was about to explode. This baby is determined to be our troublemaker, huh?"

"It'll have McCoy DNA running through its veins," he nodded. "Speaking of, I called your brother and he "demanded" that you listen to what the doctor tells you and to get better. He'll be raising hell when they come out next week."

"Sounds about right," she mumbled. "Len's going to be up my ass like a mother hen and making sure I don't keel over."

Chris scowled, "Don't joke around like that," he shook his head. "Get some rest now. I'll wake you up when the doctor comes back."

Pulling the blanket up and over her body, Chris kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she yawned, burrowing under the blanket.

After a few minutes of silence, Chris watching as Melanie fell into a light slumber; she shifted again on the bed.

"Do you think I could have a burger infused smoothie?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes Len. She's resting like the doctor said, "Chris sighed into the phone. "Trust me. I'm taking care of her."

"But did she eat anything?" Leonard asked, shuffling around his kitchen. "And by eating, I mean more than a few sips of soup."

Chris peeked into the living room to check on Melanie, as she sat on the couch watching television. "She ate one bowl of soup and now she's resting," he said, stepping back into the kitchen. "We only got up two hours ago."

Discharged by nine that morning, Chris took Melanie home, helped her into fresh pajamas and tucked her into bed. After sending a quick text to Leonard and a giving Richard a quick call, Chris managed to change into a pair of sweatpants before crashing into bed next to her. Twelve hours later, Melanie woke up hungry and eager to eat something.

"Thank god," Leonard sighed. "Pregnancy shit freaks me out."

Chris snorted, "Freaks you out?" he asked. "How do you think I feel? I was so close to a heart attack!"

"You and me both," Leonard said, before yelling at Jim to keep it down in the next room. "Jim went into a full meltdown when he got home from work last night. He was ready to book a flight for the three of us to come out there."

Turning on the faucet, Chris started washing the dishes in the sink while Leonard continued to yell at Jim. "I'll come in there and beat the shit out of you!" Leonard warned, after Jim asked the ever fatal question of "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Chris whistled, "You know, domestic violence is a major issue in this country. I really would like it if you didn't kill Jim, that way you're not in jail."

"God help me," Leonard muttered. "I'm going to kill him, Chris. Maybe I'll leave him with you guys after the wedding! Use him as practice on how to feed and change a baby!"

"No thanks," he said, glancing at the time on the stove. "Look, I'm gonna let you go so I can clean up around here. Mel's supposed to go to a fitting tomorrow morning with Alice, so I need to get her back to bed."

"Don't let her go out if she's not able to, Chris," Leonard warned. "Keep me updated on how she is and tell her I'll call her tomorrow afternoon."

Chris turned the faucet off and grabbed the dishtowel, "I will. Give Jim and Jo a hug for us."

Saying their goodbyes, Chris hung up and set the phone down on the counter. He then headed into the living room and moved over to the couch to look down at Melanie.

"How ya feeling?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead.

She sighed, "Tired," she shifted on the couch.

Chris nodded, "Wanna go to bed?" he asked, searching for the remote. "You still have that appointment for your fitting tomorrow."

Melanie nodded, "Bed please," she yawned. "Sleepy."

Finally retrieving the remote from under the mountain of blankets, Chris turned the television off and carefully scooped Melanie off the sofa and into his arms. Once in bed, Melanie quickly rolled onto her side and fell asleep; her body physically worn out from nearly a week of it turning against her. Tucking the blanket around her, Chris kissed the side of her head and made his way out of the bedroom. Too wired to sleep, Chris decided to clean up the apartment and catch up on the laundry. Despite being sick, Melanie was a stickler for keeping up with household chores and would normally do them herself while battling an illness. But if she wanted to get married next week, it would be bed rest and going out for her fitting and to see her doctor.

Grabbing the laundry basket piled high with clean laundry, Chris moved back into the living room and set it on the table. Callie and Claude jumped onto the edge of the coffee table and made their way over to him, eyeing the basket closely.

"Don't even think about it," he said to them, pulling out a pair of jeans. "Mommy will kill you if you get hair on the clothes."

Callie meowed while Claude hopped into the basket, plopping down on the clothes. He then looked up at Chris as if he was daring him to kick him out, yawning widely to show off his sharp teeth.

"Fine," Chris grabbed another pair of jeans, shaking them out before folding them. "I warned you!"

…..

Chris came home the next afternoon to the sounds of laughter and chatter; a welcoming sound after days of retching and crying. Shutting the door behind him, Chris set the keys down on the table and made his way through the apartment.

"Hey Uncle Chris!"

McKayla waved from her spot on the sofa, a bottle of nail polish in her hand.

"Hi McKayla," he smiled, setting the grocery bags down on the table. "Where's my lovely lady and your mother?"

A hand shot up and waved at him, "I'm right here!" Melanie said, making him laugh.

Chris made his way over to them, peering down at her, as McKayla went back to painting her toes. "What are you doing?" he asked, as Melanie lay across the sofa.

"She's painting my toes," she stated, glancing down at McKayla's work. "McKayla insists that my toes need to be beautified for the wedding, even though I'm not wearing open-toed shoes."

He snorted, "How'd the fitting go?" he asked, as she shifted on the sofa.

"Good," she nodded. "Alice took the dress back to her apartment and went to put an order in for flowers."

Chris nodded, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Melanie nodded, "Whatcha get me?" she asked, giving him a little smile. "I hope it's not soup."

"It's a surprise," he said, before turning to McKayla. "What about you? Did your Mother feed you this morning?"

McKayla snorted, "Mom, feed _me_?" she asked. "Please, if Daddy wasn't a chef I would've starved to death years ago."

Melanie giggled, "That's awful! You're mother makes a nice salad whenever we come over for dinner."

"That's the only thing she can make!" McKayla retorted, grabbing another bottle of nail polish off the coffee table. "That alone took her eleven years to master. Other than that, she's completely hopeless."

Chris snorted, "So yes Uncle Chris," McKayla looked at him again. "I would love something to eat, please."

"Will do," he said, pushing away from the couch. "And don't get any of that crap on my sofa!"

The girls giggled as he made his way into the kitchen, unloading the bags and storing the items in their rightful places.

"So what does it like.. feel like? Being pregnant?" McKayla asked. "Does it move?"

Melanie snorted, "Not yet," she replied. "Right now I just feel tired and bloated. Add the awful nausea and it's a grand old time."

"Aren't your boobs supposed to get super big?" the younger woman asked. "When my friend got pregnant with her baby, her boobs grew like four cup sizes!"

"I think it's different for everyone," Melanie sighed. "Mine just hurt all the time and makes it difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in. But I'm sure they'll grow, once I start putting on weight."

Chris couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation, as he quietly prepared lunch. McKayla went into full detail about the things she'd read online the night before, after Richard informed her and Alice about their hospital visit. Just hearing the changes that Melanie's body could and would go through, made Chris realize how extreme a pregnancy can be for the female body.

"It was sooo gross!" McKayla exclaimed. "It was saying stuff about this crap coming out of your vagina because your vagina is expanding or something! And then it was saying how you wont be able to take a shit because your hormones are so out of wack!"

He heard Melanie groan, "McKayla, you shouldn't believe everything that's on WebMD."

But McKayla continued, "You should really look this stuff up, Mel! Don't you want to know about how gassy you're gonna be?" she asked innocently. "Or how about pissing your pants just by sneezing? Or laughing? You might end up being helium, pant-pissing, pregnant lady!"

"McKayla!" Melanie snorted, "Jesus Christ!"

"Well after reading all that shit, I am SO not having kids," McKayla sighed. "You should get like… a medal at the end of all this, just for going through nine months of this."

Chris peeked in on them, "She is," he said, making them both jump. "She'll have a cute baby."

Melanie smiled and looked back at McKayla, "That's how you should look at it, hon," she nodded. "Yes, it's going to be an adventure, going through all of these changes…. But once that baby comes, it'll be worth it."

"Your Mother would never let you hear the end of it, if you didn't give her a grandchild," Chris snorted. "I've known your parents for almost thirty years, Mick. Your Mom has been planning for grandkids since the moment she found out she was expecting you."

McKayla rolled her eyes, "Well, she can keep dreaming," she shook her head. "Nothing is leaving my body or putting it into a hormonal mess."

Melanie sighed, "Just you wait, " she warned. "Once you see our baby, you'll be singing a different tune."

Setting the nail polish back onto the coffee table, McKayla double-checked her work. "Wait until you read the information I'm going to send you later," she smirked. "You'll be agreeing with me after you finish reading it."

Scowling, Melanie swung her feet off McKayla's lap and sat up slowly. "You should be a little nicer to me," she said. "I'm pregnant and my emotional state isn't stable."

Chris couldn't help but laugh out loud, as he went back into the kitchen. "Oh here we go," he said, as Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You can't take it out on me," McKayla shrugged. "I'm not the one that put a baby in you. And you can stop laughing in there, Uncle Chris! I can't wait to see you sleeping on our couch in the upcoming months, when you fail to bring home ice cream!"

The laughter stopped suddenly, replaced by the sounds of packages being opened and the sink running. McKayla smiled, pleased with herself, before sitting back on the couch.

"Now," she pulled out her phone. "Shall we discuss wedding decorations?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So everything is pretty much done, right?" Jim asked, as Leonard set a beer down on the coffee table. "Everyone's got their clothes, the girls have the flowers and everyone is flying out between tomorrow the morning before the wedding."

Melanie nodded, "Everything is pretty much done," she confirmed. "Nyota is gonna stop at Sephora tomorrow before coming over to look for makeup."

Chris frowned, "Why? Didn't she pack that stuff in her bag?"

"It's not for her," Melanie sipped her tea. "It's for me. She almost had a heart attack when I opened the door this afternoon and said I was too pale."

He rolled his eyes, "You're not pale," he said, as she snuggled up against his side.

Leonard sat down next to Jim on the couch against the wall, "Well, I hope she ain't getting too crazy with that shit," he huffed. "It might make ya look worse."

Melanie scowled, "You're an ass," she snapped, as Chris pulled the throw blanket over her lap.

Taking the earliest flight out of Seattle the night before, Jim, Leonard and Joanna arrived in New York just shy of six in the morning and arrived at the apartment by eight-thirty. Chris quietly let them into the apartment and they retired quickly to the guestroom, while Chris went back to lay down with Melanie. Nyota and Spock arrived later on that day from Toronto, having a late lunch with the group before heading back to their hotel.

"Pop's coming tomorrow afternoon," Leonard said, as Joanna scrambled over to the coffee table, poking at the tray of cookies. "And Scotty said he and Gaila are gonna come tomorrow night, because they missed the damn flight they originally had."

Melanie nodded and looked up at Chris, "And your parents, Mary, Jake and Tommy are coming the day after, right?"

Chris nodded, "Hikaru said he'd call the same day, to let us know if he can make it. Pavel said he was ditching his last class to catch a flight out the day before the wedding."

"I'm getting nervous with everyone flying out on different days," she sighed. "It's bad enough that Scotty and Gaila missed their flight because they were too busy having sex."

Jim giggled, "It was so pathetic how he tired to blame it on work," he shook his head. "I could tell just by the way he was breathing that Gaila was totally giving him a bl-" he didn't finish his sentence, as Leonard slapped his hand over his mouth.

Chris carefully untangled himself from Melanie's embrace and stood up, "I'm gonna get some more tea," he announced. "Jo? How about some hot chocolate?"

Joanna squealed and quickly got up from arrangement of coloring books, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted, grabbing onto Chris's hand.

As the two left the living room, both Leonard and Jim turned and quickly asked questions.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Leonard asked, as Melanie sighed. "Why's he got that look on his face, like something ain't right."

"He's all pissy because I wont have sex with him," she shrugged. "Got all moody this morning after I told him I wasn't in the mood."

Jim snorted, "How long has it been since you two…" he trailed off.

"After we found out about the baby," she said quietly. "Before the morning sickness became too intense."

Leonard whistled, "Shit, that's almost a month," he shook his head. "No wonder he's all pissed off."

Melanie shrugged, "How do you think I feel? I just have no sex drive these days, especially when I'm more concerned about when I'm going to throw up again, rather than having a really good orgasm."

Jim giggled as Leonard scowled, "Once you're married and have one less thing to stress about, I'm sure you'll get back into the swing of things," he said. "Once that baby starts getting bigger, you'll probably have the most intense sex ever because all the blood flowing down there. Everything's gonna be like, a thousand times better!"

"How the hell do you know that?" Leonard snapped, turning to look at him.

"I googled," Jim shrugged, looking as innocent as a kid snatching cookies from a cookie jar. "What? I was curious!"

Leonard rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sister. "Do you want me to kick his ass for being a bitch?" he asked.

Melanie laughed, "No," she shook her head. "I may be exhausted and nauseous all the time, but I'll still kick his ass."

"Atta girl," he chuckled, as Chris and Joanna came back with steaming mugs. "Whatcha got there, Jo?"

Joanna smiled, "Hot chocolate!" she said, making her way over to him. "Uncle Chris put marshmallows and that peppermint stuff Jim puts in his coffee."

"Well, mind your footing, " he said, as Joanna moved to sit between both himself and Jim. "You don't want to spill it all over the place."

Once Joanna was settled between her father and Jim, she slowly sipped away at her drink. Chris settled back into the couch, wrapping his arm around Melanie as she moved back to her former position. After a half an hour, Jim and Leonard decided it was time for bed, as Joanna dozed off between the two of them. As they made their way down the hall the to the guestroom, Chris and Melanie quietly sat on the couch.

"Are you still upset?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence. "About this morning?"

Chris sighed, "No," he shook his head. "I shouldn't be a selfish asshole, when you're not feeling good."

Melanie nodded, "I hate not being able to make you happy," she sighed. "I miss having a sex drive and wanting to jump you at every chance possible"

"You are making me happy," he said, pulling her closer. "We're getting married in four days and we're having a baby. What else could I ask for?"

"But still," she shook her head. "You looked so upset when I told you no!"

Chris snorted, "Well, I was sad," he nodded. "But then you threw up in the bathroom five minutes later, and I realized that maybe it was a good idea that we didn't have sex."

Melanie snorted and tucked her face into his neck, "I couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassing it would've been, had I thrown up all over you," she shook her head. "God that would be enough to scar me for life."

"I'm all up for kinks," he chuckled. "But I draw the line at vomit play."

"Thank God," she shook her head, before yawning widely.

Giving her a light squeeze, Chris sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. "Let's get you into bed, "he got up. "We got a busy day tomorrow and you need your rest."

Helping her up off the couch, they grabbed the empty cups and brought them into the kitchen, setting them into the sink before turning all the lights out. Quietly, they headed down the hallway and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

….

"Are you sure you don't want to take something with you, Dad?" Melanie asked. "We have so much left over and I probably wont eat it all and Chris sure as hell can't."

David McCoy chuckled as he pulled his jacket on, "I'm sure, sweetpea," he nodded. "Your friend Nyota already slipped a handful of sweets over. How am I going to explain the sudden weight gain to your Mother when I get home?"

Chris snorted as Melanie sighed, "Well, if you change your mind, it'll still be here tomorrow," she said.

"No it won't!" Jim yelled, as he washed the dishes with Joanna. "Jo's gonna eat it all!"

"Don't worry about me, Mellie," David said, as he hugged her. "You need to worry about building up your strength and getting enough rest."

Melanie scowled, "You sound like Chris," she muttered. "And everyone else."

"That's because we're all worried about you," Nyota said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Can't have you fainting during your wedding or at dinner."

David nodded, "Now, you should take your medicine and go right to bed," he fixed her with a stern look. "No dilly dallyin' or talkin' on the phone."

Leonard rolled his eyes as he cleared off the table, "Good lord," he muttered. "Mel doesn't have any friends to talk to on the phone, Pop. She's only got this lot."

"Shut up!" Melanie snapped, turning to glare at him. "God, everyone is annoying today!"

Gaila gasped from the couch, "I am NOT annoying!" she exclaimed, as Scotty pulled her to face forward. "What? All I asked her was the color of her underwear for the wedding night!"

Melanie blushed and shook her head, "I'm going to bed," she sighed. "Ya'll are so exhausting."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning," David said, as Spock and Nyota grabbed their jackets. "Ya'll leavin' too?" he asked.

Spock nodded, "Nyota has plans to go out tomorrow morning," he said. "I believe it was something about shoes and having to match her dress."

Grabbing the rest of their things, Spock, Nyota and David said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Are you gonna be okay getting back to the hotel?" Melanie asked, as she and Chris walked them to the door.

"We'll be fine!" Nyota insisted. "The subway is at the corner and the hotel is one stop away from here."

David gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Stop worryin' and get your behind to bed, missy," he scolded. "If I hear that you've been givin' Chris a hard time, I'll use one of my many pieces of blackmail against you."

Melanie gasped, "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed. "Daddy! I thought I was your favorite child!"

Leonard began to laugh from inside the apartment, while Melanie shook her head, scowling.

"You are," David sighed, before turning to Chris. "It was good seein' you again, Chris."

They shook hands, "I'm glad you're here, David," Chris nodded. "You keep an eye on this one."

Melanie rolled her eyes as Chris chuckled, "I will," he nodded. "Be careful getting back!"

Stepping back into the apartment, Melanie went into the bedroom and got ready for bed, pulling on a pair of worn pajamas. She came back out to say goodnight to everyone, giving Gaila and Scotty a hug and kiss.

"We're gonna leave in a little bit," Gaila yawned. "I forgot how uncomfortable airplane seats are."

Melanie snorted, "Make sure you keep the noise level down in your room," she warned. "And don't get crazy with the liquor, Scotty."

Scotty grinned, "Ah'll be good, lass," he nodded. "We'll see yeh tomorrow!"

Once she returned to the bedroom, Melanie took her medicine and let Chris tuck her in. "I feel like I'm five," she muttered, as he tucked the blankets around her. "Do you have some kinda kink? Tucking me in like a little kid?"

He snorted, "You wish," he shook his head. "Comfortable?"

Melanie nodded, "Are you coming to bed soon?" she asked.

"As soon as Gaila and Scotty leave, I'll come to bed," he promised. "Somebody's gotta warn your brother and Jim to keep the noise down."

"Okay," she yawned. "I'll be asleep by the time you come in."

Chris nodded, "I now," he said. "Want the light on or off?"

"Turn the lamp off," she yawned again, shifting under the blankets. "Just keep the bathroom light on, so you don't trip and break your neck. Can't marry you if your neck is broken."

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Getting up, Chris turned the lamp off and made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door halfway. Reaching the living room, he saw that Scotty and Gaila had already left; Joanna sitting in their vacated seats and watching the Disney channel.

"You got changed really quick," he said, taking note of her pajamas. "Are you gonna sleep out here?"

Joanna shook her head, "Daddy says I can't," she pouted. "I have to be in bed after my shows over."

"Which is in ten minutes, little miss," Leonard said from the kitchen. "So be ready to move your butt."

Chris chuckled, "Don't worry Jo," he ruffled her hair. "Tomorrow you can watch all the television you want."

He then stepped into the kitchen, "I'm going to bed," he announced, as Jim made coffee. "Don't make a mess and keep the noise down. Mel's sleeping and I don't want her waking up because of you two loud mouths."

Jim nodded, "Yes Sir!" he saluted him, before turning to Leonard. "Think you can keep quiet?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jim!" he scolded, while Chis shook his head.

"I don't want to know," he said, his hands up in defense. "Just, keep it down and make sure the front door is locked."

Leonard nodded, "Will do," he promised. "See ya in the mornin'"

Chris nodded and made his way back towards the hall, "Night Jo," he called out.

"Night Uncle Chris!" she said softly. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he waved to her, before opening the bedroom door.

Making his way towards the bathroom, Chris quickly stripped down to his boxers and tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper. Turning the light off and crossing the room, Chris climbed into bed and settled under the blankets. Within seconds, Melanie had rolled over and latched onto his side; her head on his shoulder and her leg tucked around his. She let out a content sigh, her arm draped across his torso. Chris shifted a bit under the weight, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead. Lulled to sleep by her breathing, the muffled sounds from outside the bedroom and the late night traffic, Chris managed to fall asleep after a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

The day before the wedding sent everyone in a mad dash, as they finished the last minute preparations. The final guests had arrived settling in the same hotel or bunking at the Barnett's apartment; Hikaru and Pavel being the two to crash in the extra bedroom. With all their guests in the same city, Melanie managed to breath a little easier as they all came together at the restaurant for a pre-wedding dinner. Afterwards, as everyone returned to their apartments and hotels, Melanie watched a Chris packed his overnight bag.

"I still don't get why we have to sleep in separate places tonight," she whined, as he disappeared into the bathroom. "I mean, it's so old school."

"Well, I am old," Chris said, as he came back out. "Look, I don't want to do it either, but it'll keep everyone off our backs."

Melanie rolled her eyes and laid across the bed, "It's not like I'm some blushing virgin," she huffed, making him snort. "We're already doing this backwards with me being pregnant already."

Chris zipped the bag shut and sat down next to her, "I guess we strive to be a little different from our parents," he shrugged.

Rolling onto her side, Melanie propped her head up with her hand. "Are we going to be able to talk at all?" she asked. "Surely they can't stop us from talking!"

"I'm going to be in closed quarters with a group of men, younger than me," he said. "My phone will be glued to my hand as I record enough material to use as blackmail."

She snorted, "If any of them show up severely hung-over, I will kill them," she warned.

A soft knock at the door made them turn, as Anne stood in the doorway. "Jim and Leonard are ready to go," she said. "Did you pack everything?"

Chris nodded, "Did you pack enough underwear?" she asked.

"Mom!" Chris whined, as Melanie giggled. "I'm staying over for a night! I'll be back here tomorrow night."

Anne held up her hands, "I was just asking!" she shook her head. "Your father and David are heading over to Richard's apartment now. He just sent a sext to let me know."

Melanie began to laugh, the look of horror that flashed across Chris's face brining her pure joy. "It's a _text, _Anne," she shook her head. "A _sext _is short for sexting, which is sending someone sexual explicit messages or photos through the phone."

Anne frowned and shook her head, "You kids and these phones," she sighed. "I'll let the boys know you're ready."

Once she left the room, Chris flopped back on the bed. "I am so embarrassed. My mother said sext."

"Could've been worse," Melanie shrugged, sitting up. "She could've said something like, "Oh, your Father sends me those too!" and then…actually no, that would've been really bad, because you would've had a heart attack and I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow."

Chris snorted, "Mom is going to be very chatty tonight," he warned. "Give her enough wine and she'll be giving you advice on how to maintain a healthy and exciting sex life, during the first year of our marriage."

Melanie shrugged, "We really don't need any advice though," she shrugged. "We've got the proof that our sex life is perfectly healthy."

She lightly patted her still flat belly, "I can't wait until you start showing," he said, reaching out to lay his hand on top of hers.

"Can't wait to see me get all fat and bloated?" she asked. "You're such a sweet man, Christopher."

He snorted, sitting up. "It could be the other way around," he shrugged. "I could be totally turned off by it and shrink away as if you had the plague or an alien growing in there."

Grabbing the pillow, Melanie whacked him across the head. "Lets get you out of here so I can make everyone my bitch tonight."

They climbed off the bed slowly, Chris reaching for his bag and suit, draping the garment over his arm. Making their way out of the bedroom, the sound of multiple women giggling and Leonard scolding Jim could be heard.

"Jesus! Finally!" Leonard exclaimed. "All of these women are driving me crazy!"

"Excuse me?" Jim asked, glaring. "Since when did I become a woman?"

Melanie giggled, "Can you really see Len in a dress?" she asked. "Or with makeup on? That shit would be horrifying."

Nyota made her way over to them, "Okay, time to go!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Time to celebrate your last night of being unmarried!"

"More like celebrating your last night of freedom," Leonard muttered, as he went to grab his bag.

"Chris hasn't been free for a long time," Melanie said, as the boys grabbed their things. "And before you three run off to celebrate and congratulate yourselves on being masters of the universe; there are a few things I want to make clear."

Leonard and Jim sighed and stood quietly as Melanie listed all the ground rules for the evening. There were to be no strippers, consuming endless amounts of alcohol to knock a horse out or any reckless behavior that would end with a call from jail or in a hospital bed.

"Anything else?" Leonard asked, as Jim opened the door. "No fun for the night? You can only play go fish and watch PG-rated movies?"

"Make sure you're on time tomorrow," she smiled. "Or I'll find you and kill you, dumping your body into the Hudson River."

Jim yelped, "What the fuck?" he shook his head. "You weren't this violent yesterday!"

"Chris here is too old for wild nights out," Leonard shrugged. "Poor man would probably combust at the sight of a stripper."

Chris scowled, "You're an idiot," he shook his head. "Maybe I'll stay here for the night."

Gaila, who was walking by as he said this, shook her head. "Nope! You're leaving!" she patted his shoulder. "Ta-tah groomie!"

"Jo? Come say goodbye!" Nyota shouted, as the little girl played with Mary and McKayla.

While Joanna gave Leonard and Jim a hug goodbye, promising to behave and go into bed at a decent hour, Melanie and Chris stood in the doorway of the apartment.

"I can always sneak back in after everyone's gone to bed," he said, as she hugged him. "Just give me the all clear and I'll come back."

Melanie snorted, "You know Nyota and Gaila are going to have that door booby-trapped the second you three leave."

Chris groaned, "I don't want to goooo," he whined, making her giggle.

"They'll be all gone the day after tomorrow," she whispered. "Then we'll have the entire apartment to ourselves and we wont have to see them until the summer."

"Thank god," he sighed, as Joanna ran over to them. "Uh oh, I think someone's trying to sneak up on us."

Joanna giggled, "Daddy said I had to say goodbye," she nodded. "Are you gonna be sad?"

Chris set his bag down on the floor and knelt down to be at eye-level with her. "Sad?" he asked.

She nodded, "Because you're not staying here with Aunt Mellie?"

"I don't want to leave Aunt Mellie," he admitted. "But she's got you and the others to make her happy tonight, doing all those…girly things you girls do."

Melanie smiled at the two of them, leaning against the doorframe. "You'll keep her company? Make sure she goes to bed early?" he asked, as Joanna nodded frantically. "Okay Jo, I'm putting all my faith in you."

"I won't let you down!" she promised, hugging him. "Make sure Jim doesn't fall down the stairs again. The last time he did that, Daddy was so mad, he didn't talk to Jim for a week."

"That's because I fell down the stairs with _grace," _Jim said, coming up behind her. "Your Dad can't do that and it makes him jealous."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Let's go before I kill him," he shook his head, moving around Chris and Joanna to give Melanie a hug and kiss. "Be good and make sure you go to bed. I know how you ladies like to gossip and giggle over boys."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I'm not a fourteen year old, Lenny. I don't _giggle _over boys."

Jim snickered, "You giggle over him," he said, nodding to Chris. "It's so disgustingly sweet, I move closer and closer to going into a diabetic coma."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Okay, let's go," he shook his head. "Mom! I'm leaving!"

Anne made her way over to them and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Be nice to your friends," she said, fixing the collar of his jacket. "Don't be a grump like your Father."

Jim and Melanie snorted as Chris went from being a forty-nine year old man, to a ten-year-old little boy in less than two seconds. "Mom, would you stop!" he moved away. "And I'm not a grump!"

"Could've fooled me," she shrugged. "Make sure you tell your Father to call me when he goes back to the hotel."

"Yes Mom," he kissed her cheek. "Don't get crazy with the wine."

Anne threw him an innocent look, "What wine?" she asked. "I didn't buy any wine."

Melanie laughed as Chris shook his head, yelling goodbye to the others. Following them out into the hallway, Melanie gave Leonard and Jim another hug and kiss on the cheek, before they started down the stairs.

"You," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Be good and don't get wild."

"Compared to your party, this will be so tame and innocent," she promised. "I'll most likely be out cold by eleven."

Chris nodded, "Make sure you take your medicine if you start feeling sick. And if you feel hungry, I left soup in the fridge."

Melanie smiled, "You're so good to me," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Less than sixteen hours," he smiled. "Nervous?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm ready."

Chris nodded, "Are you nervous?" she asked, her fingers brushing gently against the back of his neck.

He shook his head, "I've been waiting for a long time to make it official," he said. "I just can't wait to have you all to myself."

"CHRISSSSS! LET'S GO!" Jim shouted from downstairs. "YOU'LL SEE HER TOMORROW!"

Melanie sighed, "I'll miss you," she pouted. "Don't have too much fun."

"I'll miss you, too," he kissed her. "Call me if you need me. Or just call for whatever reason."

They could hear Leonard and Jim bickering downstairs, the threat of sending Jim to sleep on a bench in Central Park being used heavily by Leonard. Grabbing his bag off the floor, Chris slung it over his shoulder and pulled Melanie in for another kiss.

"Love you," he said softly against her lips.

Melanie smiled, "I love you, too," she said, before kissing him again. "I'll see you tomorrow. Look for the girl in white."

"Hopefully she won't change her mind and leave me waiting," he joked, making her snort.

"CHR-" Jim started to shout, before a muffled cry rang out.

"Okay, go! Go!" Melanie giggled, waving him towards the stairs. "I'm sure the girls are growing restless inside."

With another quick kiss, Chris made his way down the stairs, waving goodbye before disappearing from her view.

"Jesus! What the hell took you so long?" Jim asked. "You'll have all the time in the world to stick your tongue down her throat and grope her ass!"

Melanie snorted as the trio stepped out of the building, the door slamming shut behind them, as she made her way back towards the door to the apartment. Stepping into the front hall, Melanie could hear the giggles and music playing from the living room, while the blender went off in the kitchen.

"Who wants some margaritas!"Gaila shouted. "

Smiling, Melanie locked the front door and started towards the kitchen. "I hope you have a non-alcoholic one for me!"


	10. Chapter 10

As the bachelorette party started to fizzle out, long after the gossip and giggling took place, the older girls crashed around the living room. Joanna had long gone to bed, after having her nails and toes painted a bright pink and playing a few board games and eating sweets. Alice and McKayla were off to spend the night at a friend's apartment, having promised to arrive as soon as they could the next morning. Once Melanie tucked Joanna into bed and said goodbye to the Barnett ladies, the naughty conversations began.

The X-rated gifts were given out, including barely there lingerie and other things to spice up the bedroom; Melanie blushed furiously as she opened each box and bag, insisting that she wouldn't be able to wear them as her body changed. Now, closing in on midnight, the bride sat with her two best friends, Anne and Mary in the living room.

"How does it feel, know that Chris is going to be the person you'll wake up next to for the rest of your life?" Nyota asked.

Melanie smiled, "Like a dream come true," she admitted. "I love the fact that he's going to be my life partner and that no one else will be able to have him."

Gaila snickered, "Chris will be on lockdown after we all leave," she said. "Poor guy."

"Jim said you two haven't done it since.." Nyota paused. "Since you started getting sick."

Melanie sighed, "Jim was most likely a girl in another life," she mumbled. "We've hit a rough patch, yes. But I'm sure we'll bounce right back to what we had before."

"That's not all that's going to be bouncing," Gaila snorted.

Anne nodded, "I was like that during the first few weeks of my pregnancy," she said. "As soon as you reach the end of the third month, you'll probably start feeling better about sex."

Mary nodded, "I didn't get my sex drive back until halfway through my pregnancy," she huffed. "When I was gassy and swollen."

Gaila gave her a horrified look as Melanie nodded, "That's what I'm worried about. I don't want to go on with this feeling of not wanting to have sex and then when I'm all big and round, my vagina will decided that it needs to have a meeting."

"Let's talk about sex! But not about the horrors of having sex while pregnant!" Gaila exclaimed. "Okay Melanie we'll start with you, since you're getting married tomorrow!"

"Oh boy," Melanie sighed, as she shifted on the couch. "Brace yourselves."

Gaila smiled, "During your entire relationship with Christopher, have you two done it in a public place?"

"Of course," Melanie nodded. "We've done it at least a dozen times in his office when he worked at the _Yorktown."_

__"That's it?" Gaila frowned. "God, you're so boring! I was expecting something more risqué, like… in the parking lot of the mall or in the back of a movie theater."

Mary and Nyota laughed, "We did have sex in my office once," Melanie nodded. "While my boss was giving grad-students a tour of their research facilities."

Gaila groaned, "Boringggg!" she sighed. "Next question! When was the last time you and Chris had _really _good sex? And I mean like.. earth shattering, can't feel anything below the waist and totally fucked out kind of sex?"

Looking over at her soon to be mother-in-law, Melanie quickly apologized for Gaila's raunchy mouth. "We normally don't let her out around people," she said, as Gaila scowled. "She's gotten us into so much trouble."

Anne shook her head, "Please," she snorted. "This is the highlight of my life right now! You think Joshua talks about sex with me after all these years? And all the ladies I know talk about how they're _not _having sex anymore."

"Come onnnnn, Mel! We're waiting!" Gaila whined.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I would have to say it was the first time we slept together," she shrugged.

"Really?" Nyota asked, surprised. "I figured it would've been after you two got back together."

"Oh it was," Melanie nodded. "But the first time? God, after not having sex for all those years? My eyes were rolling so far back in my head, Chris thought I was having a seizure!"

Gaila and Nyota began to laugh, "Oh god, I really don't think I'm comfortable with this conversation," Mary said, climbing to her feet. "I'm going to get some food."

They watched as Mary high-tailed out, laughing harder than before. "If any of this makes you uncomfortable, we can totally change the topic," Melanie said, looking over at Anne.

Anne shook her head, "The fact that you two have sex is a relief," she sighed. "Rebecca took full control over that during their marriage and when Chris said he wanted a baby, she made a big fuss."

Melanie nodded, "I hate her for what she did to him," she said. "Sometimes, I picture us bumping into her somewhere in the city. To see the look of horror on her face at the sight of her ex-husband with a new woman…" she shook her head. "Other times, I picture myself giving her a verbal lashing, but Chris always tells me that she's not worth the time or effort when I tell him this."

"She's not," Anne agreed. "That woman made my son miserable for sixteen years, especially when she walked out on him. She treated him like shit for the time they were together and when they got married," she sighed. "You on the other hand, you have changed him so much in the last three years. It's like seeing him before Rebecca came into his life again."

Melanie blushed as Anne reached over to pat her hand, "I know you two had your ups and downs early on," she said. "But the fact that you two are getting married tomorrow and having a baby, shows that you two can get through anything."

Just then, Mary came back into the living room with a bag of potato chips and a jar of dip. "Are we done talking about my baby cousin having sex?" she asked. "Can we talk about the baby now? Because you two wont be relaxing for long after this wedding!"

…..

Across town at the Barnett residence, the men were having a slightly different celebration of Chris's last night as an un-married man. Pavel and Hikaru were out on the terrace drinking, while Jim and Scotty rummaged through the liquor cabinet. David and Joshua had long retired back to their hotel, claiming that they were "too old" to drink and talk about what would happen during Chris and Melanie's wedding night. Leonard had made it clear that he would jump off the terrace, if anyone brought up sex and Melanie's name in the same sentence.

"Are you nervous?" Richard asked, kicking back on the sofa. "A wedding and a baby all in a short period of time?"

Chris shook his head and Leonard snorted, "You're not?" he asked. "Shit, I remember being nervous as all hell when I was getting married to Joss. And then when we found out about Jo? I'm surprised I didn't have a aneurysm on the spot."

"That's because I don't overreact like you, McCoy," Chris snorted. "I'm just content and happy that I'm finally marrying her tomorrow."

Jim and Scotty bounded over to them, plopping down on various pieces of furniture. Leonard cursed as Jim snuggled up against him, throwing his legs across his lap.

"Dammit!" Leonard huffed, as Jim wiggled around. "I'm not a goddamn tree, Jim!"

"What are we talking about?" Jim asked, looking at the others. "Are we talking about sex?"

Richard snorted, "Kid, how much have you had to drink?" he asked, as Jim sipped whatever lethal concoction he created.

"Too much, "Leonard mumbled, shaking his head. "My sister is going to have his balls on a silver platter tomorrow when he shows up hung-over."

Jim's eyes lit up, "So we _are _talking about sex!" he exclaimed. "Did you finally get it in with Mel?"

Chris frowned, "Get it in?" he asked, as Jim nodded. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked, looking at Richard, who shrugged. "Are you asking if Mel and I had sex?"

"Of course!" Jim rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should've been more clear on the question, since you're out of date with the lingo."

"No, we haven't," Chris shrugged. "Mel's still feeling out of it and that medication is making her really tired."

Scotty nodded, "Gaila said the lass fell asleep the other night when they were on the phone," he said. "Said she was talking about flowers and passed out mid-sentence."

Jim snorted, "Can you just picture the two of them finally having sex and Mel just conks out halfway?"

"No Jim, "Leonard shook his head. "I don't want to picture it. In fact, I don't want to picture my sister having sex at all, if you don't mind."

"Party pooper," Jim pouted. "Well, now that Mel and Chris are finally tying the knot, who's next?" he asked. "What about you Spock? Have you thought about making it official with our bakery goddess?"

Spock looked up from the IPad that lay perched on his lap, "Nyota and I have discussed the possibility of marriage," he said.

Everyone looked at him, "And?" Jim asked, waving his hand for him to continue.

"We decided to get married after her bakery opens and when we finish moving into our home," Spock concluded.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Boring!" he shook his head. "I wonder if Hikaru's met any babes at Hopkins! Maybe he'll be next."

"How about you leave them alone?" Leonard suggested. "You keep meddlin' about and puttin' your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Oh Bonesy," Jim cooed, wrapping his arm around Leonard's neck. "Maybe we should get married!"

Chris snorted as Leonard pushed Jim away, "You know, it is legal here in New York," he said.

"You guys could get married tomorrow!" Richard chuckled. "Right after Mel and Chris!"

Leonard shook his head, "Jim will be lucky if he even wakes up tomorrow," he muttered. "I'll probably end up suffocating him with his own damn pillow tonight."

"Ohhhh, kinky!" Jim squealed, as Leonard pushed his legs off him.

Chris shook his head, "Dear god in heaven," he shook his head. "As much as I enjoy your company, I can't wait for you two to go home."

Leonard snorted, "I can't wait either," he shook his head. "I'm halfway done with Jim's grave in the woods."

Jim yelped and quickly sat up, moving towards the end of the couch. "Well," he let out a nervous chuckle. "I think it's time for bed! Big day tomorrow!"

Glancing at the clock, Richard whistled and sat up. "Kid's right," he nodded. "Just a little after two and if we plan on surviving Mel's wrath, I say it's time for bed!"

It took a half an hour to clean up the mess in both the kitchen and living room, before everyone scattered to collect their pajamas and wash up in the bathroom. By three-thirty, everyone took up their respected sleeping sections. Hikaru and Pavel crashed on the sofas, while Scotty camped out on the floor with a sleeping bag. Jim and Leonard took the queen sized bed in one guestroom, insisting that it was only fair because they were a "couple" as Jim put it. Not wanting to argue, Spock and Chris agreed to crash in the other quest room, which housed two twin beds.

"Don't worry, Chris," Richard said, as they started down the hall to the last two bedrooms in the apartment. "By this time tomorrow, you'll be with your wife and you wont have to go to another bachelor party. Unless Jim and Leonard decide to get married."

Chris snorted, "That'll be the day," he shook his head. "Thanks for doing this, Rich."

"No problem, Chris, "Richard patted his shoulder. "Anything for an old friend. Now, you better get some sleep. Mel will have a shit fit if you show up looking fucked up for the big day."


	11. Chapter 11

The buzz of an incoming text brought Melanie out of her slumber in the early morning hours of April nineteenth. Groaning, Melanie rolled onto her back and reached out for the phone blindly, grabbing nothing but air until her hand landed on the device. Picking it up, she brought it back over onto the bed and opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light as she squinted at the screen. With a sleepy smile, she opened the text and saw that it was from Chris and that it was really early in the morning. Five-thirty in the morning to be exact.

_Happy Wedding Day._

It was a simple message and a pleasant one to wake up to, as the sun slowly began to rise over Manhattan. She quickly sent a text back, thankful that her spell check was on as she butchered the English language. She then sent a kissy-face emoticon and set the phone down on top of the comforter, and rolled back onto her side. Joanna lay curled up on Chris's side of the bed, clutching her teddy bear in one arm. With a small smile, Melanie shifted under the blankets and closed her eyes, in need for a few extra hours of sleep.

The next time she woke up, it was to the smell of food cooking; chatter from outside the bedroom and Joanna bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she chanted, giggling. "You and Uncle Chris are getting married today!"

Melanie stretched out and smiled, "We are,' she nodded, before pulling the girl down for a hug and kiss. "Is everyone awake?"

Joanna nodded, "Aunt Ny and Chris's mommy are making breakfast! Mary and Aunt Gaila are talking to Uncle Scotty and telling him to get everyone up!"

Pushing the blankets off, Melanie dug around for her phone, pulling it up from the mountain of blankets and pillows. Seeing that she had four texts from; three from Jim and one from Chris, she quickly got out of bed and started towards the bathroom.

"Go on and tell the others that I'm up," she said, nodding to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom and there better be some food left when I get out."

Joanna nodded and scrambled off the bed, tearing out into the hallway with a shout. Stepping into the bathroom, Melanie quickly peed and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Reading the texts as she brushed, she scoffed at Jim's ridiculous "drunk" texts; ones that she used to send to Leonard when he was away at college, just to piss him off. The other from Chris was about how annoying Jim was being at the breakfast table and how he couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed that night.

Sending quick texts back to both, Melanie finished washing up and made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The table had been set with a lavish breakfast and fresh flowers, as the girls brought cartons of juice and milk over.

"Ahh! The bride is awake!" Gaila squealed, rushing over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Being passed around for hugs and kisses, Anne quickly ushered her to a seat and nodded to the food on the table.

"While we have a lot to do today," she said, pouring her a glass of orange juice. "You're going to eat a healthy breakfast, so that you're not fainting halfway through your vows! Chris would kill us all if you didn't get any food into that belly."

Melanie smiled, "I don't even know where to start," she admitted, taking in the array of eggs, bacon and biscuits.

"Start with a little protein," Nyota said, scooping a small spoonful of eggs onto her dish, along with three pieces of bacon. "We got fresh fruit from the market down the block, so you can take your pick from the booty we collected."

Joanna took the seat next to Melanie's giggling as Gaila put her dish together; the bowl of Lucky Charms with a side of bacon bringing her great joy, as Leonard refused to let her eat the sugary breakfast meal.

"Let's eat ladies!" Nyota said, clapping her hands. "We only have two showers and there's six of us! We need to be ready by eleven and at the City Clerk by noon!"

Anne patted her shoulder lightly, "You eat as much as you can," she said, moving to sit down. "I'm sure Chris will be watching you like a hawk later at dinner."

Melanie giggled as she picked up the fork, "He's going to be watching me like that for the rest of my life!"

…

"Has anyone seen my razor?" Leonard shouted from the bathroom. "I left it on the counter and now it's gone! JIM!"

"I PUT IT BACK IN YOUR SHAVING KIT!" Jim shouted from the kitchen. "Why would you leave your razor out in the bathroom, with everyone walking around?"

Scotty snorted into a bowl of rice krispies as Jim sliced an apple up, "Ah think it's funnier that yeh put it back in his bag!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Somebody has to take care of him," he shook his head. "Poor man dressed like a blind man before I moved in!"

"Who dressed like a blind man?" Chris asked, as he walked into the kitchen. "Did anyone make some more coffee?"

"Hikaru said he was going to, but I don't know where went," Jim shrugged. "And we're talking about Bones and his awful sense of style before I went through his closet."

Chris rolled his eyes and started up the coffeepot, "If Len likes his flannel shirts and looking like a caveman, then leave him alone!"

"Does Mel let yeh grow yer beard out?" Scotty asked. "Gaila's always after me when I start shaving."

"I didn't shave for three weeks back after Thanksgiving," Chris said, as he searched for the container of coffee. "Mel woke up early one morning and thought I burglar, going through the refrigerator."

Jim snickered, "Since then she lets me go a week or two before pushing me into the bathroom," he sighed. "Shit, we really need to get a move on! It's getting late and Pavel hasn't even crawled his ass off the couch yet!"

"I'll wake him up, "Jim nodded, popping an apple slice into his mouth. "You go shower and get ready! There will be a hot cup of coffee with your name on it when you get out!"

Checking the time again, Chris nodded and quickly made his way out of the kitchen. Jim sighed and shook his head, making his way over to the couch that Pavel slept on.

"I feel bad waking him up, "Jim pouted, looking over at Scotty.

"No yeh don't," he snorted. "Yeh know yeh want to scare the shite out of him!"

Jim grinned, "Tis true," he nodded, before turning around to look down at the sleeping boy.

The last thing Chris heard, before stepping under the hot spray of the shower, was a round of laughter as Pavel shouted and cursed. Shaking his head, Chris counted down the hours to when he would be alone with his wife and away from the childish banter.

…..

"Everyone got everything?" Mary asked, as the taxi pulled up outside the Office of the City Clerk building.

Nyota, Joanna and Melanie nodded, "We're good!" Nyota confirmed, as Melanie quickly handed over the cab fare.

"Thank you so much!" she said to the cabbie. "Keep the change!"

Climbing out of the cab, they met up with Gaila and Anne on the front steps. With them, Alice and McKayla stood with the bouquets in their hands.

"Ohmigod!" McKayla squealed, taking in the wedding dress. "You look gorgeous!"

Melanie blushed, smoothing down the front of her dress. "Too fancy?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Not at all!" Alice shook her head. "I think it's a good idea that you had the skirt shortened though."

The once floor length gown was now a tea-length, the skirt falling mid-calf. Along with her gown, Nyota and Gaila decided that they too would get their gowns shortened for the simple ceremony; three floor length gowns would've been too much for the event and both girls wanted to show off their shoes.

"The boys are inside," Alice said, pulling the door open. "We better get you in there so that you and Chris can get all that last minute paper work done. I hope you have your license with you!"

Nyota held up her bag and gave it a little shake, "I even took Chris's to be safe!"

"Well, let's get you two married then!" Mary exclaimed, smiling as they headed into the building.

…..

"Would you stop pacing?!" Leonard snapped. "Nyota just texted me and said that they're heading up here now!"

Chris stopped and looked at him, "They are?" he asked, as Leonard nodded. "Oh thank god."

Jim snorted, "Did you really think she'd bail on you?" he asked. "Mel can be dumb, but she's not _that _dumb!"

"Would you shut up?" Leonard asked, looking at Jim with a look of annoyance. "You're worse than Jo after she's had too much sugar for the day."

Just as Jim was about to say something in return, the sound of giggling and the elevator bell going off made him pause. The men looked over and spotted two green gowns, as Gaila and Nyota stepped off of the elevator first. Joanna skipped out next, dressed in a pretty green sundress and ballet flats.

"God, how hard is it to get out of an elevator?" Gaila demanded, moving forward to pull someone out.

Scotty snickered, "So impatient," he shook his head, as his wife bickered with someone in the elevator.

Chris watched as Melanie slowly made her way out of the elevator car, her skirt swirling around her as she moved. From where he was standing, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; her blonde hair had been lightly curled down her back, a sparkly blue barrette holding a few strands back. She held a small bouquet of pink roses in one hand, while Nyota checked her make up before giving her the nod of approval.

"Daddy!" Joanna squealed, making her way towards the waiting area.

Leonard quickly scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek, "Look at you!" he laughed. "My goodness, you look gorgeous!"

Joanna blushed, "Aunt Nyota painted my fingers!" she said, showing him the pale pink paint on her hands. "Doesn't Aunt Mellie look pretty?" she asked.

"Aunt Mellie looks _beautiful," _Leonard nodded, looking at his sister. "And I think Uncle Chris is at a loss for words, huh?"

The bride made her way towards them as she spoke to Nyota quietly, shifting the flowers from one hand to the other. Nyota nodded and glanced at Chris, nodded her head towards him. When Melanie finally looked at him, her face lit up as she smiled. Gaila and Nyota excused themselves, making their way over to Spock and Scotty, while Melanie stood in front of Chris.

"You," he started, stepping closer to her. "You look beautiful."

Melanie looked down at her shoes and blushed, "Thank you," she said softly, before looking back up at him. "You look handsome yourself."

"This old thing?" he looked down at the simple black suit he wore. "Clearly I'm underdressed for this. No one said anything about sparkles and whatnot."

"I think we have time to get you a fancy hair clip," she pointed towards the elevator. "Does the something borrowed, something blue… something, something, thing apply to grooms as well?"

Chris snorted, "I think you're wearing enough sparkles for the both of us," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So? Are you ready?"

Melanie nodded, "I'm ready,' she smiled. "Let's get married."


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie smiled as her friends and family mingled about, holding various forms of drinks in hand and snapping photographs with one another. Two hours after officially become Mrs. Christopher Pike, the bride couldn't keep the bright smile off her face.

"There you are," arms circled around her waist. "I was wondering where you snuck off to."

Smiling, Melanie leaned back into Chris's embrace and laid her hands upon his. "Just watching everyone," she said. "Everyone's getting along so well."

Chris chuckled, "Surprising, huh? And they're behaving themselves too."

"That's because they love me," she giggled. "They wouldn't dare put a toe out of line on a day like today."

"Oh course," Chris snorted, kissing her cheek. "Hungry?"

Melanie nodded, "I could go for a little something," she admitted. "I didn't eat much at breakfast. Didn't want to embarrass myself by throwing up all over the place."

Taking her hand, Chris led her across the dining room floor and over to the table that held appetizers and drinks. Jim was in the middle of helping Joanna decide on which she wanted more, mozzarella sticks or spinach quiches, when he looked up and smiled at them.

"Decided to eat, huh?" he asked, as Joanna pointed to the mozzarella sticks.

"I'm starving," Melanie admitted, as Chris grabbed a plate for her. "Everything smells so good!"

Joanna looked up at her, "Is the baby hungry?" she asked, as Melanie picked a carrot off a platter.

Taking a bite, Melanie sighed and nodded her head. "Very much," she said, through a mouthful of carrot. "Hopefully I can eat whatever your lovely co-workers whipped up for dinner."

"Well, dinner will be soon," Chris promised, as she pointed out what she wanted to try. "But until then, try to eat some of this. Can't have you passing out before our first dance."

Grabbing a glass of water, the newlyweds made their way over to a table and sat down, joining in on a conversation between Scotty and Richard about soccer. Gaila and Alice tried to look interested, but the look of boredom on their faces couldn't be missed. Chris joined in whenever he seemed fit, but he focused more on Melanie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

She smiled, "Happy," she nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Happy. Elated. Content," he rambled, making her laugh. "I'm just very, very, very happy that we're married."

Leaning over, Melanie kissed him softly. "Me too," she said. "And I'll be very happy when we go home later."

Chris's eyes widened a fraction, "Really? Is that so, Mrs. Pike?" he asked, as she grinned at him.

"Why yes, Mr. Pike," she said, biting back a giggle as she leaned closer to him. "I for one, cannot wait to show you what I have under this dress for you."

"Should we make a run for it now?" he asked, looking around the room. "I don't think they'll notice."

Melanie laughed, "No, we're staying," she patted his hand. "Everyone flew all the way out here to see us and I'm starving," she picked up another carrot. "We stay and leave after cake!"

….

Long after dinner, dancing and speeches by friends and family, the couple decided to head back to the apartment for the rest of the night around nine.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer?" Nyota pouted, as Chris draped his suit jacket over Melanie's shoulders. "We've got a bet going for who will get trashed first; Scotty or Jim."

"I think I'll pass," Melanie laughed. "But yes, we're going to head home now."

She gave Nyota a knowing look and the woman laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Jo's staying with Spock and I for the night," she whispered. "We'll try to hand Len and Jim over to someone else, so you two can be as loud as you want."

The bride blushed at the comment, as their guests came over to say goodbye. Many of their guests would be heading back to their respected homes by the time noon rolled around the next day, going back to their jobs and everyday life.

"You be good," Gaila said, kissing her on the cheek. "Scotty and I wont be home until sometime late on your end, so you call me when you're good and ready."

The boys cracked a few "wedding night" jokes, as they said goodbye to Chris, Jim being the one cracking the crudest of the jokes.

"Well Darlin', "David sighed, as he pulled his youngest child into a hug. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Melanie sighed and nodded, "For now," she confirmed. "Thank you for coming out here, Dad. It means a lot to both Chris and I."

Kissing her forehead, David hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said. "I wish your Mother would get off her damn high horse already. She's missin' out on so much of your life, as well as Leonard's and Jo's."

"Her loss," Melanie shrugged. "At least we still have you to pester!"

"Thank god in high heaven for that," he chuckled. "I'll send you one of those text things tomorrow when I get home."

She nodded, "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. "Now go on! You two better get going before ya'll are stuck watchin' these kids make fools of themselves."

Chris made his way over to them just then, placing his hand on Melanie's back. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, "I just want to say goodbye to my brother and your parents and we can make a run for it."

Leaving Chris with David, Melanie cut across the room and over to Leonard.

"Ah, I see the bride is leavin' already," he sighed, as she slinked up to him. "Bored of us?"

"You wish," she snorted. "But I've been on my feet for far too long today and I am ready to escape for a bit."

Leonard nodded, "I'll try to keep Jim out as late as possible," he said. "Though, I'm not sure if I want to spend the night in jail. Here in Manhattan."

"That's a shame, Lenny. It's five-star quality here."

Rolling his eyes, Leonard pulled her into a hug. "I would say, "be safe" but we already know you two ain't playin' it safe these days."

Melanie scowled, "If you two do show up later, make sure you keep the noise level down," she huffed. "Gag Jim for all I care."

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded. "Now go on. Get the hell out of here so I can babysit my overgrown child of a partner."

"Why can't you just call him your boyfriend?" she asked with a frown. "That's what he is, Len. Your _boyfriend."_

He gave her a look that quickly shut her up, "Okay, I'm going! Thank god! I've witnessed too many drinking matches with this group!"

Leonard sighed, "Tell me about it," he shook his head. "We'll see you tomorrow before our flight home."

Melanie nodded, "Thank you for being here, Len. I'm very lucky to have you as a brother, even though you drive me crazy most of the time."

He smiled, "Look at you gettin' all sappy," he snickered, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too."

Saying a quick goodbye to Alice and Joshua, the couple quickly made their escape into the chilly spring evening and back to their apartment;their first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Pike.

…..

It was a little after nine in the morning, when Chris woke up to a light knock on the bedroom door. Melanie groaned and buried her face into his shoulder, pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Who is it?" Chris asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"It's Len," the muffled voice said from the other side of the door. "Jim and I are going to get Jo and we're going to breakfast and take her to the park."

Chris peered at the clock on the nightstand, then down at his clothes; his dress shirt wrinkled and un-tucked, before taking note of Melanie's stocking clad feet that poked out form under the blanket.

"Alright," Chris called out, lying back down. "See you later."

Once the front door closed behind them, Chris pulled the blanket down and looked at his wife.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Did you sleep good?" he asked, as she stretched out.

"Hmmm," she nodded. "Did we fall asleep?"

Rubbing her back, Chris nodded. "I managed to get your dressed unzipped, just as you passed out," he said, making her groan.

"I'm sorry," she pouted. "That's not how I wanted to spend our wedding night."

"It's okay," he pushed her tangled hair back. "We've got the rest of our lives to make up for it."

Melanie shifted on the bed, "We could finish what we started," she smiled, coyly. "Len and Jim aren't here and we've got plenty of time before they come back."

"Do we now?" he asked, rolling over to kneel above her. "Whatever shall we do?"

Giggling, Melanie spread her arms out along the pillows and shrugged, "You could take a peek at what I have under my dress…" she bit her lip.

With the dress already loose from her body, Chris sat up and slowly pulled the bodice down and whistled.

"Well, well, well," he said, eyeing the sheer white lace bra. "You have exceptional taste my dear."

"I try," she shrugged. "There is more you know, if you keep unwrapping."

Leaning down to steal a quick kiss, Chris slipped his hands under the already bunched up skirt and settled them onto her hips. Melanie bit her lip, her hands gripping his arms.

"Sure you're up to it?" he asked, as she whimpered; his fingers moving against the sheer lace that covered her hips.

Melanie nodded, "Please?" she whispered, as he kissed her cheek. "I'm up for just about anything right now."

Chris chuckled, "Patience my dear," he stole another kiss. "We have plenty of time to celebrate. You don't want to overdo it this one time and spend the rest of the weekend sleeping."

"So stop talking and start taking your clothes off," she said, nudging the back of his thigh with her foot. "Before my brother decides to bring Jo and his child of a boyfriend back!"

"God, I can't wait until they leave," he said, pulling the rest of her dress off. "I'm locking you up in this apartment all weekend."

Melanie smiled, "Can't imagine a better way to spend our honeymoon," she sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm gonna run down to the market to pick up a few things," Chris said, walking into the bedroom. "You want anything in particular?"

Melanie looked up from her book, "Hmmm, black and white cookies and Havarti cheese."

Chris blinked, "Are… you going to eat those two things together or separate?" he asked.

"Separate," she shook her head. "And we need a loaf of whole wheat bread and orange juice."

"Anything else? Remember, I'm only getting necessities for now. I don't plan on leaving the apartment again until Monday."

Melanie shook her head, "Just call me before you get on line to pay," she shrugged. "We have a bunch of stuff in the freezer we can take out to use."

Chris nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, "I'll be back soon," he promised.

Once the front door closed behind him, Melanie set her book down on the bed and put the television on. Now that her brother, Jim and Joanna returned back to Seattle the night before, the apartment was quieter. Their first morning as husband and wife consisted of tender love making, after weeks without it, before getting a text from Len that they were returning to the apartment. Dressing quickly, the couple started on a late lunch, unable to keep their hands off one another. When the others returned, Joanna carrying a bouquet of flowers from a street vendor and an odd shaped fruit that Jim got in Chinatown, the rest of the afternoon was spent with relaxation. By four-thirty, Leonard, Jim and Joanna had already left for the airport, promising to call the next day when they got home.

Now, a little after two in the afternoon on Saturday, Melanie couldn't help the sudden sadness that came over her; it had been hard saying goodbye to her brother every time he came out to visit, even equally harder to say goodbye to both Jim and Joanna. It upset her so much, that she spent two hours crying in Chris's arms about it; babbling incoherently about how ridiculous she was being over the entire thing, while her husband insisted that it was okay for her to cry and that he understood how she felt.

Flipping through the channels, Melanie settled on the investigation discovery channel. Lowering the volume, she grabbed the quilt and pulled it up to her waist, settling against the pillows. Deciding on getting a little catnap in before Chris returned sounded like a good idea; they'd managed to have sex three more times after the others left and Melanie needed a short break. With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

…..

It only felt like minutes as Chris lightly shook her awake, whispering her name lightly.

"Baby?" he rubbed her arm. "I got your cookies."

Melanie groaned, "You did?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed. "Yum, yum.

Chris snorted as he turned his attention to the television, "What are you watching?" he asked, as the show returned from a commercial break. "_Wives With Knives? _Married for two days and you're already plotting my demise?"

"Noooooo," she whined, reaching up to grab him. "Come here."

Sitting down next to her, Chris leaned over and watched as she slowly woke from her nap. "What time is it?"

"A little after three," he said, glancing at the clock. "You want me to bring your cookies in here so you can eat? We can stay in bed for the rest of the day if you're tired."

Melanie nodded, "I know we have a no eating in bed rule, but I'm willing to break it today," she yawned, as he smoothed her hair back from her face. "If that's okay with you."

Chris shrugged, "We can do whatever you want, Mel," he said. "I'll get your cookies and some water."

"'Kay," she nodded, closing her eyes again. "I'll be here."

Shaking his head with a laugh, Chris got up from the bed and made his way back out to the kitchen. Callie and Claude sat on the table, rubbing up against the shopping bags and meowing. Taking out the bag of cat food, Chris quickly dropped a cup of food into their bowl and went about, putting the groceries away. Grabbing the package of black and white cookies and a glass of water, Chris made his way back down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Here we go," he said, moving around to Melanie's side of the bed. "Let's get some food in you."

Helping her up, Chris set the plate down on her lap and handed her the glass of water. Melanie slowly ate, breaking the cookies in half with one hand, while sipping from the glass with the other. After eating four cookies, Melanie gulped down the rest of the water and set both the glass and plate onto the nightstand.

"Are you gonna go back to bed?" he asked, as she settled against the pillows. "Or do you want to watch some television?"

"We can watch a movie," she shrugged. "Are you eating dinner?"

Chris moved across the bed and settled on his side, toeing his shoes off. "I'll eat later," he said, picking up the remote. "Come here."

Melanie scooted across the bed and snuggled up against him, sighing as he wrapped his arm around her waist. After flipping aimlessly through the movie channels, they settled on an old Jim Carrey comedy. Making sure she was comfortable, the blanket covering her and able to see the screen without kinking her neck, they settled in for a late afternoon movie.

…

"CHRIS!"

Dropping the bag of lettuce onto the counter, Chris quickly ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing into the room. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Melanie stood before the mirror and shook her head, "I can't close it!" she exclaimed, her hands behind her back. "Oh my god, nothing fits!"

"Jesus Christ, Mel," Chris scoffed. "I was expecting something worse, by the way you were yelling!"

A week after their wedding, Melanie's body drastically changed in seven days; a define curve could be made out under snug shirts and her breasts went from a B to a full C-cup. How the sudden change in her body took place so fast was beyond her reasonable thinking. During a vid-chat with her brother, Jim joked that all the sex and food jump-started the baby's growth.

"_It's like it's a seed and you finally watered and fed it!"_ Jim snorted, as Leonard sputtered and cursed at him.

"Chris, this is serious!" she snapped. "I can't even get my fucking bra to close! How the hell am I supposed to go out, if I can't get my bra to close!?"

Stepping forward, Chris swatted her hands away and took the two sides of the clasp in his hands. It only took a second for him to fasten the bra shut, stepping back so Melanie could look in the mirror.

"You can't go out like that," he said, shaking his head. "You're falling out of that thing!"

Melanie groaned, "Oh my god! This is a nightmare!" she cried. "I look like a two-cent hooker!"

She unsnapped the bra and threw it onto the chair, "I'm never going out again," she said, grabbing her bathrobe. "My boobs are ruined!"

Chris watched as she sulked around the room, digging through the laundry basket for a bra that would fit her rapidly growing chest. In the end, the majority of her lingerie collection ended up in a pile on the bed; Melanie stood and stared down at the various colors in satin and lace with sadness.

Making his way over to her, Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," he told her, as she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mel, but it happens. It's normal."

"You're secretly enjoying this," she huffed, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at them when we're in bed!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm going to look at them!" he exclaimed. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't look at my wife's breasts? So what? It's not the end of the world if your clothes don't fit, Mel. It's only temporary!"

She stomped her foot, "But maternity bras aren't cute!" she whined. "And they're not sexy at all! They're for old ladies with saggy tits!"

He chuckled, "Mel, you went up one cup size. Not two or three," he shook his head. "Go put on a sweatshirt and we'll go get you some bras that fit right."

"I don't want to go out," she sighed. "I just want to stay in bed and never leave the apartment again."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Melanie," he started, as she picked up a black bra made of lace. "I bet if you went down to one of those maternity shops, you'll find something that's comfortable AND sexy."

"Ace bandage bras aren't sexy," she scoffed, turning around to face him. "I feel like a pig, stuffing myself into a blanket, Chris. All these bodily changes are happening way to fast and it's freaking me out!"

"Don't cry," he said, pulling her into a hug as she began to sob. "Mel, it's going to be fine. Oh honey!"

Melanie sniffled, "I'm sorry! I'm being such a baby, when I should be happy that I'm finally showing! But I just feel like you're going to look at me a few months from now and find me disgusting and you wont want to be with me!"

Chris shook his head, "That's not true!" he said, hugging her tightly. "I'd love you no matter what happened to your looks!" he insisted, making her cry harder. "Mel, look at me."

Looking up at him, Melanie reached up and swiped at her face. "Mel, you need to calm down and believe me when I tell you that I'd love you no matter what. How could I find you disgusting when that's our baby you're carrying?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Most men don't find their partners attractive when they have swollen ankles and back rolls seven months in," she muttered.

"Well those men are idiots," he shook his head. "I think you look absolutely adorable with your little belly."

Reaching out, Chris carefully cupped the small mound that appeared practically overnight, his thumb rubbing against the bare skin. "I know right now everything is changing and you're freaking out, but you're still the same gorgeous woman that I fell in love with and married."

Melanie let out a hiccupping sob, "You're just saying that because all men with pregnant wives and girlfriends have to say it."

"I'm saying it because it's true and because I love you," he corrected her. "So what if your boobs are bit bigger? Once you find stuff that's comfortable to wear, you wont feel like your suffocating. And you'll start to like the way you look because it's normal to go through changes like this."

"Okay," she nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

Chris kissed the top of her head, "You only need to wear them when you go out anyway," he said, looking at the pile on the bed. "It's not like you have to wear a bra just to watch television or to read a book."

She snorted, "Better?" he asked, rubbing her belly. When she nodded, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and patted her thigh lightly. "Go wash your face and get your shoes on."

"What? Why?" she asked, as he got up.

"We need to get you a bra that fits! I'm not letting you go out wearing a bra that hardly fits," he shook his head. "Come on, up and at 'em! I'll look on the computer and see where we can find a store in this city."

Melanie got up and moved to the laundry basket, grabbing a tank top out of the pile of clean clothes. Shedding off her robe, Melanie quickly pulled the shirt over her head and turned to face him.

"I look like white trash," she mumbled, as he handed her a sweatshirt of his.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes."


	14. Chapter 14

"Everything look good here," Doctor Kaui said, as she looked at the monitor. "Baby weighs around three and a half ounces and the head to toe proportions are started to even out."

Melanie and Chris smiled at each other, before turning their attention back to the screen. "I read that the baby should be moving about now," Melanie said, as Doctor Kaui moved the wand around her belly. "But I haven't felt anything yet."

"You shouldn't worry about not feeling anything yet," the woman said, looking over at her. "Yes, at sixteen weeks you should start feeling some type of movement, but generally expectant mothers wont feel anything until they're eighteen to twenty weeks in."

"Look, it's sucking its thumb!" Chris said, pointing to the screen. "Look at that.."

Melanie watched as their child fluttered on the screen, its tiny hand hovering by its mouth.

"I think we might be able to determine the sex," Doctor Kaui said, moving the wand a bit. "Yes, I think this one wants us to know what it is."

"Really?" Melanie asked. "You can tell right now?"

Doctor Kaui nodded, "Would you like to know?" she asked, looking at them.

They exchanged looks, "We really didn't talk about wanting to know what the sex is," Melanie shrugged. "Do you want to know now or wait?"

"Whatever you want," Chris insisted. "I'm fine either way."

"How about I print out everything and put it in an envelope?" the doctor suggested. "That way if you want to know, you'll have the paper in your possession and you wont have to wait for your next scan?"

Melanie and Chris looked at each other and nodded, "Okay," Chris shrugged. "Maybe it'll make our nursery shopping easier this weekend."

"I'll just print out your photos and I'll get all the readings together for you," she said, wiping the gel off Melanie's stomach. "You can get dressed and I'll meet you in my office.

Once she left the room, Chris helped Melanie up and off the exam table. Grabbing her clothes, she began to dress herself as Chris watched her.

"Do you want to know?" she asked, sitting down on the chair to pull her shoes on. "What the baby is I mean."

Chris shrugged, "If we knew what the sex was now, it would make things easier," he said. "Easier to pick out a name and decide what colors you want for the nursery."

Melanie smiled, "What do you think it is?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a baby," he frowned. "Human. Carrying both our DNA."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "You know what I mean!" she shook her head. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'll be happy with either one, Mel," he nodded. "A healthy baby that's the perfect combination of you and me."

Standing up, Melanie pulled her bag off the counter and took his hand in hers. "But really! What would you prefer?" she asked, as they stepped out of the room.

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "I'd like to have a little girl," he said. "Beautiful and intelligent like her mother."

Melanie blushed, "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I hope it's a girl, too," she nodded. "But I would be happy with boy either way."

Stepping into Doctor Kaui's office, Chris and Melanie sat down in front of the desk to wait for the remainder of their appointment.

"Maybe tonight we can have dinner at home?" Chris suggested, as Melanie looked at the ultrasound photos. "Afterwards we could always open the envelope and see what it says."

Melanie nodded, "Or we could wait and be surprised," she said. "We can come up with a list of names and buy gender neutral colored things and narrow it down from there."

Chris shrugged, "Or we can wait," he nodded. "No rush."

…..

By the end of the week, both Chris and Melanie had decided that enough was enough. The envelope sat in the fruit bowl, nestled between the apples, tempting them for three days. Every morning at breakfast, they would stare at the envelope, as they ate quietly. When Chris went to work, Melanie tried to keep away from the table; there was work to be done- research for NYU and reading up on pregnancy blogs. But she couldn't stop herself from standing in the hallway, staring into the kitchen at the envelope that begged to be opened.

So finally, on Friday night, they'd decided that enough was enough. Chris made a healthy dinner, which they ate at a relaxed pace; the fruit bowl moved from the table to the counter, just so they could have a normal conversation and look at each other. Afterwards, the plates went into the sink and the leftovers into the fridge, as the couple itched to tear the paper open.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore," Melanie said, as Chris sat down on the sofa. "I need to know!"

Chris set his glass of wine down on the coffee table, and looked at the envelope in his hands. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, looking at her. "We can always wait and be surprised."

But Melanie shook her head, "That fucking envelope has been mocking me for three days, Chris. I need to know!"

He nodded, "Okay! Okay!" he exclaimed, turning the envelope over in his hands. "Ready?"

Melanie nodded, "Yes. I'm ready!"

Chis slowly opened the envelope, sliding the folded up results out. Unfolding the papers, Chris reached for his glasses on the table and pulled them on.

"Okay," he shook the pages out. "Let's see what this says."

Skimming through the information about the weight of the fetus, along with Melanie's stats, Chris finally found the box that contained the sex of their child.

"Well?" Melanie asked, watching as he read. "What is it?"

Chris blinked and turned to look at her, "It's a girl."

She gasped, "What? Oh my god, it's a girl?!" she exclaimed, inching closer to look at the papers in his hand.

He smiled, "It's a girl!"

Melanie let out a shriek, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my god!" she cried, as he pulled her onto his lap. "Let me see!"

Taking the results from him, Melanie scanned the numbers and saw that Doctor Kaui noted that there was a "ninety-nine percent chance," that their baby was in fact a girl.

"We're having a girl," she said, breathlessly, turning to look at him.

Chris nodded, "She's going to be beautiful," he said, as Melanie's eyes filled with tears. "God, we're going to have a lot of pink in this place, huh?"

Melanie laughed, "Princesses and ponies," she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her softly on the lips; moving his hand to caress her belly. "And I love you, too!"

Laying her hand upon Chris's, they both sat with goofy smiles on their faces, as they marveled over the fact that the child within Melanie was in fact a girl.

"She's gonna need a good name," Chris said. "I thought it was going to be easy, but now that we know, we need to pick a really good name."

"We have plenty of time," Melanie said, shifting on his lap. "Lets go celebrate though," she nodded.

Chris smiled, "Tomorrow we'll call everyone," he said, as she climbed off his lap. "Or maybe we could send a mass email in pink text.. or make a registry with all pink stuff."

"We will call everyone this weekend," she said, interrupting his babbling. 'I'm trying to seduce you here, Chris!"

He grinned, "So seduce me," he leaned forward to brush a kiss against her neck. "You know what to do."

Melanie pulled him further down the hallway and into the bedroom, "Of course I do," she smirked, lightly pushing him back towards the bed. "I've become a pro at making you weak in the knees."

…

"So what kind of theme do we want to do? Princesses? Fairies? Tomboy?" Melanie rambled, as she looked at the list of things they needed.

"Whatever happened to just buying pink for a girl or blue for a boy?" Chris asked, as she looked up at him. "Isn't that how it works?"

Melanie shook her head, "That's boring though," she pouted. "Don't you want her to have something that she'll like during the first few years of her life?"

Chris snorted, "Oh she'll love something alright," he said, making her scowl. "What? I was talking about us!"

"Sure you were," she muttered, looking at the store map. "We have to set up a registry so people can buy us stuff."

"Why are we making people buy us stuff?" he asked, following her. "I thought we got up early to shop for stuff?"

Melanie sighed, "There's a thing called a baby shower, which the mother-to-be's friends put together and give gifts from a registry," she explained. "Babies are expensive! We can't buy everything on our own, Chris! I've hardly worked that much since the beginning of the year, so my paycheck isn't as great as it used to be!"

Chris held up his hands, "Okay! I was just asking!" he shook his head. "I've only experienced two births in my lifetime- McKayla and Tommy. So it's been quite sometime since I bought baby related things."

"Oh god, you are hopeless," she shook her head. "Are you going to just nod your head when I ask if you like everything?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," he frowned. "How about we just walk around and see what we like?"

An hour into their browsing, they stumbled upon crib bedding and took their time looking at each pattern and theme.

"Oh! How about this one?" Melanie asked, pointing to a package on the shelf. "Beauty and the Beast!"

Chris frowned, "Isn't the Beast a little scary for a baby?" he asked, as she picked up the package. "I mean…he's big and has those sharp teeth."

Melanie glanced at him, "Really? You're worried that a cartoon is going to frighten a baby?" she asked.

"As a concerned parent? Yes," he shook his head, as she laughed. "Let me see this thing."

Handing the package over to him, Chris quietly looked at the photograph on the front and shrugged. "It's cute," he nodded. "It's got the rose and the talking kitchenware."

Melanie giggled, "We should do a princess theme! Beauty and the Beast!"

"Why? Because you're the Beauty?" he asked, as she smiled. "Oh, I guess that makes me the Beast then."

"A very handsome one at that," she smirked. "But think about how cute it would be! I'm sure we could find a bunch of stuff at the Disney store or something!"

Chris sighed, "Do you even like Beauty and the Beast? I thought you and Jo liked the mermaid one?"

"Our daughter wont have red hair though, "Melanie pointed out. "She'll either come out blonde like us, or inherit my dad and Len's brown hair."

"I guess," he sighed, looking down at the bedding. "Do you want to get this today?"

Melanie nodded, "Please?" she asked, pouting slightly. "We could use it as a centerpiece to the rest of our research!"

Chris nodded, "So we can mark bedding off that list you have," he said, tucking the package under his arm. "What else do you have there?"

Handing him the paper, Chris skimmed through the items listed and nodded. "How about we look at cribs and pick one that we like? Or see which is the best?"

Melanie smiled, "Look at you!" she shook her head. "This whole Baby shopping thing is very attractive."

"Control yourself, Mel," he warned, taking her hand. "We're going to be frequent shoppers here in the next few months, and I really don't want to get kicked out and banned."

"Okay," she sighed, as they started down another aisle. "But I'm jumping you as soon as we get home."

Chris snorted, "I figured," he nodded. "Let's look around some more and I'll take you out to lunch. It's probably best that we eat before you "jump" me as you put it."


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you're having a girl!" Leonard shook his head. "One of you is enough!"

Melanie scowled, "I could revoke your god-fatherly rights and give them to Jim," she said. "Maybe I'll ask Scotty!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't dare," he shot back. "And can you stop shaking the table? Your end of the chat is getting fucked up!"

"Callie! Get off the table!" Melanie snapped, swatting her hand at the cat. "Sorry, she was scratching at the newspaper again."

"I don't know how you can eat off that table, when you have those beasts roaming around on it," he shuddered. "So unsanitary!"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Anyways, thank you for sending Jo's old crib out here," she smiled. "We were very surprised when UPS showed up."

Leonard shrugged, "I just figured you could use something semi-old," he said. "Give you good luck, considering Joanna used it and she turned out fine."

"Well, I love it!" Melanie smiled. "Cherry oak is a pretty color and it looks so pretty; all set up with the bedding we got and the rest of the stuff we put on the registry."

"Where'd you end up putting it?" Leonard asked.

Melanie sat back in the chair and stretched her arms over her head, "Well, we thought about putting it in the guestroom," she sighed. "But if we have company over, we don't want them to feel uncomfortable with a screaming baby so close."

Leonard nodded, "That's smart," he said. "I don't know what you two are going to do once she upgrades from a crib to a bed, Mel. And if you two decided on having more kids, then what?"

"Well, for now we're only worrying about one baby," she said, rubbing her belly. "Chris decided to move his desk out of the office and we're setting up the nursery on that side of the room"

"Shit! Really?" Leonard gasped. "What did he do with all his stuff?"

"The cookbooks are all in the bookcase by in the living room," she yawned. "He hardly used the thing anyway! He was always sitting at my desk on my computer, or hogging up the couch with the IPad."

Leonard snickered, "So the nursery is in your office?" he asked, wanting to confirm the new information he'd received. "Are you going to paint the one wall pink?"

She shrugged, "Chris was thinking about wallpaper, but I don't think our landlord would like that," she sighed. "For now, we're just looking at things online and we've asked his mom and Mary about what to do."

"BONESY!"

Leonard closed his eyes, "Son of a Bitch," he muttered. "I can't even talk to my sister in peace."

A few minutes later, Jim was dropping a kiss onto Len's cheek, before squealing at the sight of Melanie.

"Mellie!" he threw himself down onto Leonard's lap, ignoring the curses and shoving. "How are you!? Did you get the crib? I can't believe you're having a little girl! Chris must be excited to have a mini you arriving, given the fact that you are the prettier one in your family."

Melanie snickered as Jim and Leonard argued, "Boys!" she yelled from her end of the video chat. "No fighting! And yes Jim, we got the crib this morning and it's all set up with the bedding. And Chris is very excited that it's a girl and I know I'm more prettier than Lenny."

Leonard scowled, "You wish!" he retorted. "Jim get the fuck off me!" he snapped, shoving the younger man's shoulder.

Ignoring him, Jim continued babbling to Melanie about the registry and all the stuff Joanna wanted to send to them.

"She was kinda mad at first that you picked a Disney princess," he sighed. "Said you should've gone with a Athena or some Greek goddess that I can't remember."

"Jo and her mythology," Melanie sighed. "Which reminds me! I have a few books that a co-worker gave me that I want to send to her! I hope you two swap bedtime stories, because it's a lot of reading!"

Leonard groaned, "No more books!" he whined. "We already bought another bookcase for this girl the other day! That's the third bookcase alone in her room!"

Jim shrugged, "At least she likes to read!" he exclaimed. "Kid picks up all these crazy facts! She went to the library with one of her friends yesterday and came home with a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting! _Bones here almost had a coronary when he saw her reading it!"

Melanie snorted, "Oh my!" she shook her head. "What the hell is she reading that for? That book is so… dated."

"She's curious," Leonard sighed. "Claims that she wants to know everything about pregnancy and what happens when the baby is born, so she can make sure that you and Chris know."

"Aw, that's so sweet of her," Melanie smiled. "We've been reading stuff online and a couple of girls at the office sent me all these links to blogs about pregnancy. I just haven't gotten around to reading any of them."

Jim shook his head, "That's not good!" he wagged his finger at the screen. "You need to be reading up on all this material! Don't you want to know what your baby looks like at like… twenty-three weeks or something?"

"Well, I'm just about eighteen right now," she shrugged. "Still waiting for her to kick."

"Nothing?" Leonard asked.

Melanie shook her head, "And I'm worried that she'll start kicking when Chris is at work. I want to experience it when he's here, so that he doesn't miss it."

"If she's anything like you, that baby will be kicking up a storm," Leonard shook his head. "I remember when mama was pregnant with you and she would whine about how you wouldn't keep still for anything."

Melanie snorted, "She deserved it," she rolled her eyes. "I guess I always knew she would be a bitch, huh?"

"Where is your gorgeous husband of yours anyways?" Jim asked, wrapping his arm around Leonard's neck.

"Last I checked, he was laying in bed and being a lazy bum," she sighed. "Today's his day off and it's so shitty outside, so we stayed in bed most of the day watching TV."

"Well, we're going to let you go then," Leonard shrugged. "Jo's still has to do her homework and we need to get dinner started."

Jim nodded, "But you call us if you need anything!" he said. "Bonesy here got all of Jo's baby things out of storage and we've been going through everything. Whatever you need, we'll send it to you."

Melanie gasped, "Really? You still have all of Jo's things?" she asked. "I thought Jocelyn wouldn't hand it over"

Leonard snorted, "I paid for all that stuff with my own money. Therefore, it's my property."

"Isn't he wonderful?" Jim grinned, kissing Leonard's forehead. "We'll call you tomorrow, Mel!"

Saying their goodbyes, Melanie logged off on her laptop and got up. Heading down the hallway, the cats following close behind, Melanie made her way into the bedroom.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, as Chris lounged across the bed. "I'm thinking take out because I don't feel like cooking."

Chris shrugged, "Whatever you're in the mood for," he yawned. "Were you talking to Len?"

She nodded, "He's got all of Jo's baby things from storage out," she stretched her arms above her head. "Said that if we needed anything, he'll send it out to us."

"That's nice of them, "Chris smiled. "It'll certainly make things easier when it comes to shopping as the baby gets older."

"And Jo had some really cute clothes when she was little, "Melanie sighed. "Anyways, I'm thinking Chinese tonight. Perfect combination of greasy, salty and fucking delicious."

Chris chuckled, "Take-out menu is in the top drawer by the microwave," he said. "Bring it in here and we'll order."

"Do we have hot sauce?" she asked, started towards the door. "I think fried wantons and hot sauce sound like a good plan."

"Oh god, that sounds both horrible and disgusting," he shook his head, making her scowl. "But if that's what you want, I think we still have that bottle left over from when Len and Jim were here."

Melanie nodded and started down the hall, "I'll ask them to throw a couple packets into the bag for us! I'm so excited about the concept, you have no idea!"

…

"Oh god," Melanie groaned. "Worst fucking idea EVER!"

Three hours and several hot sauced infused wantons later; Melanie was curled up on the couch, clutching her chest.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Chris shook his head. "Can you even take anything for heartburn?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she whimpered. "Why did you let me do it?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Like I'm supposed to know that you're going to get heartburn by dipping wantons into hot sauce, " he shook his head, moving to get the laptop from the table.

Melanie moaned, "I feel like my heart is exploding," she groaned. "I'm so fucking stupid sometimes, it's embarrassing."

"Says here you can have TUMS," Chris read, as he scrolled through the webpage from his search. "It also says to avoid eating spicy foods and to listen to your husband when he tells you to slow down."

Scowling, Melanie flipped him off, earning a laugh. "The baby was hungry," she protested, as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, well… it looks like the baby doesn't like spicy food," he ruffled her hair. "I'll go see what we have in the bathroom. Until then, you should be sitting up instead of laying there on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because it'll help keep the acid in your stomach," he said, grabbing the throw pillows from the opposite end of the couch. "Haven't you been reading those websites your co-workers sent you?"

Melanie shook her head, "No, but clearly you've been reading."

He blushed, "Well, I want to know what to expect," he shrugged. "I like being prepared."

"You just like being a know it all," she pouted. "I'm dying!"

Chris pulled her up into a sitting position, placing the pillows behind her. "Just don't move and I'll get you something," he said. "And from now on no more spicy food!"

"But!" she sputtered, as he started towards the bedroom.

"In fact starting tomorrow you're going on a healthy diet!" he said, disappearing down the hall. "All the crap in the kitchen is getting tossed out."

Melanie let out a loud groan, "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she cried.

"I CAN!" Chris shouted from the bathroom.

"See what you did," Melanie said, looking down at her belly. "You can't let mommy get away with anything, huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

Melanie pushed the front door of the apartment open, startled as Callie sat on the table near the door; the tuxedo-cat's green eyes were wide with excitement, as her owner finally arrived home.

"Hey Callie girl," she smiled, shutting the door behind her. "Waiting for me?"

Callie meowed and arched her back as Melanie petted her, while the keys fell into the bowl near the mail.

"Where's your brother?" Melanie asked, scooping the cat up in her arms. "And where's Daddy?"

Moving through the apartment, she peered into the kitchen and living room, finding no trace of her husband.

"Chris?" she called out, as Callie purred. "Honey?"

"In here!"

Moving down the hallway, Melanie reached the door to the office/nursery, pushing the door open.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, as Chris turned from his spot on the floor. "And what the hell is that?"

"It's a changing table," he said.

"Um, where did you get a changing table?" she asked, setting Callie down on the floor. "And why is it in our apartment?"

Chris picked up the directions, skimming them over as he held one of the many pieces. "I got it online," he said, moving to place one of the shelves in.

Melanie shook her head, "You got it online and it had it delivered in the two hours I was gone?" she asked.

"No, I ordered it last week and it came five minutes after you left," he corrected her, before looking at her. "Where did you go anyway?"

Taking a seat in the chair from her desk, Melanie stretched her legs out and sighed. "I went for a walk in the park," she yawned. "Doctor says I should start walking and take up prenatal yoga to keep in shape. I gained eleven pounds and I feel like a whale"

Chris chuckled, "You you're not a whale," he said, as she wheeled closer to him and the mess on the floor. " I would've gone with you, the weather's been nice the last few days and we could've brought lunch and relaxed."

"Hmmm, maybe tomorrow," she closed her eyes. "Unless you've ordered more furniture that requires manual assembly."

He snorted, "I swear, I only ordered this," he promised. "I even took it off the registry and told everyone that we had it already."

"Why'd you get it?" she asked, running her hand across her ever-growing belly. "I thought we were going to wait and see what happens with the baby shower."

Chris shrugged, "I wanted to get something that was from us," he said. "I feel weird making everyone buy our baby things. Clothes and toys I get, but furniture?"

"Hmmm," she nodded. "I don't even remember what else we put down," she yawned again. "I have to take a shower."

"Jesus, how far into the park did you walk?" he asked, resting his chin on her thigh. "You look exhausted."

Melanie sighed, "I walked all the way to the boathouse," she opened her eyes. "Far walk."

Chris shook his head, "You shouldn't be walking that far to begin with," he scolded. "It's almost June and it'll be getting hotter soon."

"Oh don't start," she whined. "First it was changing my entire meal plan, then you started calling me at work every five minutes and now you're going to keep me from exer-" she stopped, sitting up quickly while holding her stomach.

"What?!" Chris yelled, jumped back with alarm. "Mel? What's wrong?"

He watched as her face went from utter shock to a huge smile, her eyes wide and shining. After a few seconds, Melanie let out a startled laugh and grabbed his hand.

"What are you do-" he started, before she shushed him.

"Just wait," she said softly, pressing his hand against the side of her belly.

A few seconds later, he felt it; the light nudge against his fingertips, their daughter finally making herself known.

"She- she- she kicked!" he exclaimed as another nudge, this time a bit harder, pressed against his hand.

Melanie smiled, "It's about time too!" she shook her head. "I was getting worried!"

The baby nudged again, this time pressing against both Melanie and Chris's hands, which were joined together.

"This is so crazy," he shook his head, as he rubbed his hand gently across the stretched skin. "I've never felt anything so.."

"Unbelievable?" she offered, as Chris was at a loss for words.

Chris nodded, "What's it feel like for you?" he asked, looking up at her. "Does it hurt?"

Melanie frowned as she thought of the correct way to explain it, "Since she's still somewhat small, compared to what she'll be like in a few months, it just feels like gas. Or like an alien is floating around in there.

He scowled, "Nice," he shook his head as she giggled. "She's not an alien."

"You know what a mean," she giggled. "It's weird. But I'm happy that she's finally moving around and making herself known now."

Chris nodded as he kept his eyes on her belly, his hand moving in slow circles across the bump. "She's not moving anymore," he said, nearly pouting.

"She's probably resting," Melanie sighed. "Just like I plan on doing for the rest of the day."

"Let's get you into that shower first," Chris said, moving to get up. "Then we'll put you to bed for a nap."

Melanie smiled, "Okay," she nodded, holding her hands up. "I can plan your birthday party for this weekend while I'm resting."

Chris pulled her up off the chair and walked her towards the door, is arm wrapped snugly around her waist. "You're supposed to _rest, _my dear. Not plan parties or how to celebrate my transition from middle aged to old age."

"You're not OLD," she scoffed, as they stepped across the hall into their bedroom. "You're going to be fifty and you're sexy."

"No, thirty is sexy," he corrected her. "Fifty is old."

Melanie went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a shirt, "Think what you want, Chris. But I think you're a sexy fifty year old and I plan on celebrating your sexiness this weekend."

Chris shook his head and laughed, "Whatever you say, Mel," he sighed. "Go on and take that shower, while I finish putting the table together."

….

Early Saturday morning, Chris woke to the sound of the mattress squeaking as a body hovered over him. Cracking one eye open, Chris spotted his wife kneeling by his side; a big smile of her face, looking ever so adorable with her hair mussed up and her shirt wrinkled from sleep

"Happy Birthday," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Chris groaned, wrapping his arm around her hips, "Hmmm, is that today?" he asked, his eyes both closed as the early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains. "I thought that was tomorrow."

Melanie shook her head, "Nope," she tapped his nose lightly. "Today!"

"Ugh, I don't want to be fifty," he whined, moving to press is face into the pillow, yanking the blankets up and over his head "I'm a fossil now."

"If you're a fossil," Melanie started, as she moved to straddle his blanket-clad hips. "Then I can dig you out from all these blankets."

He snorted as she tugged the comforter and sheet down from his face, leaning down so that their noses were touching.

"You're a pretty fossil," she whispered, placing soft kisses against his jaw. "A rare find in the city of Manhattan. I wonder what else I can find here."

Chris bucked underneath the blankets and Melanie, as her hands moved down and under the blankets. "MEL!"

She snorted, pressing her face against his neck. "I think I'll keep you," she purred against his neck. "No museum can have you."

"That's good to know," he growled, wrapping his arm around her tightly. "Can I have my present?"

Melanie snorted, pushing herself up onto her knees. "You'll get your present," she promised. "But first, I'm going to make you breakfast and you're going to have a nice and relaxing morning."

"But!"

"No buts!" she warned, moving to climb over him. "You'll get your present!"

Chris groaned, "Are you sure you're capable of cooking breakfast?" he asked, sitting up. "You do remember that bacon has to be cooked all the way for it to be considered done."

She scowled, "That was one time!" she exclaimed. "And if I can recall, _someone _kept putting their hands up my shirt as I was cooking!"

"Well, I would never!" he shook his head, as the phone started to ring. "That is dangerous!"

Melanie rolled her eyes and started for the door, "You better answer that, " she warned. "It's probably your mother calling to wish her baby boy a happy birthday."

…

"Man, for someone who just turned fifty, you look fucking exhausted," Richard snorted. "What the hell happened to you?"

Later that evening, after dinner with Richard and Alice, Melanie invited them back to the apartment for cake.

"You don't want to know," Chris shook his head, as Alice and Melanie giggled from the other side of the room.

Richard chuckled, "I take it Mel's birthday gift was quite…. Exciting?"

"I'm not telling you," Chris said, as he opened a bottle of wine. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Chris, I've been there before," he said. "Except, Alice got pregnant after my birthday came and went, so I never got to have birthday sex with my pregnant wife."

Chris shook his head, "You're awful," he scolded. "We may've celebrated a bit to hard."

Richard snorted into his drink, "I guess you'll be passing out as soon as we leave," he shook his head.

"That's what old men like us do, Rich," he shook his head, looking over at his wife. "I hope that's not wine in that glass!"

Melanie turned to look at him, "Please! Ya'll get to drink in those fancy glasses! So I think I should be able to drink my apple juice in one too!" she shook her head, turning back to Alice. "Wine is probably what got me pregnant to begin with."

She then made her way over to the table and set her glass down, "I think we should have cake now!" she said, headed to the refrigerator. "It's almost eleven and you have to make a wish before the day is over!"

"I don't have to make a wish on the actual day of my birth, Mel," Chris said, as she pulled the cake out. "That's a silly belief that was made up for children."

Ignoring him, Melanie set the cake down on the counter and took a few plates down from the cabinet.

"Looks like she's not taking no for an answer, huh?" Richard snorted, taking a seat at the table. "You better pipe down and let her do what she wants, Chris."

Chris sighed as Melanie carefully picked up the plate with the cake, the candles in place and lit.

"Happy Birthday to you…" she started, as Alice and Richard joined in.

Setting the cake down in front of him, Melanie stepped back and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his head as they sang. Once the candles went out with a quick puff, Chris carefully pulled her around the chair and onto his lap, giving her a proper kiss.

"Hey, get a room!" Richard joked, as he got up to get a knife.

"Happy Birthday," Melanie giggled, as Chris kissed her cheek. "I hope you made a really good wish."

Chris nodded and smiled, "It already came true."


	17. Chapter 17

June rolled in quickly as the temperatures soared and the schools let out for the summer. Melanie grew rapidly as the weeks went on, entering her fifth month of her pregnancy. Her time at the office became less and less, as she opted for working at home; her pregnancy kept her from taking on a summer session course and the interest in shipwrecks in the early 1900's was at a low. So she did a few small jobs on the side, proofreading papers for students in other universities from all over the world and editing journals for NYU.

"Hey," Chris peeped into the office, as Melanie typed an email out. "I'm going to start dinner in a bit. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Melanie looked up from her laptop, "Hmmm… what were you planning on making?" she asked. "And please don't say fish! I have no appetite for fish these days."

He snorted, "I was thinking something southern," he shrugged, as she gasped.

"You're going to let me consume grease?" she asked, her hand placed over her heart. "Oh my god, is this really happening?"

"Or I could make something vegan," Chris offered, as she shook her head frantically. "Yes, I was thinking something greasy for tonight. Len told me how you were talking about fried chicken this morning and I feel bad that I haven't given in to all your cravings."

Melanie smiled, "Can you make them extra crispy?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "I'll even burn them if that's how you eat fried chicken," he said, as she shook her head.

"You CAN'T burn fried chicken!" she exclaimed. "My god, I need to train you how to make southern food the right way. If my grandmamma heard you saying this, she would beat your behind so hard!"

"So extra crispy, but not fried?" he asked. "What else? I'll make sweet tea and cornbread."

Melanie sighed, "You are just too good for words," she shook her head. "Surprise me!"

Chris chuckled, "I'll get started now then," he said. "Should be done in an hour or two, so don't take a nap."

"I wont!" she promised. "I'm almost done here anyway, so I can help if you'd like."

"You just worry about resting," he sighed. "I can manage the food and getting the table set."

Melanie giggled, "Who's the housewife now?" she asked, as he rolled his eyes. "You're gonna need an apron, baby. Maybe we can get you a pink one with all the frills."

Chris grumbled as he turned away from the door, "I would never wear that," he said, heading back towards the kitchen. "Ever."

….

"It's so fucking hot here that I could cook an egg on the sidewalk," Melanie groaned, as she rested the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I got pregnant at the worst time, since I'll be a cow by the time August rolls around."

Leonard snorted on the other end of the phone, "Shut up," he chuckled. "Just be glad you're in New York and not down in Atlanta! Dad said it's been a real scorcher down there and it's only June!"

Melanie shook one of the bed sheets out and folded it in half, "But at least we had the beach house to escape to! The only thing we have here are pools, which have been crowded since the first week of the month!" she whined.

"So get up early one morning and go to the pool!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Chris wont let me! He's afraid that with all the bacteria floating around, I'll end up getting something and have it hurt the baby."

She set the folded sheet down on the bed and pulled a towel out of the laundry basket, "Jim says you guys got a pool for the yard," she pouted. "I wish I had a backyard and a pool."

Leonard muttered, "Jesus Mel! You're both wanted to move to the city!"

"I know! And I wish we picked Long Island instead!" she dropped the towel. "If I have to take another cold shower, I'm going to kill someone."

"Maybe Chris will take you out to Long Island one of these days, "Leonard suggested. "I don't know how you can skip the beach this summer, just because you're pregnant."

Melanie sat down on the bed with a huff, "He better take me," she pouted. "I'll withhold sex if he doesn't."

Leonard groaned, "Anyways, I just called to see how you were doing and how the baby is. Jim keeps pestering me while he's at work, making sure that I'm getting fully updated from you."

"She's growing on schedule," Melanie smiled, rubbing her belly. "Doctor Kaui did the amino three weeks ago and we just got the results back yesterday."

"And?" Leonard asked. "Is she okay?"

Melanie moved and leaned up against the pillows on Chris's side of the bed, "She's going to be a healthy baby once she decides to jailbreak from my uterus," she giggled. "We also decided to bank the cord blood, just incase we ever need it for her or if we decided to have more children and they need it."

"We did that with Jo," Leonard said. "Smart idea to, considering all those crazy diseases that come out of nowhere. We were watching some movie the other night, where this couple's baby had some type of cancer and they had to go to court to get the cord blood or something; I don't know the specifics since I fell asleep."

"Len, are you and Jim watching _Lifetime?" _she asked. "Because I think I saw the same movie too. On Sunday."

Leonard grumbled, "I don't know what channel it was!" he snapped. "Jim's the remote hog in the damn house!"

She giggled, "Whatever you say!" she sighed. "I'll scan the ultrasound pictures later tonight and email them to you. Chris took them to work and left them on his desk."

"Is that why the apartment is quiet on your end?" he chuckled. "Did you kill him for leaving the photos?"

"No, he's doing something in the other room," she shook her head. "Do you think he's building a pool in the living room?"

Leonard snorted, "Jesus Christ, you and the fucking pool!" he groaned. "Mel, why don't you hang up and go ask him to take you to the beach this weekend?"

Melanie groaned, "Because that's too much work!" she whined. "Besides, he's been doing so much the last couple of days! Running around like a headless chicken at work and then coming home to deal with me and my mood swings and the oddest cravings I've been having."

"But that's his job, Mel," Leonard said. "Husbands are supposed to do all this stuff, especially when the wife is pregnant."

"Yeah well," she huffed. "I'm not going to bother him with it because eventually I'll get over it."

He sighed, "Okay Mel," he said, as the door slammed shut and voices filtered in the background. "Jim and Jo just got in from the eye doctor and it sounds like Jo-Jo needs glasses."

"Glasses aren't so bad," Melanie shrugged. "And if Jim was there with her to pick them out, you know they're going to be amazing."

She could almost hear her brother's eye roll, "Yeah, I'm sure Jim picked out the most flashy and expensive ones there," he sighed. "I'll call you later when I find out how much it's going to cost me to pay for my daughter's eyeglasses."

Melanie snorted, "Don't be too hard on Jim," she begged. "He's the only person I've approved of you dating ever and I hope that one day you'll make it off-" she started, before Leonard cursed and hung up on her. "Official."

With a shrug, Melanie turned off the phone and dropped it onto the bed, before pulling herself up to her feet.

"Chris!" she shouted, as she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Honey?"

A few minutes later, Melanie found herself standing over the back of the couch, looking down at her husband.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking note of pain that etched his face.

"My back is killing me," he groaned, as Claude stretched out across his chest. "I had to lay down for a bit."

Melanie moved around the large piece of furniture and picked Claude up, setting him down on the floor. "Well, you shouldn't be laying on the couch! It's not going to help make your back feel any better."

Chris groaned as she took his hands into hers, "Come on. I can't pull you up all by myself, Chris!" she said, tugging him lightly. "The quicker you get up from the couch, the quicker I can put you into bed."

Twenty minutes mixed with groaning and whimpering, Melanie managed to get her husband into bed.

"What did you do?" she asked, as she fixed the pillows behind him. "Did you pick anything up that was too heavy?"

Chris groaned, "I don't know," he mumbled, as gently set him down against the pillows. "Fucking hurts."

Melanie sighed, "I'll see if we have any Advil left," she got up. "Don't move."

"Like I could move to begin with," he muttered, as she stepped into the bathroom.

Returning with a glass of water and two capsules, Chris was tucked into bed and stiff as a board. Melanie sat down next to him, running her fingers through his hair as he groaned.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" she asked, as he closed his eyes. "Or I can run down to the store on the corner and get something for your back. Icy-hot or something."

Chris shook his head, "I'll be fine," he said, taking her hand into his. "I'll just sleep it off and be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

….

It was a little after two in the morning, when Melanie and Richard stumbled through the front door with Chris between them.

"Jesus Christ, man," Richard muttered, as Chris leaned into him. "Did you gain twenty pounds since you hit the big five-oh?" he asked.

Chris giggled, "I feel fucking fantastic," he sighed, as Melanie carefully held him in place. "God, what was in that cup they gave me?"

Melanie snorted, "My husband is high," she stated, as Chris turned to look at her. "You feeling okay?"

He smiled, "I feel great! Like I can take on anything," he nodded, before wrapping both arms around her. "You're so hot, Mel. When Rich leaves we should have sex."

"Okay, time for bed," she nodded, as Chris left a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Rich! A little help here!"

It took what felt like hours to get Chris from the front door to the bedroom, as he stumbled and snorted; the cocktail of Vicodin and Percocet rushing through his bloodstream, numbing all the pain that came with his diagnosis of Sciatica.

"Chris, if you have to pee, then pee already!" Melanie shouted from behind the bathroom door. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I can't hold it," he giggled, as she gripped his arms. "Come on babyyyyy."

Melanie cursed, "If you don't go to the bathroom right now, I will cut it off," she warned.

She was met with silence before the steady stream of urine filled the room, as Chris relieved himself after hours of holding it in. Once he finished and washed his hands, Melanie managed to get him out of the bathroom and into bed with Richard's help.

"I will be right back," she said, as Chris lay on his side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You move and I'll break something."

Walking Richard to the front door, Melanie let out a sigh. "Thank you for coming down to meet us," she said, as he opened the door. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't home."

"He would've spent the night in the hospital making a fool of himself," he chuckled. "You think he's bad when he's drunk? The last time I saw him have a reaction to painkillers like this, was when I drove him home from having his wisdom teeth pulled out back in college."

Melanie snickered, "It's quite amusing," she nodded. "But I prefer to have him drunk that way he can just sleep off the hangover."

"Yeah well," Richard sighed. "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon that way you can put in his prescription and whatnot."

"Sounds good," she nodded. "Are you going to be fine getting home? You can always crash in the guest room."

Richard nodded, "I'll be fine," he said. "I'm sure Alice is up waiting for me."

Hugging him goodbye, Melanie thanked him again and watched as he made the trip down three flights of stairs, before closing the door. Locking up and turning the lights off, Melanie made her way back down the hall to the bedroom.

"Are you sleeping?' she asked, making her way over to the bed.

"What happened to me?" Chris mumbled, as he fought through the haze of drugs. "I feel funny."

Melanie sighed, "You were in the ER," she said, pulling the blankets up. "Remember how you hurt your back? You woke up after a nap and couldn't get out of bed."

Chris nodded slowly, "Hmm, you carried me down the stairs?" he asked, making her snort.

"Hell no," she shook her head. "Richard came and helped me get you downstairs and into a cab. He just left now."

"Oh," he sighed deeply. "'Mtired," he mumbled.

Melanie nodded, "I know," she said, rubbing his arm. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep before it wears off."

Chris grunted in response as she pulled the blanket up around him, before standing up. Changing into a clean pair of shorts and tank top, Melanie turned all the lights off and double-checked the door, before crawling into bed next to Chris.

"Do you want anything before I turn the light off?" she whispered, looking over at Chris.

In snored in response, having already passed out from the days events. Melanie sighed and turned the lamp off, leaning over to kiss his forehead softly. Fixing her pillows, Melanie ended up laying on her side facing him as he slept deeply in his drug-induced slumber. Watching Chris for several minutes, Melanie yawned widely and shifted her head on the pillows; her eyes slipped shut, the exhaustion between the natural effects of pregnancy and dealing with her husband for nine hours, taking it's toll on her.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, after a quick appointment with the doctor, Melanie walked the three blocks to the grocery store to stock up on much needed treats. Having put in the prescription for her husband, she decided to take advantage of the fifteen minutes to buy food that they both needed and what she wanted. As she walked down the junk food aisle, her phone began to ring deep in her purse. Cursing, Melanie dug through the mess before pulling the phone out, seeing that it was Chris who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" he asked right away, groaning. "I'm crippled."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I'll be home soon," she said, plucking a bag of potato chips off the shelf. "I put your prescription in and I'm picking a few things up for dinner."

Chris sighed, "Hurry," he begged. "I can't move."

"I know you can't move," she snorted. "Remember how I helped you out of bed before I left, just so you could pee?"

"Don't remind me," he whined. "I should be taking care of you!"

Melanie moved down the next aisle, shifting the phone from one ear to the other. "And I shouldn't take care of you?" she asked, grabbing a box of pasta. "Remember when I took my vows and said that I would basically take care of you in both sickness and health?"

"I don't recall you saying yes to that," he joked. "What are you getting for dinner?"

"Well, I can make a box of macaroni or I can make sandwiches with whatever cold cuts we have left."

Chris groaned, "Make macaroni," he said. "I don't know how long that stuffs been in there for and I'm in no condition to take you to the hospital if you get food poisoning."

"So you're willingly going to eat something that I cooked?" she asked, grabbing a jar of sauce. "I am shocked!"

He chuckled, "You've gotten better over the years," he yawned. "How was your appointment?"

"Good," she shifted the strap of her bag and the basket from one had to the other. "I don't have to go in for another two weeks, which is nice."

Chris sighed in agreement, "Be careful coming home," he yawned again. "It's supposed to rain."

Melanie nodded, "I will," she promised. "Let me finish up here that way I can get back and start dinner."

"Okay," he sighed. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Hanging up, Melanie quickly picked up a few more things before making her way back to the pharmacy. It took ten minutes to get everything onto the belt, rung up and bagged, before Melanie made her way down to the subway that would take her home.

…

By day three of Chris's "cripplement" as he called it, Melanie managed to remain calm as Chris whined and moped around the house. Unable to walk no further than to the bathroom and back to the bed, Chris couldn't go five minutes alone without calling for Melanie.

"I will kill you if you tell me you have to pee again," she warned, standing in the doorway to their bedroom. "What could you possibly want now?"

Chris pouted, "Can you stay with me?" he asked. "I haven't spent more than a few minutes talking with you and even then you snap at me."

Melanie sighed, "Chris, I'm trying to work! And on top of that, I'm trying to get all the housework caught up."

"Half an hour!" he begged. "Just until I fall asleep, since you keep forcing pills down my throat."

Shuffling into the room, Melanie made her way around the bed to her side and pulled the blankets back. "Clearly I haven't been putting enough into your food," she grumbled, climbing in next to him.

Chris managed to move an inch closer, before hissing in pain. Once Melanie was on her side facing him, Chris sighed. "Not so bad, huh?" he asked, as he took her hand into his.

"Now I'll take a nap and be up all night," she whined. "Are you sure you're back still hurts as bad as the other day? Or are you just milking it for attention."

"Mel, I'm old and my body is old," he started, making her groan. "I'm in pain and crippled. Love me and take care of me."

She snorted, "You're a trip," she shook her head. "I don't want to hear you complain that I never do anything for you when you're sick. So you better tell all your friends how wonderful I was, at almost six months pregnant, tending to your every need."

"You are wonderful," he yawned. "Pregnant or not."

"Later I'll put that stuff on your back," she scooted closer. "Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Chris grunted in response as the medicine kicked in, yawning in the process. Pulling the blanket up higher, Melanie shifted and settled down next to him. A nap would be hard to avoid at this point, since whenever she fell into bed it was a guaranteed event to pass out.

"You're going to nap?" he mumbled.

"Might as well," she huffed. "It's all I do now when I'm in bed."

Instead of a usual witty comment, Chris snored; the Percocet finally kicking in and knocking him out for the rest of the afternoon.

…..

The sound of the phone ringing made them jump, startling them both out of a deep slumber. Chris groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head, leaving Melanie to fend for herself as she struggled to sit up.

"Jesus Christ," she mumbled, reaching over to grab the phone off Chris's nightstand. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" a heavy Boston- accent filled the other line.

Melanie frowned, "Who's this?" she shot back, as a loud racket filled the other line. "Hello?!"

"Where's Chris? He's late for work!" the man snapped. "He should've been here two hours ago!"

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Melanie saw that it was a little after six. "He's out until further notice," she replied. "I'm sure Richard told you that."

The man cursed, "No, Richard didn't tell me that," he hissed. "Tell him he's got twenty minutes to get his ass down here!"

"Um no," Melanie shook her head. "What part of, "he's out until further notice", did you not understand?"

"And what part of "he's got twenty minutes to get his ass down here," did _you _not understand, lady?" he shot back. "I don't care if he's got fuckin' mono or whatever bullshit excuse he used to stay in with you for five days, but he needs to come in."

Melanie scoffed, "Fuck you, bud," she snarled, which woke Christopher up quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked, pulling the blanket down.

She waved her hand at him as the man continued to rant in her ear, "No, fuck you bitch!" the man yelled. "If I have to come up there an-"

"And what?" she dared. "You're gonna hit a pregnant woman?" she asked, silencing the man.

Chris managed to sit up halfway, hissing in pain. "Give me the phone," he ordered, taking hold of her arm.

"Ohhh cat got your tongue?" she laughed. "Think you're a big, tough man?! You call here again with that goddamn language and tone, and I'll make sure you're out of a job so fucking fast and blacklisted from every fucking restaurant in this fucking city before you can blink!"

She then hung up the phone, tossing it down on the comforter. "Motherfucker!"

"Who the hell was that?" Chris exclaimed, as she shook with anger. "Mel? Melanie!"

"Some fucking dick from your job!" she snapped. "Bostonian asshole! God, wait until I get my fucking hands on him!" she screeched.

Chris shook his head, pulling her by the arm so he could look at her, "You're not going to do anything," he ordered. "Give me the phone and I'll call Rich."

"Who the fuck is that guy?" she snapped, grabbing the phone to hand to him. "He called me a bitch!"

Looking up, Chris saw that Melanie was close to tears. "Oh honey," he set the phone down. "Rich will handle it!"

Melanie sobbed, "Do you really think he's going to come here?" she asked, wiping furiously at her face. "Do you realize how awful it'll be for me to give birth behind bars?"

He snorted, "He wont come here," he promised, pulling her down for a kiss. "I think you scared him off just by telling him that you're pregnant."

She sniffled, "I don't like those people you work with," she sobbed. "The way they talk to people is unreal!"

Chris patted her thigh, "Mel, not all of them are bad," he said, as she sobbed. "This guy is a jackass and Rich only gave him the job because he was desperate to fill in the vacancy for the seafood position. Sasha and I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but it was his call."

"Can Sasha stab him and make it look like an accident?" she asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "You saw how skilled she is with a butcher knife."

Melanie laughed as he cupped the side of her face with his hand, "Okay?" he asked, as she nodded. "I'll call Rich now and tell him what happened. How about you go wash your face and get the ice-cream from the freezer."

"You want ice-cream for dinner?" she asked, as he nodded. "Okay."

She leaned down for another kiss, before climbing out of bed and out into the hall. Once he was sure that she was in the kitchen, Chris quickly dialed Richard's cell and waited as it rang several times.

"Richard here," he answered, after six rings.

"Rich? It's Chris," he scratched his head. "Look, we need to talk about Nero…"


	19. Chapter 19

'Honey, I'm home!"

Chris shut the front door behind him, dropping the keys onto the table. Callie and Claude dashed from the kitchen into the living room, before disappearing around the couch. Toeing off his shoes, Chris made his way through the apartment towards the bedroom, where he found his wife standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Hey," he greeted her, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing?"

Melanie frowned at her reflection, "I have a grey hair," she mumbled. "This is not good."

"You're frowning at your reflection because of one grey hair?" he asked, moving past her towards the shower. "I have grey hair and you don't see me frowning."

She turned to look at him, "That's because men look good with grey hair!" she whined, as he turned the shower on. "It just doesn't work for us ladies."

"Let's change the subject before you get all worked up over this," he begged.

Melanie sighed as she leaned against the counter, "How was work?" she asked, as he stripped out of his clothes. "Did Rich fire that asshole?"

Chris stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. "Rich is looking for a replacement, but right now he's still working there."

She scoffed, "Did he say anything to you when you showed up?"

"Nope," he said, his voice loud over the rushing water. "He won't admit to being a dick, which isn't surprising at all."

"I hope he falls down a flight of stairs," she mumbled, moving to pick up the clothes. "Did you eat?"

Chris pulled the curtain back, wiping his hand across his face. "I ate on my break."

She nodded, "Well, I'm starving so I think I'll raid the kitchen," she started towards the door. "Again!"

He snorted, "Don't make a mess," he warned, pulling the curtain back into place. "And nothing salty!"

…..

"We should probably start thinking of baby names," Melanie said an hour later. "I mean, I'm six months this Thursday."

Chris nodded, "Have you been thinking of names?" he asked, as she dipped another potato chip into the homemade vegetable dip.

She shrugged, "I thought of a few," she said, before shoving the chip into her mouth. "But I can't decide what I like."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he said, as she reached for another chip. "I think you've had enough salt."

Melanie glared at him and he quickly shut his mouth, "Anyway," she started. "I think we should make a list of names that we both like and pick one before I push her out in three months."

"How about we write a bunch of names down and then pick one after she's born?" he suggested. "I mean, don't you want to wait and see what she'll look like?"

"She'll look like a baby with a head that's slightly smushed, after being squeezed out of my vagina," she blinked. "What else would she look like.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You never heard of those moms who named their children because they "looked like a Sarah as soon as I saw her" kinda thing?" he asked.

Melanie made a face, "No," she scoffed. "And I'm sure as hell not going to be that ridiculous when she's born!"

"Fine," he huffed. "What names did you come up with?"

"Well, I like Juliet and Natalie," she shrugged. "I've even taken a liking to Lucy. Lucy Marie Pike has a nice ring to it."

Chris shrugged, "They're okay," he said.

Melanie sighed, "You hate them," she shook her head. "Go on. Let's hear what you came up with."

"Samantha's a cute name," he shrugged. "Or we could go and pick a classic name like Mildred.

At that moment, the baby kicked, startling Melanie. "She's kicking," she said, resting her hand upon the spot, smiling as she kicked again.

Chris chuckled, "Is that because she likes the name Mildred?" he asked, as Melanie rubbed her belly.

"No," she shook her head. "She's saying, "Please Daddy, don't give me that horrible name! I'm going to be too cute to have such an old lady name!"

Chris scowled, "That's not what she's saying!" he exclaimed, as she laughed.

"Well, we are NOT naming her Mildred," she shook her head. "Vivien is a classic name, Chris. Mildred is horrid! You name your baby that when she ends up being that surprise baby that you weren't expecting and you really aren't thrilled to have, after having like five or six kids already."

"Oh god," he rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic!"

Melanie shrugged, "Thank you."

Chris took the bag of chips and rolled them up, before placing the cover onto the small bowl. "I was eating that!" Melanie yelled, as he set both items onto the coffee table.

"You had enough," he said, sitting back on the couch. "Come here."

Groaning, Melanie slowly moved around so that her head was resting on his lap, while his hand softly rubbed against her belly; the baby kicked furiously, making Chris chuckle.

"So," he sighed. "No to Mildred."

"_Hell _no to Mildred," she confirmed. "What about… Celine?"

Chris snorted, "After Celine Dion? No way!" he shook his head.

"It's _romantic!" _she whined. "It sounds like something out a romance novel!"

"Yeah well, this is our daughter we're talking about," he shook his head. "Not a romance novel."

Melanie pouted, "How about we use that notepad on the refrigerator to put down all the names we come up with? Then, next to each name, we can put down a simple yes, no or maybe!"

Chris shrugged, "As long as you don't put any ridiculous names like Celine down, it sounds like a suitable idea."

"By the time the baby comes, we'll have a few potential names circled and we can go from there," she said, tucking her arm behind her head. First and middle name!"

"God, I can only imagine what you'll come up with," he shook his head. "It's getting late. We should go to bed before we both pass out and wake up in pain tomorrow."

Melanie nodded, "Give me a boost," she said, using the back of the couch to pull herself up. "Jesus, I can't even get up off the damn couch!"

Once she was sitting up, Chris stood from the couch and pulled her up to her feet by her hands. "Go get ready for bed," he said, grabbing the food off the table. "I'll be right there."

"Don't take too long," she yawned, as he started towards the kitchen. "There wont be any blankets left for you."

….

Chris quickly reached the phone before it went straight to the machine, cursing as Claude jumped from the counter to the table.

"Damn cat!" he yelled, before answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Chris! Finally! I've been calling all day!" Jim yelled into the phone, making the older man wince. "What the hell?"

"We went for a walk in the park," Chris said. "The doctor is on Mel's ass about gaining almost ten pounds since her last visit and she dragged me with her."

Jim snorted, "You sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, weren't you bedridden like..two weeks ago?"

"Yes, I was," Chris sighed. "Did you call here just to remind me of that?"

"I just wanted to call to see if we were still on for the Hamptons for Mel's birthday," Jim said. "You know, the one where we fly out and surprise her at the apartment, before taking the train?"

Chris peered down the hallway, making sure that Melanie as still in the shower. "Yeah of course we are," he said, moving back into the kitchen. "You're still flying in Saturday night?"

"Yup! We should be there around seven-thirty that night," he confirmed. ""Len wanted to call, but he had to take Joanna get to get some flowers for her new flower garden."

"Ah, so she's suckered him into another craft, huh?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

Jim laughed, "Yeah and he's not that thrilled either," he sighed. "He's bitchin about how expensive everything is and how Joanna's trailing dirt into the house."

Chris snorted, "At least she's going outside," he offered. "A girl her age should be enjoying her summer vacation outdoors."

"I tell Bones everyday, but he doesn't listen," Jim sighed. "So, where's Mel? I hope she's not in the next room, listening in on this conversation."

"She's in the shower," Chris yawned. "Then she'll go down for a nap for an hour or two, before waddling around with a grumpy attitude."

Jim snickered, "That bad?" he asked.

"Jesus, it's like having Len around," Chris sighed. "The heat's really not helping matters either, which is why I'm glad we're taking her to the beach for a week. Maybe it'll calm her down."

"God, I hope so," Jim said. "Otherwise you're fucked, man."

"Chris?" Melanie called out from the bedroom. "The shower's free!"

Chris pulled the phone away from his ear, "Okay!" he shouted back, before turning his attention back to the phone. "I'm gonna get going so she doesn't get suspicious."

Jim laughed, "Okay," he said. "I'll have Len call you guys later tonight so he can discuss the trip."

"Sounds good," Chris peered back into the hallway.

"Give my love to Mel and the baby," Jim yawned. "I'll talk to you later."

Saying their goodbyes, Chris set the phone down on the counter and made his way down the hall and into the bedroom. Melanie was sitting on the edge of their bed, the towel already dressed in a shirt and panties, toweling drying her hair.

"Feeling better?" he asked, grabbing a clean set of clothes.

She nodded, "Much," she said, before yawning. "I'm going to dry my hair out here before I take a nap, so I'll most likely be out cold by the time you come out."

Chris nodded, "I'll be out in a few minutes," he said, moving into the bathroom. "Don't hog all the blankets like you've been doing the last few days."

Melanie pouted, "Then don't take forever getting into bed, "she shot back, moving to plug the hair dryer in.

He snorted, "Crabby are we?" he asked, before shutting the door behind him.

Putting the shower on, Chris only hoped that their surprise for Melanie's thirtieth birthday, would bring her out her moody rollercoaster ride.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know why you are laughing, Christopher! This is not fucking funny and I am so fucking pissed off right now!" Melanie screeched, as she attempted to storm through the apartment.

Chris stood in the hallway, watching as she moved between the bathroom and office, ranting and raving.

"Mel, you need to calm down!" he said, as she slammed the dresser drawers. "Doctor Kaui has other patients that need her and that woman was nice today."

She stepped out into the hallway and glared at him, "No she wasn't!" she snapped, as Chris snorted.

"I thought she was nice," he shrugged. "Came in and had your medical chart memorized in the five minutes it took for the nurse to ask her mandatory questions and what not."

"SHE PUT HER FINGER IN MY ASS!" Melanie screeched. "Last time I checked, the baby wasn't in THERE!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh, which pissed her off even more. "I'm going to a different doctor!" she yelled from the bathroom. "I refuse to go to a doctor that just up and abandons me for another uppity socialite and puts me with an idiot!"

"You're not changing doctors," Chris said, stepping into the bedroom.

Melanie pulled the tank top over her head, tossing it into the hamper. "Yes I am," she snapped, grabbing a clean set of loungewear.

He rolled his eyes, "You're six months pregnant, Mel," he shook his head. "It's too late for you to go to another doctor!"

"Well I'm NOT going back to this one!" she yelled, moving towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm NOT letting you see another OBGYN!" he shouted. "I refuse to let you see someone from another practice, Melanie. I trust Doctor Kaui with both your health and our daughter's, so you're going back there for your next appointment."

Melanie shook her head, "Whatever!" she snapped, tossing the clothes down on the counter.

Chris sighed, "What are you doing now?" he asked, as she turned the shower on.

"I was fucking violated so I'm taking a goddamn shower!" she yelled. "IS THAT OKAY?!"

"Mother of God," he mumbled. "I'm not arguing with you anymore, Mel. Don't take it out on me because someone else decided to have their baby today!"

In return, Melanie slammed the bathroom door shut, leaving him alone in their bedroom.

…..

"So, how's your asshole this afternoon?" Jim snorted into the phone, as Melanie answered.

She gasped, "You little shit!" she hissed, as he laughed on the other end.

Instead of yelling at him, Melanie quickly hung up and slammed the phone down on the table.

"CHRISTOPHER!" she screamed. "I'm going to KILL you!"

She heard him groan from the other room, "What now?" he asked, sitting up on the couch. "What have I done now, Mel? Before you screamed at me for being in the way, so I moved in here to leave you be. Now what?"

Melanie glared at him, "You told Jim, of all people, about what happened this morning?" she asked, her tone deadly.

Chris blinked, "I told your brother," he said slowly, watching as her eyes went wide. "What?! I sure as hell wasn't going to call my mom and ask her what to do! Len's known you longer than I have, therefore I went to him in order to find a way to calm you the fuck down!"

"You want to know why I'm so pissed?" she asked, watching as he nodded. "How would you like it if someone stuck their fucking finger up your ass?"

"I wouldn't be too thrilled?"

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, you wouldn't be too thrilled?" she asked. "While Jim and my brother love shoving shit up their asses," she started, ignoring the groan from him. "I really do not appreciate the fact that you went and told Len! You knew he was going to go and tell Jim, because he tells Jim everything!"

"Mel, the woman told you why she had to do it!" he said, setting the book down on his lap. "Would you rather she not do the exam and god forbid something was wrong? Jesus Christ, Melanie you're acting like a baby right now! Everyone has to get the backdoor checked at some point in their lives!"

Melanie stared at him for a moment before turning sharply on her heel and storming down the hallway. The bedroom door slammed shut behind her, making him wince. Cursing, Chris reached for the cordless phone on the coffee table and quickly called Jim back, with the plan to curse him into another timeline.

…

By the end of the week, Melanie managed to calm down over the "disastrous" doctor's visit. While she was still pissed about the sudden switch to the other doctor, Melanie called off the search for a new one; it was far too late in the game to find another OBGYN, especially one as good as Doctor Kaui in Manhattan.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Chris asked, as Melanie adjusted the AC in the living room. "Do you want to go out for dinner or stay in?"

"I'm not going out there," she scoffed, heading back over to the couch. "It's too hot and everything smells outside."

Chris nodded as she slowly sat down on the couch, letting out a relaxed sigh as her body hit the cushions. "Besides, I'd never make it down the stairs, let alone the street."

"I could always run out and get you something," he offered, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't even have to move off the couch."

"That makes me feel even more like a cow," she groaned. "A bitchy, overheated cow."

"Still love you, though," he said, kissing her forehead. "No matter how bitchy you get."

Melanie grunted, "Let's just stay in tonight," she sighed. "We could eat cereal for dinner."

Chris nodded, "I'll go get you some," he said, moving to get up. "You want a glass of milk too?"

She shook her head, "Juice. And I don't want milk in my cereal either," she said, making a face. "I'm not too fond of it these days."

"One milk-less bowl of cereal and a cup of juice coming up!" he said, making his way into the kitchen.

As Chris went into the kitchen to put dinner together, Melanie grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the television on, flipping through the channels; the early evening news reporting about the heat wave and stating the obvious: stay inside! As Melanie started flipping through the movie channels, there was a knock on the door.

Groaning, Melanie pulled herself up off the couch and started towards the door. "Who the hell could be knocking on our door?" she yelled. "It's too fucking hot to even make the attempt to come here."

Chris snorted, "I don't know! Maybe it's the neighbors."

Grumbling, Melanie unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Yes can I he-" she paused, eyes going wide with shock.

"Mel?" Chris called out, as she stood quietly in the doorway. "Who is it?"

Letting out a screech, Melanie threw her arms around her brother, who laughed and hugged her back tightly. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, once he let go.

"Oh, we were in town," Jim shrugged. "Figured the right thing to do would be to grace you with my beautiful presence."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "We missed you and wanted to come see you," he said, as Joanna snuck by her aunt.

"Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris!" she shouted as she ran into the apartment.

"Jo-jo!"

Melanie frowned, "Did my husband know you were coming?" she asked, moving aside so Leonard and Jim could come in.

Jim blinked, "I haven't got a clue," he shrugged, before setting his bag down. "Jesus it's nice and cool in here! I don't know how you two can stand this fucking heat!"

Chris came out of the kitchen with Joanna in his arms, listening intently as she explained the plot of a book she had read on the flight over. "So he was the bad guy all along?" he asked, once Joanna finally stopped talking.

"Yup!" she nodded. "I was so mad! Daddy told me I shouldn't get all worked up because it's not a real person.

"Why not? You're allowed to get upset when something happens that you don't like!" he said. "Look at your Aunt Mellie. She was very upset when they killed that twin in the Harry Potter book!"

Melanie scoffed, "That's because he was a twin!" she exclaimed. "How could she go and kill Fred and leave George all alone with one ear and no sidekick?!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Oh god, here we go," he muttered. "Before we turn this into a literature fest, can we at least get settled for the night? I would like to take a shower, since I've sweated through my clothes from the cab ride here."

"Yes! Yes!" Melanie said, waving her hand at him. "You know where the shower is!"

"You're not going to make sure there's towels in there? Or soap?" he asked, as Chris set Joanna down.

Melanie glared at him, "Would you like me to hold your hand as you shower? You're capable of getting the towels out of the closet if you need them," she shook her head. "Come on, Jo-Jo. You can take a quick shower in my bathroom!"

Joanna squealed, "Can I use that pretty shampoo? The one that smells like flowers?"

"Of course you can!" Melanie said, as they started down the hall. "I even have one that smells like coconut!"

"I take it she was really grumpy all week, "Leonard asked, as they disappeared into the bedroom.

Chris nodded, "Between the incident with the doctor and the heat, she's been….difficult to converse with," he shrugged. "But I'm hoping that a week out of the city will help her."

"I hope so," Jim sighed, picking his bag up. "Because if not, then we should lock her up in a mental institution.!"


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe we're going to the beach!" Melanie said, clapping her hands. "I'm so excited!"

"We know, "Leonard groaned. "You've said it a hundred times since we told you about this trip!"

Shortly after settling in for the night, Chris, Leonard and Jim announced that they would all be heading out to the Hamptons early Sunday morning. Since Richard and Alice had rented a house for the summer since McKayla went off to Florida with her friends, they offered to host a full week's worth of vacation time. Figuring since the restaurant closed down for the week for vacation and Melanie didn't have any work to hand in, it only seemed logical to take the opportunity to go. It fell perfectly with her birthday being in the middle of the week and given the fact that she was pregnant, it would be a long time before Chris could take her out of the city alone.

"Don't be a party pooper," Melanie said, sticking out her tongue. "Or I'll send you back to the city and keep Joanna and Jim to myself!"

Jim snorted, "You're on crack," he shook his head. "I'll leave Jo with you, but I'm going with him! I'll be damned if I have to watch all the couples make out and shit, while I sit and sulk in the corner."

"But who will tell me that I look pretty in my bathing suit?" she pouted.

Chris pulled her arm and forced her to sit forward in her seat, "Would you please sit down?" he asked, as she looked at him.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked, as the train car rocked.

He glared at her and she held her hands up, "Sorry!" she winced, as Jim snorted in the row behind them. "It's just hard talking to them while facing forward."

"Well you have all week to talk to them," Chris grumbled. "Just sit forward while the train is moving, please."

Melanie sighed and settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lifting his arm up, Chris draped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

"And I'll be the one to tell you that you look pretty in your bathing suit," he said, kissing her cheek.

She blushed, burying her face into his neck. "Wait until you see it," she whispered. "I probably wont see that beach the entire week."

Chris snorted, "Better watch out," he warned. "I might just do that if you keep giving me a reason to keep you locked up."

_This is the train to Montauk. The next stop is Westhampton. _

"Is this the stop that Richard is picking us up from?" Leonard asked, as Chris sat up.

"The next one," he stretched his arms up and over his head. "Hampton Bays."

Joanna fidgeted in her seat, "Daddy, I have to pee," she said quietly.

Leonard sighed, "We're almost there, sugar," he kissed her forehead. "As soon as we get off the train, we'll find you a place to go to the bathroom."

"Why don't you use the bathroom on the train?" Jim frowned. "It's right there."

Leonard snorted, "That bathroom is filled with disease and god knows what," he shook his head.

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Oh god," she muttered. "I used it and I'm fine."

"Yeah? Let's wait until you start screaming about a rash on your ass or something later on," he snapped. "Jo can hold it until we get off at the next stop."

…..

Sure enough, as they made their way down from the train platform, Richard was waiting for them.

"About time!" he shouted, as they dragged their belongings down the stairs. "I was wondering if you'd all make it in one piece.

Joanna was hoping from one foot to the other, "I have to go! I have to go!" she shouted.

"Jo, there's no bathroom at the train station," Leonard said, as she whined. "Can you hold it a little longer?"

She shook her head, "No! Daddy!"

"We can stop on the way there, "Richard said, as he took a duffle bag from Chris. "Besides, we have to stop and get food for the house."

"You mean you haven't shopped yet?" Chris asked, as they started for the car. "I am shocked! Usually that's the first thing Alice does when she gets here."

Richard snorted, "She wasn't sure what Jo would like and since we've got two extra chefs with us, she figured that we would want to pick all the food out."

"I know, Jo! I have to pee too," Melanie said, as she held onto Joanna's hand. "Just try really hard to hold it."

Loading up the car with the bags, everyone climbed in and buckled up.

"Ready?" Richard asked, as he started the car. "Hold onto your butts."

Joanna managed to giggle as the car moved out of the parking spot and towards the parking lot exit. "He's funny," she whispered to Melanie.

…..

"Are you guys ready to go?" Leonard asked, as Melanie and Joanna stood in one of the aisles. "We've been here for the last two hours!"

"Daddy!" Joanna whined. "Don't rush me!"

Leonard rolled his eyes and turned to Chris, "Can you get your wife to hurry up? It's getting late and I'm starving!"

Chris snorted, "You tell her to hurry up!" he shook his head. "Len, don't rush them. Please for the love of god, do not rush my pregnant wife to make a choice on what cookies she wants."

"Fine," he huffed. "I'm going to look for Jim, who's probably shoved enough beer into our cart to drown an entire army."

He then turned and stalked off, leaving Chris at the end of the aisle with his own cart, watching as Melanie and Joanna looked at the packages on the shelf. A few minutes later, Joanna came rushing towards him, holding three packages in her arms, while Melanie followed behind with another three.

"Whatcha pick?" he asked, as Joanna tried to chuck all three packages into the cart at once. "Oreos and chocolate chip cookies?"

Joanna nodded, "Aunt Mellie got oatmeal cookies," she said, scrunching up her nose. "She said you like those."

Chris nodded, "They're good, Jo," he said, as she shook her head. "You would like them if you only tried them."

Melanie set the other three packages into the cart, "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Oatmeal cookies," they said in unison. "Are you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"I guess so," she shrugged. "Oh wait! Did you get barbeque sauce?"

He nodded, "We got enough barbeque sauce for you to put on whatever you want, Mel," he promised. "Your brother is getting impatient and wants to get going, since we've spent two hours in here."

Melanie scoffed, "He's such a baby," she shook her head, as they started out of the aisle. "He's usually the first person to complain if something wasn't picked up at the store."

"Yeah well," Chris shook his head. "I don't want to hear him whine on our first night here."

"Well lets go find him before he causes a scene," she mumbled. "I'm also getting hungry too."

….

Alice stood in the middle of the kitchen, watching as the boys unpacked what seemed like endless amounts of bags.

"What in the world?" she shook her head. "Did you buy out the store?"

Jim snickered as he and Joanna shoved all the empty bags into one, "You told us to do the shopping and we did," Richard shrugged. "We've got a kid and a pregnant woman on our hands, Alice. They're picky eaters."

Joanna nodded, "Daddy says that's not a good thing either," she shoved a plastic bag in with the others. "Says I'm a pain in the butt!"

"Well you are," Leonard said, as he dropped a case of water on the floor near the counter. "A big ol' pain the in butt!"

"So tell us more about this place!" Melanie said. "How far are we from the beach?"

Chris snorted as Alice took a seat at the counter, "Well, the house has six bedrooms and four bathrooms, so Jo gets a room to herself!" she said, as the little girl cheered. "We're about a half a mile from the Ocean Road beach, so it's an easy walk to take. If you don't want to go down to the beach, there's a pool and a lot of land to play on."

"And we're in Bridgehampton?" Jim asked.

Alice nodded, "Right between Southampton and East Hampton."

"Can I see my room?" Joanna asked, taking Jim's hand. "Please? Please?"

Jim laughed, "Okay Jo," he picked her up. "Let's go see your room."

"Why don't you guys go settle in? Take showers and unpack?" Alice suggested. "We can start dinner around seven after you've all relaxed and head to bed early."

Chris nodded, "That sounds good," he said, moving to stand behind Melanie. "Or do you want to eat something now?"

Melanie shook her head, "I'll be fine with this," she said, holding up an apple. "I do want to shower and lay down for a bit, though."

"Your bedroom is the second on the left upstairs," Richard said, pulling the sliding door open. "The bathroom is attached and there's a closet with towels, sheets and whatnot in there."

With a nod, Chris and Melanie started towards the stairs, stopping to collect their things from the living room. They could hear Joanna giggling from her room down the hall with Jim, while Leonard admired the view.

"This is it," Chris said, opening the door. "Home away from home."

Stepping into the room, Melanie gasped. "It's so pretty," she said, as Chris set the bags down on the bed. "It's very…homey. Welcoming."

"Do you want to take a shower while I unpack?" he asked, as she moved to her bag.

Melanie pulled out the toiletries and set them down on the neatly made bed, before digging around for clean clothes. "We could take a shower together…."she said slowly, looking up at him. "I mean, we haven't done that in a while."

Chris wrapped his arm around her waist, "You sure you're not too tired?" he asked, as she kissed his cheek.

"Too tired to fool around with you?" she scoffed. "No way!"

"Go start the shower then," he nodded, unzipping his own bag. "I'll be there in a minute."

Melanie scooped up her things and started for the door, "Don't keep me waiting, Christopher! I'll use all the hot water if you do!" she warned, before disappearing into the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

The first two days of their vacation consisted of going to the beach early in the morning, before returning to the house long after lunch. After showers and putting all the beach toys away, everyone split up to do their own thing. With the giant piece of land that the house sat on, Joanna took every opportunity to play; Leonard and Jim would chase her around the yard, with Chris joining in one in a while, tossing a Frisbee around for the girl to catch. Melanie would relax in one of the lounge chairs with a book or the camera, catching every moment with a click.

"I'm hungry," Joanna pouted, as she made her way up to the patio. "Can we eat?"

Melanie held her arms up and Joanna carefully crawled onto the chair and laid next to her. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Daddy? What are we having for dinner?"

Leonard set the bottle of bubbles onto the table along with the Frisbee, "We're going to throw some burgers on the grill," he said, as Joanna yawned. "How's that sound?"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea," Melanie smiled, wrapping her arm around her niece. "How about you boys get the food ready and I'll take Jo upstairs to clean up?"

Chris and Jim had made their way up the lawn and to the patio by then, as Melanie sat up on the chair. "What are we doing?" Jim asked, leaning against the brick column at the end of the patio.

"Daddy says your making dinner," Joanna said, as Jim pulled her into a hug.

"Oh we are, are we?" he asked, tickling her. "I guess we could feed you."

Joanna gasped as Jim stuck his tongue out at her, "Aunt Mellie's probably hungry too, huh?"

She nodded, "The baby eats a lot," she whispered, as Chris helped Melanie to her feet.

"Come on, Jo," Melanie said, holding out her hand. "Let's go clean you up so I can put those clothes in the wash."

"Her clothes are fine," Leonard insisted. "She doesn't need to change again!"

Melanie shook her head, "She's got grass stains all over her, Len! I'll just throw them into the wash with our stuff."

Chris held up his hand, "Please," he mouthed, before turning to his wife. "Just put her stuff in the basket, hon. I'll put everything in the wash after dinner."

Jim snorted as Melanie and Jo started towards the back door, "Taking on the role of Mr. Mom already?" he asked, earning a whack upside the head from Leonard. "It's cute. Mr. Domestic, doing laundry and shit."

"I would watch it if I were you," Chris warned, pulling Jim into a headlock. "You're this close to being thrown into the ocean with rocks around your waist!"

….

Chris quietly stepped into the bedroom, careful not to disturb Melanie and Joanna as they watched a movie. Setting the laundry basket down near the door, Chris wasn't surprised to find them both passed out against the pillows. It was a little after nine, and the effects of a sun-filled day were starting to appear; Richard and Alice had long gone to bed shortly after dinner and a glass of wine. Leonard and Jim opted to stay downstairs, taking their beer out onto the patio to have some alone time. That left Melanie, Joanna and Chris to themselves in the big house. Not wanting to make Joanna sit upstairs alone, Chris offered to start on their laundry while the girls relaxed.

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked, as he and Joanna set the movie up. "You could join us."

Chris shook his head, "You two relax for a while," he said, helping Joanna up onto their bed. "I'll get the laundry started before it starts piling up and I'll bring up a bowl of popcorn."

That had been four hours ago, as they giggled through a Disney movie about a Scottish princess before moving onto the latest Ironman movie; Melanie and Joanna were swooning over Robert Downey Jr, the last time he checked on them. Now, as the DVD menu played on a loop, Chris carefully made his way across the room to turn the television off. Carefully, Chris scooped Joanna up into his arms and started to the door.

"Hmmm?" she stirred, as he moved into her room.

Setting her down on the bed, Chris pulled the blanket up and tucked her in. Checking the window, he went back to kiss her cheek, whispering a "good night" as she rolled over and clutched the blanket to her chest. Quietly shutting the door halfway as he stepped into the hall, Chris made his way back towards his own bedroom. Washing up, Chris changed into a pair of shorts and opened the window before climbing into bed.

"Chris?" Melanie shifted, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," he whispered, as she settled her head against his chest.

As quickly as sleep came to him, it quickly disappeared, as morning came suddenly and Melanie was up and out of bed.

"Hmm, morning already?" he grumbled, as Melanie started towards the bathroom. "Don't wanna get up."

She snorted, "Did you stay up late last night?" she asked, as she went to the bathroom.

Chris grunted, "No," he mumbled.

A few seconds later, Melanie was back in bed, kneeling next to him. "Wakey wakey," she cooed, rubbing his back. "Let's get you some coffee and see what everyone's up to for the day."

"Do I have to?" he asked, as she pulled the blankets down.

"Yes," she nodded, moving off the bed. "Let's go! Up, up, up!" she said, smacking his behind.

"Abuse!" he shouted into the pillow, as she made her way out of the room.

Melanie laughed, "Get out of bed before I send Joanna in!" she warned. "And you wont like that at all!"

….

Using one hand to unlock the front door, Chris held Joanna's hand with the other; the girl cradled her other hand against her chest, weeping quietly as they stepped into the house.

"It's okay, Jo," he said, picking her up. "We'll get you cleaned up and it'll be fine."

Joanna sniffled as he carried her over to the kitchen counter, setting her down next to the bowl of fruit. "Here, let's see what we got," he said, pulling the towel away from the cut. "It doesn't look too deep so you probably wont need stitches."

After breakfast, Joanna was determined to go back down to the beach to look for shells. While Richard and Alice decided to spend the morning by the pool, Leonard and Jim wanted to head out and explore the nearby town. Growing impatient as the adults made every excuse to avoid the beach, Chris offered to take Joanna down by the water; Melanie was looking too tired to his liking and wanted her to stay in and rest for the day.

"You're home early!"

Chris turned and spotted his wife coming into the kitchen with an empty glass in her hand. "What are you-" she stopped, gasping when she saw Joanna. "What happened?"

Making her way over to them, Melanie gasped when she saw the bloodstained towel and Joanna's hand. "Oh my god!"

"Its okay," Chris started, as Melanie shook her head. "We were down by the shore picking up shells, when a wave knocked her down. She sliced her hand on a broke shell in the surf."

"My poor baby," Melanie kissed Joanna's forehead. "I'll got get the first-aid kit from the bathroom."

As Melanie went back upstairs, Chris brought Joanna closer to the sink and turned the water on. "We have to clean it Jo," he said, as she struggled to keep her hand away form the running water. "It wont burn like it did on the beach."

"Promise?" she sniffled.

Chris nodded, "I promise," he said. "Ready? Easy does it. See, it's nice a cold."

Melanie came back in with the first aid kit and a bottle of peroxide in both hands, setting them down on the counter. "Do you want me to do it?" she asked, as he held Joanna's hand under the faucet.

"No, I got it," he insisted. "Jo, I'm going put peroxide on it now. It'll hurt but only for a minute."

Sitting down at the table, Melanie watched quietly as Chris attended to Joanna's hand; every whimper and cry was met with words of encouragement, as Chris took his time with her. Once her hand was slathered in antibacterial cream and wrapped up with band-aids, Joanna was feeling a bit better.

"You did so good," he kissed her cheek. "So brave!"

Joanna giggled, "How about we have some ice cream?" he asked. "Then we can show Aunt Mellie your shells."

"Okay!" she nodded, as he scooped her off the counter. "Thank you for fixing my hand, Uncle Chris!"

"You're welcome, Jo," he ruffled her hair. "Go on upstairs and change your clothes, while I get your ice-cream."

Rushing out of the kitchen, Joanna stormed up the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving Chris and Melanie alone.

"What are you smiling at?" Chris asked, as Melanie stood up from the table.

"I'm smiling at you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

Chris chuckled, "I love you, too," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Is this your way of asking for ice-cream?"

Melanie shook her head, "No," she said softly. "You're so good with Jo and I just can't wait to see you with our daughter. I couldn't imagine having her with anyone else but you."

"It's a good thing you said yes to marrying me," he chuckled, earning a nudge in the ribs. "Ow! What, it's true!"

She shook her head, "I'm trying to be.. sappy here and you're ruining the moment," she whined, as he hugged her. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he nodded. "And I couldn't imagine having children with anyone else, Mel."

Melanie smiled and stood up on her toes, pressing her lips against his. It wasn't until Joanna's arrival, one of giggles and shouting, which they broke apart to tend to her.

…..

Leonard and Jim arrived back to the house as the sun was setting, having spent the entire day wandering around town together. Opening the front door, they were met with various sounds of life within. Alice and Richard were in the kitchen, most likely preparing for dinner.

"Easy Jo, don't wiggle to much."

Stepping further down the hallway, Leonard and Jim stopped and peered into the den. Chris was sitting on the couch with Melanie resting her head on his lap, who was giggling. Joanna was straddling her thighs while resting both hands on either side of her belly, frowning as she sat still. Suddenly she yelped, drawing her hands back while looking down at Melanie with wide eyes.

"It's okay," Melanie cooed, reaching up to take Joanna's hands into hers. "She's just saying hello."

Joanna carefully laid her palms against the extended flesh of Melanie's midsection and giggled. "What is she doing in there?"

"Giving you a high five," Chris snorted, as Joanna carefully rubbed the bump. "You should see how her foot presses against her belly."

The girl looked up in horror at such an idea, while Chris laughed. "It's not that creepy," he promised. Sometimes when your Aunt is laying still, you can see the baby moving in there. She just presses a foot or a hand and makes herself known."

The couple stood by quietly, watching as Joanna marveled over her Aunt's growing belly, asking questions left and right about her cousin.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Melanie shook her head, "Not always," she sighed. "When she gets much bigger it will though, since there will be no more room to grow by the time October comes."

Joanna watched intently, waiting for the baby to kick so she could see the movement. "She stopped."

"She does that sometimes," Chris said, as he ran his fingers through Melanie's hair. "That means she's probably sleeping or waiting patiently for dinner."

"Which sounds like Richard and Alice are preparing now," Leonard said, deciding to announce their arrival.

"Daddy! Jim!" Joanna waved at them. "I felt the baby move!"

Jim moved to sit down in the recliner, while Leonard went over to the couch. "You did?" he asked, as Joanna nodded.

Then he took in her bandaged hand and frowned, "What happened to you?" he asked, taking hold of her arm lightly. "Did you get hurt?"

"Len.." Melanie started, before Joanna jumped in.

"I fell and cut my hand on a shell," she shrugged, looking down at the bandages. "But Uncle Chris took care of me and made it all better! I even had ice-cream afterwards because I was brave and didn't run away!"

Kneeling down, Leonard brought her hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss against the wrappings. "My poor baby," he shook his head. "We'll have to keep an eye on it so it doesn't get infected."

Joanna nodded; "I know!" she smiled. "Can I show you and Jim my shells? We cleaned them off and I'm going to paint them when we go home!"

Carefully pulling her up off of Melanie, Joanna quickly made her way over to Jim, giggling as he pulled her up into his arms. "Let's go see these shells, Miss Jo," he said, standing up.

"Thank you," Leonard nodded, as Melanie looked up at him.

Chris nodded, "You're welcome."

Leonard followed Jim and Joanna out of the living room, joining in on their conversation about the shells she had collected, as they greeted Richard and Alice in the kitchen.

"Jesus," Chris sighed. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Melanie patted his hand, "He wouldn't dare," she yawned. "Kids get hurt, Chris. Len knows this and it's not like she had to be taken to the hospital."

"I know, but still," he sighed. "I feel awful about it, Mel. It could've been a lot worse."

"Chris," she opened her eyes to look at him. "Len would never blame you if anything were to happen to Jo in our care. He knows how much you love her and that you would do anything to make sure she's safe. If he didn't, then he wouldn't let you near her or us."

He nodded as she sat up, "Come on," she patted his knee. "Let's go outside and walk around. You need some fresh air and I need the exercise."

Getting up, Chris pulled her up off the couch and led her through the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked, as he and Joanna prepared the corn for the grill.

"We're just going outside to walk around," she said, as they reached the backdoor. "Just give us a shout when dinner's ready."

Jim nodded, "Take the bug spray," he said, nodding to the table. "Mosquitos are a bitch tonight."

Joanna giggled, "You said a bad word," she covered her mouth, as Jim groaned. "Daddy, Jim said a bad word!"

Grabbing the spray bottle, Melanie pushed the door open and stepped out onto the patio with Chris.


	23. Chapter 23

On the morning of Melanie's thirtieth birthday, she woke up to kisses and Chris whispering in her ear.

"Wake up, birthday girl," he kissed her shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

Rolling onto her back, Melanie opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light that filtered through the windows. Chris was sitting at her side, looking down at her with a smile.

"Hi," she said quietly, before yawning.

"Happy birthday," he leaned down to kiss her. "How do you feel?"

Melanie shifted under the blanket, "Hungry," she answered, making him snort. "How do I look? Do I look old now?"

Chris shook his head, "You look radiant," he said, pushing her hair back. "We're making breakfast right now; Jim and Len made all your favorites and Joanna is bouncing off the walls making sure everything comes out perfectly."

She giggled, "Hmmm, the best part of birthdays," she stretched. "Let me freshen up a bit and I'll come down."

He nodded and moved out of the way so she could get out of bed, "I better go check and make sure they haven't burned anything," he said, moving towards the door.

Melanie snorted, "Better hurry then," she turned the light on in the bathroom. "Jim's notorious for burning something."

…..

After breakfast, which included almost every dish imaginable, Melanie was sent upstairs to shower and dress for the day. Joanna went with her, on Chris' orders to pick out something for Melanie to wear.

"You're going to let a nine year old pick out your wife's clothes?" Leonard asked, as Melanie and Joanna made their way upstairs. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "If worse comes to worse, Alice could always help."

Alice was in the middle of setting the dishes into the sink, "I think Jo is capable of picking something out," she said.

"And I wouldn't be criticizing anyone's fashion tips, Bones," Jim warned. "Who was it that packed your suitcase for this week?"

Richard and Chris snickered as Leonard glared at Jim, who smiled sweetly at him as he wiped the counter down.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Jim taunted. "Anybody want more coffee? I'm gonna put another pot on."

…

Chris stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched as Melanie carefully did her makeup, while Joanna held a tiny mirror up.

"Can I wear that?" Joanna asked, as she set the eye shadow compact back into the bag. "I want the blue eye shadow!"

"You're a little too young for makeup, Jo," Melanie said, making her pout. "But how about some…lip-gloss?"

He smiled as Melanie carefully applied a sheer gloss on Joanna, before holding the mirror up so she could see. "That way your father doesn't have a heart attack."

Joanna sighed, "Okay," she said. "But you look pretty!"

Melanie ran her hands down the skirt of her blue sundress, "You picked out a pretty outfit," she said, tweaking her nose. "I should hire you to be my stylist."

"She's right Jo," Chris said, making his appearance known to them. "Aunt Mellie's looking very pretty today."

The nine-year old blushed, "I'll go find Daddy," she said, hopping off the bed. "Bye!"

They watched as she tore out of the room shouting for Leonard, "What's gotten into her?" Melanie frowned, as she stood up.

"Don't know," he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You look gorgeous."

She giggled, "I look decent," she corrected him. "It was the only thing that didn't make me look like an orbiting planet."

"Stop! You don't look like a planet and Joanna did a good job, just like I knew she would," he said, kissing her cheek. "Grab your bag so we can get going."

Melanie did just that and followed him out of the bedroom, "Go where?" she asked, as they started down the stairs. "Chrissss! Where are we going?"

Grabbing the car keys off the table in the hall, he quickly waved to Richard and Alice in the den. "It's a surprise," he told her, as he opened the front door. "Ladies first."

"Can't you give me a little hint?" she asked, stepping outside into the bright sunshine.

"The quicker you get in the car, the quicker you'll know what it is," he said, unlocking the car. "Come on, before you age me another ten years."

…..

"No! You need to make it pinker!" Joanna shouted, as she attempted to mix the food coloring into the bowl of icing. "Daddy, you're messing it up!"

Leonard pulled the tiny bottle of red coloring out of her hand, "Jo, will you chill out?" he asked. "This is as pink as it's gonna get!"

Jim pulled the tray of cupcakes out of the oven and set them on the counter, "How about we start that cake, Jo? The one that's gonna be purple with the green writing?"

"Okay," Joanna huffed. "Daddy can't help me with my cake though."

"Daddy will do the cupcakes, Jo," Jim ruffled her hair. "Go get the mix from the bag and I'll get everything set up for you."

Joanna hopped off the chair and started towards the kitchen table, leaving her father and Jim to look at each other.

"She's going to get it, Jim," Leonard warned. "This close to being grounded for the rest of the week."

"Bones," he shook his head. "She just wants everything to come out nice for Mel."

Joanna came back with the cake mix, which Jim took and set on the counter. "Just calm down and let Joanna tell you what she wants for everything," Jim said. "Please?"

Leonard sighed, "Fine," he grumbled. "Give me that bowl over there so I can put this icing in it. It'll be a while before we can put this on those cupcakes."

"Thank you," Jim kissed his cheek quickly, before moving to grab the plastic bowl. "What does that cake mix call for, Jo? How many eggs and how much oil are we going to be using?"

…

After stopping to get bottled water at a deli, Chris drove over to the Bridge Gardens for a nice and romantic stroll with Melanie. Seeing all the flowers and different styles of gardening, made Melanie miss the one she had back in Seattle. After an hour and a half of walking, they decided to relax under a shady tree while children ran about with their parents on the endless lawns of the property. By three, they headed back to the car for in search of a place to eat; the baby kicking furiously to announce that it was lunchtime. After driving around for ten minutes, they settled at a small diner not to far from the park. By the time they'd return back to the house, Melanie was ready for a quick nap as well as Chris.

"You're home! You're home!" Joanna shouted, as they stepped into the house. "Did you have fun?"

Melanie nodded, "I had a lot of fun," she said, as Joanna giggled. "But now I'm tired."

Joanna gasped, "You can't go to bed now!" she exclaimed. "We have more surprises for you!"

"She's only taking a nap, Jo," Chris said, as Jonna took hold of Melanie's hand. "Just for an hour or two and then we'll come back down for dinner."

Leonard stepped out of the kitchen at that moment, "Hey, you're back early!" he said, making his way over to them. "Did you have fun?"

"We had a lot of fun, "Chris said, rubbing Melanie's arms. "But we're going to go lay down for a while before dinner."

"That sounds good," Leonard nodded. "Come on, Jo. Your Aunt Mellie needs her rest and you have stuff to finish up before later."

"Only for a little while," Melanie promised, giving Joanna's hand a squeeze. "And then I'll have your undivided attention later."

Joanna sighed, "Okay," she mumbled, shoulders sagging.

Leonard sighed, "Come on, kiddo," he nodded towards the kitchen. "There's a bunch of bowls that need cleanin' and your name is all over them."

….

"Aunt Mellie! Close your eyes!" Joanna peered around the corner into the dining room, stomping her foot.

Melanie laughed and covered her eyes, "Okay! They're closed!"

Joanna and Leonard quickly made their way over to the table, setting the cake down in front of her. With a quick nod from Richard, Jim quickly snapped the lights off and dashed over to the table.

"Open!" Joanna squealed, as Leonard picked her up in his arms.

Melanie did what she was told and gasped, as the candles flickered and danced. At that moment, everyone began their off-key rendition of "happy birthday", making her laugh and blush at the same time. Once she was told to make a wish, Melanie closed her eyes and waited the two seconds that most people did and blew out the candles.

With the lights back on, Melanie finally saw the cake in it's entire form and laughed. "Jo did you make this? she asked, eyeing the purple and green icing.

Joanna nodded, "Yup! Daddy and Jim helped too, but I put the icing on the cake!"

Melanie smiled, "It's beautiful! I love it!" she said, as Alice moved around the dining room with the camera.

"That's not all she made, "Leonard snorted. "We got a dozen cupcakes with your name on it in the kitchen."

Chris laughed, "Oh boy," he shook his head. "Guess I'll be going to be early tonight!"

Melanie scowled, "Oh hush," she waved at him. "Let's get this cake cut and served! I can't wait to try a piece!"

The cake was sliced and placed on plates, handed off to everyone around the table. Afterwards, they all settled in the den so that Melanie could receive her presents.

"You guys didn't have to buy me presents," she said, as Leonard and Alice brought the wrapped boxes out of the hall closet. "Coming out here was enough!"

"Oh hush," Alice said, setting the boxes down. "You can't just not get anything for your birthday, let alone your thirtieth!"

Melanie smiled, "I think having a baby covers every birthday and Christmas for the rest of my life," she shrugged. "You guys went overboard!"

Joanna bounded over to the couch with her box, "Just open them!" she said, handing the box to her. "Please!"

With a sigh, Melanie sat back against the cushions and carefully unwrapped the first of her many gifts. Setting the wrapping paper to the side, she pulled the lid off the box and moved the pink tissue paper away. Nestled on a decent amount of paper, laid a ivory photo frame with delicate roses and leaves painted in gold all around. In the bottom right hand corner stood Belle, in her gold ball gown.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, pulling out the photo frame. "It's beautiful!"

"Daddy and Jim said that the baby likes Beauty in the Beast," Joanna stated. "You can put the baby's picture in there when she comes home."

Chris moved to sit on the arm of the couch to get a better look at the photo frame, "Look at that," he smiled. "That's really pretty, Jo."

Carefully setting the frame back into the box, Melanie pulled Joanna into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said.

"You're welcome!" Joanna smiled back. "Now you have to open everything else!"

Leonard chuckled, "Easy Jo," he said, waving her over to him. "Let her breathe for a minute! You don't want her to get too overwhelmed, do ya?"

For the next twenty minutes, Melanie opened her birthday gifts; many of which were early baby shower presents that weren't on their registry along with things for her.

"I can't wait to fill this bracelet up with baby charms!" she said, setting the silver charm bracelet back into its box. "I love the little pink bootie!"

Jim smirked, "I told you she'd like it," he said, nudging Leonard. "They even make charm bracelets for babies!"

"Don't give her any ideas," Chris warned, as he cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper. "A newborn doesn't need an expensive charm bracelet."

Richard chuckled into his drink, "That wont stop Mel from getting it," he said. "You should all get charm bracelets!"

Chris rolled his eyes as Melanie giggled, "I say we clean up and move this shin-dig outside," he said, moving towards the kitchen. "I'm sure you guys made a shitload of food while we went out!"

"Of course we did!" Jim exclaimed. "We also need to try that fire-pit out before the week is over!"


	24. Chapter 24

Long after the small birthday "party", consisting of marshmallow roasting and star gazing with Joanna, everyone decided to call it a night. Cleaning up the mess outside, Joanna was carried upstairs by Chris, who offered to take her up as Len cleared off the patio.

"He's practicing," Jim said, double-checking the fire pit. "Because if that baby is anything like you, she'll have him wrapped around her tiny fingers before she can even talk."

Melanie snickered, "Oh stop," she shook her head, scooping up the empty chip bowl. "I am not that bad!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You've got that man at your beck and call, darlin'," he shook his head.

"Well, I thought that was how it's supposed to be," she shrugged. "I am carrying his child after all!"

Alice stepped back outside to collect the remaining trash, "Richard just put the television on," she said, tossing the empty beer bottles into a trash bag. "It's supposed to storm real bad tomorrow."

Leonard grumbled, "Figures!" he shook his head. "Cabin fever is about to strike us all!"

"It wont be so bad," Jim shrugged. "We can actually take a day to relax and sleep in! Maybe watch a movie or something."

Melanie nodded, "I could use a day to relax," she said, as Leonard scowled. "What? I'm pregnant and it's doctors orders!"

"What's doctors orders?" Chris asked, stepping back outside. "Jo's out like a light."

"It's going to be rainy all day tomorrow," Melanie announced. "So we'll have a lazy day!"

Chris nodded, "Well our lazy day can start now," he nodded.

Jim wolf whistled, "Guess somebody is getting the birthday sex tonight!" he snickered, as Leonard rolled his eyes.

Alice took the bowl from her with a smile, "You two go on up," she nodded. "We've got this."

It took little convincing, as Melanie said goodnight to her brother and Jim, before following Chris back into the house and upstairs to their bedroom for a perfect ending to her birthday.

….

The loud crack of thunder and the sound of Joanna whimpering in the hallway were the first two things that woke Melanie up early the next morning. Chris snoring in her ear was the other, as he held onto her tightly. Cracking one eye open, Melanie took note of how dark the room was; the clock read ten after five and that was just too early to start the day.

"It's okay, Jo," she heard Jim out in the hallway. "Your dad and I will protect you from the storm."

Another crack of thunder occurred, nearly shaking the house to its foundation, as a flash of white light filled the bedroom. Chris snorted, tucking his face into her neck as he shifted his hold on her. From across the hall, Leonard and Jim were busy consoling a now crying nine year old as the storm raged outside.

"Chris," she whispered, nudging him softly. "Chris move."

He groaned, rolling onto his back, allowing her to stretch out under the sheets. Slowly, Melanie sat up and pulled the blankets off and climbed out of bed. Walking across the room, she peered out the window and gasped; tree limbs were scattered along the yard and the leaves floated around the pool. The wind gusts were strong, brining in a cold chill that made her shiver. Closing the window, Melanie pulled the curtains shut and started back towards the bed; a quick nudge to her bladder sent her on a quick detour to the bathroom, before she found herself tucking back under the blankets and next to her sleeping husband.

….

The next time Melanie woke up, it was a just about eight-thirty and Chris was awake. Groaning, Melanie stretched her legs out under the blankets and frowned.

"What's that noise?" she mumbled, bopping her head against the pillow.

"That's the rain hitting the windows," he said, looking away from the television. "It started coming down real hard an hour ago."

Melanie groaned, "It was thundering really bad earlier this morning," she yawned. "Joanna had Jim and Lenny up around five this morning because of it."

"She's afraid of thunder?" he asked. "How did she manage all those thunderstorms in Georgia?"

"Len would take her upstairs to her room and read to her," she mumbled. "Sometimes he would sing to her or put a movie on to block out the noise."

Chris nodded, "Hmm," he sighed, while running his fingers through her hair. "Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast."

She nodded, "We could stay up here and relax," she yawned again. "I think the first half of this vacation has finally caught up to me."

"I'll go whip us up something," he said, pushing the blankets up. "Anything particular you want? Or do you just want a plate of whatever?"

"Whatever you're having, I'll have," she smiled. "Orange juice instead of water though, please."

He nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, moving towards the door. "Don't get into any trouble!"

Giggling, Melanie flopped back down against the pillows and picked up the remote. "I _never_ get into trouble!" she shot back, earning a chuckle from him, as he moved out into the hall.

….

"Come on! Please? Please do it for me?"

Leonard looked up from the cutting board, "No," he shook his head, before resuming his task of cutting up the tomatoes.

Melanie and Joanna pouted, "Why not?" Melanie asked. "I've never seen you two kiss before!"

"That's because I don't have to go around, sucking face with someone like you feel the need to," he snapped. "I think I've seen you and Chris attached at the mouth far too many times to count."

"Don't worry Aunt Mellie," Joanna sighed. "Daddy and Jim never kiss around me either."

Jim glared at his boyfriend, "I don't see how one kiss could hurt, Bones," he shrugged. "You make it seem like what we've been doing is a dirty little secret."

"Oh god! Not you too!" Leonard whined, setting the knife down. "Are you really going to pester me all damn day about this?"

The sliding door opened at that moment, as Richard and Chris made their way quickly into the house.

"Jesus Christ, it's coming down like bullets," Richard shook his head. "I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did out there."

"Why the hell would you two even barbeque outside during a thunderstorm?" Melanie asked. "What if lightning came down and hit the gas tank? You two could've been roasted!"

Chris set the plate of burgers and hot dogs down on the counter, "I think those socialites in the city would be so jealous of my tan," he joked, earning a snort from Jim.

Melanie glared at him as he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "So, what's the topic for discussion?" he asked.

"We're trying to get Daddy and Jim to kiss," Joanna said, as she played with the cucumber peelings. "But Daddy's being mean and wont do it."

Richard took this, as is cue to leave the room. "I'm going to check on Alice and see if she's hungry," he said, starting towards the stairs.

Once he left, everyone turned their attention back to Jim and Leonard. "If you don't kiss him, I will cry," Melanie glared. "And you wont like me when I'm crying."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "I've known you for thirty years, Mel," he sliced another tomato in half. "I know for a fact that you'll get over it."

"Why are you so adamant on seeing them kiss?" Chris asked. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes," she hissed, glaring at him as well. "One kiss isn't going to kill you, _Lenny." _

"You're a pain in my goddamn ass, _Mellie," _Leonard snapped back, setting the knife and tomato down with a slam. "Fine! One kiss and you get on out of this kitchen and leave me the hell alone!"

Then without further warning, Leonard grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt and kissed in square on the mouth. Chris gaped at them, while Melanie and Joanna squealed with delight, as Jim wrapped his arm around Leonard's waist.

"Happy?" Leonard spat; blushing furiously while Jim kept his arm around his waist.

Both girls nodded, "My little girl heart is just bursting with joy right now," Melanie squealed, clapping her hands together. "You two are _sooooooo _cute together, I just cannot handle it!"

Chris snorted, "Oh my god," he shook his head. "I think we should get lunch ready so this one can go take another nap."

"But! I'm not tired!" Melanie exclaimed. "And I took a nap this morning!"

"You're on the verge of that hysteria thing you do," he said, grabbing the package of burger buns. "When you go from rage to extreme happiness in less than five minutes."

She pouted and batted her eyelashes, but it didn't work. "You're eating lunch and going upstairs to lay down," he said, pointing to her. "My orders."

"Fine," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Just don't complain tomorrow when I'm all bitchy because I was up ALL night!"


	25. Chapter 25

"I wish we were still at the beach," Melanie whined, shifting the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. "It smells here and everything is loud."

Early Monday morning, a week after leaving for the Hamptons, Chris and Melanie were back in the city; Jim, Leonard and Joanna extended their stay for an extra three days, since it would be the last time on the East coast before the baby was born.

"It always smells here," Leonard grumbled, as they followed them on the sidewalk. "You just noticed it now?"

Melanie turned back and scowled at him, "My sense of smell has increased dramatically," she snapped. "So excuse me!"

Finally reaching their building, Chris pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the main door, moving aside to hold it open. Melanie went in and stood aside, as the others started up the stairs to the apartment. Once Chris was inside and out the heat, Melanie took his hand as they started up the three flights of the stairs.

"I can't wait to shower," Jim huffed, pulling at his shirt. "I feel so dirty sitting on the train and then the subway."

Melanie took the keys from Chris and started unlocking their front door, "Just be warned," she started, turning the top lock. "It's gonna be stuffy in here. A week with no AC does wonders to the place."

Pushing the door open, Melanie stepped into the front hall and nearly had a heart attack when two figures jumped out screaming.

"SURPRISE!"

Melanie dropped the keys and screeched, her hands immediately covering her belly.

"Oh my god!" Gaila shouted, rushing forward. "Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Melanie gasped, "Gaila?" she whispered, as the redhead looked at her with concern. "You bitch! What they hell are you doing, jumping out and scaring a pregnant woman!"

Leonard and Jim snickered as they pushed past them, heading towards the bedroom in the back of the apartment. Joanna squealed and dropped her bag, rushing towards Nyota who stood back as Melanie snapped at Gaila.

"Aunt Ny!" she shouted, as the woman scooped her up. "What are you doing here?"

Nyota kissed her cheek, "Aunt Gaila and I thought we'd surprise you all for a few days," she said.

"I'm so sorry!" Gaila exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. "I just got excited and couldn't wait to surprise you!"

Chris dropped his bag near the wall and sighed, "Gave me a heart attack," he shrugged, earning a scowl from Melanie. "It's good to see you two."

"What are you two doing here?" Melanie asked, as Gaila led her into the living room and onto the couch.

"We are here for a visit and to celebrate your impending arrival of our fair maiden, who has yet to be blessed with a name," Gaila said, waving her hands about, earning a giggle from Joanna.

Melanie looked at her for a moment, "My baby shower is this week, isn't it?"

"DAMMIT!"

Gaila crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her, "How the hell did you know?" she snapped, before looking over at Chris. "You told her?!"

Chris shook his head, "I did no such thing," he insisted. "I haven't said a single thing about you two coming out or anything about baby showers."

Melanie turned around, "Wait! You knew they were coming out?" she asked, as he nodded slowly. "And you didn't even think to suggest a clean up of our apartment? Jesus! This place is a disaster and we have company!"

"It's actually not that messy, Mel," Nyota shrugged. "We even went to the market and got a few things for your fridge. And we got the cats from your neighbor downstairs, who was very keen on handing them over after muttering about her couch being all scratched up."

"The point is," Gaila sighed. "You're not supposed to know that your baby shower is this week! It's a surprise!"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Every expectant mother knows about her baby shower, Gaila," she sighed. "It's like, the rules of pregnancy. If her friends and family didn't throw a baby shower together, then they are idiots!"

Suddenly, Jim was standing in the living room, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry," he said, as Gaila glared at him. "But Len wants to get Miss Jo into the bath."

Joanna groaned, "But Jim!" she pouted, as he shook his head. "Fine."

Reluctantly, Joanna climbed off of Nyota's lap and took Jim's hand, "I'll bring her back in twenty minutes," he promised, leading her back down the hallway.

Gaila then smiled, "Look how cute you look!" she squealed. "The last time I saw you, you were skinny and pale! Now you're bronze and you have a belly!"

Melanie nodded, "Quite the belly, huh?" she asked, rubbing it softly. "I'm huge for six months."

Nyota waved her hand and snorted, "You are not!" she exclaimed. "You're perfect! Besides, your husband over there wouldn't stop talking about how sexy you looked in your bikini."

Chris blushed, "I'll be in the bedroom," he said, moving to get their bags. "I'll let you now when the shower is free."

The girls giggled as he quickly hightailed out of the living room, "Jim said the top accentuated your boobies," Gaila snickered. "He also said that Chris was watching you like a hawk, because you got a lot of attention for it."

"How about we save that conversation for later?" Nyota suggested. "As soon as Chris is done in the shower, we need you to go wash up and get ready."

Melanie frowned, "For what?" she asked, as they stood up.

"We are taking you out!" Gaila clapped her hands. "Don't worry! The boys already know and they plan on having a night in with Jo, who will probably crash after dinner, so they can talk about manly things!"

"Where are we going?" Melanie asked.

Nyota grinned, "That is for us to know and for you to patiently find out!" she said.

…

Later that evening, long after the girls went out for dinner, the boys and Joanna managed to put together an easy dinner. Afterwards, Joanna was tucked into Melanie and Chris' bed with a movie, while Leonard, Jim and Chris occupied the living room.

"Mel was looking extra hot tonight," Jim smirked. "Do we need to put in our earplugs later?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Oh god," he muttered, as Jim snickered.

"I plan on crashing for the night," Chris yawned. "All that running around this morning is catching up to me."

Jim snorted, "You should get all the rest you can," he nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Once that baby comes, you're gonna be running all over the place."

"Have you guys been child-proofing the apartment?" Leonard asked. "Putting covers over the outlets and what not?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the baby wont come out with the ability to walk and run around that quickly," Chris smirked. "We have plenty of time to child-proof this place up."

Jim snickered, "What else have you two gotten done besides the crib and changing table?" he asked. "Did you two decided on a name yet?"

Chris shook his head, "We have a list on the fridge going, but I haven't really added anything since our conversation," he shrugged. "Mel's liking the name Juliet though."

"Juliet Pike," Jim frowned, letting the name roll around. "Sounds like a mean girl."

"Jim!" Leonard scolded. "Don't talk about my niece like that!"

"What? It's true though!" Jim exclaimed. "She should have a elegant name, especially one that can be shortened with a cool nickname!"

Chris sighed, "Well, we have three months left," he said. "Eventually we're gonna have to pick a name either before she comes or shortly after."

"Just don't name her after our mother," Leonard shuddered. "She flipped when Joanna wasn't named after her and she hasn't failed to mention how Joss and I disappointed her because of it."

"Fuck her!" Jim spat. "That bitch has a lot of nerve giving you shit because you didn't name your daughter after her!"

Chris glanced at Leonard and winced, "Since Melanie doesn't talk to her I don't think we have to worry about that. I wouldn't name my daughter after someone I never met and who treated my wife and brother-in-law like shit."

"Do you think she knows that you two got married?" Jim asked. "Or that she's having a baby? I always wondered what your dad did with the photos we sent him from the wedding."

Leonard shrugged, "As far as I know, he put them in an album and has it in his office. Mama never goes to his office unless she's bored at home or there's a company party."

Chris yawned again, "Well, I pray that she never finds out," he shifted on the couch. "I don't need her calling us up and start screaming about how we never told her about the wedding or the baby."

….

Chris was in a deep slumber when the bed dipped, followed by the sound of someone munching next to him. Groaning, he rolled over and opened his eyes, finding Melanie sitting on the bed with a plate in her lap.

"Oh shit," she wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

" S'ok," he mumbled, squinting in the light. "Did you just get home?"

Melanie nodded slowly, "We stopped at their hotel for cake," she answered quickly. "Then we got lost in girl talk and I didn't even realize that it was so late."

"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up to look at the clock. "Mel! It's almost three in the morning!"

She winced, "I know! I came home as quickly as I could!" she said, as he sat up further against the headboard.

"You should've just called me and stayed there with them," he said. "You shouldn't be taking the subway alone at this hour! Especially dressed in that and pregnant!"

Melanie looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just wanted to come home."

Chris sighed, "I'm sorry," he reached out, placing his hand on her bare leg. "Just.. call the house next time. I could've came to get you or you could've spent the night there with the girls."

She nodded, "Okay."

"What are you eating?" he asked, moving to change the subject. "Are those waffles?"

"Chocolate chip," she nodded, picking up one of the waffles. "Want one?"

He snorted and took the waffle that she offered, "Was the cake good?" he asked, tearing a piece off.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Nyota makes better cakes than the hotel… this one tasted like sandpaper."

"Did you have a good time though?" he asked, as she ate quietly. "It's been a while since you had a night out with your friends."

Melanie nodded, "It was good," she shrugged. "But it's weird going out now without you. I just don't find it fun anymore, going to these trendy restaurants with the loud music and waitresses in skimpy clothes."

Chris nodded, "That's what happens when you get older," he said. "You start to settle down and stay away from the trendy hotspots."

"I feel bad too, because the entire time all I could think about was being in my pajamas and watching CNN or the Food Network with you," she sighed. "Is this how I'm going to feel for the rest of my life? A social outcast who doesn't even bother to change out of their pajamas for the entire day?"

He snorted, "You're not going to be a social outcast," he said. "You're nearing the end of your pregnancy, Mel. So you're slowing down a bit and you're getting tired, which is normal."

She pouted as he continued, "Once you have the baby and settle into a routine, eventually you'll feel better about going out with your friends."

Finishing her waffles and setting the plate onto the nightstand, Melanie lounged across her side of the bed, resting on her elbows. "Did you guys have fun?" she asked, as he started massaging her ankle.

"It was a good night," he shrugged. "Jo came in here to watch a movie and we talked about manly things," he said, making her snort.

"I hope that's not code for sex talk," she shuddered. "I really don't want my brother and Jim knowing what we do in bed…or all over this apartment."

He snorted, "We talked about the baby," he said. "Jim thinks that Juliet Pike sounds like a mean girl's name. And that our daughter needs an elegant name that can be shortened into a "cool" nickname."

"Well Jim isn't the father," she scowled. "What's so bad about Juliet?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just think we should look at other names just to see what's out there."

Melanie groaned, "You're just- Ohhhh that feels good," she moaned, as his fingers pressed into her knee. "I wish I could lay on my stomach so you could massage my back."

"You could roll onto your side," he offered, as he continued to massage her leg.

She shook her head, "Later, later," she gasped. "This feels too good for you to stop."

Chris snickered, "Wanna change into something comfortable?" he asked, eyeing the short black dress that covered her body. "You look like you need to be unwrapped."

Melanie pushed up on her elbows, "Do you want to unwrap me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Perhaps," he drawled, as his hand traveled up and under her skirt. "You're not one of those presents that makes a whole lot of noise, are you?"

"I could keep it down," she bit her lip. "Can you?"

Chris moved across the bed and settled above her, his knees on either side of her legs. "I think I can," he shrugged.

"Well, you better start unwrapping," she let out a little huff. "I'm on a schedule and you've got twenty minutes to have some fun."


	26. Chapter 26

Melanie made her way down the hall early the next morning, yawing and stretching as she heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"Look who's awake!" Gaila smiled, as she set the table. "We were about to send Joanna in to wake you!"

Joanna waved from her spot at the counter, as she collected the tops of the strawberries that Jim sliced.

"What's going on?" Melanie yawned, as Chris pulled out a chair for her. "Something smells good."

"We are making breakfast," Chris said, as she sat down. "And we're going to enjoy a nice day together."

Leonard set a glass of orange juice down next to her dish, "I heard you got in late last night," he said, as she took a sip.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" she asked, as he took a plate from Jim.

"I yelled at Nyota and Gaila enough that you wont have to hear me bitch," he mumbled. "But next time you're out like that you either take a cab or call the house."

Melanie mocked saluted him, "Yes Sir!"

"But we did hear some other things last night," Jim snickered. "Something about unwrapping and a lot of squeaking. For a moment I thought there was an army of mice in the hallway with all that noise."

Nyota elbowed him as Melanie blushed, "Can you not?" she asked.

"Lets get that food done, kids," Chris ordered, making his way over to the stove. "You've been fooling around the moment you all stepped foot in this kitchen!"

…..

Afterwards, as the dishes were placed into the sink and the food was stored into the fridge, Melanie was led into the kitchen with a hand covering her eyes.

"Really Chris?" she groaned, as she slowly walked in blindness. "If I fall.."

"You wont fall!" he promised, easing her down on the sofa. "Okay. Ready?"

She shrugged, "I guess so," she sighed.

Removing his hand, Melanie blinked several times before gasping. Scattered about the living room, were neatly wrapped presents, wrapped in the various pink pattered wrapping paper.

"What in the world!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Where did all of this come from?"

Gaila sat down on the sofa near the wall, "A lot of it we had shipped out during your week in the Hamptons, to which your landlord graciously held in her apartment," she smiled. "The rest we packed in a suitcase and a few arrived from Georgia and California and we wrapped those up."

"It's your baby shower," Chris said, as he sat next to her. "We tried getting everyone else to come out, but with work and their classes.."

Melanie took his hand into hers, "I'm just glad you're all here," she said, smiling at the others. "I can't believe you guys put all of this together!"

Nyota laughed, "We knew you didn't want something over the top," she said, moving to pick up the first wrapped gift. "So we decided something low-key would be good and I brought stuff from Magnolia that we could snack on."

"We don't know how to plan baby showers," Gaila said, picking up the notepad on the table. "This is so different from planning bachelorette parties."

Leonard snorted, "Jesus," he shook his head. "Alright, lets start opening these things up. The suspense is killing me."

Nyota handed the box over to Melanie before taking a seat on the floor, "Gaila will write down what the gift is and who gave it to you, so you can send out thank you cards later on," she informed her. "I will hand you the gifts and Joanna is going to take pictures, so you better stop playing that Temple Run game!"

"But I'm almost done with this level!" Joanna whined, as she played with Jim's Iphone. "NO! STUPID MONKEY!"

Jim snorted and took the phone from her, "You can play later," he said, as she pouted. "Aunt Mellie is opening her presents for the baby and you need to take pictures!"

"Who's that one from?" Gaila asked, uncapping her pen. "I don't know why Len can't write this stuff. He's good at being descriptive."

Melanie pulled the card off the box, "How you managed to get a research job is beyond reasonable thinking," she muttered. "It's from Pavel."

"I miss Pavel," Joanna whined.

"Is he your boyfriend?" JIm asked, making Leonard curse. "You two are SOOO cute together."

Joanna blushed, "Open! Open!" she chanted, moving closer to get the pictures.

Melanie laughed, "Hold your horses," she said, pulling the card out of the envelope. "We've got all morning!"

…..

Two hours and many opened packages later, the entire living room was covered with pink paper and bows.

"Everything's so pretty!" Melanie cooed, eyeing all the gifts on the table. "I think we're covered for the next six months!"

The amount of pink and Disney printed items was enough to make anyone's head hurt, as Melanie organized the clothes that their daughter would come to wear in the first few months of her life.

"It's so pink," Leonard groaned, as he and Jim moved around the apartment with a black garbage bag. "Ya'll realize that there are other colors for girls, right? Purple and yellow are girly."

"Oh hush!" Gaila waved her hand at him. "Princess Pike will come to love pink!"

Chris snorted, "We're gonna have to figure out where to put all this stuff for now," he said, eyeing the larger boxes with the dresser and other furniture. "I don't want to start putting it all together and then struggle to find a spot in the room for it."

Melanie nodded, "For now, we can just put everything against that one wall and then all the clothes and toys can get stacked in the crib," she yawned. "I need to call Daddy and thank him."

"That stroller thingy is pretty awesome," Jim said, looking at the box. "We should put it together and test it."

Chris frowned, "With what? A bag of flour?" he asked, as Jim chucked an armload of paper into the bag.

"With Jo-Jo!" he exclaimed. "She's still the perfect child-like size, that she could fit into anything."

Joanna scowled, "I'm not a baby!"

Leonard snorted, "You'll always be _my _baby, Jo," he said, ruffling her hair.

"I have to peeeeee!" Melanie whined, pushing herself up off the couch. "I'll be right back!"

Shuffling down the hallway, Melanie made her way into the master bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Consuming all the juice and water from breakfast and sitting on the couch, Melanie peed for what felt like ages. Finally, Melanie stood up and pulled her underwear and sweats back up and turned to flush the toilet.

Instead, she paused and looked down at the remains in the toilet. A startling shade of red covered the paper and spread throughout the water. Fear instantly overcame her, as she quickly reached into her pants to double check that she wasn't hallucinating. But when her fingers came out stained red, Melanie realized that this was real. Pulling the bathroom door open, Melanie leaned out of the bathroom and as calmly as she could, she called out for Chris.

A few minutes later, he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. "What's up?" he asked, as he gripped the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Come here," she said quickly, moving back to open the door wider.

Chris made his way across the room and into the bathroom, "What's wrong? You look all freaked out," he said, studying her closely.

"I'm bleeding," she managed to get out, the words feeling strange as she said them.

"W-wait what?" he frowned. "What do you mean you're bleeding?"

Holding up her hand, Chris's eyes went wide when he saw the blood and quickly moved to look into the toilet. "Oh shit.." he gasped, before looking back at her. "Oh my god! Okay, I need you to sit down," he said, closing the lid to the toilet.

Melanie moved and sat down, clutching the hem of her shirt as he ran out to get the phone. "Do you have any pain? Cramping? " he asked, coming back into the bathroom.

"No," she shook her head "Oh my god. I'm going to freak out. No! I think I'm going to faint!"

Chris set the phone down on the counter and quickly knelt before her, placing his hands against her arms. "Mel? Mel look at me," he ordered, as she began to hyperventilate. "Honey, look at me."

Looking up, Melanie managed to grasp onto him. "Oh god, what if I lose her?" she managed to get out, as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're not going to lose her," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to call the doctor and we're going to get you in the hospital," he promised.

Melanie nodded and Chris quickly got up and moved to the door, "Len! Come here!"

From inside the bathroom, Melanie could faintly hear her brother and Chris talking as he gave Leonard the run down of what was going on. A few seconds later, Leonard made his way into the bathroom and quickly knelt before her.

"Mellie," he took her hands into his. "Talk to me, darlin'."

"I'm bleeding," she replied. "There's so much blood, Lenny."

He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, "We're going to get you checked out," he promised, as Chris talked in the other room. "Just try to relax."

"I don't want to lose my baby."

"You wont lose her, Mel," he kissed her forehead. "They'll find out what's wrong and fix it."

Chris stepped into the bathroom at that moment, "Okay," he nodded, as the doctor spoke. "We'll be there in ten-fifteen minutes depending on the traffic! See you there."

"What's happening?" Joanna asked, appearing suddenly behind him.

"Jo, go back out into the living room," Leonard said, as Joanna peered around Chris to look at Melanie. "Go on!"

Joanna quickly ran out of the room, most likely telling the others what she had seen.

"We need to get you the hospital right away, "Chris said. "Doctor Kaui is going to meet us there and we're going right in and get you checked out."

Melanie nodded, "We need to get your shoes and bag," Chris said, as Leonard helped her up. "Do you need to change your clothes?"

"I can do it there," she said, as Leonard walked her to the sink. "Just put underwear in my bag for now. I don't have any pads to use."

Washing her hands, Chris quickly moved around the bedroom while Nyota and Gaila appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Gaila asked, as Chris got Melanie's shoes. "Joanna said you guys were talking about the hospital and crowding around Mel."

Quickly revealing what happened, as Melanie came out of the bathroom, the girls quickly went into planning mode.

"We'll stay here with Jo," Nyota said; as Melanie sat down to put her shoes on.

Gaila nodded, "Just call us and keep us updated," she said. "You have everyone's number on the fridge if we need to call them?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "If anything, I need you to call Richard," he said. "He and his wife live in the city and they'll come by. But that's only if necessary."

With Leonard's help, Melanie stood up from the bed. "Can we go now?" she asked quietly, her hands covering her belly.

"We're going," Chris said, holding out his hand. "If you start to feel any pain you tell us," he said, as Leonard quickly ran down the hall to get his own shoes.

Melanie nodded and together they walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the front of the apartment. Jim was sitting on the couch with Joanna, when he looked up at them.

"Hey," he quickly got off the couch. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital," Chris said, as Leonard came back out. "I need you and the girls to stay here and watch Jo."

Jim nodded, "All right," he said, glancing at Melanie. "I'll keep my phone on and close."

They watched quietly as the trio made their way out of the apartment, Jim following close behind to stand in the doorway.

"Just take it easy," Chris said, as he helped Melanie down the stairs. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Shutting the door, Jim turned and looked at Gaila and Nyota. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with the baby," Gaila shook her head. "I-I-"

Nyota wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "We don't know that for sure," she said. "Mel found blood in the toilet and they're going in to see what's wrong."

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head, "Jesus Christ," he muttered. "Oh god, she's not going to.. you know."

"I don't know, Jim," Nyota shook her head. "But I really hope it doesn't come to that. I really hope it doesn't."


	27. Chapter 27

Melanie shifted gently in the hospital bed, wincing at the discomfort of having a baby kicking sharply inside of her. A little after seven-thirty in the evening, Melanie was exhausted both mentally and physically; the mad rush to the hospital and everything that followed, was finally taking it's toll on her.

"The doctor is running a few more tests now," Leonard said. "Chris is in there with her for the time being, though I think the stress took it's toll and knocked him our for a bit"

Glancing over to said chair, which had been dragged to the side of her bed, Melanie watched as Chris snored lightly as he slept. After being admitted right away and brought in for exams and testing, Doctor Kaui quickly found the source of the bleeding.

"It's a cervical polyp," the woman said, as she scanned the image on the screen. "This one is pretty big, so we're gonna have to remove it."

Pulling the ultrasound up, they were relieved to see that the baby was doing fine; her heartbeat pumping through the speakers as she bopped around in her womb. Afterwards, another round of tests were administered and by then the bleeding had stopped; much to Melanie's relief, as she changed out of her soiled underpants and into a pair of clean ones.

"It's a quick and easy procedure," Doctor Kaui said, as they questioned the safety of having the polyp removed. "If I don't remove it now and it gets bigger, it'll make delivery a bit difficult and painful if you decide not to go with an epidural. Once I remove the polyp, you shouldn't have another episode of bleeding like this."

So they went ahead and did the procedure, taking less than twenty minutes as Doctor Kaui worked her magic. The entire time, Melanie looked up at the tiled ceiling, clutching Chris' hand as she trembled. Afterwards, as the nurse took the source of all their fears to the lab, another ultrasound was administered before the doctor left to get the results.

"I'll call you when we're ready to leave," Leonard said, starting towards the door.

Melanie looked over as he stepped into the room, "Jim says "hi" and hopes you're feeling better," he said, moving around the hospital bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she mumbled, as he sat down. "I just want to get the damn results and go home."

Leonard took her hand into his, "I know you do," he said. "But they want to make sure the polyp is benign and I'm sure they'll want to do another check and make sure you're polyp free."

Chris snorted as he shifted in the chair, before falling back in a steady stream of snoring. "The first thing he's gonna do when he gets home, is crack open a bottle of something strong.." Leonard said, shaking his head.

"This baby is going to be the biggest trouble maker and she's not even here yet," Melanie mumbled. "She's already grounded until she's sixteen."

Leonard snorted, "It could've been worse, Mel. There's a lot of complications when it comes to pregnancy and while it was scary seeing all the blood, you got lucky."

"Lucky," she shook her head. "If I could drink right now, our entire liquor cabinet would be empty right now."

"Luckily you don't have a full liquor cabinet to begin with," he said, as a light knock sounded on the door.

Doctor Kaui poked her head into the room, "Ah, you're awake," she said, stepping into the room. "I have your results from the tests we ran on the polyp."

Melanie nodded and turned to Leonard, "Can you wake him?" she asked. "I would but I can't reach to shake him."

Leonard nodded and stood from his spot, while Doctor Kaui moved to the foot of the bed, opening the chart with all the medical files; the said files were started to build up more and more, as the folder bulged with papers and whatnot.

With a startled snort, Chris woke up as Leonard shook him. "Wuh?" he blinked, sitting up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Test results," Leonard said, as Chris ran his hand across his face.

Doctor Kaui snickered, "Anyways," she started, turning her attention to the freshly printed out results. "The polyp was benign so you don't have any traces of cancer, which is very good."

Melanie nodded, "Usually these polyps appear because of all the hormonal changes that you've been going through. Along with the increased blood flow to the pelvic region, sometimes the sudden increase will cause congestion of blood vessels in your cervix," Doctor Kaui explained. "You didn't have an infection or cervical inflammation, which can also cause these things to pop up. Because of the size of the polyp and how it was located on your cervix, it's most likely that sexual intercourse had a part in causing it to bleed."

"Sooo…"Melanie cleared her throat. "Does that mean we can have sex?"

Leonard rolled his eyes while Doctor Kaui giggled, "You can," she nodded. "As long as you feel comfortable and there's no pain, especially towards the end, you can have sex."

She nodded, "How will I know if the polyp returns again?"

"From now on, during the remainder of your visits, I'm going to check for them," the woman said. "You should be able to have a normal delivery if everything checks out ok in the remainder of your pregnancy. I know how much you don't want to go for the c-section."

Melanie shuddered, "No thank you," she shook her head. "Can we go home now?"

Doctor Kaui nodded, "I just want to check and see how the cervix looks and I'll get your discharge papers printed and signed."

Leonard quickly excused himself, as Doctor Kaui went to set up for the exam, muttering about not wanting to see his sisters cervix and quickly bolted out the door.

"He's mighty uncomfortable with these things, huh?" Doctor Kaui asked, as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

Chris snorted, "The last time he had to deal with this, was about ten years ago with his own daughter," he said, as Melanie shifted on the bed. "Now he gets all squeamish if you talk about sex and everything else that has to do with this one here."

"That's because he's my brother and I sure as hell don't want to know about his sex life," she muttered. "It's bad enough that they heard us last night."

Doctor Kaui shook her head, "My goodness, every time I see you two, there's always something going on at home," she said.

"Does that make me your favorite patient?" Melanie asked, smiling innocently.

"In the last five years of being in New York or during my entire career?" she asked, checking the monitor.

Melanie shrugged, "Either, I guess."

Once her cervix was on full display, Doctor Kaui turned to look at her. "I'd say you're one of the best patients I've encountered in this stuck up city," she nodded. "Cervix looks good and clear."

Once Melanie was cleared up and re-dressed, Doctor Kaui scribbled a few notes down on the chart and sighed. "Give the area a few days to heal up, since it will be a bit tender," she said. "When I see you on Thursday for your regular visit it should be fine."

"Thank you," Chris said. "You're probably sick of seeing us so much."

Doctor Kaui shook her head, "This is my job, Chris. If I didn't care, I would've sent in Doctor Clare," she said. "Thought I remember the last time you saw her, things didn't end so nicely."

Melanie shook her head, "I never want to see that woman again in my life," she said, coolly. "If this baby knows any better, she best keep her behind in here so you can deliver her."

"I will do my best to be available for your delivery," Doctor Kaui smiled. "Until then, I want you to rest and do what I tell you; light exercise, healthy dieting and plenty of rest."

Both nodded as she started towards the door, "And start thinking of names! It'll be October before you know it!"

…..

"So the baby is okay?" Joanna asked, as Melanie sat up in bed, propped up with many pillows. "She's not coming out yet?"

Melanie nodded, "She's okay, Jo," she smiled. "She was fine the entire time and she'll be good and ready to see you in October."

Joanna nodded, as she rubbed her belly gently. "Jim started crying after you left," she whispered. "He didn't want me to tell you and make you sad, but he was very scared."

Standing quietly in the doorway of the bedroom, Chris watched as Joanna chatted quietly with Melanie. It was way past the nine year old's bedtime, but the excitement of the day kept her up and waiting for their return. After stepping into the apartment around nine, Joanna came barreling down the hallway from the guestroom, as Jim greeted them. Nyota and Gaila had left shortly before their return, promising to come the next morning to see them.

"I didn't mean to make anyone cry," Melanie said, looking upset.

"I know," Joanna shrugged. "Aunt Nyota said things like this happen. That's why we have doctors and good husbands to take of us."

Melanie gave her a small smile, "That's very true," she nodded.

Joanna shifted on the bed, "We made you a cake," she said. "Aunt Nyota was all weird and started baking stuff while we waited."

"Then we'll have cake tomorrow for breakfast," Melanie smiled, pushing her hair back. "And then we'll have cake for your birthday on Thursday."

"Can you still come to the museum with us?" Joanna asked. "Jim said he didn't know if Uncle Chris would let you go out anymore."

Chris took this moment to break into the conversation, "We'll have to see how Aunt Mel's feeling by then," he said, making his way over to the bed. "But I don't see why she can't go with us to the museum on Thursday. She didn't get the chance to go the last time you were here."

"I have so much I want to show you, too!" Joanna squealed.

They both laughed, "Well, you'll need to make a list of everything you can remember from the last time you were there," Chris said, ruffling her hair. "But now it's time for bed. It's way past your bedtime and your father is going to have our behinds if you stay up a minute later."

Joanna pouted and Chris shook his head, "Give your Aunt a kiss and let's get you ready for bed."

"Goodnight Jo," Melanie said, as she kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight!" Joanna replied, as she hopped off the bed.

"I'll be right back," Chris said, as he followed Joanna to the door. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Melanie nodded, "Do we have any grapes left over? I'm starving."

"I'll see what's in the fridge," he shrugged. "I could always cut up an apple or two if we don't have anything else."

"Come on, Uncle Chris! You said I couldn't stay up a minute longer and a minute just passed!" Joanna yelled from down the hall.

Melanie giggled, "Go on," she nodded. "Don't take to long!"

Chris nodded and quickly made his way down the hall, "I'm coming, Jo! You better brush your teeth before some evil tooth fairy god thing comes down and snatches them all!" he warned.

Joanna giggled, "That doesn't make any sense, Uncle Chris!" she exclaimed. "I think I have to teach you about mythology, which is good because I have my book with me!"

Melanie snorted as she picked up the remote, "Lord help us," she muttered, turning the television on.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why couldn't we go out with Daddy, Jim and Uncle Chris?" Joanna asked, as she carried a bowl of fruit into the bedroom.

"Because they're having a boys day out," Gaila said, helping her onto the bed. "And we're having a girls day _in."_

The next morning, after a difficult night of sleeping, Melanie woke up to the sound of chatter in the living room. Nyota and Gaila woke up early that morning, doing a bit of shopping before stopping by with food and girly things for a day in. They'd sent the boys out for the afternoon, insisting that they enjoy a hot day in the city.

"Jo's birthday is coming up and you need to get stuff for her party!" Gaila whispered, as Joanna quickly went to see if Melanie was awake. "So you better get going before that girl wakes up in two days and has zero presents to open!"

While Jim and Leonard went off to get ready in the guestroom, Chris went back into the master bedroom and checked up on Melanie. He managed to get her out of bed and into the shower, before she sat down on the toilet to make sure she wasn't bleeding again. Coming up clear, Melanie was relieved and moved to get dressed while Chris finished showering. By the time he was dressed, Melanie was quickly surrounded by her niece and two girlfriends, as they collected the hairdryer, nail polish and whatever else from the bathroom.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked, as Joanna took the curling iron out from under the sink.

"Aunt Ny is going to curl my hair!" she beamed. "And she's going to paint my toes blue!"

Once Leonard was reassured that not an inch of makeup would be placed on Joanna's face, the boys finally took their cue to leave. Chris made Melanie promise that if she started feeling funny or if the bleeding started again, that she would call and they would come home right away.

"I should be fine," she insisted, as he hovered at her side. "Go on and get something nice for Jo!"

With a quick kiss, Jim and Leonard managed to get Chris out of the apartment and the exciting day of makeovers and girl talk began.

…..

By two, Joanna was curled up on Chris' side of the bed and out cold, having endured Gaila's torture of hair design and other beauty remedies that no nine year old should ever face.

"Her father is going to KILL you," Melanie said, eyeing the glitter that coated Joanna's skin.

Gaila shrugged, "What's a little glitter gonna do?" she asked. "She looks so pretty!"

Nyota snorted, plucking a chocolate covered strawberry off the dish. "Len's gonna blow a gasket when he sees it."

"Well, let him," Gaila shrugged. "It comes off with warm water and she's inside for crying out loud! It's not like we took her clubbing or something."

Melanie sighed, stretching her legs out; wincing as her joints cracked and her muscles tensed, after hours of sitting around.

"You okay?" Nyota asked, throwing her a concerned look.

She nodded, "My ass is numb and my entire body feels like it's been replaced with an overweight ninety year old.," she mumbled. "Now I know how Chris feels after a long night of standing."

Gaila snorted, "Did the doctor put you on bed rest?" she asked. "Or did Chris put you on it?"

Melanie shook her head, "But I'm kind of afraid to leave the apartment now," she admitted. "Granted it was a polyp and she removed it, but it still leaves me with that feeling that anything could happen to the baby."

"It's normal to feel some sort of fear like that, "Nyota shrugged. "But if the doctor said it was safe for you to go out and do light exercise, then you should do it. Only you know your limits, Mel."

Gaila nodded, "If you want, we can all go down to the park after dinner for a walk," she offered. "Scotty got me a new camera for our anniversary and I've been dying to put new photos up in apartment!"

"You want to take pictures of my fat ass walking through central park?" Melanie frowned.

"It wouldn't be pictures of your ass," Gaila rolled her eyes. "Though, it's definitely much rounder than the last time I saw you. I bet Chris really likes that."

Nyota jabbed her elbow into her ribs, "I'm just saying, that I would really like to have pictures of my friends!" Gaila scowled. "Plus, everyone at home wants to see your belly because they are so obsessed about the impending arrival of your holy savior."

Melanie sighed, "I guess I'll let you take pictures," she muttered, before moving her hand to the side of her belly. "She's kicking!"

"Ooooh! Can I touch?" Gaila asked, leaning closer to Melanie. "I wanna feel!"

"Here," Melanie took her hand, placing it upon the stretched skin and muscle. "If you push in lightly, she'll kick back."

Gaila did what she said and gasped, as the baby gave a nudge against her red fingertips. "Oh!" she looked up at Melanie. "Ny! You need to feel this!"

Nyota scooted closer and placed her own hand on the spot next to Gaila's, smiling as she too felt the kick. "Wow.." she whispered. "She kicks so hard!"

"Tell me about it," Melanie snorted. "One morning, Chris had his back towards me and I was up against him when she kicked. Scared the shit out of him and then he freaked out, because he thought the baby was going to kick right through my stomach."

Gaila snorted, "She would never," she shook her head. "Princess Pike just wants to be known and wants her daddy to stop hogging all the blankets."

"When are you and Scotty gonna have one?" Nyota asked. "I'm hopelessly waiting for you two to have a cute little boy, so he and this little girl become a match made in kitchen heaven."

The smile on Gaila's face wilted a bit, as she looked down at her hand against Melanie's belly. "Well.." she started slowly.

Melanie noticed the change in her friend's behavior quickly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said, as Gaila rubbed against the nudges that the baby gave. "There's no pressure for you to have a baby."

Gaila nodded, "I know that," she said, looking up at her. "It's just.. Scotty and I would've been parents a little before you and Chris."

"What?" Nyota gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"I got pregnant in the fall," Gaila started slowly. "Around November or so and we found out after Christmas."

Melanie knew where this story was going, as Gaila struggled to keep herself under control. "When did it happen?" she asked, as Gaila looked up at her.

"A few days after you called and said you were pregnant," she whispered. "We went to a friends house for dinner and came home early, since Scotty had a class early the next morning and I wanted to get some work done."

Nyota shook her head, "Oh Gaila," she whispered, covering her mouth.

"We went to bed and everything was fine," Gaila shrugged. "Then I woke up in the middle of the night with really bad cramping and when I turned the light on, there was blood all ove-" she let out a sob.

Pulling her into her arms, Nyota held onto the Gaila as she cried. "It's okay," she said, clutching onto her. "Shhh, it's okay."

"August tenth," she hiccupped. "Our baby would've been born August tenth."

Melanie moved to sit up and held her arms open, to which Gaila quickly fell into. "I'm sorry, Gaila," she whispered, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't want to tell you," Gaila sobbed. "You were so happy and I couldn't do that to you! I would've told you eventually, but then everything got busy with work and as your pregnancy continued to progress, I didn't want to be a selfish idiot and lay out my problems on you."

"Oh Gaila," Melanie shook her head. "I wish you'd told me, hon. I may live on the opposite side of the country, but I still could've been there for you. You shouldn't have to hide things from me, especially something like this."

Nyota nodded, "Now I feel awful for pushing you do plan the baby shower," she shook her head. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling and thinking."

Melanie nodded as well, "And here I am blubbering about the baby kicking and posting the goddamn sonogram photos on Facebook," she said.

But Gaila shook her head, "You shouldn't," she said. "It still hurts that I lost the baby, but I think that by seeing you and being part of your pregnancy is helping me heal."

"It is?" Nyota asked, glancing at Melanie. "How?"

Gaila shrugged, "I don't know," she sighed. "Scotty believes that it's showing me that while sometimes awful things happen, it doesn't stop us from experiencing what we want."

"Scotty's a smart man," Melanie smiled.

"We're going to try again when he finishes with school," Gaila wiped her face. "Maybe it was a sign that we just weren't ready for a baby, ya know? I'm not one for religion and shit, but I guess it was all part of some kind of plan."

Melanie nodded, "Maybe it was," she agreed. "You'll know when it's time, Gaila. Eventually, it'll all fall into place and you'll have a baby."

Gaila nodded, "I know," she sighed. "Okay, enough about me! What's the deal with you and Spock? When are we going to get the engagement phone call?"

….

When Chris, Jim and Leonard returned to the apartment around four, the apartment was eerily silent.

"Did they leave?" Jim frowned, as Chris set the keys on the table. "Ny said they were staying in the entire afternoon."

At that moment, Joanna came down the hall, "Daddy?" she called out.

"In here, pumpkin," he replied, as she appeared in the kitchen; her clothes wrinkled and her hair frizzed out. "Look at you," he shook his head.

Scooping her up into his arms, Leonard place a kiss on her cheek and ruffled her hair. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, as she yawned.

"Aunt Ny went to the food store and Aunt Gaila and Aunt Mellie are sleeping," she informed them. "I'm hungry."

Jim snorted, "I'll put a snack together for you, Jo-Jo," he said, moving to the sink.

Setting her down on the chair, Leonard collected the shopping bags and started down the hall to the guestroom, while Chris moved into his own bedroom. Stepping in, Chris spotted his wife curled up against Gaila, who lay face down in a pillow, smack dab in the middle of the bed.

Snorting, Chris quietly moved to his wife's side of the bed and sat down gently. Careful not to disturb her, Chris pushed the strands of hair that came out from her ponytail behind her ears, and watched as she slept. There was a slight hint of acetone evident in the air, which led to the display of nail polish, remover and cotton balls on the nightstand to show what they did during their afternoon.

Taking note of the exhaustion that was ever so apparent on her face, Chris decided to forgo waking her up; whatever rest she could get in these last few weeks, was much needed before their lives as parents to a newborn began. Getting up, Chris moved over to the window and opened it slightly, letting in the cooler evening air into the room.

"Come on Jo, let's clean up this kitchen, "Jim said from down the hall. "Aunt Ny is on her way back."

Making his way to the door, Chris took one last look at the women who occupied the bed, and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door halfway. A extra hour or two of sleep wouldn't hurt.


	29. Chapter 29

Wednesday night rolled by quickly, as the preparations for Joanna's birthday began to tick down with the clock. Melanie managed to get Leonard and Jim to take Jo to the movies after an early dinner, so that she and the others could get to work.

"How much time do we have?" Nyota asked, setting the cake down on the counter. "Please tell me I have enough time to ice this and decorate!"

Chris nodded, "You have time,' he assured her. "Len said he would take Jo for ice cream after the movie."

"I am SHOCKED that this girl didn't ask for Barbie's," Gaila said, as she wrapped on of the many presents at the table. "Who doesn't like Barbie's?"

"Jo."

Gaila looked up at them, "Seriously? She's going to be ten! What does this kid like?" she shook her head.

Melanie set the dishrag down and sighed, "Jo's into books and mythology," she started.

"She also likes cartoons and those really long movies that I always fall asleep to," Chris nodded.

"She _loves _Harry Potter and The Hunger Games," Nyota added. "But NOT Twilight."

Gaila sighed, "So that's why you yelled at me in the store when I picked up that box set?" she asked.

Nyota nodded, "Joanna gives everyone who reads Twilight a big old speech about how awful it is and how "creepy" it is, to have a sparkling vampire sitting outside your window and watching you sleep."

Chris snorted, "Smart girl," he nodded. "That's not how you woo girls."

"No, you just ask them out in the frozen section of the supermarket and make them exotic food in your apartment," Melanie said, moving to set the dirty bowls and utensils in the sink.

"It worked didn't it?" Chris exclaimed. "You married me in the end."

Nyota snickered, "Who else was I going to marry?" Melanie asked, smiling innocently at him.

"You could've swooped in and married Hikaru," Gaila shrugged. "Free doctor visits for life!"

Chris scowled, "Or I could've hooked up with Janice!" Melanie smiled. "Christine is so lucky!"

"This conversation is not funny," Chris stated, as he started chopping a pepper.

Melanie pouted and moved away from the sink, "Chrissy.." she cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're my number one everything."

Nyota and Gaila snickered, while Chris tried to maintain a straight face. "Chrissyyyyyyy!"

"You can be so mean," Chris shook his head. "I guess I can forgive you," he sighed.

"You guess?" Melanie gasped, pulling away from him. "Well, I _guess _we're not having sex tonight."

"Awww, look at his face!" Gaila pouted, as Chris gave Melanie a wounded look. "How could you deny that face?"

Melanie snorted, "Give him five minutes and he'll be back to his old self," she waved her hand. "Now, what are we doing with the rest of this? Are we preparing this vegetable dip tonight or tomorrow after we come back from the museum?"

…

Later that night, long after Gaila and Nyota returned back to their hotel, Melanie managed to get most of Joanna's birthday presents wrapped up and stored in the bedroom closet.

"How many presents did you order?" Chris asked, as he settled onto the bed. "Did we skip five months and jump into December?"

Melanie picked up the scissors and carefully cut the sheet of paper from the roll, "She's ten," Melanie stated. "And I feel bad not being able to see her as much these days."

Chris nodded and she continued, "Jo was the first baby I ever took care of. I mean, she'd just turned five when she and Len moved to Seattle, but I still considered her a baby."

She then turned to look at him, "I don't really like it here anymore," she sighed, turning back to the box on the bed. "I just feel disconnected from everything these days. I miss our friends and I miss seeing my brother and Jo everyday. Hell, I even miss driving my car!"

"We could always move back after the baby comes, Mel," he said, as she pulled a piece of tape off the roll. "I can start looking for postings in Washington for work and I'm sure you can get something through the university.."

Melanie nodded, "I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to move, Chris," she said. "I'm just being a stupid, hormonal baby right now."

"You're not," he shook his head, picking up a blue and green bow from the pile. "Eventually we'd have to move anyway."

Taping the rest of the paper onto the box, Chris pulled the protective paper off the back of the bow and slapped it down on the wrapping paper. "You did good," he nodded, taking in her handy work. "What's in there anyway?"

Melanie set the box down and picked up the shopping bag, "That was a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas that Jo's wanted since she saw them at the mall after Christmas," she sighed. "I got her a few books about some fairy or shadowhunter world, that I really can't understand.."

Chris nodded, "And here I thought Jo wasn't a girly girl," he shook his head.

"Hello Kitty is the only girly thing she accepts," Melanie stated, as she pulled out a Hello Kitty printed wallet and tote bag. "But that's because I love Hello Kitty and it's been Jo's obsession since she was four."

He snorted, "So that's why you have a bunch of Hello Kitty panties in the drawer," he shook his head. "Do you need any help?"

"You could be a dear and grab the gift bag that's on the chair over there," she said, nodding to the corner of the room. "I hope this fits in there."

Getting up, Chris made his way over to the chair and picked up the shopping bag, before making his way back across the room. A light knock on the door startled them, as Melanie quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it down over the unwrapped gifts.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"It's Jim," the muffled voice on the otherside of the door said. "Am I interrupting something important?"

"Come in!"

The door opened and Jim stood before them in his pajamas, his hair mussed and wearing black-framed glasses. "Do you guys have any contact solution? I ran out of mine and I didn't want to bust in here at six to see if you had any."

Melanie nodded, "Top shelf in the medicine cabinet," she said. "It's a brand new bottle so it should be good."

Jim smiled, "Thank you," he started towards the bathroom. "I'll have to pick up a bottle tomorrow morning before we head out.

Once he grabbed the bottle from it's location, Jim stepped back into the bedroom and noted the mess on the bed "Working hard?" he asked, as Melanie removed the pillow from her work. "Whoa, Jo's gonna be Hello Kitty'd out by the time tomorrow's over."

"You better not tell my brother what you saw," Melanie warned. "Or I'll break your fancy sun glasses."

"You wouldn't!" Jim gasped, before giggling. "Len's half awake in there watching some wedding dress show. You should hear him scowling and muttering his opinions about some of the shit these girls are wearing."

Chris chuckled, "Sounds like Len," he nodded.

Jim nodded in agreement, "Thanks for the solution," he said, waving the bottle at them. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Good night, Jim," Melanie waved to him, as he started down the hall. "Okay, close the door and help me finish this!"

"Why don't you do it tomorrow?" Chris asked, as she started shoving tissue paper into the gift bag. "It's so late."

Melanie sighed, "Because we have so much to do tomorrow morning before we leave!" she insisted, as he sat down across from her. "It'll take like five minutes and then you can go to bed!"

…..

The next morning, Melanie and Chris woke to the sound of Joanna squealing and greeting people out in the living room. They slowly got out of bed and washed up, before making their grand appearance as the birthday girl zoomed around from the kitchen and living room.

"Aunt Mellie! Uncle Chris!"

She quickly made her way over to them, a green paper crown nestled upon her head, and squealed as Chris scooped her up into his arms.

"Look at you," he chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Jo!"

"Thank you, "Joanna blushed. "Aunt Ny and Aunt Gaila brought pastries and balloons and flowers!"

Leonard chuckled, "This kid is going into a diabetic coma by the time dinner rolls around," he said, while Jim set the table.

"Am not!" Joanna scowled, before turning back to her aunt and uncle. "Do you want a pastry, Uncle Chris? We have a lot!"

"How about you go on and pick one out for me?" he asked, setting her down. "I trust that you'll pick a good one."

Joanna nodded and rushed back into the kitchen, demanding a plate from Jim, as she climbed onto the chair. Melanie giggled and followed after her, moving towards the teapot on the stove.

"We have coffee brewing," Jim said, as Chris waved hello to Nyota and Gaila. "Len's cooking the bacon and I'm gonna start on the eggs."

Chris nodded, "I'll help you," he said, as Melanie filled the pot up with water. "Honey, why don't you and Jo sit at the table and I'll get that for you?"

Melanie placed the cover onto the pot and set it on the stove, as Leonard flipped the bacon over in the frying pan. "Do you want your pastry now or during breakfast?" she asked, as he took a bowl from Jim.

"I'll have it with breakfast," he said. "Now go on! Sit, sit!"

She giggled and made her way over to the table, where Nyota and Gaila had joined Joanna. "What do we have here?" Melanie asked, peeking into the bakery box. "Jesus! Did you guys buy out the bakery?"

Nyota grinned, "It's not everyday you turn ten AND indulge in New York's finest treats," she said.

Lifting the top of the box up, Chris whistled. "_Balthazar's_?" he asked. "How the hell did you even manage to get in there? Mel and I tried a dozen times and the wait was too long!"

"I have my ways," Nyota said, as Joanna pointed to a mini tart pastry. "And it was well worth the money."

"Oooh! French almond macaroons!" she squealed, plucking a green treat from the box. "I've always wanted to try one of these!"

"Easy there, Mel," Chris said, as he started cracking eggs into a bowl. "You remember what the doctor said."

Melanie shrugged, "If I told her where these came from, she would totally understand," she said, taking a bite. "Mmmmmm, yummy."

Jim gasped, "So THAT's what that noise was early this morning!" he exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't hallucinating!"

"Jim!" Leonard warned, as he fiddled with the burner. "Remember what we talked about?"

He sighed, "Yes Bones," he rolled his eyes. "No comments about anyone's "adult time"'

"Good," Leonard nodded. "Now, enough foolin' around and let's get this breakfast ready! We've got a busy day ahead of us and Jo-Jo is very keen on showin' us everything at the museum today."


	30. Chapter 30

"Jo, don't run!" Leonard shouted, as the ten year old dodged through a group of children and adults. "Sorry!"

Melanie and Chris followed their family and friends slowly, a leisurely stroll through the exhibits, while Joanna raced around the museum. Only two hours into their visit, the group hade made their way through the exhibits that contained exotic birds and reptiles, much to Chris' displeasure, before moving into the marine and environmental exhibits. Joanna, there ever excited tour guide, managed to give a full report on the various species and answered many questions that the adults asked her.

"These dinosaur bones are mighty old," Melanie drawled, as Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Almost as old as you, huh?"

Chris chuckled and pulled her closer, dropping a kiss on her head. "Of course, dear," he smiled. "That right there is my great, great, great, great, grandfather. We called him Charles and he was a veracious beast."

Melanie snorted as he spoke in a faux English accent, nodding to the skeletal remains of the _Tyrannosaurus rex. _"Hmm, I can see where you got those teeth from," she nodded.

"Uncle Chris! Aunt Mellie! Come here!" Joanna waved at them, as she stood before a display.

Making their way over to the group, Chris quickly knelt down next to Jo, as she pointed to the plaque that listed what the remains were. "_Stegosaurus," _he read in a deep, dramatic voice, making Joanna giggle. "So these are the guys that you can't go riding on, huh?"

"Nope," Joanna shook her head. "They had spikes on their backs for protection! You don't want to sit on them!"

Jim wandered around the exhibit with a camera, quietly snapping photos of the fossils and their respected informative signs, while Leonard stood before a display of dinosaur teeth.

"Look how he's giving Jo his entire attention, "Gaila whispered to Melanie. "I'm lucky if I can get Scotty to focus on what I researched at work long enough for him to not grab my bobs."

Melanie snickered, "Chris has always been interested in this place," she whispered, as Joanna engaged in an animated discussion with her Uncle. "The last time they were here, Chris couldn't stop talking about how amazing this place was and how he couldn't wait to take our kids here."

Nyota grinned, "Chris is perfect," she sighed. "Spock is too interested in art museums, which are so boring."

"Well, next time you and Spock are in town, you should bring him here!" Melanie said, as Chris and Jo moved to the next display. "Get him to try new things."

"Mel, come check this out!" Chris said, waving her over. "Tell Aunt Mellie what this guy is."

Joanna beamed at them, "It's a _Triceratops!" _she grinned. "He's got a boo boo on the side of his head, because he got hurt when he was alive!"

Melanie stood next to Chris and squinted at the mark Joanna was pointing too, "Ouch!" she winced. "What do you think happened, Jo?"

"Maybe a T-Rex tried to eat him," she shrugged. "Or maybe when the rock fell into the Earth, he bumped his head in his cave because he was scared."

Chris chuckled, "Or maybe his brothers and sisters were all playing and it was an accident?" he suggested, as Joanna read the information plate. "Either way, I wouldn't want to come across him!"

At that moment, Jim and Leonard made their way over to them, while Nyota and Gaila giggled over the _Velociraptor _display; the evident display of their phones and awkward poses, suggested that Facebook would soon be bombarded with a flood of shenanigans as well as Instagram.

"Ready to head to the next one, Jo?" Jim asked, as Leonard shook his head at Nyota and Gaila. "I think your old man and Uncle Chris are ready to say goodbye to their relatives for now."

Chris scowled at him, while Leonard rolled his eyes. "Daddy! Can we go to the people hall?"

"The people hall?" Melanie frowned. "They have actual living people as exhibits?"

"It's the Human Origins and Cultural Halls," Jim snickered. "Shows the evolution of humans and the cultures of people from other parts of the world."

Chris smiled, "Yeah! Can we go do that?" he asked, bouncing slightly on his heels. "Can we?"

Melanie snorted, "Come on," she wrapped her arm through his. "Before he wets himself from excitement."

…

Three hours and a dozen more exhibits later, Melanie waited patiently outside the gift shop, while the others grazed around inside. With aching feet and a sore back, Melanie was ready to head back to the apartment and sit on the couch for a while. Joanna took great joy in showing everyone what she knew, when it came to the various exhibits, as they moved from the human culture to the planetary sciences.

Seeing Chris with her, being ever so patient as she rambled and rambled, made her heart swell with joy. He made sure to ask easy questions in order to keep the ten year old from feeling overwhelmed, while answering with the information she knew. She had thought back to previous boyfriends and realized that neither of them would've done what Chris did today, taking interest in something outside of his comfort zone and enjoying quality time with his wife's family.

"Aunt Mellie!"

Melanie jumped out of daze and turned to see Joanna running towards her, a bag dangling in her hand.

"Uh oh," she smiled. "What did you sucker your father into getting now?"

Joanna sat down on the bench next to her, "Daddy and Jim got me a book about fish!" she smiled. "But this is not for me! This is for the baby!"

Melanie looked at the bag in her hand, "Really?" she asked, as Joanna handed it over to her. "Oh Jo, that's so sweet!"

Opening the bag, Melanie pulled out a plush cat; it's fur a soft tan with various tuffs of darker hair, while it's snout was covered in white fluffy fur.

"He's so cute!" Melanie cooed, while Joanna smiled. "It's a big cat!"

"He's a Smilodon!" she nodded. "He's really a predator from the Sabre-Toothed family, but this one wont bite the baby."

Melanie wrapped her arm around Joanna's shoulders and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Jo," she smiled. "This will go right in the baby's crib and she'll know it's from you!"

A few minutes later, Chris and Nyota came out of the shop, holding bags themselves, chatting as they walked over to them.

"Ohh what did you get?" Melanie asked, as Nyota sat down next to Joanna.

"A star chart poster for Spock's office and a couple books about the Amazon and this book about a Scottish woman who lived in Africa and raised newborn elephants!"

Melanie smiled, "I guess somebody was paying attention today," she giggled, before turning to Christopher. "And what about you? That bag looks mighty heavy."

Chris shrugged, "I may or may not have bought several books about dinosaurs and cultural studies of various exotic locations that I may never go to," he said. "I almost bought a toy spider, but I had a feeling you would hand over divorce papers if I pulled that out of the bag."

"You're a smart man, Christopher Pike," she cooed, squeezing his cheek. "Will you read me a some dinosaur facts later? I do want to learn about your family members after all."

"Maybe I'll introduce you to my ex-girlfriend from preschool," he grinned. "Sally Stegosaurus."

Melanie scowled and turned away as he chuckled, squirming when he pulled her in for a kiss. "Sally's lucky that an asteroid fell on her," she muttered. "What's taking the others so long? I'm starving!"

Joanna sighed, "Daddy and Jim were waiting online to pay and Aunt Gaila was looking for a present for Uncle Scotty," she said. "She said Uncle Scotty doesn't really like to read though. Does that mean he can't read at all?"

"He can read," Chris snorted. "He just skips a lot of the lines and pages to get to the good parts."

"That's cheating!" Joanna exclaimed, while Chris nodded in agreement. "Uncle Scotty shouldn't do that!"

Just then, Leonard and Jim came out of the shop and made their way over to them. "Jesus, it took Gaila forever to pick out a goddamn book," Leonard muttered, setting his bag down. "And shit Mel, you look like your ready to eat your own arm off."

"Daddy!" Joanna yelped.

"I know, I know. I said a bad word!" Leonard sighed. "I'll give you a dollar when we get back to the apartment."

When Gaila finally made her way out of the shop, smiling and waving at them, they finally picked up their bags and started towards the exit.

"Subway or cab?" Leonard asked, as they stood out on the sidewalk.

"Subway," Melanie nodded. "We'd have to split like three cabs and we'll get stuck in traffic."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Subway is quicker and we should be home in five-ten minutes the latest."

Heading down to the corner, the group took the stairs down to the subway platform and waited patiently for the right train, that would take them all the way back up to the apartment.

….

Gaila and Jim moved to collect the wrapping paper, while Leonard set the empty boxes into the garbage bag.

"Do we like our presents?" he asked, as Joanna cuddled with her new books.

Joanna nodded, "Yes!" she squealed. "I can't wait to read everything and use my new backpack!"

Melanie smiled, "I only got you the first two books, Jo," she said. "Daddy can get you the rest for Christmas."

"Just what she needs," Leonard sighed. "We barely have enough space left in her bedroom for all those books."

"At least she reads, Bones!" Jim exclaimed. "I never met a ten year old who mastered the skills of reading Bronte and Dickens!"

Melanie gave him a smug smile, "That was all my doing," she said. "Someone had to culture Jo and open her eyes to classical literature."

"Jo-Jo, are you ready for some dinner?" Chris asked, as he stepped out of the kitchen. "We can start putting the food in the oven if you're ready."

Joanna shrugged, "We can wait if the baby isn't hungry," she said, sitting up to lightly pat Melanie's stomach. "Can the baby be hungry that fast?"

Leonard snorted, "Jo, that baby is always hungry," he said. "Babies eat a lot when they're in the belly so they can come out big and strong. You were like that when your Mama was carrying you around."

The little girl shrugged, "Do you think Mama's gonna call me this year?" she asked. "She didn't call last year or the year before."

A tense and awkward silence fell between everyone, as Leonard looked down at the floor. "I don't know, baby girl," he shrugged. "Your mama's been busy doing her own thing these days."

Joanna nodded, "At least I have you, Daddy."

Leonard gave her a small smile, "You sure do, darlin'," he ruffled her hair. "And you've got Jim and your Aunts and Uncles, who love you very much."

"I may've only been your Uncle for a short period of time, "Chris started. "But I couldn't imagine my life without you, Jo. Your Aunt Mellie and I love you and we're so proud of you, kiddo."

"You're my favorite little person, like ever, "Gaila nodded. "I remember when you first came by the office with your little pigtails and your book about Norse gods. You basically told our interns that they weren't doing their job right, spewing out facts and stories like a pro."

Joanna blushed, "You're the first kid that ever appreciated my spinach and butternut squash quiches," Nyota smiled. "And you're incredibly smart and beautiful."

"And I love you, Miss Jo, as if you were my own," Jim knelt down in front of her. "Besides your Dad and everyone else, I love you with my entire heart."

Melanie wrapped her arm around Joanna, "I remember when you were first born, " she said softly. "You were a tiny little thing; screaming and crying, with your face all scrunched up like your Daddy's when he gets mad at one of us for acting silly," Joanna giggled. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to your Daddy's life, Jo. And mine as well, for I couldn't imagine a greater human being as my niece. You have all of us, no matter what baby girl."

"Thank you," Joanna whispered quietly, looking both touched and slightly embarrassed at the overload of affection that came her way.

Melanie kissed her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face, "How about you and Uncle Chris go on in the kitchen? He can show you how to heat up a loaf of bread in the oven, since I always burn it."

Joanna giggled, "You're a good cook, Aunt Mellie," she said, kneeling next to her on the sofa. "You make the best mac and cheese ever!"

"It comes from a box, Jo," Melanie shook her head. "But I guess one would be crazy to mess it up."

Kissing her cheek, Joanna carefully climbed off the sofa and took Chris's hand, "Come on! I want to make the bread!" she exclaimed, tugging on his hand.

As they disappeared into the kitchen, Leonard took the spot that Joanna had vacated and sighed. "She wont call," he said, quietly, as Melanie wrapped her arm around his. "She never does."

Jim took the spot next to him and pulled Leonard's hand into his, "Maybe it's for the best, Bones," he shrugged. "Who knows what her state of mind is right now! She would probably upset Jo and I know you wouldn't want that."

Melanie nodded, "If Jocelyn is too selfish to call her own daughter up on her birthday, then so be it," she said. "We're her family now, Len. We're going to give her triple the amount of love and attention that she couldn't and wouldn't show."

"All of us are family now, Len," Nyota nodded. "Doesn't matter if we're blood related or not; Jo is all of ours."

"Thanks guys," Leonard said, his voice gruff and laced with emotion.

Melanie kissed her older brother on the cheek, "Come on," she patted his knee. "Lets put Jo's gifts away and we'll call up Daddy so Jo can talk to him for a bit."

Helping her up off the sofa, Melanie and Leonard picked up Jo's things and started down the hall to the guest room, leaving Gaila, Nyota and Jim to their silence; wondering how a mother could simply forget or acknowledge the birth of her own child, after all these years.


	31. Chapter 31

By the end of the week, long after Nyota and Gaila took separate flights back to their respectful homes in Seattle and Canada, Melanie and Chris managed to get the rest of the nursery set up; Jim and Leonard proved to be hard workers, though their knack for following simple directions were slim to none. Chris wasn't helping matters either, as the three of them struggled to put together the rest of the furniture for the room.

By Saturday, they'd managed to finish everything; the office had been re-arranged to fit a dresser and a extra storage unit for diapers, wipes and other necessities that Melanie swore they would need for the baby. Joanna made it her mission to color as many pictures as possible and wrecking havoc with the art supplies in the kitchen, producing miniature masterpieces for the walls. The nine-slotted photo frame that Jim had given them during their last Christmas before moving to New York, had been filled with the first six months worth of ultrasounds, showing the rapid growth of their daughter.

"Very artsy," Jim nodded, as Chris and Leonard set the frame on the wall. "Soon you'll have to get more frames to put pictures of the finished product in them."

The stuffed Smilodon sat in the crib, along with a few other stuffed animals, while a mobile of teacups and roses hung over the crib. The crib bedding had been opened and laid out, covering the crib and the tiny mattress within; the images of Chip, Belle, The Beast and various other characters smiled up at them from the fabric. Within a few short days, the entire left side of the office had been transformed into a magical world of ball gowns and tales as old as time, for the only thing that was missing was the baby itself.

…

Early Monday morning, several hours after Leonard, Jim and Joanna boarded a plane back to Seattle, Melanie and Chris managed to make it to their appointment with five minutes to spare.

"I told you we didn't have time to fool around," she hissed, as they sat and waited to be called in. "Thank god I managed to clean myself up."

Chris snorted, "Oh stop," he shook his head. "You came on to me!"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "You're so annoying right now! I don't even want to talk to you!"

"Melanie Pike," the nurse called out, looking up from her chart. "Doctor Kaui is ready to see you."

Standing up, Melanie shot her husband a withering glare and followed the nurse, leaving Chris to trail behind her slowly. Once they were in the exam room, Melanie had all the mandatory procedures; weighing, blood pressure and the usual questions, before the nurse smiled and handed her a paper cover.

"She'll be with you in a moment," she smiled, before excusing herself.

Melanie climbed off the exam table and quickly removed her underwear, before climbing back up to settle the crinkly paper over her legs.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Chris asked, as he moved her bag and underwear to the counter. "

She ignored him, looking down at her nails; the clock on the wall ticking the minute away, while the muffled voices outside filtered through the walls.

Chris sighed, "This is fucking ridiculous," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You're seriously pissed off at me because we had sex? Are you kidding me?"

There was a light knock at the door, before Doctor Kaui stepped into the room with Melanie's medical chart.

"Hey, she smiled, shutting the door behind her. "How are we feeling today?"

"Good," Melanie answered shortly, shifting on the exam table.

Doctor Kaui glanced between the two of them and nodded, setting the chart down on the counter. "So, shall we get started?" she asked.

….

Twenty minutes later, Doctor Kaui waited behind with Melanie as Chris excused himself to wait outside for her.

"Okay," she sighed, leaning against the counter. "Normally you two are lovey-dovey, googly eyed looking kids in love," she noted. "Today? Today you look like you want to push him onto the subway tracks."

Melanie looked down at her lap, "What's wrong, Mel?" Doctor Kaui asked. "I may not be a shrink, but I'm someone who can lend you an ear and shoulder to cry on."

She sighed, "I just feel so angry today," she mumbled. "I was fine all week and then today I woke up feeling irritated at every little thing," she shook her head. "Then Chris forgot to set the alarm and we work up with less than an hour to get ready and thought it would be the best time to have sex."

Doctor Kaui nodded, "Your moods are going to change rapidly from now til the end of the pregnancy, Mel," she said. "All the hormones are going to be in full force because you're going to start feeling uncomfortable and restless. You'll have moments of when you feel extremely happy to what you would call rage."

"But I don't _want _to feel like that," Melanie whined. "I rather be tired and hungry all the time, instead of being sweet to my husband and wanting to kill him all within five minutes."

"It doesn't work that way," Doctor Kaui smiled softly. "You can sit down with Chris and tell him how you're feeling that way he doesn't look like a kicked puppy."

Melanie snorted, "I've never seen him look so sad before, "Doctor Kaui pouted. "I've already memorized his annoyed face, his scared face and the look he gives you where he's so head over heels in love with you, it's almost as sickening as a sappy Hallmark card."

"I guess I should apologize," Melanie mumbled.

Doctor Kaui nodded, "How about you two have a relaxing day in? If he's not working tonight, then order in some Chinese food and cuddle on the couch," she shrugged. "Talk or watch a movie. Don't let your mood swings push you two apart, Mel. You're going to need him a lot during the last stretch of your pregnancy."

Melanie nodded, "I'll try," she shrugged, before slowly moving to off the table and to her feet. "I'll see you next week."

Doctor Kaui nodded, "Remember what I said," she pointed at her. "If you want to talk, you can always call me."

The expectant mother nodded and pulled the door open, stepping out into the hallway and towards the waiting room and to her husband.

…..

Shortly after they arrived back to the apartment, Chris went off and disappeared into the spare room, while Melanie kept to herself for the rest of the day. She managed to get a little bit of work done, sending out a few emails and paperwork, before shutting her computer down for the remainder of the day. The pile of laundry went into the wash and dryer, before it was folded and hung up in the rightful locations of the bedroom and closet. By six, Melanie was starving and decided that Chinese food didn't sound to bad after all, and went to search for the menu.

Once she found it, Melanie made her way down the hallway to the guestroom and knocked on the open door lightly.

Chris looked up from his book and blinked, "I'm going to order dinner," Melanie said softly, looking down at the takeout menu. "Is there anything in particular you wanted? I'm ordering Chinese from down the block, unless you want something else."

Setting the book down on the bed, Chris pulled himself up and started towards her. "Chinese is fine," he said. "Order whatever you want."

He then made to his way past her, before she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Chris," she started, as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry."

When he didn't reply, Melanie felt the dread that once filled her the night they broke up after Nyota's Forth of July party. "I didn't mean to be a bitch to you this morning. It wasn't my intention at all and I swear I wont do it again," she shook her head. "I just- I'm a fucking psychotic, hormonal pregnant bitch and I'm starting to hate myself for it."

Chris sighed and stepped forward, pulling her into his arms. "You're _not _a psychotic bitch," he said, as she hugged him tightly. "You just need to express yourself in a nicer way, Mel."

She sighed, "I know," she mumbled against his shirt. "Maybe I should write my feelings down like a teenaged girl. In one of those diaries with the little lock on it, that's in a shape of a heart."

He snorted, "Or," he drawled. "You could talk to me about how you're feeling. Or you could talk to someone that's not me, like your brother or Jim. Even the girls."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back. "Besides hungry that is."

Melanie looked up at him, "Guilty," she said softly. "And I have this urge to just hold you and not let go. I guess that makes me overly-affectionate at the moment."

"That's really sweet, Mel," he snickered. "How about I put the order in and we turn our bed into a picnic ground? We could watch a movie or sit and talk."

"We're going to have a hard time going back to the no eating in bed rule," she shook her head. "I rather we talk instead of watching any TV. I miss talking to you about work, since all we've been talking about is how my uterus is feeling and if I need a nap or something to eat."

Chris snorted, "So we can talk about work," he shrugged. "Though I rather we talk about how you feel about certain things, instead."

Melanie scowled, "You always want to talk about me," she pouted. "I bet you talk about me behind my back, too."

"You're my favorite person," he grinned. "Of course I talk about you when I'm not with you. You're all I think about, besides the baby and our family."

"Suck up," she shook her head, smirking.

Chris shrugged, "It works though," he said, plucking the take out menu from her hand. "I'm assuming that you want your usual, correct?"

Melanie nodded, "Can you get a side of extra wantons? And tell them to put a lot of duck sauce in the bag! Last time they only gave us three packets and that was not enough!"

"Yes Ma'am," Chris saluted. "Anything else?"

"Nothing spicy and oh! I wanna try that shrimp and noodle thingy, with the sweet and sour sauce!"

Chris blinked, "Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" he asked. "Last time we had take out, I ended up throwing away most of it."

Melanie pouted, "Please?" she begged. "Whatever I don't eat today, I _promise _that I'll eat it tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay!" he nodded. "I'll go call them now."

"If you need money, my bag is on the table!" she said, as he started towards the kitchen. "I'll go make the bed!"

…

"Oh god," Melanie groaned. "I feel like a walking grease pot."

"You make for a real sexy grease pot, though," Chris snickered, as she rolled onto her side. "Do you need to throw up?"

Melanie shook her head, "I just feel like a stuffed turkey," she pouted. "It was a good dinner though."

Chris snorted, "Tomorrow you'll eat something lighter," he said, throwing his arm behind his head. "I could make a big ol' bowl of vegetables or something."

"You think I'm fat?" she asked, pouting.

"No!" he shook his head, wrapping an arm around her. "You're not fat, Mel. I just want you to eat some vegetables that way our daughter will make it easier for me, when it's time to feed her solid food."

She scoffed, "It's okay if you think I got fat," she mumbled. "My ass is the equivalence of six couch cushions stacked up against a wall."

"Your ass is _glorious," _he insisted, earning an eyeroll from her. "Seriously Mel, you're not fat. You're mostly all belly and I bet you no one could tell from behind that you're pregnant."

"You think so?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "Don't lie to make me feel better."

Chris sighed, rolling onto his side to face her, "I don't lie," he said, earning a snort from her. "You are the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen and I cannot get enough of you."

"I think you've had enough sex for today," she joked. "Maybe tomorrow."

"It's not about me wanting to have sex," he insisted, pulling her close. "Sometimes I just like laying here with you."

Melanie giggled, "Don't squeeze me too tight, Chris!" she squealed, as he nuzzled her neck. "You'll either pop the baby out or I'll fart on you."

"Hmmm, sexy," he wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. "Ain't nothing hotter than a wife with flatulence."

"I wish I could say the same for you," she snorted. "I always wonder if something crawled up your ass and died! I love it when you gas the bed too, baby. I knew it was true love when you confined your rancid gas fumes in the middle of winter. While I slept under the blankets to block out the cold."

Laughing, Chris dropped a kiss against her cheek and settled next to her. "We have odd ways of showing our affection for one another, huh?" he asked, as she rested her palm against her belly.

"We're deranged lunatics," she nodded with a smile. "I guess it's one of the many reasons why we're together. No one else would put up with your unstable gas problems."

The phone on the nightstand began to ring, "And who else would put up with your temper and your truck driver mouth?" he asked, reaching back for the phone.

Melanie giggled as Chris snatched the phone off the stand, glancing at the screen with a frown. "Atlanta area code," he said, before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Could I speak to Melanie please?" a woman's voice filled his ear.

"S-sure?" he frowned, before handing the phone to her. "It's for you."

Melanie sighed and took the phone, "Who's this?"

"Melanie Rose, you better start explain' yourself!" the woman snapped. "I had to find out that you're both married AND pregnant through your father's goddamn secretary!"

Sitting up with a startled yelp, Melanie quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

Chris frowned, "Who was it?" he asked, as she looked down at the phone in her hand. "Mel?"

"My Mother."


	32. Chapter 32

The phones shrill ringing stopped before starting up again, making Chris groan. Turning over in bed, he quickly sat up and reached behind the nightstand, ripping the cord out of the wall.

"Next time a phone rings, I'm breaking it," he warned, flopping back down on the bed. "Can't she take a fucking hint?"

Melanie shook her head, "She wont stop calling, Chris," she sighed. "Now that she knows, she'll make it a game to get me to speak to her."

"Did you call your father?"

"I emailed him," she said. "If he's home and I call, she'll snatch the phone from him. She's done it before."

Chris cursed, "Jesus Christ," he muttered. "I can't even begin to imagine what she was like when you and Len were kids."

"I wish Daddy would leave her already," Melanie shook her head. "She's been a uppity bitch to him since the day they met. I just hope to god he made her sign a pre-nup or something. She doesn't deserve a single thing from him at all."

Suddenly, Melanie's cellphone started to ring, startling her as she quickly grabbed it off the table. "It's Daddy," she said, reading the caller ID.

"Are you going to answer?" Chris asked, as the phone stopped ringing.

"I want to see if he leaves a voicemail," Melanie answered. "That way I'll know for sure it's really him."

Ten minutes and one voicemail later, Melanie was in the hallway with her father. Realizing that sleep wouldn't be returning to him anytime soon, Chris sat up in bed and waited patiently for her.

"Okay Daddy," Melanie nodded, as she stepped back into the bedroom. "I'll keep you updated if I do speak to her. I love you, too. Bye."

Hanging up, Melanie sighed and made her way back over to the bed, "She went to his office to bring him lunch and he was in a meeting," she started, hooking the cellphone back to the charger. "She snooped around and found the photo album with the wedding pictures and the ultrasound images that I've been sending him."

Chris groaned, "Oh god," he shook his head, as she climbed back into bed.

"When she asked the secretary, the woman told her how he flew out to New York in April and showed her the fucking itinerary that showed the dates," Melanie shook her head. "When he came home from work, she went nuts. Demanded to know what else was going on and went into a full blown rage when she found out that Len and Jim are in a relationship."

"We can always get the number changed, " he said, as the blankets went up and over her lap. "You don't have to talk to her, Mel."

"I just wish she would get the damn picture already, " she shook her head. "Neither Len or I want anything to do with her and she has no right to get involved in what we do."

Chris pulled her in for a kiss, "Don't let her get to you," he begged. "She didn't make the effort before to be in your life and I sure as hell wont let her go near you or our daughter."

She yawned," Let's go to bed," she shifted closer to him. "I don't want to talk or think about her anymore."

Nodding, Chris reached over to turn the light off, before sliding further under the blankets and onto his back. Pulling Melanie a bit closer, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"It'll all work out, Mel," he mumbled, as he closed his eyes. "It will."

….

The next morning they both woke to Melanie's cellphone ringing and growling bellies; it was mostly Chris who's stomach made the most noise, since he ate very little of his dinner the night before.

"I'll go head out to the fruit market," he said, as Melanie checked the caller ID. "Anything in particular you want?"

"Hmmm," she sighed, moving to answer the call. "Kiwi's. And maybe a mango, if they're good this time."

He nodded and quickly kissed her, before leaving the room. "Hey Len. No, no it's okay! Chris is heading out to get some stuff from the fruit market…"

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Chris made his way out of the apartment and down the three flights of stairs, before stepping out into the late July sun. It took less than five minutes to reach the market, smiling as the owner waved to him.

"Good Mornin', Sir!" the man said, leaning his elbows on the peach stall. "I take it the Missus sent you out?"

Chris chuckled, "No, but she did request of kiwi's and mangos," he said. "Today's a light day for her, since I let her indulge in Chinese food last night."

The man laughed, "Mario is putting out a fresh batch of mangos inside," he nodded. "I also got a fresh batch of the strawberries and those blueberries that the Missus wanted last time. I double checked each package for mold spots and they're as fresh as ever."

"Thanks Paul," Chris smiled, as he stepped into the shop.

Grabbing a basket, Chris took his time as he picked out the fruit, inspecting each piece before he placed them into the plastic bags. Once he was finished, Chris paid for the food and waved a quick goodbye to Paul, before heading back up the block to the apartment.

"Mel! I'm back," he shouted, stepping into the apartment. "Got your kiwi's and mangos!"

"I REALLY don't care what you think!" Melanie shouted from the bedroom. "Your opinion means SHIT to me!"

Setting the keys and bag down on the table, Chris started towards the back of the apartment cautiously.

Then there was a shriek before Melanie started screaming, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL THIS HOUSE AGAIN! I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU BITCH! GO TO HELL!"

Moving quickly now, Chris skidded to a halt in the bedroom, just as Melanie threw the phone onto the bed.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"I put the wire back into the wall and the phone started ringing like crazy!" she said, moving to sit down. "So I answered it and sure enough it was my mother!"

Chris sighed, "Why didn't you just let it ring?" he asked.

"I figured I'd just get it over with," she shook her head. "Which was a huge mistake!"

"What did she say?" he asked, as Melanie fumed. "Do I need to call her back and give her a piece of my mind?

Melanie shrugged, "The usual bullshit," she shook her head. "About how I got married and how dare I for not calling to tell her or invite her! Then she bitched about Len and Jim, screaming about how immoral it was to have "two fags" raising her grandchild."

Chris groaned, "Oh my god," he shook his head. "Len will love that one."

"Then she got really mean when she started talking about the baby," she said, tears filling her eyes. "How I was foolish for getting pregnant by a man who's old enough to be my father and before marriage no less! Then she went on and on about how I'll be a total fuck up and that our baby will grow up being a low-life."

"She's wrong about all of that, Mel," he said, as she swiped at her tears. "You know that's not true at all!"

Melanie shook her head, "She said that our baby should've died, Chris," she covered her mouth. "Her exact words were, "You should've had a goddamn miscarriage early on, Melanie. That baby should be dead and maybe you should be too." "

Chris only saw red, "What?!" he yelled, as she started to sob. "That's it! That is fucking it, I'm calling her right now."

She shook her head, "Please don't," she begged, as he grabbed the phone. "Chris, please don't call her back!"

"Melanie, she doesn't have the fucking right to call here and spew such bullshit about you and my daughter!" he snapped. "To wish death on my wife and daughter is going to fucking far!"

She sobbed, "I don't want anymore to do with her," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "Please don't call her! It's not worth you having a heart attack over it!"

Setting the phone down, Chris pulled her onto his lap and held her as tightly and close as her belly would permit. "Shhh," he soothed. "I wish I was home to take that call. You were in no condition to even speak to her."

Once her sobs subsided, Chris gently leaned back to look at her. "I know it hurts, Mel," he said, swiping her cheek gently with his thumb. "But you still have your dad, who loves you so much. You've got me and you got Len, as well as Jim and Joanna."

Melanie nodded, "I just don't un-understand what we did to make her hate us," she whimpered. "We were good kids, Chris."

He kissed her forehead, "I know you were," he nodded. "Just try to calm down, hon. Not just for your sake, but for the baby."

"Oh god, the baby," she shook her head, laying her palm against her belly. "I can't believe anyone would wish such a horrible thing on someone so innocent."

Rubbing her back, Chris gently sat her down on the mattress. "Let's go wash your face and I'll cut up some fruit," he suggested. "It's a nice day out and we can go take a walk in the park."

Melanie nodded, "Okay?" he asked. "Don't let her get to you, Mel. The next time she calls, I will talk to her and I'll make sure she never dares to dial this number again."

"Okay," she nodded, moving her legs to the side of the bed.

"Go on," he nodded. "Go wash up and I'll put your dish together."

Both stood from the bed, moving around it to go in the opposite directions, when Melanie stopped him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," she sniffled, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

"I love you, too," Chris replied, kissing her firmly on the head. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Melanie untangled herself from his arms and made her way into the bathroom, turning the sink on to wash her face. With a sigh, Chris made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. The cats sat patiently by their dish, waiting for breakfast, while their master unloading the shopping bag.

The anger that Chris felt towards his mother-in-law was overwhelming; his hands shook as he set the cutting board down on the counter, and when he took the paring knife out of the drawer. Grabbing the bag of kiwis, Chris started to peal and slice the fruit with excessive force, nearly slicing the tips of his fingers off in the process.

Claude meowed from his spot on the floor, almost as if he were telling Chris to stop and slow down.

"Sorry, buddy," he murmured, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "I'll feed you."

Grabbing the bag of cat food from the cabinet, Chris made his way around the counter and knelt down, shaking the food into the bowl; Callie and Claude wound themselves between his legs, rubbing and meowing as the kibble filled the plastic.

"There you go," he patted them both on the head. "Eat up."

Setting the bag on the counter, Chris washed his hands again, before moving back to the cutting board. Just as he picked up another kiwi, Melanie came out from the bedroom, looking slightly better than before.

"Feel better?" he asked, as she wrapped her arm around him.

She shrugged as he hugged her with one arm, setting the knife down next to the mess. "A little," she mumbled.

"Well I'll make sure you feel better," he promised. "Let me finish up with this and we'll eat and I'll take you to the park for the day."

"Okay," she whispered, moving back so he could resume his work. "I'll start a pot of coffee."

Chris watched as she made her way over to the coffee maker, plucking the pot up and carrying it over to the sink. Grabbing the bag of mangos, Chris silently hoped that he would be able to put a smile on her face by the end of the day.


	33. Chapter 33

The abnormally cool breeze and shade of the tree made Melanie shiver, as she watched Chris interact with a couple and their two children. Shortly after breakfast, they both changed into lightweight clothes and took a walk down to Central Park, taking their time as they walked along the paths and flowerbeds. After an hour, Melanie wanted to sit down and relax, feeling slightly winded from their walk in the heat.

Stopping at a vendor, Chris bought her a water bottle and a pretzel and led her over to a tree and helped her sit down. Sharing the water and pretzel, Melanie lounged against her husband as they watched groups of children playing on the sunny, summer day. When a stray Frisbee landed at their feet, Chris carefully untangled himself from Melanie and got up, scooping the plastic disc up in his hands.

It was then that Chris struck up a friendly conversation with a much younger couple, who brought their children for a day in the sun. The man noticed that Chris's accent wasn't the native New Yorker's accent, which sent them into a deep talk about California and the best spots for surfing.

"Do you have any kids?" the man, Justin, asked.

Chris shook his head, "Not yet," he smiled, before turning to look at Melanie. "My wife is due with our first in October. A little girl."

"Ahh so you're going to be first time parents!" he smiled. "My wife, Louise, just found out that she's pregnant again. Due in March."

After sitting back in the shade, Melanie decided it was only polite to greet the newcomers. Meeting the younger children, Lola and Jack, Melanie couldn't help but smile at the thought that one day it would be her and Chris bringing their children to the park for a day of fun. By noon, Louise and Justin decided it was time to take the children back home for lunch. They'd exchanged numbers and promises to catch up soon, teasing that their children would become great playmates in the future.

"They were nice," Chris said, as they started up the path again. "Everyone says that the people in this city are so mean!

Melanie snorted, "I don't think Louise is a native to this city, Chris. She sounded very…Mid-Western."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "And you're an expert with accents now?" he teased. "My, my you are smarter than me."

"Of course," she smirked. "Who else would teach you half the things I've taught you? You're lucky I don't charge you more than your love, attention and physical activity for my lessons."

Chris chuckled as he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Hey, I heard there was this really cool tea shop in the West Village," he started. "Do you want to go and take a look? Maybe we can find something that isn't ginger, peppermint or plain old black tea."

Melanie looked up at him and smiled, "I'd like that," she said. "Do you know where in the village it is?"

He nodded, "I memorized it," he said, tapping his head with a finger. "I'm good at that."

"That's because I trained you well," she smirked. "Come on. Lead the way!"

…

"I think we have enough tea and coffee to last through at least six nuclear holocausts," Chris said, as he and Melanie stood by the kitchen table, eyeing their loot.

"Maybe we could take a couple of each and send them to your Mom?" she shrugged. "And whatever we don't like we can send them to Jim, since he'll drink anything."

Chris snorted, "Ain't that the truth," he said, starting towards the stove. "I'll put the water on to boil and we'll try one of them."

Melanie nodded and started rifling through the pile of teabags. "I think I want to try…" she bit her lip, reading the tags. "Chocolate mint! What do you want to try?"

"I'll stick to lemon," he said, pulling the cups down from the cabinet. "Play it safe for now."

"Lemon or lemon _spice?" _

Chris made his way over to the table and looked at the options in her hands, "Lemon spice I guess," he shrugged. "Do you want anything with your tea? I think we have cookies in the cabinet."

"We could have cookies," she smiled, moving her bag off of her chair. "I'm not that hungry for dinner yet, so we could graze for the time being."

"I'll clear a shelf in the cabinet for these," he said, moving to the cabinet where they stored their tea and coffee. "Why don't you go relax on the couch? I'll bring everything in there when the water is done."

Melanie nodded and grabbed her phone out of her bag, "I'll check to see if Daddy emailed me back and check the twenty-six text messages that I got from Jim," she shook her head, reading the screen of her phone. "Who sends twenty-six text messages? My fingers cramp after sending one."

Chris snorted, "Jim could text with one hand and cook with the other like a pro," he shook his head. "I can only imagine what he was like in school with the damn thing glued to his hand."

"There will be a day when he drops that phone into a pot of sauce or into the deep fryer," she sighed, making her way towards the living room.

….

Two cups and many cookies later, Melanie managed to wiggle her way between Chris's legs, pressing her back against his chest as he lounged across the sofa. Slowly, Chris ran his hands up and down her sides, stopping every so often to caress her belly. The baby kicked against their hands, as the gently pressed their fingers to get her attention.

"Seven months tomorrow," she smiled, as the baby kicked. "Almost there."

"How do you feel?" he asked, pressing his lips against her neck. "It's getting pretty crowded in there, huh?"

Melanie nodded, "It's all good fun when she delivers a swift kick to my bladder," she sighed. "Or right to the kidney."

"My poor baby," he cooed, wrapping both arms around her. "Stop kicking your Mother so hard, baby girl."

"I don't think she's listening," Melanie snickered, as she watched the indent of her daughter's foot pressing up against her belly. "God, we need to come up with a name!"

Chris sighed, "I know," he shifted on the sofa cushions. "It's just hard though."

Melanie laced her fingers with his, "I was thinking Anne for her middle name," she said softly. "After your mom."

He smiled against her head, "She would love that, Mel. I love it."

"So let's work with that then," Melanie nodded. "Something classy that goes with Anne."

"Jessica?"

Melanie wrinkled her nose, "I used to be friends with a girl named Jessica back in elementary school," she scowled. "Brat stole my ponies and cut all their hair off."

He snickered, "Hmmm," he pondered, resting his chin on the top of her head. "How about…."

Glancing to the pile of books on the coffee table, Chris squinted at the authors before settling on a worn copy of _Jane Eyre. _

"Charlotte."

Melanie cocked her head to the side, as she said the name in her head. _Charlotte. Charlotte Anne. _

"Charlotte Anne Pike," Chris said. "We could call her Charlie."

"I really like that," Melanie said, turning to look up at him. "I really like how it sounds. Charlotte Anne Pike. Or little Charlie girl."

He smiled, "Did we just pick a name for our daughter?" he asked, cautious of getting his hopes up.

Melanie nodded, "We did," she smiled, before looking down at her belly. "How does that sound, baby? Charlotte Anne?"

The two nudges from the baby, soft and gentle than normal, made Melanie smile. "I think she likes it," she said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her," Chris said, as Charlotte kicked against his palm.

…

As August rolled in, the hot and sticky heat wave came with it. Unable to last more than a few minutes outside, Melanie decided that it would be best to stay in during the day, starting her maternity leave earlier than expected. She was fortunate enough that one of her co-workers stopped by to collect all the work that needed to be handed in, along with the forms for her requested maternity leave. Chris was relieved that she finally took everyone's advice in taking it easy, spending most of her mornings in bed, before moving around from room to room.

"How about we get some ice-cream?" he asked one night, as she folded up laundry. "It's not as hot out right now as it was before."

Melanie shrugged, "I could go for some ice-cream," she nodded. "I know the perfect place too! It's down the block and you'll love it."

Slipping on a bra and a pair of flats, Melanie pulled her hair up into a messy bun and met Chris by the front door. It took five minutes to walk to the ice-cream shop, as they took their time; holding hands and observing the nightly crawl of teens and young couples, enjoying a night out as the summer drew near to it's end.

"Greek frozen yogurt?" Chris asked, as Melanie pulled him into the cold shop. "You hate Greek yogurt."

"Trust me," she insisted. "You will LOVE it! It's so much better than ice-cream and the owners are really nice!"

Not fully sold on the topic, he let Melanie order for him, as the young girl behind the counter spoke in broken English to Melanie.

"The _moro…_baby?" she smiled, as she scooped the yogurt into a cup. "She is good, no?"

"She's very good, Callia," Melanie smiled, as the teen put together her usual. "We've decided on a name too."

Callia smiled, "You did!" she gasped, as Melanie nodded. "What you pick?"

"Charlotte Anne," Melanie smiled, as Callia set a cover onto the cup.

"Very happy," Callia nodded with a smile, as she looked at Chris. "Mama and Papa will be pleased."

Melanie smiled and turned to Chris, "What do you want on your yogurt?" she asked. "They have so many options to choose from!"

He stepped closer to the counter and looked down at the array of diced fruit and colorful candies. "You pick," he smiled at her. "I'm trusting you with this."

She giggled, turning to Callia again. "First timer," she said, nodding her head to him. "I say we split and give him both fruit and candy. He's earned a little sugar for all the hard work he's done."

Callia smiled, "You like! Promise!" she nodded, grabbing another cup from the stack.

…..

"Well?"

Chris nodded, "Very good, Mel," he said, setting the spoon back into the yogurt. "I will never doubt your taste in food again."

She snorted, "I can see why you like that place too," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's very homey and the owners are very polite."

"When I first went there a couple months ago, the kids were all over me!," she laughed. "Callia couldn't speak more than Hello and Goodbye when I first met her, but since then I've managed to get a mostly broken sentences from her."

"You'd make a great teacher," he nodded. "Though I know you don't like the extra work and dealing with the attitudes."

She snickered, "I'm too lazy to care for the pile of excuses students come up with," she sighed. "College is supposed to be tough."

They started up the steps to the apartment, as Chris unlocked the main door. "If I could, I would probably teach," Chris shrugged, as they stepped into the building. "Probably at Starfleet Culinary though."

"I can just imagine the phone call from the jailhouse, informing me that you stabbed a student for being a smartass."

Chris looked scandalized at the thought, "I would _never!" _he insisted.

Unlocking the door to their apartment, Chris stepped aside so Melanie could step into the cold blast from the AC, before following her in. "I don't think I would teach at all," she shook her head. "I like sitting in my office all day and taking naps on the futon they put in."

The house phone began to ring, as they made their way into the kitchen, startling them both.

"Oh god," Chris groaned, as Melanie went to read the caller ID. "Please tell me it's not Satan."

Melanie frowned, "It's Daddy," she said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sweetpea?" David's voice filled her ear. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all! Chris and I just got in from an ice-cream run," she said. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Melanie quickly turned it over to loud speaker, before setting it down on the counter. "Okay," she said, setting her cup down. "Chris is in the room."

"Hey Pop," Chris said from the sink.

"Chris! How are you?" David asked, as the line crackled statically. "Hope ya'll are doing okay with that heat wave."

Melanie set her belongings on the table, "We're managing," she sighed. "What's going on down there?"

David sighed, "Well, I actually called to talk about that," he said. "I've got some news."

The couple glanced at each other, before looking at the phone. "What's up?" Chris asked, leaning against the counter.

"Mellie," David sighed, as though what he was about to say next would kill him, "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, how is Len handling it? Is he sitting on the sofa, staring at the walls like a zombie?"

Jim sighed, "He's more pissed off about what the bitch said about us," he said. "When she called us fags and how we were ruining Joanna's upbringing with no female influence."

Chris sighed, "Like she has any room to make comments about parenting," he scoffed. "Her two children want nothing to do with her and she goes and criticizes ones method of upbringing and wishing that the other died along with her grandchild?"

"That _really _pissed Bones off," Jim winced. "When David called that night to tell us what she said, he went crazy. Thank god Scotty was on his way home from work! I had him come by to pick Joanna up, just so she wouldn't' see or hear her father going crazy."

"Oh god," Chris shook his head, as he peered into the living room. "How bad?"

"Well, lets just say that we're out of the hard liquor and I don't have to work out for the next few weeks," he sighed. "The man tried to drink his body weight in booze, Chris. I had to pry the bottle out of his hand and drag him up to bed."

Chris shook his head, "What did David say when he told you guys that he filed for divorce?" he asked. "Mel just looked entirely shocked and I had to take him off the speakerphone and told him that she would call him back."

"He said that the witch is moving out of the house and out of Atlanta by the end of the week," Jim said. "He's letting her take whatever she brought into the house that belonged to her before they got married and he's letting her take most of the clothes."

"I wouldn't let her take shit," Chris scoffed.

Jim snorted, "I would've kicked her out the moment I said the word "divorced", with nothing but the clothes on her back," he offered. "David's a smart guy though. The man kept inventory of every diamond, ruby and pearl he ever bought her and he's making sure that she gets nothing. No jewels, no cars and certainly none of their properties."

Chris whistled, "Damn," he shook his head. "I mean, I knew they were rich but shit! All of that just by doing real estate?"

"I guess you missed your calling," Jim sighed. "Look, I'm gonna let you go. Joanna wants to play in the pool and Len's upstairs sleeping off his hangover."

"Give Jo a kiss for us and I'll call you guys later," Chris said, as the television went on in the living room.

"Will do," Jim promised. "Do the same for us and make sure our mommy to be doesn't fall into a fit of shock."

Saying their goodbyes, Chris hung up and set the phone down on the counter.

"Mel?" he called out, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, are you hungry?"

She shook her head as she flipped through the channels, "Nope," she sighed.

Chris moved around the sofa and sat down next to her, watching as she gripped the remote in her hands. "You know," he started. "I can't really tell what you're feeling about this, but I'm guessing rage."

"She wont sign the goddamn papers," Melanie hissed. "Can't she just get off her high horse and let my father go? Now she's going to drag him through court and ruin his life and business, all because she's not getting the house or a fucking cent!"

Knowing how dreadful divorce proceedings could be, Chris understood how Melanie felt. Rebecca attempted to take him to the cleaners, but luckily his father knew the right people to make sure she got practically nothing. Why pay alimony to a woman who didn't want to have a family and grow old together. After learning about her adultery with Phil and aborting his child, Chris thanked his lucky stars that she got practically nothing in the settlement.

"Your father is a powerful man,' Chris said, gently taking the remote out of her hand. "I bet you their lawyers will come to an agreement and he will walk away as the victor and your mother will wish that she never tried to take everything."

Melanie sighed, "This just sucks!" she whined. "I hate her and I hate what she's done to this family!"

Chris nodded, "I know you do," he sighed. "I hate her too and I've never met her."

"Thank god," Melanie threw her head back against the cushions, as she rubbed her belly. "Charlotte's not happy with me today."

"Why?" he asked, settling his palm against hers. "What are you doing in there, Charlie?"

Melanie groaned, "She knows that I'm upset and it's making her upset," she shook her head. "A kick to the ribs is her way of telling me to calm the fuck down."

Chris snorted, "So calm down," he said. "How about I make you lunch and we'll watch a movie? Something to keep your mind off everything, that way you wont get all worked up and have the baby going nuts."

She looked at him for a moment, "I just can't imagine doing what my mother is doing to my father," she shook her head. "How could you hate your own children and attempt to ruin your own husband? I could NEVER do that to you or to Charlotte."

"Some people change, Mel," he shrugged, patting her thigh. "It's a sucky situation, which I unfortunately went through. Unfortunate because it took a year to get my ex out of my life for good, but there's always a positive side to this."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked, not looking convinced.

Chris reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "For me? Meeting and falling in love with you," he smiled. "I'm very fortunate that I found you and held onto you, through thick and thin, because I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like right now if we never crossed paths."

Melanie smiled and pushed herself up, moving to straddling his thighs. "I love you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too," he hugged her tightly, pressing his lips just below her ear.

They sat quietly on the couch, Melanie in his lap holding him as he held onto her, in silence; delivering soft caresses and kisses every few minutes, as they held on to one another. Then, startling them both, Charlotte gave a hard kick within Melanie's stomach.

Chris jumped at the feeling, "Whoa," he gasped, reaching between them to place his hand on the spot. "Good lord, Charlie. Any harder and you'll bust through your mother's tummy."

Melanie giggled, "I think she heard you offering to make lunch," she sighed. "I think it's time to feed the little princess."

"I think we should," Chris nodded. "Before she tries her fists next time!"

Helping her up and off his lap, Melanie laid out across the sofa, sighing as her muscles stretched and her joints cracked. "That's disgusting," she muttered, as Chris set a pillow behind her. "I sound like you."

"Sexy, huh?" he smirked, setting another pillow under her knees. "You want anything particular or are you in the mood for just about anything?"

"Anything," she nodded. "But no asparagus, onions, fish or anything dairy."

Chris sighed, "Well, that makes this so much more easier," he shook his head. "I'll try my best to make you something that has none of those ingredients."

Melanie smiled as he walked towards the kitchen; "I trust that you'll make something wonderful!" she called after him, rubbing her belly. "Right Charlie? Daddy'll make something extra yummy for you."

…

Chris stepped into the apartment, juggling several grocery bags and the mail; the cats watched him struggle, as they lounged along the back of the couch. Setting everything down on the kitchen table, Chris noticed the definite chill that filtered through the apartment. Before making his way over to check the air conditioner, Chris quickly put the cold items into the freezer and refrigerator; Melanie would have his neck if her double-chocolate frozen yogurt went bad, before having a bowl or two.

"Mel?" he called out, walking over to the AC in the living room. "Sixty degrees? What is this girl on?" he muttered to himself, turning the temperature up.

Callie meowed as she stood on the corner of the sofa's back, watching as he played with the unit. "What is Mommy on?" he asked, picking her up. "You must be cold!"

The cat meowed and pressed her head against his hand, as he carried her down the hallway to the bedroom. Pushing the door open, Chris took one sight of wife and shook his head. Buried underneath a mountain of blankets, Melanie was sound asleep; one hand tucked under her pillow while the other lay underneath the blanket.

Setting the cat down on the bed, Chris made his way over to the AC in the wall and turned the temperature up to sixty-nine.

"What are you doing?" came the mumbled question from the bed. "Don't turn that up!"

"Mel, it's freezing in this place," he said, kicking off his shoes. "You have every blanket from our closet on that bed and you don't want me to turn the air up?"

She scowled, "I had a rough morning," she mumbled, as he crawled into bed next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling two of the eight blankets over his body. "I thought you went for a walk with your friend from work?"

"Worse," she groaned. "She took me to a prenatal yoga class."

Chris frowned, "What the hell is the difference between prenatal yoga and regular yoga? Why do people give such ridiculous names for these things?"

Melanie snorted, "It's yoga designed for women who are pregnant and can't do all the crazy bending and turning into a human pretzel moves. You do simple stretching and you learn breathing techniques, that are supposed to help you when you go into labor and delivery."

"Well, why was that so bad?" he asked. "We tried Lamaze and you got us kicked out for laughing."

"Excuse me? It was YOU who started laughing when all the other guys started that panting exercise," she shook her head. "Now we'll never be able to go to a Lamaze class again! For this child or for any other children we end up having."

Chris wrapped his arm around her, "That class was stupid anyways," he rolled his eyes. "There's no way in hell anyone can do that shit with a straight face to begin with."

She kicked him lightly, "Anyways," she sighed. "So we went and the room was so hot and all of these women were hippies or those bohemians," she rolled her eyes. "They were so judgmental and made a HUGE fuss when I told them that I wasn't a vegan and that I enjoyed eating "bloody meat" and other animal products."

"Jesus, you can't make any friends, can you?" he joked, as he snuggled further under the blankets. "Why do you have to go to a place like that, when you can do it at home? That way you don't have to deal with uptight people?"

Melanie shrugged, "It was a nice gesture and Jessa meant well," she insisted. "But I just don't do the whole gym thing. If I want to stay in shape, I can walk around the park or have sex."

"So that's why you turned our entire apartment into an icebox?" he asked. "Because you went to prenatal yoga?"

"It's ninety-five degrees outside, Chris. I'm seven months pregnant and it takes longer for me to cool down," she hissed. "We all don't' run the same!"

Chris set his hand on her hip, "Easy," he warned. "I'm not mad at you, Mel. I was only asking."

She sighed, "Sorry," she mumbled. "I just want the summer to over and I want her out already. This waiting shit sucks."

"I hate waiting too," he agreed, rubbing her belly. "But we still have a lot that needs to be done, before she gets here."

"Like figuring out the godparents, finding a pediatrician and god knows what," Melanie sighed. "This is a lot harder than doing research for Ivy League schools."

He snorted, "We could always wait two or three years to have another," he shrugged. "Unless you want to pop them out one right after the other."

Melanie gasped, reaching out to pinch him. "We are _so _waiting three years, Christopher!" she shook her head. "There is no way in hell that I would do this again within one year!"

"I was teasing!" he exclaimed, holding onto her hands. "Jesus! You pinch so hard!"

"You don't complain any other time!" she shot back, wiggling in his grasp. "Okay! I'll stop pinching!"

Chris eyed her cautiously as he slowly released his hold on her, "You're sneaky," he said, as she shifted under the blankets. "I need to put some bells on you."

"I would waddle around the house just to annoy the hell out of you," she giggled. "I'll be the jingly, waddling penguin."

"You don't really waddle," he shrugged. "Unless you're rushing into the bathroom at top speed or when food is ready."

Melanie scowled, "And to think I was just going to offer up a shot to have some sex," she shook her head. "I specifically skipped the underwear after my shower for this, too."

His eyes went wide, "Are you serious?" he asked, moving his hands to the bottom of her nightshirt. "Melanie Rose! Bless your heart!"

"Oh god!" she shrieked, giggling at his faux southern accent. "You just know how to turn me on, Christopher!"

Chris hummed in agreement, as his hands wandered under the blankets. "If I apologize will you grant me permission to have my way with you?"

Melanie couldn't help but giggle at him, pouting with pleading eyes. "I'm willing to compromise," she nodded slowly. "But we're going to do this _my _way, since the last time we did it, my back was on fire for the entire day.

"Whatever you want," he nodded enthusiastically. "Just tell me how you want me and I'm yours."

"I like this side of you," she nodded, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Totally whipped and at my beck and call."

Chris snorted, "I guess this makes me your bitch now, huh?" he asked, sneaking his hands back under the blanket.

Melanie laughed, "Oh honey," she shook her head. "You've been my bitch since the day we met."

"I guess we should invest in some whips and chains, huh?"

"Ohhh, I didn't think of that!" she exclaimed, sitting up against the pillows. "Gaila knows a lot about that stuff! I'm going to go call her now!"

Before she could move, Chris wrapped his arms around her chest and his legs around hers. "Nope," he shook his head. "Sex first and then you can call."

Melanie snickered, "Grab that pillow and help me onto my side," she demanded, shifting down on the mattress. "Move it, Christopher! I can't do it all on my own you know!"


	35. Chapter 35

"More to the right, down. DOWN!" Melanie yelled, as Chris pressed his fingers into her lower back. "Oh god yes!"

Chris snorted, "Feel good?" he asked, already knowing the answer, as she moaned.

"Don't get fresh," she groaned. "God I need this baby to come now so I can sleep properly again."

"You need to sleep with that support pillow," he corrected her. "I tell you this everyday, yet you don't listen. Trust me when I tell you that it'll help relieve some of the pressure on your back."

Melanie grumbled, "Fineeee," she huffed. "I'll surround myself with pillows if it'll make you happy."

Chris leaned down and kissed her cheek, "It'll make you happy too, when that pressure comes off your back."

Standing up, Chris grabbed the body pillow off the chair and brought it back over to the bed. Melanie rolled over and sat up slowly, as he laid the pillow next to her.

"Put that end between your knees," he pointed to the end of the pillow. " Then you lay your head on that end, while your back rests against that side."

Melanie did what she was told, moving around and adjusting the pillow to fit her comfort. "I look like a flotation device, resting on another flotation device," she grumbled, as she lay on the pillow.

"You do not," he rolled his eyes. "Give it an hour and you'll be sleeping with less discomfort and you'll thank me later."

"I'll thank you when I push this kid out," she grumbled back, resting her head down. "How am I supposed to cuddle if I'm on this contraption?"

Chris pulled the quilt up and over her, "You should be resting right now, not cuddling," he pointed out. "I can cuddle with you later."

Melanie pouted, "What are you going to do now?" she asked, as he went to the laundry basket near the window.

"Well, I'll do the laundry and maybe clean the apartment?" he shrugged. "We need towels and we need to start getting into the routine of cleaning this place weekly instead of every other week."

"I'll add it to my list," she mumbled. "Are you working later?"

Chris nodded, "But we're closing early tonight because Richard is having the floors waxed," he said. "So I should be home around ten-thirty."

Melanie gave him a sleepy smile, "Good," she sighed. "We have to go over that list to make sure we have everything before Charlotte comes. And we need to buy bottles because I forgot about bottles and something else."

He watched as Melanie drifted off, her hand clutching the pillow tightly as she snored lightly. Chuckling, he picked up the laundry basket and started towards the door, as Callie dashed in and jumped onto the bed.

"You better leave her alone," he warned, as Callie sniffed the blanket that covered Melanie.

The cat turned around twice, before plopping down at the end of the bed, blinking up at Chris. She then yawned widely, showing off all her sharp teeth, before setting her head down upon her paws.

"Little brat," he muttered, moving out into the hallway. "Claude, where are you buddy?"

A few seconds later, Claude dashed down the hallway and into the room; ignoring the hello that Chris gave him.

"Fine," he sighed, heading towards the washer. "I see I'm not the favorite anymore."

…

By the weekend, the list of final things they needed before the baby came was updated and finished. So on Saturday, Chris and Melanie woke up early and went out to pick up the items, before another thunderstorm rolled in to cool down the sticky city.

"I can't believe I have to wear sanitary pads," she grumbled, as they walked down the sidewalk. "I haven't worn those since I was eleven!"

"Better than wearing a pair of depends," Chris shrugged. "Doctor Kaui said you'll only need them for a few weeks and then you'll stop bleeding."

Melanie sighed, "I rather wear the diaper," she mumbled. "What else is left on that list?"

They crossed the street in a steady pace, the heat slowly rising as the morning progressed. "I think we need more diapers and wipes," he said, taking her hand as they walked. "I'm sure someone will be in the store to help us, Mel. That's what they're there for."

"We need batteries for the monitors," she said, snapping her fingers in remembrance. "We're still in hurricane season and god forbid the batteries died beforehand! We'll never be able to find any, the way people stock up on them."

"I really don't think we'll be getting any hurricanes, Mel," he snorted. "We haven't been hit yet."

Melanie glanced at him, "I wouldn't take it too lightly, Christopher," she shook her head. "Remember when the east coast got slammed by Hurricane Sandy? It's not something you joke about and brush off."

"Yes dear," he sighed. "How silly of me to forget! I hope you don't hold it against me."

She shook her head, "You're a pain in the ass," she sighed. "You're lucky I put up with you half the time, because I would lock you up."

Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips. "You wouldn't," he murmured against her mouth. "You hate going out to buy food alone and you can't survive on take out forever."

"I could if I really wanted to," she giggled, as he nuzzled her cheek. "Chris stopppp! We're blocking traffic and it's getting hotter out!"

"Alright," he pouted. "Let's get this done and I'll take you home."

….

The end of August came and went, bringing a mild hurricane to welcome September; delaying the first day of school for millions of students across the five boroughs. Luckily the storm was very weak, producing heavy rain and lots of thunder as it swept through.

"Told you we'd get one," Melanie said, as they watched the rain fall from their living room window. "Can I get an apology?"

"For what?" Chris snorted. "Because you said I shouldn't brush off the possibility of a hurricane happening?"

Melanie nodded and Chris rolled his eyes, "I apologizing for doubting you on this topic," he mumbled. "And why are you out of bed? You should be resting."

"I'm bored," she whined, as he led her to the hallway. "Can't we do something fun?"

"Taking a nap is fun," he insisted. "Especially when you'll be on your feet after two hours of sleep with a baby."

Melanie groaned, "Please?" she pouted, as they stood outside their bedroom. "How about we put the stroller together?"

"You want to put a stroller together to cure your boredom?" he frowned. "Mel, you don't even know how to put a bookshelf together. What makes you think you'll be able to put a stroller together?"

"I could read you the directions?" she shrugged, as he groaned. "Please, please, please!"

Chris sighed, "Fine," he shook his head. "Let's go put the damn thing together if it'll make you happy."

Melanie squealed and took him by the hand, pulling him into the nursery. "And look!" she pointed to another box. "We can organize all the baby stuff for that storage unit!"

…..

"Melanie, give me the damn paper," Chris snapped, as he tried to fit the pieces together. "You're reading the wrong side!"

"No I'm not!" she gasped, holding the instructions in her hand. "That's where it's supposed to go!"

Chris shook his head as he tried to fit the piece together with seat. "You sure you're not reading the French side?"

Melanie glared at him and threw the paper at him, "Read it yourself, Mr. Know-it-All!" she snapped.

The paper floated to the left, sliding under the desk. Chris shot her a warning look and leaned back to pick it up, reading the directions quietly. "What the fuck? IT IS THE RIGHT SPOT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GARBAGE!" he yelled, lightly kicking the stroller.

"I told you," Melanie mumbled, as he fiddled with the contraption. "If it doesn't work then we'll take it back."

Chris set the paper down, "No, because I'm going to get this piece of shit to work," he growled.

Melanie sighed and watched as Chris pulled the stroller apart entirely, starting over from the beginning. "I should video tape this," she said, as he cursed and grumbled, swearing death upon the stroller. "Jim would get a kick out of this."

He glared at her, "IF you still want me to pick up ice-cream for you, you wont do it," he warned, before turning back to the instructions.

Twenty minutes later, the stroller was complete and Chris was relieved. "I am never putting this thing together again," he said. "So this stroller is being used for the next kid and the one after that."

"I like how you think I'm going to be popping them out left and right," she shot back, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure it's..stable?"

"It's stable," he nodded. "Maybe we should test it though, just in case."

"Test it with what? A watermelon?" she scoffed.

Chris shrugged, "How about we put the cat in here?" he asked. "I don't think PETA would find out if you don't stay anything."

Melanie giggled, "I'm not putting the cat in the stroller, Chris," she shook her head. "Then I'll have to sanitize the whole thing and I really don't want to do that. We'll just close the thing up and put it in the corner over there, until it's time to use it."

"Yes Ma'am," he mumbled, moving up to his feet. "Anything else you want me to do?"

She stood up from the chair and moved over to the box that sat on her desk. "I'm going to organize all this," she said, digging through the packages of diapers, wipes and other products. "That way I'll know where everything is by the time Charlotte comes."

Chris set the stroller, now closed, into the corner and made his way over to her. "I hope we have enough diapers to last us the first few weeks," he sighed.

"If we don't we can always ask Alice to pick some up," she shrugged. "I don't plan on leaving this place until I have to go in for my six week check up."

"That's fine," he said, taking the bottles of various soaps and lotions from her. "What the hell are all of these? How many different types of baby lotion did you buy?"

Melanie snickered, "It's to keep her skin moisturized, Chris," she shook her head. "They did studies in which sixty percent of newborns tested had dry skin! I don't want Charlotte to be part of that equation!"

Chris set the bottles down on the shelf, "Okay! Okay!" he held his hand up. "I just wanted to know why you have plain old lotion and baby bedtime lotion! Jesus, what if you put too much on her and she just slips right out of your arms?"

"Oh my god," she rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to dump half the bottle on her back!"

"All of this baby stuff is weird," he frowned, collecting the baby powder and other necessities that were in a shopping bag. "Clothes and toys I get, but everything else? Like this sunscreen! Aren't you supposed to keep your baby in the house for like.. the first six months because they might contract germs with their weakened immune system?"

Melanie shook her head, "If you weren't so cute with your concern about our daughter, I would tie you to that chair and tape your mouth," she sighed.

"You're so…violent sometimes," he scowled.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" she asked.

Chris mumbled, "You're brother is probably capable of kicking the shit out somebody," he shook his head.

Carrying over the packages of diapers and wipes, Melanie set them on the top shelf next to the baby powder and diaper rash crème. "Maybe we should get those plastic storage baskets," she frowned. "Maybe I'll order some online in hot pink!"

"I think you've ordered enough shit from online in the last six months," he shook his head. "I bet you the mailman and UPS hate us for the high influx of deliveries that come to this address."

"I don't care if they hate us, Chris. That's their job and what they get paid for," she rolled her eyes. "Deliver my shit and don't break it."

Setting the last of the diaper and bath supplies on the shelves, Chris collected the empty shopping bags and box. "Do you want me to start dinner?" he asked, carrying the garbage to the door. "I could make that chicken that's in the fridge with salad."

Melanie nodded, "That sounds fine," she shrugged. "I'm going to straighten up in here and I'll come out to help you."

Chris nodded, "Just don't lift anything up that's weighs more than five pounds," he warned.

"Yes Sir," she teased, moving to her desk. "Be careful going down the stairs. I don't want you falling and breaking your neck."

"Aye, aye," he mock saluted her. "I'll be back in a minute, so if you finish up before I come back up take the stuff out so I can start cooking it."

Melanie nodded and watched as he stepped out of the room, before turning to the extra pile of baby clothes and toys that came from her co-works in the History department at NYU.

"Goodness Charlotte," she shook her head. "You've gotten a lot of presents and you're not even here yet!"

As she went through the new batch of gifts, Melanie spotted the package of thank you cards next to her computer. Picking them up, she decided to hold off on the cleaning and started towards the door.

"I'll do these instead," she said to herself, carrying the package down the hall and into the kitchen, just as the front door opened again.

"Done already?" Chris asked, as he shut the door behind him.

Melanie shook her head, "I'll do that tomorrow," she said, setting the package down. "After dinner I want to start on these thank you notes and get them sent out soon."

He nodded, "I'll help you with those," he offered, making his way over to the fridge. "Let's get this food started, because I'm starving and I know you two are as well."


	36. Chapter 36

"What the hell is that noise?" Leonard asked, his voice crackling on the other end of the phone. "Is..Is that _crying?_ Are you watching a movie or is someone in your apartment crying?"

Chris sighed and glanced in the direction of the bathroom, "Your sister has been in the bathroom crying for the last half hour," he shook his head, as Melanie began to wail behind the closed door.

"Then what the hell are you doing on the phone with me?" Leonard shouted. "Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, in there making sure she doesn't cry herself into labor?"

"What do you want me to do? Break the door down?" he snapped. "She's barricaded herself in there!"

Leonard groaned, "What the hell happened _now?" _

Chris shifted on the bed, "Mel found this childbirth documentary on Netflix and thought we should watch it, you know.. to prepare ourselves and to get an idea of what happens."

"Oh sweet heaven on Earth," Leonard mumbled, and Chris could actually picture the eyeroll from the Southerner. "Let me guess. She saw a natural birth and started freaking out."

"Bingo," Chris shook his head. "I mean, yes it's painful and it looks like a murder scene," he ignored the scoff from Leonard. "But it's part of life! I don't know what the hell she was expecting when she told Doctor Kaui that she would be having a vaginal delivery with no pain medication!"

"Want me to talk to her?" Leonard asked, sighing. "I could probably convince her to get the epidural, but you're gonna have to convince her into pushing that girl out."

Chris groaned, "I wish she never found the damn thing," he muttered, as Melanie continued to sob behind the bathroom door. "How about I try to get her to come out, calm her down and then call you back?"

"That's fine," Leonard replied. "You do what you have to do and call me back. I'll even get Jim to sing her a show tune or a Disney song, to ease her nerves. Though, the kid can't carry a tune for his life."

"I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE!" Jim shouted from somewhere in the house. "AND I HAVE A LOVELY VOICE!"

Chris snickered, "I'll call you back as soon as I can," he said, sitting up.

"We'll be here," Leonard sighed. "Good luck."

Hanging up the phone, Chris climbed off the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Mel?" he said gently, leaning his ear against the wood. "Can I come in?"

He heard sniffling and hiccupping, "N-no," she managed to get out, before sobbing again.

Chris sighed, "Mellie baby, open the door," he begged. "I just want to talk to you and see if you're alright."

"I'm n-not alright! I'm ha-having a n-n-nervous breakdown!" she sobbed.

"Mel, open this door now," he said, putting his hand on the doorknob. "I'll break it down if I have to."

Instead of movement, he heard more sobbing from his wife. Cursing, Chris looked back and scanned the room for something to unlock the door. Moving to the dresser, Chris scanned the items on the top and cursed. Finally, spotting the container holding all of Melanie's hair ties and other accessories, he quickly dug through until he found a bobby pin.

"Mel, I'm coming in there," he said, moving back to the door.

"D-don't!" she hiccupped.

Twisting the bobby pin around in the lock, Chris jiggled the doorknob until he heard a click. Pushing the door open, Chris spotted her sitting against the bathtub with a towel on her lap.

"Melanie," he sighed, as she looked up at him.

"I t-told you not to c-come in here," she gasped, as covered her face with her hands.

Moving across the bathroom, Chris was on the floor next to her in less than a minute, pulling her into his arms. "Sweetheart," he murmured against her head. "Talk to me."

Melanie continued to sob as he held onto her, unable to form coherent sentences as her entire body shook.

"How about we change you into something comfortable and get back into bed?" he suggested. "You cannot be that comfortable on this cold, hard floor. Do you want to do that?"

She nodded quickly and Chris moved up to his feet, taking hold of her arms. "Ready?" he asked, as she braced herself with one hand on the edge of the tub, pushing up off the floor. "There we go! Now we'll get you out of this dress and into a some comfortable clothes," he rubbed her back, as he led her out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Melanie was curled up in bed with a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings on, her face red and splotchy from crying and a hiccup or two escaping her body as she lay next to Chris.

"You can always tell the doctor that you want an epidural, Mel," he said, rubbing her back. "Birth plans aren't in concrete until you're in labor and ready to push. Then you have to stick to what you planned."

"Can't they just put me under and cut her out?" she asked, shifting her head against his chest.

Chris sighed, "No," he shook his head. "Are you really willing to miss Charlotte's first cries? Or getting to hold her as soon as she comes out?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't know," she said softly. "I just didn't expect to react that way I did while watching that. That poor woman! Her baby ripped her all the way down to her asshole! Her asshole, Chris!"

"Mel, that baby had a head the size of a turkey," he snorted. "Of course her asshole ripped."

She shuddered, "Her face will be all squished and her head will be dented."

"It won't stay like that forever, Melanie," he sighed. "Your head didn't stay squished did it?"

"The witch had a c-section," she muttered. "I wish she had a natural birth though. I would've ripped her apart and made it permanent."

Chris chuckled, "Oh Jesus," he shook his head. "Mellie, what are we going to do with you?"

She looked up at him, "Keep Charlotte from tearing into my asshole?" she pouted. "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "But I really think you'll be fine! If she does cause that much damage, think of all the pain killers you'll be on! And you wont have to breastfeed, since you're so worried about that after that stupid article you found online last week."

"You're an asshole," she shoved him. "Here I am, seriously freaking out and worried and you think it's a fucking joke!"

Chris groaned, "Mel, I don't think it's a joke," he shook his head, as she sat up. "I think you're overreacting just a bit."

Melanie pulled herself off the bed, shoving her feet into a pair of slippers. "Let's see you be so calm if the roles were reversed!" she snapped. "You'd be crying and having a nervous fucking breakdown!"

"What did you expect, Mel?" he asked, as she moved across the room. "Did you think we'd get to the hospital and they'd put you under, cut you open and take the baby out? And then wake up a few hours later and ta-da! Here's Charlotte?"

"Fuck you!" she yelled, storming out of the bedroom as fast as she could.

Chris quickly got out of bed and followed her, "Melanie!" he shouted, as she stormed into the spare bedroom. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh I'm being ridiculous?!" she laughed. "Excuse me, but who's the one that's going to be pushing out a baby? Who's the one that is going through all of these physical changes, straining their body to carry another life? It's certainly not you!"

"Jesus Chris- Mel, did I say anything about the fact that you're carrying a child in a negative light? No, I didn't! All I said was that I think you're overreacting a bit about what's going to happen to your asshole, when you should be more worried about going in with a calm attitude!"

Melanie shook her head, "Just- leave me alone!" she snapped.

Chris shook his head, "You're being a bitch right now," he stated, making her gasp. "I mean really, Melanie. Don't get pissed off at me, because you watched the fucking documentary and saw what actually happens during childbirth! It's not like the damn movies!"

"Get out!" she shouted, moving to push him out of the room. "Get out!"

"Do not push me!" he yelled. "You're pregnant for christ's sakes! You're going to get hurt!"

"Oh like you really care!" she spat. "I'm just the crazy bitch, who's so worried about what's going to happen when she pushes out a bowling ball!"

Chris staggered back out into the hallway, "You'll heal up within a month or two! Who cares about your asshole? No one is going to see it!"

She started him, one hand on the door, while the other rested against the wall. "I CARE!" she screamed, before slamming the door in his face.

He stared at the door for a few minutes, stunned at her behavior and at the fact that she pushed him into the hallway and slammed the door in his face. Shaking his head, Chris quickly went into their bedroom and slipped on a pair of shoes. Storming down the hall, Chris grabbed his phone and keys, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

….

"I could wring your neck right now, Christopher! So help me god!"

Chris winced as Alice slammed the cabinet doors in the kitchen, cursing and muttering to herself as she went.

"See what you did?" Richard shook his head. "Not only is your wife pissed at you, but now you got my wife pissed. Then she'll go and turn against me, after you leave."

"You mean I can't crash here tonight?" Chris asked, alarmed.

Alice turned around, "Absolutely NOT!" she yelled. "You're gonna take your ass back home and apologize to Melanie!"

"Alice," Richard sighed. "Please calm down, honey."

She glared at him, "You better talk some damn sense into him!" she warned. "Or I'll call Leonard and you know he'll fly out here and kick his ass up and down this city!"

When Alice left the kitchen, Chris shook his head and sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at her," he said. "And I sure as hell didn't mean to call her a bitch."

Richard stood up from the table and went over to the liquor cabinet. "I know you're new at this, old man," he said, pouring out two classes of whiskey. "And it may've been almost twenty-three years since I had a baby, but I know enough to pass on to you."

Setting the glass down in front of him, Richard took his seat and sat back. "Look, it's crazy. All the hormones, cravings and changes that Melanie is going through and what you're both going through together. You're moving from being just the two of you, to caring for a little baby."

Chris nodded, "But you have to just suck it up and deal with it, Chris. Just nod your damn head and say "Yes Mel, I know you're scared," or "Tell me what you're thinking, Mel," and just keep your comments to yourself!"

"But Rich, it's like she had this fairytale idea in her head that childbirth was going to be easy!" he cried. "I mean she's basing the whole entire aspect of it on a documentary from the eighties!"

"I don't know why they make those things," Richard mumbled to himself, as he took a sip of his drink. "They show that shit in high school health classes, just to scare the kids into not having sex."

Chris groaned, "Fuck! I fucked up really bad," he shook his head. "She's not going to want me around, Rich. I think I really fucked everything up for good this time."

Richard shook his head, "You pissed her off and you hurt her feelings," he corrected him. "But you're not that fucked, where she would stop talking to you."

"You don't understand," Chris shook his head. "When we broke up for those five months and got back together and engaged around Christmas time, I promised her that I would n ever do anything to hurt her again. I even swore to Leonard that I'd do anything to make her happy and to keep her from feeling that pain again."

"Then you better get back over there and start groveling, Chris," he shook his head. "Beg, plead or hell, fucking cry if you must. You've got eight weeks left until Charlotte comes and if you can't get her to forgive you, then you're up shit's creek without a paddle."

…..

By the time Chris returned to the apartment, it was still early enough to purchase a bouquet of flowers from the street vendor up the block. Stepping into the cold hallway, the air conditioner humming from the living room, Chris was greeted by total silence. Locking the front door, he set his keys down on the table and made his way through the apartment.

"Mel?" he called out, peering into the living room, finding the couch empty.

Callie and Claude darted back and forth from the master bedroom to the nursery, chasing after a crinkle ball furiously. Peering into the nursery, he found that room empty as well.

"Mellie?"

She wasn't in their bedroom, the sheets rumpled from when they lounged underneath them earlier in the day. Finally, he made his way down to the final room and pushed the door open. Melanie lay on the bed, her back facing him, unmoving. Quietly, Chris made his way into the rom, setting the flowers down on the nightstand, before crawling across the mattress.

Settling down next to her, Chris gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his nose into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, her grip tightening on her. "I'm so, so, so, sorry."

Melanie shifted, "Hmmm," she moaned, waking up from a deep sleep. " Chris?"

"Go back to sleep," he kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She placed her head back down on the pillow and yawned, "You have to iron your socks," she mumbled.

Chris frowned, "What?"

She snored in return, emotionally spent from the day. Chris sat up and pulled the folded up quilt up, shaking it open to cover her. Then, he laid back down beside her and wrapped his arm back around her waist. Taking her hand into his, he gave it a firm squeeze; when she squeezed back lightly, his heart soared. Shifting his head against he pillows, Chris closed his eyes and tried to relax, though it was hard to do with the tension that was still between them, unresolved and sure to explode when they both woke up later on. But for now, in the guestroom of their apartment, they would enjoy these few moments of peace, before meeting the issue head on.


	37. Chapter 37

Melanie was sitting at the kitchen table, a cold cup of tea in front of her, bright and early the next morning. After waking up to find Chris in bed next to her, his face mushed into the pillows that weren't as soft as the ones in their bedroom, Melanie was torn between wanting to curl back up next to him or kicking him out of the apartment. Instead, she pulled herself out of bed and disappeared into the kitchen to collect her thoughts.

"There you are," Chris said quietly, as he came into the room. "What are you doing up so early?"

Melanie stared at the clock on the stove, the green LED lights read five-thirty, but her body was telling her that it was much earlier and that she should be back in bed.

Chris moved to sit down at in the chair on the other side of the table, watching her warily as she sat still and silent. "Mel," he said a few minutes later, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I was out of line and I didn't mean to make you feel like your feelings and concerns didn't matter."

"But you said it anyway," she said softly, blinking.

"I know I did,' he nodded. "But I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm sorry."

Melanie looked down at the cup, her tea long gone cold by now. "Do you remember when you said you wouldn't hurt me?" she asked.

He wilted at the question, because he knew exactly what he said the night they got back together after their messy breakup. "Yes," he nodded. "I remember."

She looked up at him, "You _really _hurt my feelings, Chris," she shook her head. "You made me feel like an idiot and in return, it makes me not want to tell you anything anymore."

"Oh honey," he shook his head, reaching across the table, touching her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Melanie shook her head; "I'm supposed to trust you with my thoughts, Chris. You tell me that I should tell you everything that I'm feeling, and then you go and laugh at me in return."

"You can tell me everything, Mel," he squeezed her hand. "I don't know why I acted the way I did last night. The only excuse I can give you is that I'm an asshole and I really don't deserve to be this lucky to have you. I keep fucking up."

'I just can't trust you right now with all the heavy stuff," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I just.. can't afford to have another fight like this, especially being this close to the end."

Chris nodded, though it hurt to hear that she didn't trust him. "I understand," he said, as much as it killed him to. "But I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust again, Mel. I mean it."

Melanie wiped her eyes with one hand, "I'm going to go lay down for a while," she said, moving the chair back. "I just need to be alone right now."

"Do you want me to wake you up later for lunch?" he asked, as she slowly stood up from the table.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I just need to lay down for a while and sleep."

He watched as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway, before disappearing into their bedroom; the door closing behind her with a soft click.

…..

By eleven-thirty, Chris had made lunch and decided it was time to wake Melanie up from her nap. While she insisted that she wasn't hungry earlier, he knew that she would have to eat something eventually if not to ease her hunger, than for Charlotte's.

Quietly, Chris pushed the bedroom door open and made his way over to her side of the bed, sitting down gently on the mattress. Melanie was curled up on her side, one hand under the pillow and the other draped protectively over her belly; the quilt had been pulled up to her hips, and she had put a sweatshirt on before climbing into the bed for her nap. Chris noticed how cold the room felt between the air conditioner on full blast and the tension that trapped itself from the day before.

"Mel?" he whispered, touching her shoulder. "Mel, time to wake up honey."

She groaned, pressing her face into the pillow as Chris stroked her arm. "Hmm," she sighed deeply, stretching her legs out underneath the blanket. "What time is it?"

Chris glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Almost noon," he said, rubbing her blanket-clad legs. "Are you hungry? I made us a couple sandwiches."

Melanie shook her head, "I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly alert. "Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"I'm just really tired," she sighed. "Everything hurts and Charlotte's kicking up a storm."

Chris nodded, "Do want me to get the heating pad?" he asked, moving his hand across her hip and settling against her back. "Last time you used it on your upper back and it worked."

"I just want to sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"How about you eat just a little bit first?" he suggested. "That's probably why Charlotte is moving around, because you haven't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday."

Melanie sighed, "I'm not hungry."

Chris shook his head, "Please? Just a few bites and then you can go back to sleep," he promised. "I think you'll feel a lot better if you eat something."

"What did you make?" she asked, wincing as the baby kicked.

"I made you chicken and mozzarella on that roll you picked out the other day," he said. "I can put mayo on it and some lettuce if you're in the mood for that."

Melanie sat up slowly, "That's fine," she yawned. "I'll eat a little and then I want to come back in and sleep some more."

Chris nodded, "Whatever you want, Mel," he nodded, standing up. "Do you need help?"

She took his hand, pushing herself up off the bed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Taking a few minutes to catch her breath, having slept in such a position that put pressure on her lungs, Melanie took a few deep breaths and long exhales as she stood.

"Ready?" Chris asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah," she nodded, as she took a step away from the bed.

As they walked down the hall to the kitchen, Chris never took his hand off her back as he led her over to the table. Pulling the chair out, Chris helped her down into the chair, before moving to the counter to grab their plates.

"Do you want water? Juice? I think there's some ice tea left from yesterday," Chris rambled, as he grabbed a few napkins off the counter.

"Water is fine," she nodded. "I could get it, Chris."

Chris shook his head as he took a clean cup from the dish rack, "I got it, Mel," he said, giving her a small smile. "You just relax and eat."

When he returned to the table with a glass of water for her and a glass of sweet tea for him, Melanie picked up one half of the sandwich and took a small bite. She didn't realize until that moment, how hungry she'd actually been since skipping meals from the day before. Taking a bigger bite this time, Melanie set the half down, and chewed slowly.

"Good?" Chris asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

She nodded and reached for her glass, taking a hearty gulp to wash the food down. Still upset with him, Melanie could see that he was trying to make things right; lunch and catering to her was the first step of many steps. While it still hurt, the words and his actions, Melanie couldn't bear to shut him out. She couldn't and wouldn't be like her own mother, who shut out everyone and took major attempts to drag her father through court. Melanie could play the bitch card to the extreme, and she was good at it. But nowadays, she was too tired to keep up with arguments and being bitter.

Once she finished with half of her lunch, Melanie set her napkin down on the table and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"Done already?" Chris asked, as she yawned.

"I can't eat much these days," she shrugged. "I get heartburn too fast to enjoy anything."

Chris nodded, "I'll wrap that piece up and you can eat it later if you want," he said, standing up to collect their plates.

She watched as he took a piece of foil, wrapping the dish up, before carrying it over to the refrigerator. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Yeah," she said, moving the chair back.

Melanie made a b-line straight to the bathroom once she stepped into the room, leaving Chris outside alone. Taking note of the bed, which was unmade since the morning before, Chris decided to fix the sheets and blankets for her. He was in the middle of shaking out their comforter, when Melanie stepped out of the bathroom.

"I would change the sheets, but you look like you're ready to drop," he shrugged, as he fluffed up the pillows on her side of the bed.

"I'll change them tomorrow," she mumbled, crawling across the bed; a somewhat difficult task at nearly eight months pregnant.

Chris situated the pillows up against the headboard, "This should help with the pressure," he said, when Melanie frowned at him. "So you don't feel like your out of breath the next time you get up."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Melanie laid back and watched as he tucked her in; the exhaustion and ache in her bones crept on her quickly, as her body sank into the mattress and pillows.

"I come back in later to check on you," Chris said, as he smoothed the blanket up and over her shoulders. "Do you want me to turn the air down?"

Melanie shook her head, "Okay. I'll let you rest then," Chris nodded, as he started away from the bed.

He was startled when she grabbed his hand, tugging him gently back towards the bed. "Stay?" Melanie asked, as she squeezed his hand.

"Of course," he nodded, the tension visibly leaving him as he moved over her legs and onto his side of the bed. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pulling the comforter up for him.

Once they were situated under the blankets, they fell into silence. Chris assumed that Melanie had already fallen asleep, given how exhausted she always was now that she was in the final stages of her pregnancy.

"I don't want to be mad at you anymore," she said, breaking the silence. "I'm still hurt, but I don't want to be mad at you."

Chris took her hand into his, as she turned her head to look at him. "I hate fighting with you, Chris. I don't want us to turn into my parents, and I don't want Charlotte coming into a world of tension and bitterness."

"We won't let that happen," he promised, as she rolled onto her side. "I think we're just emotionally spent at this point, with the baby and getting everything ready for her."

"You don't regret it, do you?" she suddenly asked. "Getting married and the baby, that is."

Chris's eyes went wide, as he fell speechless at the question. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Marrying you was one of the greatest things I've done in my life," he said. "Starting a family with you means everything to me, Melanie. You and Charlotte are my world."

He pulled back just enough to look down at her, "I love you," he said, reaching up to caress the side of her face. "I always have and I always will."

Melanie nodded, "Okay?" he asked, hoping that she believed him.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you, too."

He kissed her again, before reaching down to pull the blanket up to her shoulders. "Get some sleep," he said, as he gently stroked the back of her head.

As Melanie fell into another round of slumber, Chris laid at her side, wide-awake. There was only eight weeks left until Charlotte's arrival, turning their somewhat quiet apartment into a chaotic living space. Chris had eight weeks to make it up to Melanie; eight weeks and the rest of his life, to prove how sorry he was and how much he loved her, Charlotte and any other children he would be lucky to bring into the world with her.


	38. Chapter 38

By the end of the week, Melanie and Chris managed to put their blow out behind them, moving forward with life and preparing for the arrival of their daughter. They time together consisted of naps and short walks in the evening around the block,, along with romantic dinners and evenings watching movies or enjoying the peace and quiet before the storm. Their visits to the doctor became frequent, watching as Charlotte bopped around within Melanie's body as Doctor Kaui pulled her image up on the screen.

"She's just six ounces shy of six pounds," Doctor Kaui announced, during their thirty-fourth week checkup. "And she's not done growing yet."

Melanie winced, "Oh god," she mumbled, looking slightly ill at the thought. "How big do you think she'll be?"

Doctor Kaui shrugged, "You're six weeks away from giving birth, so I would say that she might weigh around eight or nine pounds by then."

Chris whistled, "Nine pounds?" he shook his head. "Isn't that kinda big?"

"Women deliver babies bigger than that," the doctor laughed. "Don't worry Mel! You'll be fine and Charlotte will be fine during this delivery."

Melanie nodded weakly, "My vagina is going to look like road kill, isn't it?" she whimpered. "Do you know any good plastic surgeons?"

Chris patted her hand, "I'm sure Doctor Kaui will make sure everything looks good as new when this is over," he promised.

"That's what they pay me for," Doctor Kaui smiled, as she pulled the photos out of the printer. "Get dressed and I'll see you before you leave!"

When she left the room, Chris stood from his seat and helped Melanie off the exam table and back into her clothes. "Hey," he lifted her chin up with his hand. "Don't look so sad, Mel. Everything's going to be fine."

She pouted, "How about I get you some ice-cream? Then we can go home and watch a movie?" he suggested. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" she asked, as he nodded. "Okay."

Kissing her forehead, Chris grabbed her bag off the counter and slipped it over her shoulder. "Let's schedule your appointment for next week and get going," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I wanna get you home before another surprise thunderstorm breaks out again."

….

Another week came and went, as Melanie began to slow down quickly; sleeping longer hours throughout the day and staying up all night, as Charlotte kicked furiously in the womb.

"Mel?" Chris groaned, rolling over in bed late one night. "What are you doing?"

Looking up from her phone, Melanie winced. "I'm sorry," she whispered, setting the phone down on the blanket. "I thought I fixed the lighting on here so it wouldn't wake you up."

Sitting up, Chris yawned and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay," he shook his head, blinking his eyes furiously as they ached. "What are you doing up? It's late."

"I can't sleep," she huffed. "I'm chatting with Jim and Gaila."

"I thought Gaila was in Germany with Scotty?" he frowned. "She's already awake at what? Eight in the morning?"

Melanie nodded, "She said it was the first nice day of the week," she shifted against the pillows. "So she and Scotty woke up early to get some sight seeing done, just in case the weather decided to turn on them."

Chris nodded, "And what is Jim up to?" he asked, yawning. "Isn't it a school night? Considering that he's been taking Jo to school since Len works so late at night."

"Jo-jo has mono," Melanie sighed, stretching her legs out under the blankets. "They both took her to the doctor this afternoon and they finally got her to sleep."

"Oh no!" Chris gasped. "Poor girl!"

"Len's obviously freaking out and Jim is trying to play it cool for both of them, but he's worried," Melanie picked up her phone again as it buzzed. "Aw shit. Jim said she woke up screaming for them, and found her throwing up. Len wants to take her to the hospital."

Chris watched as she rapidly texted back with one hand, while the other rubbed her belly. "Tell them to call you if anything," he said, as she texted. "You should be sleeping, Mel."

She made a noise, "I can't sleep," she replied. "Slept all damn day."

"Then can you just lay down?" he asked. "Maybe that will help you."

"Chris, I don't want to sleep," she finally looked at him. "I just want a few hours to catch up on everything that I slept through. If the phone is bothering you, I'll go in the other room."

Not wanting to start another fight, considering that they had two weeks of normalcy, Chris quickly shook his head.

"It's fine," he held up his hands. "Just.. wake me up if anything happens."

Melanie nodded and accepted the quick kiss from him, before he settled back down on his side of the bed. By the time he woke up later on, around seven, Melanie was out cold and her cellphone was wrapped up within the bed sheets with a low battery.

….

"Yeah I'm watching it now," Chris mumbled into the phone. "Are they really expecting this to be as bad as the last one?"

Leonard sighed, "Don't know, but after Sandy.. they don't fuck around anymore with these storms," he said. "I suggest you two figure out something before the week is out. Maybe head over to Rich and Alice's place."

"We'll be fine here," Chris shrugged, moving into the kitchen. "I'll do some food shopping either today or tomorrow and I'll double check the flashlights and whatnot."

Melanie came out with a laundry basket, glancing at the television before setting it down on the kitchen table. "Who's on the phone?" she mouthed out, frowning.

"Len," he whispered, moving the receiver away from his mouth. "Yeah, she's fine. A little tired, but she's still moving about. You wanna talk to her?"

Taking the phone from Chris, Melanie settled into the chair while he took over the laundry basket. They talked about Joanna's battle with mono, work, Charlotte and then finally, Tropical Storm Lola.

"Chris and I will be fine here, Len," Melanie reassured him. "What could go wrong? Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll just rain a lot and then everything will cool down for once."

Chris could hear Leonard grumbling on the other end of the phone, "Dammit Mel! Don't brush it off like it's nothin! You're almost nine months pregnant and god forbid you went into early labor or something happened!"

"You know," Melanie shook her head, "Saying shit like that to a pregnant woman, just shy of four weeks to her due date, is fucked up. You could like, jinx the entire thing and I'll end up giving birth in my own bathroom."

She looked up at Chris when he snorted in amusement, shaking his head at her. "You're going to get it now from him," he said, as Leonard cursed on the other end.

"Besides, I _really_ don't want my husband having a heart attack, as I'm giving birth to our child," she continued. "If anything, the man should go out having sex or during something totally awesome."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ," he muttered, setting the towel down on the table. "Would you stop egging him on?"

Melanie lowered the phone from her mouth, "What? It's funny!" she insisted, as Leonard yelled at her. "Oh would you shut up, you grumpy old fart!"

"MELANIE, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Leonard hollered, as she quickly hung up on him.

"God, what a fucking baby," she shook her head, setting the phone down on the table. "Whatever Jim is doing to relieve the tension is NOT helping at all."

Chris shook his head, "Don't you even dare talk about them having sex," he warned. "The last time you did that was when we tried having sex in the shower and I couldn't get the image out of my head for two weeks."

She snickered, "So what are we going to do about this storm?" she asked, sitting back in her seat. "When is it supposed to hit?"

"One model says Thursday the other says by Saturday," he shrugged. "What do you want to do? Should we run down to the store and get some food? Or just ride it out?"

"Well, we do need cat food and litter," she shrugged. "I guess we can get a couple things and maybe a case or two of water. No matter what, I always get a case of water because you never know!"

Chris nodded, "Go get ready and I'll check the flashlights," he said, setting the folded laundry back into the basket. "Hopefully it'll end up being nothing in the end."

Melanie slowly stood up from her chair, "You and me both," she muttered. "But it'll be a great excuse to have you home for the night."

….

By Tuesday night, all of New York and the Eastern seaboard went into full panic mode. As Tropical Storm Lola became Hurrican Lola, a category three storm, packing enough punches to send the entire coast of North Carolina further West, no one was taking any chances.

"My brother is such an asshole," Melanie shook her head, setting the phone down. "How's it feel to be wrong, Melanie? Told you I was right!" she mimicked.

Chris set the remote down on the arm of the sofa and sighed, "It still could pass us," he offered. "I mean, power hurricanes can't hit the same place twice in a short period of time right?"

She took a seat next to him, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Well, I mean.. the Titanic sank in 1912 and then World War one started two years later. Two horrific events in a short period of time."

"Did you just compare a two hurricanes to Titanic and World War one?" he asked.

"What?" she shrugged. "It was a good example!"

Chris snorted as he turned the television off, "I say we just sleep through the entire thing! Close the windows, unplug everything and lock ourselves up in the bedroom with the cats and sleep."

Melanie smiled, "I like that idea," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I could sleep through anything at this point."

"Just like you slept through Callie knocking the potted fern this morning," he mumbled, still pissed at the early morning wake up call. "If she wasn't so cute, I would've let her out the front door.

"You wouldn't dare," she pinched him. "Leave my baby alone."

The said baby took the opportunity to jump up onto the coffee table, her green eyes wide and her tail flicking furiously as she stared at them. Callie then sat down on the pile of magazines, cocked her head to the side and meowed.

Melanie giggled, "Come here!" she patted her lap.

Callie quickly jumped off the table and onto the sofa, landing right on Melanie's lap. She settled down onto her lap, massaging her thigh with her paws, while staring up at Chris through silted eyes.

"Look how mean," he pouted, nodding to the cat. "I don't' trust her."

Scratching the cat behind the ears, Melanie sighed. "Then I don't trust Claude," she shrugged, as Callie purred. "He's always going after my feet for no reason."

"That's his way of saying how much he loves you," Chris snickered, as Melanie set her head back against the sofa cushions. "Wanna move into the bedroom?"

She shook her head, "Let me just relax here for a while," she sighed, shifting against the cushions. "I'll get up in a few minutes."

Chris nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll go and put new sheets on the bed," he nodded. "Then I'll come back out and help you up."

Melanie nodded, "Sounds nice," she mumbled, as Callie continued to work her magic with her little paws.

With a chuckle, Chris stood up from the sofa and started down the hallway to the bedroom. Pulling a clean set of sheets out of the closet, Chris made his way over to their bed and pulled the comforter off. From outside, he could hear the traffic moving throughout the city; horns blaring and delivery trucks moving to make their final deliveries before the storm him. As Chris stripped the mattress of its sheets, he silently prayed that they would make it through this hurricane without any surprises.


	39. Chapter 39

"Better enjoy that while you can," Chris snorted. "Because it'll be a few days before we can come out here again."

Melanie looked up from her frozen yogurt, the spoon hanging out of her mouth. "Don't tease," she said, after pulling the plastic spoon out with a pop. "You know how depressing it is that Mother Nature is getting in the way of my cravings."

Just thirteen hours shy of the impending storm, Melanie begged and pleaded for one last trip to her favorite frozen yogurt shop. When she played the waterworks, Chris finally gave in and they took the five-minute walk up to the shop. Callia was behind the counter, when they stepped into the air conditioning, cleaning up and putting the tubs of frozen yogurt away.

"You come out before storm!" she gasped, as they made their way up to the counter. "It not safe!"

"The missus here begged for me to take her here," he shrugged, as Callia immediately put together Melanie's usual. "She's very upset that she wont be able to enjoy her treat for a few days."

Once the teen set the cups out onto the counter, Chris paid and led Melanie over to a table and sat her down.

"When the storm passes I'll take you out and I'll even let you have _two _cups of this stuff," he promised, as she scooped another bit onto her spoon.

Melanie smiled, "You're too good to me," she sighed, before placing the spoon into her mouth.

"I hope you tell all the ladies at the office about how charming I am," he said, picking up a napkin. "And how handsome I am.

"They're so jealous of me," she smirked, as he wiped her face with the napkin. "I think a few of them are plotting to kidnap you once the baby comes. They'll pick the day when you come by with Charlotte in her stroller for a visit."

Chris snorted, "Well, I guess I should probably carry around a thing of pepper spray, huh?" he asked, as Melanie set her spoon into the empty cup. "Done?"

She nodded, "I think I'm ready for a nap," she said, shrugging. "Unless you want to pick up any last minute things before the stores shut down for the next day or two."

"I think we got everything the other day, Mel," he sighed, standing up to collect the garbage. "We have enough food and water to last us at least two weeks and the cats have plenty of snacks and litter."

"Then I guess we can go home," she sighed, taking his hand. "Oh yeah, I am definitely ready for a nap."

Chris chuckled, "Let's go," he kissed her forehead. "Bye Callia!"

The teen stepped out from the back room and waved, "Goodbye! See you soon?" she asked.

Melanie nodded, "As soon as this storm passes I'll be here!" she promised. "Say hello to your parents for me and get home safely!"

Stepping out onto the empty sidewalk, the couple took note of the increasing wind speed as the day slowly came to an end.

"It's getting really windy," Melanie noted, looking up at the sky. "And the clouds are rolling in from the South. I guess the storm is moving faster than expected?"

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, "I guess so," he shook his head. "Lets get moving, Mel. I wanna get you home."

"Don't get nervous, Chris," she smiled, placing her hand against his chest as they walked. "A little rain won't hurt anyone."

…..

By six the following morning, Melanie was wide-awake and standing in front of the window in the living room, watching the rain fall. The weather channel was up on the television, as meteorologists stood post in various cities that were in the path of Hurricane Lola.

"This sucks," she mumbled to herself, leaning her shoulder against the window frame.

From within her belly, Charlotte kicked furiously, hitting every organ within reach of her feet and hands. Melanie winced, her hand moving to push against the side of her belly as she kicked. Up since three, Melanie had felt completely off as the baby moved around in her belly. The kicks were sharper and every part of her ached and made it difficult to relax.

"What are you doing up?"

She quickly turned around and found Chris standing near the sofa, looking completely exhausted.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged, as he made his way over to her. "Came out to watch the rain fall."

Chris wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the lips. "How about a warm bath?" he suggested as they watched the rain splatter against the window. "Maybe throw in some of those bath salts Nyota sent that are supposed to relax you."

"I'm too big for a bath," she snickered. "The water will overflow and flood the bathroom out."

"It will not," he shook his head. "Come on. It'll help."

Melanie let him lead her away from the window, "My belly will look like an iceberg," she snickered, as they moved down the hall. "We should get those beach toys Joanna left behind from our trip to the Hamptons. I bet we can film the sequel to Titanic."

….

After her bath and a small breakfast that consisted of an apple, Melanie managed to take a nap until noon. By then, the storm was raging through Manhattan and Long Island, knocking out power and ripping trees from the ground. They had been fortunate enough to have the power running, though many appliances were unplugged and rooms were left with the lights off.

Leonard and Jim called several times throughout the morning and afternoon, as they watched the weather updates to see what was going on. Nyota called twice, as she and Spock waited for their connecting flight to Australia in the terminal at LAX.

"What's Mel doing?" Leonard asked, as Joanna putted around the kitchen with Jim. "Is she feeling okay?"

Chris yawned, "She's fine," he sighed. "Just woke up from a nap and she's sitting on the sofa eating or trying to eat oatmeal, but I don't think she's liking it."

Melanie scowled, "This tastes like sandpaper," she muttered, setting the bowl down on her lap.

"She's not really feeling good today," Chris announced, as he stood up from the other sofa. "I think the weather is making her all tense and Charlotte is really giving it to her."

Leonard sighed, "Poor girl," he mumbled. "I would say go for a walk, but considering the Hudson River is flooding out parts of the city and the wind is equivalent to a tornado… that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Chris chuckled, "No, that really wouldn't be a good idea," he sighed, as Melanie shifted on the sofa. "You wanna talk to her for a bit? I'm gonna see if I can find something more appetizing than oatmeal for her."

"Sure, put the Mama on," Leonard sighed, as Jim and Joanna shrieked in the background. "STOP SCREAMIN!"

Jim and Joanna giggled, as Chris lowered the phone from his ear. "Your brother wants to talk to you," he said, holding the phone out to her. "I'll go make you something else to eat."

Melanie nodded and took the phone from him, while Chris took the bowl. "Hello?"

"Hey darlin'," Leonard greeted her. "How ya feelin?"

"Horrible," she groaned, tossing her head back against the cushions. "Like my own child is ripping me from the inside out."

Chris made his way into the kitchen, as Melanie talked on the phone, setting the bowl of half-eaten, now cold oatmeal on the counter.

"No," Melanie groaned from the living room. "I don't have to go to the bathroom, Len. I just want my daughter to stop destroying my insides for the time being."

Moving to the entryway of the kitchen, Chris watched silently as she chatted on the phone, answering the many questions Leonard rattled off in her ear. Finally, after twenty minutes, Leonard had to end the call after Jim knocked a flowerpot onto the floor.

"I'll call back later," he grumbled, as Joanna giggled in the background. "I'll probably be in a holding cell by then, but I'll call in to check on you."

Tossing the phone down next to her, Melanie closed her eyes and sighed deeply as Charlotte delivered another swift kick to her kidney.

"What happened?" Chris asked, as Melanie winced.

"Well, Jim knocked a flower pot over and it shattered, so Len is going to kill him," she shrugged, moving to stand up from the sofa. "Charlotte is being a brat right now and I'm going to lay down for a bit."

He nodded, "Do you want me to bring something in? Maybe a bowl of fruit?"

Melanie shook her head, "No, I just really need to lay down an curl into the fetal position and pray that this brat calms down for a while," she groaned.

Chris watched as she moved slowly down the hall, disappearing into their bedroom with the door closing behind her. With a sigh, Chris moved forward and picked the phone up form the sofa and carried it back into the kitchen, placing it back on the charger. Then moving back to the counter, Chris picked up the bowl of oatmeal and placed it back in the microwave.

"Can't be that bad," he said to himself, as he went to grab a container of strawberries from the fridge. "Girl is just spoiled."

….

By seven thirty, Melanie felt worse upon wakening from her nap. She could hear the wind howling outside, as the rain slammed against the windowpanes in their bedroom; bolts of lightning flashing and thunder rumbling along with it, shaking the foundation of the apartment building.

Slowly, Melanie pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, whimpering with each step until she reached the toilet. Just as she was about to pull the lid up, a sharp twinge shot across her belly, making her gasp and clutch the edge of the counter.

"Whoa.." she shook her head quickly, as bracing one hand against her thigh. "Easy there, Charlie."

Standing up straighter, Melanie went to lift the lid when a gush of fluid rushed out from between her legs.

"Oh sh-" she keeled over, one hand landing harshly against the top of the toilet while the other gripped her side; her mouth parting to let out a silent scream.

Once it was over, Melanie was in tears and gritting her teeth. "No, no, no," she whimpered.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Melanie made the slow and painful trip out of the bedroom and down the hall into the living room. The television was on, as an update of a satellite image was being shown.

"Hurricane Lola is living up to her projected forecast, producing strong winds over eighty-five miles and heavy rain," the bubbly blonde said, pointing to the rain bands on the map.

"Chris?" she called out, her hand braced against the wall, while the other clutched her belly.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled out, the sounds of pots and pans hitting the counter.

Melanie slowly made her way into the kitchen, walking bow-legged due to the fat that her pants were soaked. He turned around, holding a bowl in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Mel?" he frowned, setting the items down on the counter. "What's wrong?"

Chris made his way around the island in the middle of the kitchen and was at her side immediately.

"Chris.." she gasped, clutching his hand.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked, walking her over to the table.

Before she could speak, another pain ripped through her, making her shriek. "S-shit!" she gasped.

"Wh- Are you having contractions?" he asked, as she fell into him.

Melanie nodded, "My water broke in the bathroom," she panted, as he half walked- half carried her over to the chair. "Oh god, it hurts so bad."

"Shit," Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'm going to call Doctor Kaui and see what she thinks is a good idea."

"Why is this happening? It's too early," she sobbed, as Chris scrambled for the phone. "We can't even get to a hospital in the middle of a fucking hurricane!"

Chris made his way back over to her, "Mel, it's alright," he said, kneeling before her. "Just take a deep breath in and let it out. Come on.. see! In and out, there you go."

Melanie did what he said, her eyes on his as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'll call the doctor and see what she says," he informed her, reaching for the phone with his free hand.

She nodded, "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

"You're going to be fine, Mel," he stood to kiss her forehead. "You're both going to be fine."

"I really hope so," she whimpered. "I really, really hope so."


	40. Chapter 40

Chris knelt in front of the sofa and watched as Melanie went through another contraction; her hand clutching his tightly while the other gripped the cushion.

"How do you feel?" he asked, as the contraction ended.

Melanie opened her eyes and glared at him, "How do you _think _I feel?" she hissed. "I feel like I'm on the fucking rag right now with the worst cramps ever!"

He winced, knowing exactly how painful her cramping used to be long before she got pregnant. "How far along are they again?"

"Ten minutes apart," she sighed, pulling her knees up a bit more. "Jesus Christ, I want to die right now."

"Don't say that," Chris scolded, as he pushed her hair back. "Do you want me to call Doctor Kaui again? Maybe she can get an ambulance out here."

Melanie lifted her head up and looked out the window, "Chris, there's no way in hell that an ambulance is going to come out to bring me to the hospital," she shook her head. "The storm has gotten worse since I came out here to tell you that my water broke, and that was almost five hours ago."

Chris cursed, "Dammit!" he yelled. "What do you want to do, Mel? Give birth on the sofa? What if something goes wrong and we need medical assistance?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "Chris, just stop talking for five minutes! Please!"

He stood up and went to get the phone, "I'm calling for an ambulance," he said, dialing the emergency line. "I'm not waiting until the last minute when you're ready to start pushing!"

Melanie closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, as Chris went into the other room to call for an ambulance.

"Hello? Yes, my wife is in labor and we really need to get to the hospital immediately!" Chris said. "What? You're only taking emergencies? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

She gasped, pushing herself up onto her elbows as Chris began to shout. "So basically you're saying we're on our own? Jesus Christ, you've gotta be kidding me!"

A few seconds later, Chris came out into the living room and shook his head. "Guess we're stuck here, huh?" she asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm getting you to a hospital," he shook his head. "I don't care if I have to hotwire a car downstairs and get brought up on carjacking charges!"

Melanie was about to speak when another contraction hit, making her fall back against the couch wailing in pain. "Mel!" Chris ran towards her, grabbing her hand as she rode through the pain.

"I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN, CHRISTOPHER!" she screamed, before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry, honey," he cooed, as she struggled through the end of the contraction. "Maybe we should move around? Walk around the apartment so the contractions aren't so painful."

Melanie sobbed, "This is happening way too fast! She's coming too early and we're not even ready!" she cried.

Chris reached up and cradled her face in his hands, "Mel, we need to try and calm down," he said, as she hiccupped. "Charlie decided to see the storm and she's probably had enough of being in there."

"What if something happens?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing is going to happen, Mel," he promised. "You saw the scan the other day and she was perfectly healthy. Charlie is going to be fine and you're going to be fine, honey."

She nodded furiously, "Okay? Now, lets get you on your feet and start moving around," he said, standing up. "I'll call Doctor Kaui again and we'll try to get a ride to the hospital."

….

Leonard paced the back and forth in the bedroom, as Jim got ready for bed. The television as on mute, as the weather channel broadcasted the current updates of Hurricane Lola on the East coast, driving Leonard up the wall.

"If you keep pacing like that, you'll put a hole right in the floor," Jim said, as he came out of the bathroom. "Why do we have the weather channel on?"

"I just got a bad feelin', Jim," Leonard shook his head. "I've been tryin' to get through to Mel and she's not answerin' her phone."

Jim made his way over to him, pulling him gently by the arm. "Bones, the cell service is probably down because of the wind," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "Just relax! Mel and Chris are safe in their apartment and they're probably having kinky sex right now."

"Jim," Leonard started, before Jim quickly placed his hand over his mouth.

"Just come to bed and try to relax," he begged. "You haven't gotten a decent night's worth of sleep since Joanna got sick, and you look like shit."

Leonard snorted, "Thanks," he muttered, shaking his head.

Jim smirked, "Just put the ringer on high, that way you can hear the phone go off if they call," he said. "But please, just try to get some sleep!"

"Okay, okay!" he nodded, moving to put his phone on the charger. "I'll _try _to get some sleep, but I ain't promisin' you that I will sleep."

"As long as you try, that's all that matters," Jim said, moving to pull the blankets back on the bed. "And I'm turning this off. I don't want to see anymore Doppler radar images and watching these people getting drenched with rain."

Leonard grumbled and plopped down on the mattress, glaring as Jim pulled the blankets over him. "They're fine, Bones. When she calls you tomorrow morning, happy as a pig in shit, you'll laugh at how silly you're being right now."

…

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Melanie chanted, as she gripped the back of the kitchen chair.

Chris rubbed her back as the contraction ripped through her, making her see stars and god knows what. "Breathe Mel, breathe," he said. "Atta girl."

"Wh-when this is all over, you're getting snipped," she gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "That's it, Chris. One kid is all you're getting from me! You want another one, get a fucking dog!"

"I guess now's a bad time to inform you that I already have names picked out for the next baby?" he asked, earning a growl in response. "Just concentrate on your breathing and we'll worry about future kids or pets."

Melanie whimpered, "I feel like I should be pushing, but I can't tell," she said, moving to stand up a little straighter. "Fuck, I should've read the goddamn books."

Chris helped her into the chair and picked up the hand towel, dabbing gently at her forehead. "Just try really hard not to push," he said. "Doctor Kaui said she would try to get someone out here as soon as possible to help."

"That was two hours ago," she whined. "It's almost three in the morning and I think this baby will be making her appearance very soon."

A knock on the door made them jump, as Chris quickly stood up. "I wonder who that could be," he said, as Melanie let out a tired sigh.

"Maybe it's somebody with a bag of crack," she suggested. "I'll gladly do some crack, if it numbs the pain."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Just hang tight," he said.

"Like I could really go that far," Melanie muttered, as he made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Chris called out, as he looked through the peephole.

The woman held up her ID, "We're with the FDNY Paramedics!" she shouted. "A Doctor Laura Kaui put in a call to dispatch about her patient, Melanie Pike. Eight months pregnant and went into labor, should be pretty close to delivering about now."

Chris sighed in relief and unlocked the door, pulling it open quickly. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you here," he said, shaking the woman's hand.

She smiled, "I'm Lindsay Pierce," she announced. "This is my partner Alex and we're here to get your wife to the hospital."

Chris shut the door and nodded towards the kitchen, "She's in here," he said, as they followed. "Mel! It looks like we're going to the hospital," he said, moving to kneel back down in front of her.

Melanie looked up and let out a startled gasp, "About goddamn time," she nodded. "Please tell me you have drugs."

Lindsay smiled as she set her bag down on the table, "First I want to check how far along you are and we're going to take your blood pressure, before anything," she announced, digging through the bag for gloves. "Think you could move her to the floor? Or the couch?"

"Don't make me walk back to the living room," Melanie begged. "The floor is fine! It's clean and I just want that cocktail they put in your back."

"Give him a hand, Alex," Lindsay nodded, as Chris moved to help Melanie off the chair.

Once she was on the floor, Lindsay knelt down between her legs and pulled the gloves on. "Okay, I'm going to check and get the best estimate on how far along you are, Mel," she said, giving a step by step list of what she was going to do. "If you're too far along, I cannot give you anything for the pain. We don't have epidurals on hand, so even if I could give you something, it wont be enough to help."

Melanie whimpered, "Now I want you to try and relax," Lindsay said, patting her knee. "You'll feel a little pressure- Okay, wow, you're really far along. Alex, I need you to page Roberto downstairs and tell him to back that truck onto the sidewalk and get the stretcher out for us."

"What's happening?" Chris asked, as Melanie pulled back.

"Sir, you're wife is just about fully dilated," she started, just as Melanie let out a strangled cry, grabbing for his arms. "Which means, if we don't get her down the three flights of stairs and into that ambulance, you're baby is going to come right here in your kitchen."

Melanie shook her head, "No, no! I want the drugs! Please! You're a nice lady so please give me something for the pa-AHHH!"

"Breathe," Lindsay ordered, as Alex came back in. "What's the status on my stretcher?"

"Roberto on the curb and the stretcher is in the entryway," Alex nodded. "We better move or you're delivering that baby right here."

Lindsay nodded and turned back to the couple, "You better get your shoes and whatever else you need, sir," she warned. "We need to get her up and out now."

Chris nodded, "Okay," he said, stunned at the rapid development. "Mel, we need to get going, honey."

While Lindsay and Alex got Melanie to her feet, Chris quickly grabbed his keys, wallet and phone off the counter, before shoving his feet into a pair of shoes. "What else do we need?" he asked, as the EMT's started to the door. "We didn't even pack a bag!"

"I would probably grab her purse," Lindsay offered, as she shifted the strap to her supply bag. "You can always come back once the storm has passed to get clothes and whatever else."

He nodded, "Sir, it's going to be fine," Lindsay said, as Alex pulled the front door open. "Compared to what we've seen all night, this is a piece of cake!"

Melanie squirmed in her arms, "You better start moving then," she grunted. "Or you're delivering my baby on my hardwood floor!"

"You heard the lady," Lindsay chuckled, "Let's get movin!"


	41. Chapter 41

They barely made it out the door when Melanie sank to her knees, howling in pain. Lindsay was down by her side within seconds, holding onto her arm as she wen through another contraction.

"Melanie?" she said softly, as she sobbed.

"I have to push," she sobbed. "I can't hold it anymore, she's coming."

The EMT cursed and dropped her bag at her side, "Okay, I need towels now!" she barked. "Alex, I need you to get the stuff out of my bag and have them at the ready when I need them."

Alex nodded and pulled the bag over to him, yanking it open to dig around. Chris stood in the doorway, watching as Lindsay helped Melanie from her knees to her sit on the floor.

"Get the towels!" Lindsay yelled, startling him. "Or else your baby is gonna contract whatever germs are covering this floor.

Chris nodded and quickly ran back into the apartment and down the hall to the linin closet, yanking a handful of towels from the shelf. Callie and Claude watched from their spots on the bed, heads cocked to the side and ears flattened down.

"Mommy's having the baby," he yelled to them, as he ran back towards the door. "Here we go, towels!"

Lindsay took them and set them on the floor, "Okay, I need you to lift up a bit so I can get this towel under you," she said, shaking the towel open. "Come on, Melanie! You can do it."

Chris quickly got down behind her and helped her up, so Lindsay could slide the towel in place. "Good girl," Lindsay said, patting her thigh. "Gloves."

Alex tossed them to her, "Okay, you're fully dilated now," she said, snapping the plastic onto her hands. "So on the next contraction I need you to push."

Melanie shook her head furiously, "Mel, you have to push," Chris said, as she leaned back against his chest. "Think about how quick it'll be and Charlie will be here with us."

"Scared," she whimpered, as Lindsay got all the necessary items ready for the delivery. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You have two trained paramedics here, who are going to do their very best to help you both," he said, kissing her forehead. "And I'm right here with you, honey. You can squeeze the hell out of hand and curse me to death all you want, but I am right here."

She nodded, "Oh-okay," she nodded, as Lindsay pushed up her legs.

"You should be getting a contraction right about…"Lindsay started, just as Melanie began to arch up in pain. "Now! Okay, chin to your chest and push down."

Melanie did what she was told, gripping tightly to Chris's hand, while the other reached out to grasp for anything. The pain was unbearable as parts of her body began to burn and stretch, as the baby made its way down the birth canal.

"Good girl," Lindsay praised, as she knelt between her legs. "Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"It hurts, it hurts," she said, gritting her teeth.

Chris nodded, "I know it hurts," he said, shifting behind her. "You're doing so good, though!

Melanie screamed and pushed, cursing the day that Chris was born and threatening to kill him when it was over. The door across the hall swung open, as an older couple stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh dear," the man said, covering his mouth. "Margaret lets go back inside, dear."

"So-sorryyy—AHHH!" Melanie screamed, as another contraction ripped through her.

"Head is crowning!" Lindsay announced, holding one hand out towards Alex. "I need suction NOW! She's very eager to meet you two!"

Alex quickly handed the instrument over, along with a towel, before reaching up to his radio. "Roberto my man! You better bring that stretcher up here! Linds is delivering and the lady ain't gonna be able to make it down three flights of stairs!"

Chris barely acknowledged the reply, as Lindsay went back to work. Melanie was howling in pain and fear, as she continued to push; bringing Charlotte closer and closer to freedom.

"Her head is out!" Lindsay smiled, as she cleared the nose and mouth out. "One more big push and you're done!"

"One more push," Chris said, squeezing her hand. "She's almost here!"

Melanie managed to nod, and shifted to sit up more. "Ready?" Lindsay asked, nodding to her.

"One push and I want off this floor," she gasped. "My doctor is going to be so pissed."

Chris snorted into her hair, "She'll be more proud of the fact that you scared our neighbors," he said, as Melanie gripped his hand tightly. "It'll make for a great story!"

Melanie let out a groan and pushed her heels into the floor, pushing with whatever strength she had left. Within seconds, the sounds of her yelling and groaning were replaced with the shrill cries of their daughter.

"Congratulations," Lindsay smiled, as she lifted the baby up and onto the towel that Alex had placed onto Melanie's chest. "Say hi to your Mommy and Daddy!"

"Hi Charlie girl," Melanie gasped, as the towel went up to cover her. "You're so big!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh in wonder, as Charlotte screeched at the sudden chill that covered her. "You look just like your Mommy when she's mad," he shook his head, reaching out to touch her hand. "Oh my god.."

"Yo Alex!" a man shouted from the staircase. "Give me a hand will ya?!"

Alex quickly stood up and rushed down the steps to help, while Lindsey tied off the umbilical cord. "Wanna cut the cord, Pop?" she asked, holding up the scissors.

Chris nodded and carefully leaned around his wife, taking the scissors from Lindsay. Once the baby was free, Chris moved back to his spot and wrapped his arms around them both.

"She's so beautiful," Melanie smiled, as she cried. "I can't believe she's ours."

"She's ours," he nodded, as Charlotte gripped onto his finger tightly. "I love you."

Melanie leaned her head back to look up at him, "I love you, too," she smiled.

Lindsay turned her head as Alex and Roberto made it up to them with the stretcher and stood up, "Okay we need to get you on here and into that ambulance," she said, as she move the bag and supplies to the side.

"What about the placenta?" Alex asked, as she helped set the stretcher up.

"She'll have to deliver that in the truck," she said, moving back to the couple. "Okay, I need to take the baby, that way your husband and my boys can get you up."

Melanie frowned and held Charlotte closer, "It'll take two seconds and you'll have her right back in your arms," Lindsay promised. "We even got you a nice blanket to block you both from that nasty rain!"

"The faster your up off the floor the faster we're at the hospital," Chris said, as Charlotte whimpered.

"A shower?" Melanie asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

He snorted, "A shower and maybe some ice cream," he kissed her cheek. "I'll even buy you a pair of comfy socks."

"Hmmm, socks," she sighed. "Isn't he romantic? I push out a baby and I get socks."

Lindsay giggled, "You'll want to wear them for a while after this," she said, holding her hands out for the baby. "Let's get going so we can get you fixed up and into a bed."

Ten minutes and three flights of stairs later, Melanie found herself in the back of the ambulance, watching as Chris held their daughter with pure joy on his face. As Lindsay went to work fixing her up as best as she could, Melanie sighed happily and closed her eyes, exhaustion finally taking over.

….

It was five in the morning Seattle time, when Leonard finally called Chris's phone. After tossing and turning all night long, Leonard couldn't wait a second longer to hear from his sister and brother-in-law, fearing for the worst.

When Chris answered after the third ring, Leonard quickly asked the question that'd been on his mind for hours. "How bad?"

"What?" Chris asked. "Isn't it early on your side?"

"Dammit Chris! I've been up all goddamn night, worryin' myself half to death! Are you guys okay?"

Chris chuckled, "We're more than okay," he said. "Check your email!"

Leonard cursed and quickly went to the computer, pulling up the joint email account that was used to receive mass emails from family, friends and Joanna's teachers. Clicking on the email that was sent from Melanie's account, Leonard gasped when the picture of a baby loaded; a pink hat nestled onto her head and wrapped up in a standard white blanket.

"Is that.." he gasped.

"Charlotte Anne Pike, born three forty-five this morning, right outside our front door," Chris announced. "Eight pounds, ten ounces and nineteen inches long. You're goddaughter."

Leonard sat down on the chair in front of the computer, "My.. My goddaughter."

Chris snorted, "Well, yeah!" he exclaimed. "Who else did you think we'd pick?"

"Holy shit! Mel gave birth outside your front door?" he finally asked, as that piece of information finally clicked into place. "How is she? Did the baby catch anything from being on the floor? Oh god, I need to get a drink, because this is just too crazy to comprehend."

"They're both fine," Chris said, breaking through his rambling. "Mel's sleeping right now and Charlie is getting looked at by the doctors since she's four weeks early. Though, Mel's relieved because had she went the full forty weeks, Charlie might've been ten or eleven pounds."

Leonard shook his head, "God, I knew something was happening!" he shook his head. "Jim thought I was going crazy, pacin' around the bedroom like a mad man."

"Well, you weren't going crazy! Your sister must've been in labor all morning and her water broke around seven-thirty last night," he chuckled. "It's safe to say that the two of us and labor don't go together at all. After this, I'm checking her into the hospital the first day she hits the ninth month mark."

"Are you sure she's gonna want to have a round two?" Leonard snorted. "God, I wish we were there to see you guys!"

Chris hummed in agreement, "We do too," he sighed. "But you've got Joanna to look after and Doctor Kaui said that if you want to come out, you need to get a checkup before hand. If you bring mono into the apartment, it wont be good."

"We couldn't come out til after Christmas anyways," Leonard sighed. "Jim's got finals and Jo's already missed so much school to begin with."

He could hear the pages going off on Chris's end, "Well, I'm sure Melanie will be up for facetime and blowing up your texts and emails with photos and videos," Chris chuckled, before yawning.

"I'm gonna let you go, so you can get some rest," Leonard snorted. "You're gonna need it before you take the little one home for good."

"Don't I know it," Chris grumbled. "Maybe I'll sweet talk the nurse into giving me some drugs."

Leonard shook his head, "Give our love to Mel and Charlie," he ordered. "We'll call you guys later today for updates."

Saying their goodbyes, Leonard hung up the phone and placed it down on the desk. Turning his attention back to the picture, he couldn't help but smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Chris was up and alert around noon, as a nurse came in to check on Melanie. Barely making any effort to keep her eyes opened, Melanie laid silently on the bed as the woman checked her stats and ordered up a tray.

"We're going to send her in for a shower," the woman said, as Chris sat up from the cot that was brought up. "Do you want to head down to the nursery to see your baby?"

He nodded, "Will they let me bring her in so my wife can see her?" he asked, slipping his feet into his shoes. "They whisked her away pretty quickly when we got here."

The nurse smiled, "As long as the baby is fine, I don't see why not," she said. "Doctor Kaui called to let us know that she'll be in to see you as soon as she can. Her other patient went into labor early this morning with twins."

Chris chuckled, "Seems like all these babies picked the right time to come, huh?" he asked.

Once the nurse stepped out to get a wheelchair, Chris made his way over to the hospital bed and sat down. "Mel?" he whispered, gently stroking her arm. "I'm gonna go down and see Charlie."

She groaned, "Hmm, did you call Len?" she mumbled.

"Len called me around eight this morning," he laughed. "He tried calling us all night long and freaked when we didn't answer."

"That's Lenny for ya," she yawned, opening her eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

Chris looked down at his watch, "A little after twelve," he nodded. "The nurse is taking you in for a shower and I'll try to get Charlie up to see you."

Melanie smiled, "Charlie…" she sighed. "We need to get her clothes from the apartment."

"I called Richard and Alice and they'll swing by around six," he said. "They're going down to the restaurant to check for damage first, now that the storm has passed."

"Good," she yawned. "Make sure they bring clothes for us as well. I told them to throw out my nightgown when they brought me in here."

At that moment, the nurse returned with a wheelchair. "All ready for your shower?" she asked, as Melanie turned to look at her.

"I hope you have nice soap," Melanie mumbled. "I'm tired."

Chris snorted and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Take a shower, eat some food and I'll be back with the baby."

The nurse and Chris helped Melanie out of bed and lowered her gently into the wheelchair, covering her lap with a blanket.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Chris said, squeezing her hand. "Enjoy your shower."

Melanie nodded tiredly as the nurse began to wheel her to the showers, "Did you see my baby?" she asked the woman. "Isn't she the cutest baby you've ever seen? Hey, did they give me drugs or something? I feel so out of it right now and I can't feel anything below the waist."

….

A brief giggle made Chris look up, spotting the young nurses standing near the doorway watching him as he held Charlotte. He managed a brief smile, before turning his attention back to the bundle in his arms.

"Hey Charlie girl," he grinned, as she blinked up at him. "You ready to see Mommy?"

Charlotte released an array of sounds, smacking her lips at him, as he stood from the rocking chair. "You like that idea?" he chuckled, wiping the drool that dribbled down her chin with the blanket. "Mommy should be done with her shower by now and I know she can't wait to hold you again."

Getting the all clear from the nurses, Chris made the short trip back to Melanie's room, finding her half awake in bed; her hair damp from the shower and dressed in a new hospital gown. Upon stepping into the room, Melanie jolted into full awareness, turning to look at them.

"Hey," she gave him a sleepy smile, setting her head back against the pillows. "Is that my Charlie?"

Chris made his way over to the bed and nodded, "Nurse said she's doing really well," he said, as he gently placed her into Melanie's arms. "Sucked down three bottles of formula and managed to deliver the foulest smelling diaper, to which a poor intern had to clean up."

Melanie giggled, "Soon that'll be us," she sighed, running her finger down Charlotte's nose. "I can't tell who she takes after in the looks department."

Sitting down next to her on the bed, Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at the newborn in her arms. "I say she looks more like you," he nodded. "She's got the dark hair from your side of the family and those pouty lips."

"She has your nose and I hope she has your eyes," Melanie smiled. "I wonder if she'll be more like you, calm yet bossy as all hell."

"Charlie has proven to be a true McCoy the moment she was conceived," Chris corrected her. "Stubborn and impatient, which was proven last night in fact."

Charlotte gurgled and waved her fist about, as the blanket that swaddled her came loose. "What are you doing, silly girl?" Melanie cooed, as she shifted the baby in her arms. "Are you being silly?"

"I think we should send another photo out," Chris said, grabbing the cellphone off the table near the bed. "I'm sure your brother wants photographic evidence that you're alive and well."

Melanie snorted, "I guess one picture will suffice," she nodded. "How do I look?"

Chris moved towards the end of the bed, "You look beautiful," he smiled, as she turned Charlotte in her arms. "Both of you do."

"Charmer," she shook her head, reaching up to push a damp curl away from her forehead. "Go on, let the world see me after pushing a nine pound baby out, if you must!"

Taking the picture quickly, Chris handed the phone over to her so she could send it out in a mass text. Within seconds, the phone began to buzz with responses. Chris took the phone back so Melanie could cuddle with Charlotte, reading out the messages as they came in.

"Gaila demands that we have more children," he snorted. "Because one baby is simply not enough to expose our genes and it would be a crime if we didn't populate the world with "flawless genes". My god, Gaila is very demanding isn't she?"

"Why do you think Scotty went back to finish his degree?" Melanie snorted. "He wouldn't dare say no to Gaila, especially if he wishes to have sex on a regular basis."

Chris snorted, "Hikaru sends his love and says she's gorgeous. Pavel got yelled at for scaring off a pack of lemurs," he read with a laugh. "Jim is going to call in a little while once Joanna goes down for a nap."

"I wish they could come," Melanie sighed. "But I know it's for the best that they wait until after the holidays. I don't want to be the reason why they lose their jobs and for Jim to fail his finals."

"January will be here before you know it," he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to call Mom and Dad back and hopefully they'll be up awake by now."

Melanie nodded, "I'll call Daddy later, unless Leonard got to him already," she sighed. "I should probably page the nurse so she can show me how to feed this one."

"It shouldn't be that hard," he shrugged. "If she's anything like you, Charlie will latch on and eat like the world's ending."

She scowled at him, "Weren't you going to make those phone calls?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "I'm going, I'm going!" he laughed. "I'll get the nurse for you."

With a quick kiss, Chris grabbed the phone and made his way out of the room, stopping at the nurses station before heading into the waiting room. He read the incoming texts from the others, as they received the photograph of Melanie and Charlotte.

"_She is absolutely gorgeous! So proud and relieved that you're all safe and healthy!" _Nyota's message read. "_Spock and I will fly out as soon as we return from Sydney! Give our love to Mommy and baby!" _

With a smile, Chris quickly dialed the number to his parents home in California, waiting patiently as the phone rang a few times. Finally, Anne picked up and Chris couldn't contain his happiness.

"Mom? Guess who made their grand arrival this morning?"

….

"Everything looks good," Doctor Kaui said, pulling the blanket down over Melanie's legs. "You're gonna be really sore and tender for the new few weeks and you'll bleed for the next four to six weeks, depending on how fast your uterus heals."

Melanie sighed, "I guess I'll be wearing those ridiculous sanitary pads, huh?" she asked, as the doctor tossed the gloves into the waste bin.

"That and the mesh underpants which I'll give you, unless you have frumpy ones at home," she said, snickering at the scowl Melanie gave her. "I take it you don't have granny panties?"

"I think Chris would die if I came out wearing something that wasn't lace or exposing my ass," she snorted. "I guess my friend Alice could pick up a pack for me when we get home."

Doctor Kaui nodded, "Just get the cheapest ones you can find, because you'll end up throwing them out anyways," she shrugged. "Now, let's check Miss Charlotte and see how she's doing!"

Charlotte cooed from the tiny bassinet, bopping her feet as Doctor Kaui listened to her heart.

"So, are you guys ready for sleepless nights?" she asked, while checking the newborn.

Melanie shrugged, "I haven't had a good nights worth of sleep in months," she yawned, grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the chair. "I suspect I wont get any sleep for the next eighteen years."

Doctor Kaui snorted, "No, you wont," she shook her head. "You are a perfectly healthy little baby, Charlotte. Just a little impatient to see your Mommy and Daddy."

As Melanie finished getting dressed, Chris came back into the room with Alice behind him. "How are we doing?" he asked, as Doctor Kaui wrote off her notes in the medical file.

"Everyone is good to go," she smiled at him. "I have a bunch of paperwork to give you on what to expect for the next couple of weeks and recommendations for different types of formulas if you decide that breast feeding is too painful."

Alice went to the bassinet and smiled down at Charlotte, while Melanie sat down to pull on her shoes. "When do I get to see your lovely face again?" she asked, smiling.

Doctor Kaui snorted, "I will see you in six weeks," she nodded. "Unless you want to come earlier and grace me with your presence."

"I might take you up on that," Melanie nodded. "I'm sure I'll be calling you non-stop with the most ridiculous questions."

"Then in that case, I ask that you call me Laura," she smiled. "Yes, it's very unprofessional for a patient to call her doctor by their first name, but you are my favorite patient and I highly doubt that I'll ever get someone as crazy as you."

Chris snorted, "We're a unique family," he shrugged. "Though I do hope for a less stressful situation the next time we do this."

Melanie laughed, "Which wont be for a _long _time," she shook her head. "I'm surprised I can even sit down right now."

"Make sure you have ice packs on standby," Laura warned. "I would keep one on from five to ten minutes if necessary, and if the swelling is really bad you'll call me and I'll get you in here quickly."

"I loveeee youuu," Melanie sighed.

Laura snorted, "I'll get that paper work and your discharge papers," she said, moving towards the door. "And that lovely wheelchair ride that you've been begging me for."

Once she left the room, Chris made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Ready to go home?" he asked, as Melanie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm ready to take a shower with my shampoo and sleep in my own bed," she nodded. "But I'm nervous."

Chris nodded, "Me too," he admitted. "But we've been here for two days and hardly got any sleep with all the noise. It's time to go home and start this crazy journey together."

They both looked over at Alice, as she quietly spoke to the newborn, tickling her sock-clad feet. "Your going to make your parents crazy for us?" she cooed. "That way Uncle Richard and Aunt Alice can get babysitting rights when they want a night to themselves."

Melanie smiled to herself, "How bad could it be?" she shrugged, as Chris wrapped his arm around her. "She's already proven to be both spoiled and a big troublemaker and she's only three days old."

"I'll be completely white by the time she hits one," he sighed. "Or maybe all my hair will fall out."

"Toupee's are hot, Chris," Melanie snorted. "Hell, we can even get you a blonde wig! One that matches the hair style you had back when you were eighteen and living the dream as a surfer boy in Santa Monica."

Chris chuckled, "Maybe," he nodded. "Let's take her home."

Melanie turned to look up at him, nodding. "Let's take her home," she smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogue

"Here we go, Charlie," Melanie cooed, stepping out onto the patio. "It's such a beautiful day out and you're gonna go into the pool with Daddy."

Charlotte's gaze wandered around at her surroundings, as she drooled on her fingers. At eight months old, she was the splitting image of both her parents; the dark mop of curls proof that she was part of the McCoy clan, while her personality was all Chris, as well as the blue eyes. Shifting the infant from one hip to the other, Melanie made her way over to the table.

"Look at this little cutie," Anne cooed, setting her glass of ice tea down. "Grandma's got some sunscreen for you!"

As Anne and Melanie started covering Charlotte up in sunscreen, Chris made his way outside; Joshua close behind as he muttered about mosquitos and how the sun was making it difficult for him to read off his tablet.

"Charlie girl!" Chris exclaimed, making his way over to the table. "Look at you!"

Charlotte managed to toothless grin and Chris leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Are you ready to go in the pool?" he asked her, as she cooed.

"Did you inflate the pool float for her?" Melanie asked, as she carefully rubbed the sunscreen on her face. "The one your mother and I picked up yesterday from the store?"

"Why does she need a float?" Chris asked, as Charlotte grabbed at the bottle. "I figured I'd just hold her and carry her around in the shallow end of the pool."

Melanie stared at him, "Chris…" she started, before he silenced her with a kiss.

"It's ready and waiting for her," he said, once he pulled away. "I'm going to see how cold it is."

Stripping off his shirt, Melanie watched as he made his way towards the pool, diving swiftly into the deep end with a loud splash. Charlotte let out a screech, as Melanie scooped her up into her arms.

"Is it cold?" she asked, making her way over to the pool.

Chris was floating around, limbs kicking lightly under the water. "It's a bit nippy," he said, swimming towards the side of the pool. "You wanna go for a swim Charlie girl?"

Charlotte pointed at him, "You wanna go in?" Melanie asked, as Chris disappeared under the water.

At that moment Charlotte began to cry, clutching onto the strap of Melanie's bathing suit. "Charlie! What's wrong?" Melanie said, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?"

She turned to look at Chris, shrugging as Charlotte began to wail. "I have no clue! She was fine and then she started crying!"

Chris ducked down beneath the water to swim across to the ladder and Melanie suddenly realized what had happened. Charlotte began to cry harder, screaming and wiggling as Melanie jiggled her gently to calm her down.

"It's okay, it's okay," she chanted, rubbing her back gently. "He's only swimming!"

Climbing out of the pool, Chris made his way over to them as she cried. "What happened?" he asked, gently laying his hand on Charlotte's back.

"I think when you went under she got spooked," Melanie said, shaking her head.

"Oh Charlie," Chris cooed, as Melanie shifted her into his arms. "Shhhh, I've got you."

Anne made her way over to them, a towel over her arm and a look of worry on her face. "What happened?" she asked, as Chris held onto her.

"Got a little scared when I went under," he said, as Anne unfolded the towel. "Come on, Charlie. Let's go sit down for a bit."

Carrying her back under the shade of the house, Chris sat down on one of the chairs and shifted Charlotte in his arms. The infant continued to cry, no matter how many kisses and nuzzles she received from her father.

"She's got such bad separation anxiety," Melanie shook her head, as Chris hugged her. "She shouldn't have it this bad at eight months, Chris."

"It's not separation anxiety, Mel," he said, as Anne came back outside with a bottle. "Sometimes she gets spooked and there's nothing we can do but hold her and tell her that everything's okay."

Melanie scowled at him, as he shifted Charlotte in his arms. "Right?" he asked, as she continued to cry; a little less now that he was holding her. "How about we have some milk? We can try the pool later or we can practice crawling again."

Chris picked up the bottle and chuckled as Charlotte quickly accepted the rubber nipple, sucking furiously as if the bottle from before wasn't enough.

"She's such a daddy's girl," Melanie shook her head, as Charlotte rested one hand against his wrist. "It took me ten minutes to feed her this morning and she automatically eats for you!"

He shook his head, "She's just as much of a mommy's girl too," he said. "We both spoil her, therefore she loves us both equally. Right?"

Charlotte was too busy eating to acknowledge anything else, except the formula that went into her belly.

"I'll start putting lunch together, "Anne said, as she started towards the sliding door. "What are we feeding her today?"

"Maybe we should try some yogurt?" Melanie shrugged. "Or we can just use the baby food. How does a jar of broccoli and carrots with cheese sound, Charlie?"

Chris gagged, "You're changing her diaper if you feed her that," he said, as Charlotte released the nipple. "Every time you feed her one of those damn things, she craps herself like there's no tomorrow."

"Language," Joshua muttered, as he read quietly in the lounge chair.

Melanie snickered as Chris rolled his eyes, "What do you suggest?" she asked, standing up. "I don't think she's ready for solids yet."

"Maybe a little protein," he said, shifting her into a sitting position. "That way we can strengthen these muscles and we can start crawling faster!" he growled lightly, kissing her forehead.

Charlotte raised her hands up and babbled, as Chris gently wiped her face with the towel. "I'm gonna take her for a walk around the yard," he said, standing up. "Wanna join us?"

Melanie shook her head, "You two go ahead! I'm gonna help Mom with lunch."

Chris nodded, "Come on, Charlie," he kissed her cheek. "Let's go for a walk."

"Put her hat on," Melanie said, nodding to the pink and green sun hat on the table. "And don't keep her out in the sun too long."

"Mel, I've got it under control," he said, putting the hat onto Charlotte's head. "Tell Mommy that Daddy has everything under control."

Melanie rolled her eyes and stepped into the house, "Be good, Charlotte," she warned, before closing the glass door behind her.

…

Chris lounged across the bed as Charlotte rested upon his chest, sleeping soundly. After a lunch and a little dip in the pool, the eight month old grew fussy as exhaustion crept upon her. After a warm bath and a fresh diaper, Charlotte was dressed in a pair of pajamas and half asleep by the time Chris sat down with her.

"Sleeping?" Melanie whispered, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Out cold," he nodded, glancing down at the baby. "Hopefully she'll go to bed easy later."

Melanie carefully sat down on her end of the bed, "I hope so," she sighed, settling down on the pillows. "Are you cold?"

"No," he shook his head. "I lowered the AC when you went into the shower."

"Good," she yawned. "I can't believe how quickly she went from being petrified of the water to loving it," she shook her head. "Mom and Dad need to put a gate around the pool now."

Chris snorted, "Gates are gonna have to go up everywhere with this one," he shook his head. "I can already imagine the amount of trouble she'll get into once she can walk."

Melanie hummed in agreement, "I'm glad we came out here," she yawned. "We needed a break from the city."

"We should probably move back to the West coast," he said, running his hand softly along Charlotte's back. "Eventually the apartment is going to be too small once she gets older."

"We have plenty of time to think about moving," Melanie said. "She's only eight months old, Chris. She's not going to request for her own room anytime soon."

Chris snorted, "But soon she'll be walking and eventually climbing," he said, shifting under their daughter's weight. "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night, because she decided to climb out of her crib."

Melanie rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Chris, if worse comes to worse, we could always move her into the spare bedroom. She can sleep in the bed that Joanna uses, until we can figure something out."

"I just can't believe how big she's gotten," he sighed, looking down at her. "That she'll be a year old in a couple of months."

He then turned to look at Melanie, "It only feels like yesterday that you gave birth to her and we brought her home from the hospital."

Melanie smiled sadly, "I know," she sighed. "I still can't look at our doorstep the same anymore. All I can think about is the fact that I gave birth to her right outside our front door."

Chris snorted, "If we move, we'll be closer to a hospital if we decided to have another baby," he suggested. "I mean.. if we really wanted to that is."

"Can't you just flat out say that you want another baby?" she asked, smiling. "I thought you were too wrapped up with Charlotte to even think about having another one."

"I want as many as possible," he shrugged. "I love my Charlie girl, but I don't want her to grow up without a sibling. I didn't really enjoy being an only-child."

Melanie snorted, "It's not all rainbows and sunshine, Chris," she shook her head. "I still have days where I want to kill Len."

Chris scowled at her, "How about we think about babies and houses after the year is over?" Melanie suggested. "We can't do anything about either now, since I have to teach in the fall and hand in my final reports for the work I've missed since last year."

Charlotte began to stir, her face wrinkling up as she started to move. "Okay," Chris nodded. "I guess we can wait until the end of the year."

"Good," Melanie nodded. "And look who's awake!" she cooed, as Charlotte opened her eyes.

"Are you awake, Miss Charlotte?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at her. "Are we hungry or do we need a diaper change?"

Melanie reached out and patted the back of her diaper, "A change," she confirmed. "Go on, Daddy. It's your turn to change her."

Carefully, Chris sat up with Charlotte and got up from the bed. "Mommy's being lazy," he said, kissing her head. "Making me do all the dirty work on this vacation."

"You loooooveeee changing her diaper," Melanie giggled, as he carefully set her down on the changing table. "You take that opportunity to tell her how you're the greatest at doing everything."

Charlotte began to coo and wave her arms up, as Chris removed the soiled diaper. "She just likes the silly faces I make at her," he corrected her. "Right baby?"

The baby screeched as Chris tickled her belly, showing off a gummy smile at him. "You're awfully stinky today. Mommy and Grandma are feeding you too much yucky stuff this week."

Melanie snorted, "Is it really bad now?" she asked, sitting up. "We can always give her another bath."

Chris shook his head, "It's not too bad," he said, cleaning her up with the baby wipes. "We should just feed her something light for dinner and then tomorrow we'll stop at the store and find something different to feed her."

"I'll have to do some research after dinner then," Melanie said, as Chris finished putting the diaper on. "I figured Gerber was the best, but every time she eats the mixed meals it's a disaster."

"How about we mash up some banana's?" he asked, scooping Charlotte up. "Do you want some bananas, baby?"

Charlotte blew spit bubbles in response, "I guess that's a yes," Chris nodded. "Let's go see what Grandma and Grandpa are doing."

Heading out of the bedroom, Chris, Melanie and little Charlotte made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Anne stood by the counter on the phone, while Joshua came in from the patio.

"Good lord," Joshua said, as he grabbed the bottle of barbeque sauce off the table. "Food isn't even cooking and you're down here like scavengers!"

Chris chuckled as he set Charlotte into the high-chair, "More like it's time to figure out what to feed this one," he said, as Melanie went to the cabinet. "Do you need help with the grill?"

Joshua shook his head, "I just started it up," he said. "You feed the princess and if I need you, I'll give you a shout."

"Should we try chicken casserole with vegetables or four bean feast?" Melanie asked, holding two squeeze packages in her hand. "How the hell do you even feed her this?"

Anne set the phone down on the charger, "You squeeze it out I think," she shrugged, moving to grab the bag of corn out of the shopping bag. "At least that's what I think it says."

"No beans," Chris begged. "Let's try the chicken one."

Setting the food up into a bowl, Melanie brought it over with a spoon and handed to him. "Maybe later we can try the oat crumble with the apples and raisins for dessert," she said.

Chris nodded, "Or we can skip dessert and put her down for bed," he suggested, scooping the mash onto the spoon. "Unless Charlie wants to sit outside with two old guys and listen to nonsense about sports and whatever else."

"Or, you could spend some quality time with your wife," she shrugged. "Unless talking about baseball and politics is better than your wife."

Anne snickered at her place near the counter while Chris scowled, "Just for that, I'm not coming upstairs until you're out cold."

Melanie feigned sadness, "Oh whatever shall I do?" she pretended to cry. "My husband doesn't find me sexy anymore!?"

Charlotte let out a screech as Chris started to feed her, "Your mother is so overdramatic," he said, as Charlotte slurped down the food. "I hope you won't be as dramatic as she is."

"I take personal offense to that," Melanie said. "Charlotte can be whatever she likes, and if she wants to be dramatic like me then so be it!"

"Don't listen to her, Charlie," Chris said, as he scooped another spoonful into her mouth. "I'm wiser."

Anne snorted from the counter, "Wiser?" she asked. "I would think real hard about that statement and how false it actually is."

Melanie laughed, which in return made Charlotte screech and laugh, all while Chris sat with a scowl on his face. "You two," he pointed the spoon between his wife and mother. "Are awful."

"You still sleep with me," Melanie shrugged.

"And you," Chris reached out to tickle Charlotte under her chin. "You shouldn't laugh at me being teased. You're supposed to be on my side, baby girl."

Charlotte reached out and grabbed the spoon, smearing baby food all over her hand. "Ah!" she squawked. "Oh! Oh!"

"Yeah, yeah," Chris muttered, wiping her hand off with a napkin. "You're hungry, I know."

"Oh magnificent son of mine," Joshua shouted from outside. "Could I have some assistance out here!"

Chris grumbled and set the spoon down, "I'll finish with that," Melanie said, moving towards the chair. "Go before he come in and pulls you out by your ears."

Giving her a quick kiss, Chris made his way towards the sliding door, turning back to watch as Melanie picked up the spoon and sat down. "Okay Charlie," she scooped the mush onto the spoon. "Yummy, yummy!"

Charlotte babbled and patted her hands on the high-chair tray, earning a giggle from Melanie as she fed her. Anne stood by the sink, pulling the coverings of the corn off, turning to glance back at her daughter-in-law and grandchild, smiling as she did. In the last eight months, life had changed drastically, as Charlotte came into their lives. Everyday was a new experience, as she went from a newborn to a growing infant; proving to her parents every day that she would become a handful as her skills developed. The light of their lives, Charlotte Anne Pike was a true gift, coming to existence just as Chris and Melanie planned for their happily ever after.

With another smile, Chris turned and stepped out into the early summer evening.

**The End**

**Or is it? **


End file.
